Half Mind
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Son Chichi ya no haya que hacer e incluso ha pensado en desistir de aquella boda, despues de todo, ¿Como casarse con alguien que nisiquiera recuerda tu nombre? Resubido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de un largo tiempo y debido a circusntancias inesperadas (Personales) he vuelto a escribir algo. Me pase un periodo si escribir nada en ninguna categoria y cerre varios fics, por eso pido perdón a los lectores. Ahora he decidido volver solo para que disfruten con esta historia que no sera muy larga y escribiré en tiempo no establecido pero no abandonare. Sin mas les dejo la historia con la clara advertencia que es un poco mas humorística que romántica en el inicio.

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.- No se recuerda solo de un lado...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"- Oye Goku, ¿Cuándo sea mayor vendrás por mí para que sea tu esposa? -Chichi observo al joven de tan solo doce años enfrente de ella. Con gesto inocente el niño quien respondía al nombre de Goku volteo sin entender de qué hablaba aquella niña, pero para darse una idea, probo con una pregunta que le diese un panorama general sobre qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.<em>

_- ¿Y qué me vas a dar?-Chi chi se sintió más avergonzada que sorprendida por la pregunta y con un gesto cohibido bajo la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse._

_- No me preguntes eso, tú lo sabes -Aun sin entender Goku miro hacia el cielo de forma distraída y luego a ella, ¿Cuál era su nombre de todos modos? Goku intentaba recordarlo, aunque no podía ayudarse con eso, al final decidió darle gusto en su petición, no podía ser nada grave, ¿O sí?_

_- No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero si me vas a dar algo vendré- Ante eso Chichi solo pudo sonreír mientras tapaba su rostro completamente avergonzada y se volteaba hacia un lado, Goku la miro curioso y sonriente, sin entender cuál era la gracia. Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella petición podía ser un gran cambio en sus vidas…"_

[+]

Desde que era niña y se había despedido de Goku hacia tantos años, Chichi soñaba con el día de su boda y reencuentro con Goku más que nada. Se había guardado de los hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio o de un noviazgo normal con otro joven, incluso procuro no salir a todos los viajes a los cuales su padre asistía y donde obviamente era invitada, ¿Qué tal si se iba y Goku llegaba en ese momento? Cierto, Chichi no podía irse solamente sin decir nada porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Goku regresara, pero el caso era que, había pasado ya tanto tiempo…

Entonces con varias maletas en mano y una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja Chichi emprendió partida a sus dieciocho años en busca de su esposo, seguramente Goku estaba muy ocupado o le había pasado algo y por eso no había podido ir por ella, pero según sus informantes él había sido inscrito en el torneo de artes marciales de ese año y Chichi vio eso como una oportunidad para reencontrarse con él y que ambos comenzaran una vida juntos. Ella no le culpaba, pues Goku era un chico muy fuerte (O al menos así lo recordaba) y su entrenamiento era importante, no obstante sabía que era mejor encontrarle antes de que ambos fueran demasiado viejos, y aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente seis años de espera la habían hecho ponerse ansiosa por lo cual nada mas al cumplir la mayoría de edad decidió ir a por él.

Fue de esta forma que Chichi se encontró frente al ostentoso templo donde se llevaba a cabo el vigésimo tercer torneo de las artes marciales, Chichi ya había dejado sus maletas previamente en los vestidores y ahora se encontraba inspeccionado el lugar. Sabía que buscar a Goku de inmediato no habría sido inteligente pues lo más seguro es que el quedaría entre los finalistas y Chichi no tenía la necesidad de estar buscándolo entre todos los participantes, mejor espero. Visito las instalaciones desde los puestos de Sourvenirs hasta el restaurante del lugar, cuando hubieron pasado aproximadamente dos horas decidió ir hacia el lugar donde se hacían las preliminares para ver cómo iban los combates antes de las peleas finales.

Al llegar ahí pudo ver encima de una de las varias tarimas a Goku tan alegre como siempre ante un enorme oponente de al menos seis cabezas mas de altura que el. Chichi no pudo hacer más que emocionarse mientras reprimía un grito enamoradizo al verlo, entonces miles de preguntas llegaron a ella, ¿La reconocería al instante?, ¿Pensaría que era atractiva? ¿Qué tan fuerte seria ahora? Esa última pregunta fue contestada pronto cuando Chichi observo como Goku vencía a aquel gigante con solo una patada, Chichi no pudo más que emocionarse al notar su incremento de fuerza, finalmente decidió acercarse de manera discreta.

Goku había bajado de la tarima para reunirse con quienes parecían ser sus amigos, aunque de ella Chichi solo pudo reconocer a Yamcha, el chico que de hecho se le había declarado aunque a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, su vista estaba fija en Goku y pudo comprobar con solo verlo que no había cambiado nada. Mismo corte de cabello, mismos ojos y misma actitud aunque realmente más alto y mas fornido, al lado de él estaba un chico pequeño y calvo, al parece ni él ni Yamcha habían notado su presencia pero a Chichi no le importo, se dirigió directamente al objeto de sus suspiros y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención sonriendo llena de felicidad todo el tiempo.

-Hola Goku- Ambos chicos al lado de Goku la miraron con impresión y curiosidad, el nombrado por otro lado la miro de arriba abajo antes de preguntar algo con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

Esa pregunta le había dolido y mucho. De hecho Chichi no fue capaz de reaccionar de inmediato al notar que él la había olvidado por completo, o quizás no la había reconocido. Sí, eso debía ser, después de todo ella había crecido mucho, sin evitarlo Chichi pudo escuchar la conversación que Goku estaba llevando con sus amigos.

-Oye Goku, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, no creo que preguntar sirva de mucho.- Comento Yamcha a lo cual el chico calvo asintió, Chichi espero la respuesta de Goku aun con la mandíbula desencajada de incredulidad y Goku respondió como si nada.

-Ella es una desconocida, ¡Y yo soy Goku! ¿Y ustedes eran…?- Pregunto el rascándose la cabeza con confusión a lo cual el chico calvo suspiro resignado mientras explicaba.

-Krilin y Yamcha- Explico el calvo primero señalándose a el mismo y luego a Yamcha, Chichi por otro lado sintió su corazón fragmentarse aun mas._¿Desconocida? Entonces es verdad…el no me recuerda, es….un…._

-¡Tonto!- Grito ella hacia Goku completamente furiosa y con los puños apretados sin poder creer que él se hubiese olvidado de ella así. Los tres se asustaron un tanto por el grito, el primero en reponerse fue Goku quien la encaro con una sonrisa radiante.

-No, soy Goku mucho gusto… ah… ¿Y tú quien eres?- Era porque ella lo había esperado seis años, estaba enfurecida y despechada en frente de él que no estaba captando lo que le pasaba al pelinegro. Chichi supuso que ellos le estaban jugando una broma o que Goku estaba haciéndose el tonto apropósito para no casarse con ella y eso le dio aun más.

-Goku, amigo no creo que debas seguir con eso…- Pero antes de que Krilin pudiese terminar con su consejo ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo Goku y deja de fingir que no me conoces! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- Acoto ella con frustración mientras apretaba mas los puños, Goku entonces miro a todos lados divertido.

-¿Esto es un juego? ¿Gane? ¡Genial! - Cada comentario era mas estúpido que el anterior haciendo que Chichi se sorprendiera para después enfurecerse. Sus amigos parecían querer detenerle de hablar o darle consejos pero sin mucho éxito con ello.

-¡Basta! No voy a seguir tolerando esto ni un segundo más. Si no quieres recordar e insistes en hacerte el tonto te hare recordar a la fuerza.

Dicho esto salió de ahí directo al tablón de inscripciones para el torneo, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota que era? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para jugar así con ella? Sin contar lo estúpido que se veía actuando de esa forma. Es decir, Chichi siempre supo que Goku era inocente e infantil, de hecho lo encontraba adorable pero en ese punto era obvio que él había actuado así apropósito, ¿Lo era? Debía serlo, aunque Chichi no pudo evitar sentir de alguna forma que el de verdad no la recordaba, ¿Y si no la había reconocido? ¿Habría cometido ella un error? _Pero sus amigos le dijeron que para con algo, seguramente la broma y el continuo hasta al final. Es un idiota pro ya le mostrare yo._

Se inscribió y comenzó a pelear para pasar a las finales. Desde pequeña había entrenado muy arduamente y tenía la fuerza suficiente para derribar a cien hombres, como aditivo estaba que la furia que sentía al momento la impulsaba a llegar hasta el final para darle una lección a ese estúpido y sínico. Paso sin problemas las preliminares y llego a las finales por lo cual se encontró a si misma dentro de la misma habitación donde estaba Goku, ahí también estaban ese chico llamado Krilin y Yamcha, los tres juntos y hablando sobre algo. Chichi se limito a ignorarlo y hacer estiramientos mientras esperaba a que hicieran el sorteo en el cual acomodarían con quien le tocaría pelear en la primera ronda. Sorprendentemente la suerte estuvo de su lado y se vio a sí misma en un combate con Goku, mejor dicho en el primer combate de la primera ronda.

El enterarse de esto la hizo hacer sus estiramientos y respiraciones con más determinación todavía mirando de cuando en cuando su objetivo para asegurarse de darle una lección, o al menos causarle algún daño físico, tan siquiera desquitarse de la canallada que Goku le había hecho a ella. Cuando al fin los anunciaron salió llena de determinación con el ceño fruncido por la rabia que sentía, Goku por otro lado estaba ya encima de la tarima con una expresión curiosa e infantil que la hizo molestarse más aun, subió a la tarima unos segundos después y se puso en pose defensiva dispuesta a soltar un golpe tan pronto como el comentador diese la señal de comienzo.

-¡Y ahora tenemos al participante Goku contra la participante Luchadora Anónima! ¡Nuestra participante ha decido mantener su nombre en secreto por cuestiones personales! Así que sin más preámbulos, ¡Que comience el combate!- Esa fue la voz del comentarista, Chichi apretó los puños ante eso mirando a su victima, iba a decirle una amenaza pero Goku la interrumpió.

-Cielos mira cuanta gente, oye ¿Dónde estamos?- Ante eso la pelinegra solo pudo afilar la mirada con fastidio, la amenaza que había tenido en mente se fue al escuchar un comentario tan idiota. _Todavía sigue con eso, ¿De verdad me cree tan tonta como para caer en su engaño?_

-No te servirá de nada fingir Goku, así que será mejor te pongas a luchar en serio.- El la miro con un gesto aun más que curioso antes de hablar.

-¿Luchar? ¿Estamos en un programa de box?

-¡No Goku! ¡Es una pelea, deja de hacerte el tonto y ponte enserio!

-¡Pero yo no sé pelear!

Dicho esto Chichi se abalanzo hacia el de manera ágil ignorando su última frase para intentar zamparle un golpe en la cara pero el de alguna manera dejo de ver a la mariposa que había estado volando a su alrededor y lo esquivo ágilmente, luego retrocedió dos pasos para que ella no lo hiciera caer con su patada baja y dio dos saltos hacia atrás esquivando más golpes suyos en una pose defensiva impecable, Chichi se detuvo un segundo para analizar el terreno y pensar una estrategia, el solo se tambaleo un poco fingiendo impresión.

-¿Se pelear? ¡Oye, se pelear!- Le anuncio Goku con alegría a lo cual ella gruño llena de ira.

-¡Ya lo sabía idiota!

Volvió a lanzarse pero esta vez con más agilidad mientras intentaba tocar algún punto de su cuerpo e inmovilizarlo solo utilizando sus dedos, el esquivaba todos sus ataques fácilmente y de manera ágil mientras reía como si toda aquella situación fuese un juego de atrapadas, el comentarista lo anunciaba todo a lujo de detalle y mientras Chichi intentaba asestarle aunque fuese un golpe no pudo evitar dejar salir su molestia hacia el imbécil que tenía enfrente.

-¡Te espere…por mucho tiempo! ¡Solo aguardando…tu llegada y tu…nunca apareciste!- Ante eso Goku enarco una ceja mientras esquivaba varias patadas que seguro dolerían, todo esto sin dejar de hablar.

-¿Enserio, me estuviste esperando? No lo recuerdo, ¿Me diste un mapa? Porque a veces suelo perderme si no tengo…

-¡Silencio! ¡No hay disculpa!

Dicho esto siguió con la abalanza de ataques sin importarle lo aturdido y confundido que el chico parecía, hubo un momento en el cual estuvo relativamente cerca de golpearlo pero no lo logro trasbillando hacia adelante, se detuvo un momento y vio con furia que él estaba tan fresco como una lechuga en pose de combate y viendo a todos lados mientras ella tenía que modular su respiración para no cansarse, repentinamente Goku quito la postura defensiva y volteo tres veces viendo al público, entonces la miro con curiosidad y hablo con voz de niño perdido luego de unos minutos.

-¿Oye dónde estamos?- En esta ocasión ella solo le miro frustrada, ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir con esa farsa? ¿Es que no veía que todo era demasiado falso?

-¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido! ¡No me creo ni cinco lo que me dices y nunca te perdonare por la promesa que no cumpliste!- Dicho esto se abalanzo contra el nuevamente y el volvió a esquivarla mirándola extrañado.

-¿Promesa? Ah, lamento si la olvide pero no tengo muy buena memoria, lo siento ah… ¿Quién eras tú?

-¡Basta!- En esta ocasión logro asestarle una patada en la cara que lo hizo retroceder solo un paso y chillar adolorido, luego de quejarse ridículamente durante unos segundo limpio su mejilla antes de voltear a verla entre curioso y preocupado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Fue por la promesa? Dímelo por favor, en realidad no logro recordar.- Chichi suspiro molesta, pero a la vez menos furiosa, es como si el lograr darle una patada hubiese hecho que sintiese mejor consigo misma por lo cual le explico solo un poco.

-Fue hace seis años, cuando fuiste al pueblo donde yo vivía, ahí me prometiste que… ¡Seria tu esposa!

Con esa declaración todos los espectadores se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos, Chichi le miro furiosa esperando que reaccionara de alguna forma pero el solo ladeo la cabeza a un lado con confusión y le pidió a uno de los chicos que se supone eran sus amigos que era eso de tomarla por esposa, luego de comprenderlo se sorprendió un poco. Fue entonces cuando Chichi comenzó a pensar que el tenia un serio problema de estupidez o que era muy inocente, en todo caso a ella no le habría importado de no ser porque la dejo esperando por años y ni siquiera pudo recordarla, finalmente el volteo hacia ella y le pidió su nombre pero Chichi se lo negó alegando que se lo diría si el lograba derrotarla mientras se ponía en pose defensiva dispuesta a retomar el ataque, entonces el salió con otra de sus estupideces otra vez, de hecho ya había dicho eso antes.

-Pero, yo no sé pelear.

-Ay Goku basta, deja esa estupida manía de hacerte el tonto y ponte serio.

-¿Entonces se pelear? Bueno da igual, intentare derrotarte y me dirás tu nombre.

La pelea se retomo nuevamente solo con la clara diferencia que al acercarse a golpearlo el logro sacarla de la tarima con solo un movimiento, Chichi se habría sentido humillada de no ser porque la derrota fue demasiado repentina, accedió a darle la mano a Goku para subir, una vez arriba él se la soltó y la miro con curiosidad, Chichi supo que ya no había razón para seguir ocultándole su nombre por lo cual después de un largo suspiro de resignación respondió a la pregunta anterior hecha por el pelinegro.

-Soy Chichi, la hija de Ox satan- Ella espero una especie de realización pero el aun continuo con cara de idiota, luego apretó sus manos con preocupación y la miro condescendientemente, entonces Chichi temió de verdad, ¿Era posible que alguien olvidara por completo a una persona?- ¿No…me recuerdas?- Goku entonces pareció sentirse culpable y la vio con la disculpa escrita en los ojos.

-No, lo siento- Chichi bajo la cabeza un tanto triste, sintiendo como si su corazón se rompiera a pedazos de hecho las lagrimas estaba saliendo pero no quería ser vista así por él ni por nadie, se limito a voltearse dispuesta a irse de ahí pero él la detuvo de pronto tomándola del hombro al percatarse de su llanto, Chichi se detuvo y el hablo con voz suplicante- Espera, no llores. En realidad no puedo recordarte pero…si en realidad te lo he prometido lo cumpliré.

-Pero Goku…- Chichi volteo a verlo con unas finas líneas de lagrimas surcando su rostro y la boca abierta por la sorpresa, el se limito a soltar su hombro ahora que ella había le miraba y decidió voltear al cielo de forma distraída, luego a ella.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Eso fue suficiente para que el comentarista lo anunciara por todo lo alto y pronto los gritos y felicitaciones de todos se había escuchado. Chichi no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se reparaba un poco aunque no fue capaz de sonreír por completo, aun no sabía si era una broma o algo pero… Goku estaba muy extraño. El chico miraba a la multitud con sonrisa curiosa- Que gracioso, todo el mundo se puso a celebrar de repente.

-Uhm si…- Chichi no dijo más tomando su mano y haciéndolo bajar de la tarima con ella, luego fueron hasta donde estaba sus amigos Krilin a Yamcha, ambos tan sorprendidos que los vieron como si fuesen bichos de circo durante unos segundos, Chichi les ignoro mientras bajaba la voz y le hablaba a Goku- ¿Éstas seguro de esto? Ya sabes, sobre casarnos.

-Te lo prometí… ¿Verdad?- Chichi asintió aun preguntándose por que siempre estaba tan inseguro sobre la cosas- Entonces lo hare.

Dicho esto fue con Krilin quien le hablo de varias cosas y le hizo muchas preguntas que el pelinegro no pudo entender. Chichi se quedo al lado de Yamcha y lo miro con curiosidad, después hacia donde se había ido Goku con cierta preocupación y luego nuevamente a Yamcha.

-Yamcha, ¿Qué le pasa?- El guerrero del desierto suspiro algo resignado mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde Chichi miraba, ella sonaba en realidad preocupada y lo más probable es que se sentiría algo triste o frustrada cuando se enterara del problema de su pequeño amigo, así que antes de eso la miro fijo.

-¿De verdad lo amas?- Chichi se sonrojo ligeramente ante la pregunta e incluso se sobresalto un poco, ¿Por qué Yamcha le salía con esa pregunta tan rara? No sería… Bueno, el alguna vez le había dicho que la amaba pero eso parecía fuera de lugar y…

-Sí, lo amo mucho, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno Goku es…complicado.

-¿En qué sentido?- Pregunto ella cada vez mas intrigada por el rumbo de la conversación, Yamcha espero a que Krilin pasara a su pelea para hablar, Goku estaba observado un poco alejado de ellos, entonces Yamcha continuo.

- Tiene un problema de memoria extraño. Según Roshi el abuelo de Goku le conto como en una ocasión encontró a un pequeño bebe en el bosque, pero que este era muy violento. Dijo que un día el bebe cayo de un acantilado y se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, luego de eso su naturaleza violenta se fue pero…también su capacidad para guardar los recuerdo que suceden en la mente de manera consiente.- Chichi retrocedió un paso mirando hacia Goku con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Estás diciendo que el…?

-El vive las cosas y su cerebro las guarda en su cabeza, pero no es consciente de esto y por lo tanto le es casi imposible recordarlas.- Chichi miro nuevamente a Goku que miraba la pelea con impresión, por alguna extraña razón una parte de ella no podía creerlo y otra si lo creía.

-Vamos deja de bromear ya Yamcha, no me parece gracioso, se que Goku puede ser un poco inocente y tonto pero…

-No bromeaba, de hecho a mí también me tomo bastante tiempo aceptar que un problema tan extraño existiese, pero es real y supongo que si de verdad quieres casarte con el tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello.- Ambos miraron la pelea de Krilin y entonces la cruel realidad ataco a Chichi, ¿Por eso el no había podido recordarla?

-Pero… cuando éramos niños, el no parecía…bueno olvidar las cosas.- Yamcha suspiro y hablo con cansancio.

-Sinceramente, ¿Qué tanto hablaron cuando eran niños? Además no es como si él no pudiese llevar una conversación o algo, si sigues hablándole del tema el recordara tanto como lo permita la conversación o suceso y luego lo olvidara, suele olvidarse de las cosas más fácilmente cuando no le hablan.- Chichi no quería creerlo, o más bien no podía. Pero de la misma forma no podía evitar pensar que lo que decía Yamcha sonaba un poco…lógico.

-Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo es que aprendió a pelear tan bien y lo recuerda? No me dirás que le hablan de peleas todo el tiempo.- Yamcha ya sabía que sería difícil convencerla pero no pensó que tanto, se limito a continuar.

-Su memoria es como la de una computadora, una vez que la información ya está guardada solo se debe abrir el archivo para tener acceso a ella aunque las computadoras no toman decisiones por sí mismas. De la misma forma una vez que Goku aprende una técnica o tipo de combate su cuerpo lo memoriza, no sabe que él tiene habilidades de combate hasta que tiene que usarlas.

_"¿Yo sé pelear?"_

-Pero…es que esto es tan extraño, ¡No puedo evitar pensar que están bromeando! Además como es que recuerda quienes son ustedes- Yamcha suspiro algo molesto.

-¡Oye Chichi esto en enserio! El no lo hace, después de seis años se ha ido acostumbrando a nuestros rostros y gracias a eso ha logrado reconocer nuestro físico pero no recuerda nuestros nombres o quiénes somos. Además, ¿Qué gano yo inventando toda esa historia?- Chichi lo pensó durante un momento y luego grito al recordar.

-¡Tu dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi! ¡Eso debe ser!- Esta vez Yamcha si que rodo los ojos.

-Vamos ahora mismo estoy saliendo con Bulma, así que lo que dices no tiene uso. El caso es que Goku, bueno si en realidad quieres seguir con esto tendrás que ser MUY paciente.

En ese momento el aludido llego a ellos al ver que Krilin había ganado su primer combate y quizás porque no había nada mejor que ver en la tarima, ahora sería el turno de Yamcha para participar. En realidad el último argumento que Chichi uso fue desesperado, no es que ella de verdad hubiese creído eso, era solo que le parecía mas creíble que toda aquella enfermedad de Goku, aunque debía admitir que las explicaciones de Yamcha sonaron convincentes, intento no pensar en eso, todo debía ser una broma. Goku al fin estaba a unos pasos de ellos y al llegar sonrió de manera infantil antes de mirarlos.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estamos?- Yamcha sonrió haciéndole a Chichi una señal de "¿Vez lo que te digo?" y luego contesto a Goku, Chichi no supo porque pero sintió una mezcla de preocupación y fastidio al ver como Yamcha le explicaba a Goku todo como si fuese un niño.

-En el torneo de las artes marciales, estamos inscritos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Uhm no, pero tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?- Chichi no podía creer que algo así como la pérdida de memoria instantánea existiese, y se sintió un poco molesta sin poder creerlo.

-No Goku, amigo ahora tengo que ir a pelear pero quédate con ella y no te vayas, Krilin ya viene.- Chichi le hizo señas de negación a Yamcha antes de que se fuese pero ya era tarde, Goku estaba al lado suyo. No era que Chichi quisiese evitarlo pero no se sentía de humor para estar con él si seguía fingiendo ese estado, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir pena por él como si todo aquello fuese real?

-Ah claro, ¿Quién es ella?- Yamcha le hizo una seña de despedida a Chichi y comenzó a caminar a la tarima, Chichi solo pudo suspirar mientras contestaba con fastidio.

-Soy Chichi, la hija de Ox satan y tu futura esposa.

-Hola, soy Goku. Por cierto, ¿Qué es una esposa?- Krilin iba llegando junto a ellos pero no interrumpió, se limito a verlos con curiosidad, Chichi solo suspiro sintiéndose cansada.

-Es la mujer con la cual pasaras el resto de tu vida o hasta que la muerte te separe de ella.

-Ah claro… ¿No tienes hambre? Yo si tengo un poco, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- Chichi frunció el ceño exasperada, iba a contestarle con gritos pero Krilin intervino.

-Goku amigo, recuerda que estamos en el torneo para derrotar a un malo, aun no podemos comer.

-¿Derrotar a un malo? ¿Cómo súper héroes?

-Algo así- Admitió Krilin con una sonrisa burlona, Chichi solo escuchaba intentando no gritarle pero le estaba resultando difícil y frustrante la forma de comportarse de Goku.

-Ah pero Creleg, ustedes van a tener que hacerlo todo solos, después de todo yo no soy bueno peleando ni nada de esas…

-¡Maldición Goku! Deja de fingir y se como siempre.- Tanto Krilin como Goku le miraron confusos, entonces Krilin negó hacia ella.

-No bromea, es enserio. El tiene un…

-Sí, si ya se sobre su problema. Pero me exaspera… ¡El!- Dicho esto Chichi señalo a Goku con frustración.

-¿Quién? Oigan… ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Quién eres tú?- Chichi solo se tapo la cara frustrada, de alguna forma Goku no podía mentir porque…él era demasiado inocente para fingir una mentira tan grande pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella quería negarlo hasta el final.

-¡Chi chi, la hija de Ox satan!- Fue en ese momento que algo extraño paso. Goku le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras rascaba su cabeza al notar la manera en la que ella le había gritado.

-¿Ya te había preguntando eso verdad? Te pido que me perdones. - Chichi lo miro incrédula preguntándose por que el sonaba tan honesto, o porque de verdad parecía arrepentido. Además, ¿Cómo se pudo percatar de que ya le había preguntado algo si se suponía que "no" recordaba?

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Bueno a veces cuando pregunto lo mismo unas tres veces la gente me mira con esa cara.

Dicho esto comenzó a reír fuertemente, casi de manera risueña mientras Chichi suavizaba sus facciones, después Goku volteo hacia Krilin y comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, Chichi de verdad no lo entendía, ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír así? Seguramente el olvidar las cosas le traería mucho sufrimiento a cualquiera aunque… _Lo más seguro es que el no recuerda que está olvidando las cosas, así que no sufre de todos modos. _Aun así ese pensamiento no le hizo sentir menos… pena por él y antes de darse cuenta ella misma ya estaba creyendo la historia de su enfermedad o algo así. En realidad quizás si la creyó desde el inicio pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo porque no sabía cómo podría conllevar una relación con ese tipo de problema y con ese tipo de hombre cuya inocencia era equiparable a la de un niño.

Chichi miro con cierto desasosiego como él y Krilin miraban la patética pelea de Yamcha (El guerrero del desierto había quedado inhabilitado con un solo golpe en su entrepierna), luego miro solo a Goku sonriendo o mirando distraídamente hacia el infinito o la pelea, y maldijo que por muy desastroso que pareciese el problema de Goku ella aun así quisiese estar con él, aunque seguramente sería algo sumamente difícil e incluso frustrante a veces o más bien casi siempre, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría Goku aprenderse su nombre? ¿Cuánto las cosas básicas del matrimonio? Y aun así seguro las olvidaría. Chichi entonces pensó que el golpe debió haber sido sumamente fuerte para causarle un atrofio así al chico y que tal vez si hubiese sido tratado a tiempo hubiesen encontrado una salvación o al menos otra alternativa. Suspiro aun con su vista fija en el, entonces el volteo de repente y conecto sus ojos con ella, parecía curioso y extrañado, esto hizo sobresaltar a Chichi quien se ruborizo ligeramente al haber sido descubierta en su observación, Goku se limito a acercarse a Krilin y susurrarle algo en voz no muy baja.

-Oye, no vayas a mirar pero creo que esa chica nos está espiando.- Chichi no pudo evitar casi caer ante eso mientras apretaba su puño ligeramente irritada, Krilin se limito a reír.

-No Goku, ella es Chichi, tu futura esposa.

-Ah, ya veo.- Volteo hacia ella y le ofreció la mano- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Chichi no respondió.

Fue lo mismo durante un buen rato, tanto que Chichi ni se molesto en hablar con el aun, pues seguramente Goku lo olvidaría. Siendo honesta no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar una situación tan difícil, incluso se sentiría mal casándose con él, ¿Y si lo olvidaba? Seguro lo haría y eso sería muy doloroso para ella, aun cuando Goku no fuese consciente de ello, es más, ¿El podía enamorarse de alguien y ser consciente de ello o al menos recordarlo? A Chichi le parecía difícil y tan complicado que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, suspiro tocándose la sien derecha con frustración hasta que un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor disolviéndose en el liquido le fue otorgado, Chichi lo tomo con expresión curiosa mientras veía a su salvadora.

-¡Bulma!- Replico ella contenta mientras la peli azul sonreía serena.

-¡Ola Chichi, ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Chichi asintió y tomo la bebida para el dolor después de darle un abrazo enorme, luego ambas se sentaron a cierta distancia de los chicos que estaban hablando con Yamcha (Este último saliendo perdedor de su batalla), Chichi y Bulma se pusieron al día en cosas generales, finalmente llegaron al tema más sorprendente e importante del día.

-Entonces van a casarse, la verdad es que no puedo creerlo- Comento Bulma en una mezcla de incredulidad y excitación. Chichi solo suspiro tristemente mientras mascullaba.

-Sí, yo tampoco…

-¿Dijiste algo?- Chichi negó enseguida, no quería que Bulma supiese lo que estaba pensando pero en cierta forma la chica genio ya lo había pensado y saco el tema a relucir- Supongo que ya sabes de su… problema.- Chichi sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y asintió con desanimo.

-Sí, me acabo de enterar hace unas horas y acabo de aceptarlo hace dos minutos.- Comento con semblante depresivo, Bulma solo pudo verla impresionada.

-Valla te tardaste menos que yo. Yo no me lo creí hasta que paso una semana.- Chichi no dijo nada, se quedo observando a Goku intensamente durante unos segundos y luego encaro a Bulma

-Y el… ¿Ya te reconoce?- Bulma sonrió mientras asentía.

-Bueno no recuerda mi nombre ni quién soy, ni que nos conocimos por las esferas. Solo sabe que me conoce de alguna forma, lo mismo es con Krilin y Yamcha.- Chichi solo pudo reflexionar mientras observaba.

-Y… ¿Hay algunos métodos para hacerlo recordar o grabar información en su memoria de manera más fácil?- Bulma la miro con aprensión y luego hizo un gesto pensativo.

-Bueno… cuando son cosas que le gustan como pelear y todo eso aprende enseguida y jamás lo olvida en una batalla. También nunca olvida que tiene hambre y sabe ser independiente aunque es malísimo con las fechas y los nombres, uhm… cuando está caminando en una multitud es mejor que lo lleves de la mano o de la manga de su camisa para que no se pierda y también es importante hablar mucho con el, será mejor que recortes tu nombre.- Chichi sonrió tristemente.

-Suena a que ustedes están muy acostumbrados a ello y yo…bueno parezco solo una desconocida.

-Bueno, el es un gran amigo nuestro y es obvio que estemos preocupados por él. Por ser desconocida no te preocupes. El se acostumbrara a ti.- Chichi no pudo evitar pensar que comparada con ellos tenía muchísimo camino que recorrer antes de siquiera contemplar ser la amiga de Goku, Bulma pareció notarlo y le sonrío dándole ánimos.

-No te desanimes, aunque Goku puede ser muy frustrante a veces en si el problema no es tan grave y aprendes a vivir con el.- Chichi no se sintió mejor, y se lo hizo saber.

-Pero, bueno casarse con la seria tan complicado y me sentiría como una especie de abusadora. Es decir, el olvidaría que se caso conmigo o ni si quiera sabría de que va todo esto, además, ¿Es capaz de sentir algo por alguien y recordarlo?- Bulma la miro sorprendida por eso ultimo e hizo un gesto pensativo.

-No lo sé, deberías averiguarlo.- Chichi le miro dudosa y Bulma se aclaro- Bueno, Goku recuerda a las personas cuando pasa un tiempo aunque no recuerde sus nombre, y sería interesante ver si recuerda sentir algo especial por alguien, digo además de simpatía. Como ninguno de nosotros nunca se manifestó de esa forma no podría decírtelo.

-¿Inquieres que tenga una relación experimental con él?- Bulma sonrío casi soltando una risita.

-No tonta, solo una relación. Creo que a Goku le vendría bien tener a alguien autoritaria y protectora como tú para que le recuerde las cosas, además si de verdad lo amas no veo cual sea el problema.

-Que él no me ama y no me amara, ese es el problema.- Recalco Chichi con énfasis, Bulma gruño, Chichi tenía razón, pero…

-Pero si nunca lo intentas no lo sabrás, además eres la única chica que conozco que ha esperado a un hombre por seis años solo porque su amor por él es firme, y debido a la condición de Goku no muchas mujeres serian tan pacientes como tú, eres como la elegida a intentarlo.- Eso también sonaba lógico, admitió Chichi para sí misma aunque de alguna forma aun había cosas que le preocupaban.

-Bueno supongamos que eso es verdad, aun así, ¿No te parece que casarme con el ahora sería algo problemático?- Bulma sonrío.

-¿Y quien dijo que debían casarse tan pronto? Escucha en mi opinión personal deberían vivir juntos un tiempo para darse la oportunidad de conocerse, luego de algunos meses o años pueden casarse.- Eso en cierta forma era una buena idea para Chichi, miro a Goku sonriendo inocentemente y sonrío un poco con la mirada fija en el chico.

-Supongo que eso es lo que tendré que hacer…

-Oye Creig, ¿No te parece que esa chica nos está espiando?- Chichi rodo los ojos ante un Goku señalándola paranoicamente mientras Krilin y Bulma reían ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, ese sería un largo camino por recorrer…

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento si es corto pero es un inicio y siendo honesta no pienso hacer los capítulos muy largos, o dependiendo de mi humor e inspiración. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	2. Preludio

Buenas, aquí esta la continuación al fic. Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews y comentaron, para mi es importante saber su opinión. En fin estoy de paso pero igual esperando que les guste este capitulo y lamento la tardanza.

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>II.- Preludio...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi miro con terror e impresión más que nada como Goku estaba peleando contra Pikoro Daimaku como todo un profesional y a su altura. Era impresionante pensar que aquel joven que hace unas horas le había estado preguntando quien era, donde estaba y demás ahora se encontrase peleando al nivel de un ser tan terrible y maligno como Pikoro. Cuando la pelea comenzó el estaba muy distraído esquivando y actuando estúpido lo cual casi le costó la victoria, pero una vez que Goku pareció entender que el en verdad era malo y quería matarlo se puso serio y pareció estar en la pelea por completo. Había sido justo como Yamcha lo dijo; una vez que estaba peleando o haciendo algo con toda su concentración no se distraía y tampoco se olvidada repentinamente. Estaba siendo calculador y su actitud de defensa no parecía ser solo por ganar o por protegerse a sí mismo, era como si inconscientemente el supiese que lo hacía para defender a la tierra y principalmente a sus amigos o a aquellas personas que apreciaba.<p>

Chichi no sabía cómo pero ella sentía que esa era la razón por la cual Goku peleaba y siguió peleando aun cuando el mounstro le rompió las piernas y los brazos, el siguió luchando todo el tiempo alegando que no lo dejaría ganar, nunca menciono nombres ni el motivo de su persistencia pero Chichi pudo ver claramente que de cuando en cuando, cada vez que caía y era herido Goku miraba hacia donde estaban ellos (Sus amigos) y de alguna forma milagrosa volvía a levantarse y continuaba intentando (Eso claro hasta que el bastardo le rompió las piernas) . Ahora él se encontraba tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras Pikoro lo torturaba, a pesar de estar tan herido y casi muriendo Pikoro seguía haciéndolo sufrir y Chichi no pudo evitar sufrir de solo verlo ahí lastimado, deseo ayudar pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo único que ella podía hacer ahora era rezar por Goku.

Justo cuando Chichi pensó que todo estaba acabado, que Pikoro iba a matarlos a todos y que se encontraría con Goku en el otro mundo. El hombre verde volteo hacia ellos riendo de manera maliciosa y exhausta con la clara intención de matarlos e irse pero Goku de alguna forma concentro su fuerza para volar y darle un golpe con la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para darle el Nock Out y dejarlo fuera de combate por completo. Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Chichi principalmente porque ella había pensado que el ya se encontraba inconsciente pero no fue así, al parecer había estado concentrado todo el tiempo. Una vez que el anunciador menciono que él había ganado el torneo de las artes marciales y hubo comprobado que Pikoro estaba inconsciente todos suspiraron con alivio dudando en acercarse por unos minutos, Chichi fue la primera en recuperarse seguida de Krilin y Yamcha por lo cual corrió hacia el cuerpo inmovible de Goku con lagrimas de alivio en los ojos, el chico parecía consiente, exhausto y cansado pero al final de todo consiente.

-¡Oh Goku! ¿Dios mío estas bien?- Goku movió su cabeza hacia ella lentamente y hacia sus amigos, sonrió como respuesta aunque en realidad se veía muy mal y si antes Chichi dudo que el seria su esposo ahora estaba casi segura que él no se podría parar en un altar por al menos unos cuantos meses.

-¡Tranquilo amigo ya se ha acabado todo!- Le dijo Krilin, Chichi asintió sonriendo con alivio sin poder evitar abrazarlo suavemente como si se quisiese asegurar que el aun seguía vivo, no le importo la cara sacada de onda que Goku había hecho.

-¡Goku estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo!- Chillo ella con alivio mientras se separaba, el solo enarco una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Quién…Quien eres tú?- No fue necesario describir lo decepcionada que se mostro y se sintió Chichi ante eso, había olvidado esa parte de él y le dolió verle tan desconcertado, es más, estaba segura de que de no ser porque sus brazos estaban rotos ya la habría quitado de encima suyo.

-Ah…- No supo que decir, Goku la ignoro mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza para luego hablar en voz alta.

-¿Oigan que paso aquí? ¿Por qué…no puedo mover mis brazos? – Todos simplemente cayeron de la impresión al notar lo rápido que se había olvidado de que estuvo a punto de morir, Krilin fue el primero en reponerse con un gesto divertido y en cierta forma incrédula.

-Cielos, aun me sorprende esa facilidad tuya para olvidar las cosas grandes. Venciste a Pikoro en un combate y ahora estas lastimado.- Le explico, Goku los miro a todos con confusión y luego pregunto algo que ya había dicho al menos unas cinco veces ese día.

-¿Se pelear?- Chichi suspiro tristemente otra vez, se sentía tan fuera de lugar y sin saber cómo responder ante ese cuadro. Yamcha respondió esta vez sonriendo.

-Si Goku, eres un gran peleador.

-En fin, toma esto. Te ayudara a curar tus heridas.- Le indico Krilin ofreciéndole una semilla del Ermitaño, Goku asintió como si no entendiera que estaba pasando y la comió, al tragarla después de unos segundos sus heridas sanaron e incluso su cara adquirió un momentáneo arrebato de energía, se paró de un salto completamente alegre y comenzó a brincar.

-¡Es un milagro, puedo moverme!- Acoto él, volteo hacia Krilin e hizo una reverencia aliviado- Gracias doctor.

-Krilin-Le corrigió él.

Todos prontamente se acercaron a felicitarle y contarle como había sido todo aun cuando Goku no entendía de qué demonios le estaba hablando. Chichi se pregunto cómo abordar a Goku para decirle si quería vivir con ella por un tiempo, después de todo el no la conocía en ese segundo y podría sentirse confundido o indispuesto a vivir con alguien que no reconocía. Mordió su labio inferior con preocupación mientras pensaba esto, entonces noto como Bulma había vuelto y sin que ella pudiese hacer nada se había acercado a darle un empujoncito mientras le susurraba un "Vamos". En menos de nada ya estaba a dos pasos de Goku y este aun confundido las miro con curiosidad pues el aproximamiento hacia él había sido demasiado evidente. Chichi quien había perdido el ánimo al ver que no la recordó otra vez no tenía idea de que decir así que decidió solo felicitarlo con una sonrisa honesta.

-Felicidades por tu victoria Goku.- El no sonrió, la miro como si fuese un bicho raro y luego miro a Krilin quien parecía ser la persona que Goku más fácilmente recordaba, quizás porque entrenaron mucho juntos.

-¿Quién es ella?- Se formo un silencio incomodo cuando Chichi hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la dejaran responder, al parecer con Goku debería empezar poco a poco, así que bajo el nivel de "Prometida" a uno más bajo.

-Ahm…soy tu novia, Chichi.

El enarco una ceja sin entender nada pero los demás no profundizaron en el tema y tampoco lo hizo ella segura de que Goku se le olvidaría pronto aunque ella no lo desease. No paso mucho antes de que Kami sama llegase y le explicase a Goku todo, luego le ofreció vivir arriba con él para entrenar y ser el nuevo Kami sama, sobre todo ser Kami sama. Goku noto esto y miro a todos como buscando ayuda o una forma de zafarse, fue entonces cuando Chichi llego a su auxilio con una idea y se acerco a él corriendo, luego tomo su mano y trato de verse alegre y convencida ante Kami.

-¡Goku! ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a nuestra casa a preparar las cosas de la boda? Debemos apresurarnos.- Dicho esto apretó un poco su mano como si le mandase una indirecta, luego realizo que quizás el no sabía como descifrar indirectas y si lo sabia tal vez no lo recordaba. _Por dios, ¡Que recuerde como captar indirectas!_

-¡Ah, cierto! No se podrá hacer señor…- Chichi le susurro su nombre y el continuo- Kami sama.- El viejo pareció no creerles y Chichi comenzó a desesperarse. Quería irse de ahí y pronto pero no veía como, entonces recordó algo y le dio un codazo a Goku con discreción que llamo su atención, el volteo hacia ella y le hablo- ¿Qué?

-Llama a tu nube voladora…- Ante la cara completamente confundida de Goku Chichi rodo los ojos y le susurro algo molesta- ¡Solo grítalo!

-Uhm de acuerdo… ¡Nube voladora!- Luego Goku la miro como preguntándole con los ojos que estaban esperando pero ella no respondió y en menos de segundos la nube estaba ahí, Goku sonrió súper emocionado ante eso admirando a la pequeña criatura/cosa - ¡Wow una nube amarilla se paro enfrente de nosotros!

-Ehm si, Goku, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?- El asintió con alegría y miro al cielo haciendo muecas graciosas y moviendo mucho los brazos como si quisiese llamar la atención de algo.

-¡Hey, necesitamos otra nube! ¡Oy, aquí!- Algunos rieron y otros se mostraron impresionados. Chichi solo se ruborizo avergonzada antes de jalarlo y subirlo a la nube con ella tapando así su cara.

-¡Vámonos Goku!

Aunque el aludido pareció forcejear a la hora de subir como si no creyese que una nube pudiese aguantar su peso, al final Chichi logro subirlo a su lado y de esta forma ambos emprendieron la partida ignorando los gritos de Kami sama y sus amigos que se despedían alegremente del joven guerrero. Una vez que estuvieron algo lejos Chichi suspiro aliviada y en cierta forma asimilando lo que acaba de hacer. Acaba de llevarse a Goku lejos de todos para escapar con él a algún lugar remoto y comenzar una vida a su lado hasta que se casasen SIN su consentimiento. _¡Genial! ¿Qué he hecho? _Negó con frustración algo molesta consigo misma por no haber pensado mejor el cómo iba a hacer las cosas, es decir, ni si quiera tenían un lugar a donde ir a vivir y Chichi no creía adecuado simplemente volver al palacio de su padre con un caso tan difícil como el de Goku, sobre todo cuando ella misma aun no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

Un ligero empuje hacia adelante la hizo volver a la realidad donde Goku miraba a todos lados impresionado de poder volar por los cielos encima de una nube, no estaba preguntando nada pero Chichi tenia la ligera sensación de que pronto empezaría y ahí se las vería negras. Pensó en varias opciones de que hacer y donde quedarse como acampar en un lugar cercano mientras decidían exactamente que hacer o en ir directo a la casa de su abuelo Gohan y mirar desde ahí las posibilidades. No sonaba como algo muy inteligente pero Chichi supuso que en realidad no tenían muchas opciones por lo cual después de unos minutos de vuelo ella decidió desviar la nube hacia la dirección donde alguna vez su padre le conto que estaba la casa de Goku, este ultimo miro a Chichi con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Chichi le devolvió a mirada y miro luego al frente mientras contestaba.

-A casa.

-¿A tu casa? O a la mía, espera, creo que no tengo casa.- Chichi no supo si sintió lastima por su situación o una mezcla de tristeza y enternecimiento así que se limito a sonreírle amablemente mientras le explicaba.

-A la tuya, si tienes una casa. En ella viviste con tu abuelo Gohan hace muchos años.

-¡Vaya, tengo abuelo! ¿El está en la casa?

¡Era como hablar con un niño! Y Chichi tenia la desagradable sensación de que al decirle la verdad podría lastimarlo por lo cual siempre tenía que elegir con mucho cuidado las palabras que utilizaría a continuación. Ahora vino un silencio incomodo en el cual reflexiono como responder a su pregunta y al final decidió que sería mejor ser completamente honesta y decirle la verdad, aunque en realidad solo pudo contestar en un susurro como si en realidad no quisiese ser escuchada.

-Esta…muerto.- El pareció decepcionado pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo, como si aceptase eso porque en el fondo de si mismo sabia que esa era una posibilidad muy probable.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno espero que haya vivido una larga vida. En fin, espero que haya comida allá por que me muero de hambre.

Chichi asintió sin decir nada, al menos el resto del viaje en la nube fue tranquilo y agradeció infinitamente que él no la tirara en ningún momento por pensar que era una desconocida, al parecer (Y para su buena suerte) el que Goku estuviese tan concentrado y maravillado por el vuelo había sido algo beneficioso y luego de unas pocas horas se encontraron en el frente de la vieja casa donde alguna vez vivió Son Gohan junto a su nieto.

Ambos bajaron de la nube de un salto y miraron el frente, Goku no pareció ni remotamente nostálgico, era como si simplemente aquel fuese un lugar nuevo para él y Chichi se sintió mal por el otra vez, aunque tenía como siempre el consuelo de que el no recordase lo suficiente para sufrir su situación. Chichi se adelanto hacia la puerta y noto que esta estaba entre abierta, por lo cual la abrió de una aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho a los pocos minutos. Algo le dijo que la casa llevaba varios años sin haber sido habitada y debidamente limpiada pues había una gruesa capa de polvo en los muebles y algunas telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes. Era una choza pequeña pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que vivieran dos personas sin problemas, al menos ese era un consuelo con toda aquella difícil situación. Había una cocina diminuta donde apenas cabía una persona, con dos parrillas pequeñas y en el exterior había un bote enorme donde se bañaban antes, una sola habitación para dormir y en la misma habitación donde estaba la cocina al lado estaba una mesa y un sillón para dos personas.

Eso componía la casa por completo, Chichi supuso que sería difícil para ellos vivir en un lugar tan poco hogareño, aunque a Goku no pareció importarle, se limito a sonreír dentro de la casa admirando todo de ella, luego de quito sus botas y se dejo caer en una pequeña silla que había junto a la mesa, al hacerlo esta levanto todo el polvo que había en la casa haciéndoles estornudar expresivamente, Chichi tapo su nariz con ojos lloroso y Goku comenzó a toser mientras tapaba su boca.

-¡Este…cough…lugar, es raro! ¡Cough, cough!- Goku comenzó a mover el aire ahogándose con su tos, de la misma forma Chichi no podía dejar de estornudar y llorar sus ojos. -¡Cough, me…cough muero!

Fue entonces que ella decidió actuar y aun tosiendo y estornudando lo jalo de la mano hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa. Una vez fuera lo soltó y se ayudo a si misma a dejar de toser y estornudar simultáneamente aunque le costó un poco, había sido demasiado polvo y sus ropas también se llenaron un poco de suciedad. Goku no parecía estar muy diferente a ella pues siguió tosiendo incluso un poco más, luego de lo que pareció varios minutos ambos estabilizaron su respiración. Cuando Goku había dejado ya de toser suspiro algo fastidiado, Chichi le miro para revisar su estado y el puso una cara entre asustada y curiosa que ella no alcanzo a entender, entonces él le explico algo lentamente como si quisiese tranquilizarla.

-¡Oh, descuida no voy a morir de verdad! ¿Verdad? Es decir era polvo o…- Chichi noto que su intento por "despreocuparla" no había funcionado por que el comenzó a ponerse nervioso, luego de verlo tocarse como comprobando que seguía vivo hablo con una sonrisa.

-No tonto, no pensé eso.- Le aclaro moviendo su cabello, Goku entonces le envió una mirada confundida.

-¿Entonces por qué estas llorando?- Chichi se encontró sorprendida al tocar sus ojos y notar unas cuantas lágrimas en estos, luego de un segundo entendió a que se debía aquello y sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Oh, sucede que mis ojos se irritaron un poco por el polvo, pero nada más.- El aun le envío una mirada confundida pero no dijo nada mas, Chichi suspiro y miro la casa, por muy sucia que se encontrase seguía siendo lo que tenían por el momento y lo que usarían, aunque se encontraba demasiado cansada para entrar en ese instante por lo cual tomo una decisión volviéndose a Goku- Oye Goku, ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Yo? Es decir, ¡Sí! ¿Vamos a comer algo?- Chichi asintió y se detuvo indecisa, al inicio había tenido la idea de mandarlo a pescar algo pero si hacia eso corría el riesgo de verlo no regresar hasta mucho tiempo después por lo cual mejor decidió señalarle un tronco a unos seis pasos de ellos.

-¿Ves ese árbol? Quiero que lo derribes y hagas leña para que podamos usarlo, una vez que termines dime.

El asintió caminando hacia el árbol y tan pronto como volteo Chichi corrió por unas sabanas y el colchón para que durmiesen afuera, los sacudió con fuerza y los dejo cerca de donde estaba el árbol, no obstante cuando subió la vista esperando ver a Goku se encontró con la nada. Algo paniqueada miro hacia todos lados y escucho atentamente buscando indicios de él pero nada, se toco el cabello con frustración dejando caer el colchón de sus brazos. _Genial, ¡Gran idea Chichi, dejar que un chico que no conoce nada de la vida valla por la leña para el fuego! ¡Pero…si estaba aquí a cinco pasos! ¿Cómo pudo perderse? _Chichi negó realizando que quedándose ahí para no lograría nada por lo cual pensó su próximo movimiento. Ir volando no habría tenido mucho sentido pues Goku no debía estar muy lejos por lo cual prefirió entonces correr dentro del bosque y buscarlo.

Se interno dentro de los árboles y grito su nombre repetidas veces siempre atenta a algún sonido que le diese una pista de donde estaba, luego de lo que fueron tres malditas horas ella ya no corría, solo caminaba y decía su nombre con voz cansada. Fue entonces que escucho algo extraño, una especie de chasquido y además olio algo que en esos momentos le pareció sumamente delicioso, como carne quemándose con la leña chasqueando, si, a eso le olio. Sin poder evitarlo se acerco más y más, entonces pudo escuchar unos bajos murmullos y el sonido de las flamas chasqueando la carne cocida.

-¡Mhhh! ¡Tenía mucha hambre!-

_¿Goku? _Al asomarse detrás del tronco que tapaba su visión Chichi noto que en efecto Goku estaba sentado frente a una fogata comiendo muy alegre de espaldas a ella, al lado de la fogata estaba la cabeza del pescado encarando al guerrero, esto la hizo enfurecer completamente y apretó el puño para no atacarlo _¡Tres horas! ¡Tres malditas horas buscándolo y él se puso a comer solo dentro del bosque! _Si habría sido genial gritarle sobre eso pero él no lo recordaría, quizás esa era la razón por la cual se había ido, Chichi aun así no pudo reprimir su enfado cuando lo llamo aun desde atrás del árbol aunque mostrando medio cuerpo fuera de este.

-¡Goku!- Dicho esto puso sus manos en sus caderas bastante molesta esperando a que el volteara a verla pero eso no sucedió. En lugar de eso miro a la cabeza de pescado enfrente suyo con miedo y curiosidad.

-¿Eh?- El que la ignorara solo la molesto más, así que en tono demandante y autoritario grito aun con más fuerza.

-¡Nada de "Eh" deja ese pescado y ven aquí en este instante!- Chichi entonces espero que al fin notase que ella estaba detrás, volteara y le explicara la situación pero algo diferente paso, Goku retrocedió un paso soltando el pescado y gritando con emoción y por qué no algo de shock hacia la cabeza del pescado.

-¡Oh por dios un pescado que habla!- Ante aquello Chichi se quedo muda mirándolo con incredulidad sin atinar a que decir, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Al parecer si porque luego de unos segundos se acerco a la cabeza de pescado y se arrodillo para estar a su nivel y hablar- ¡Háblame pescado! Oh demonios no quise comerte, bueno en realidad si pero no sabía que hablabas o lo sentirías, aunque me pregunto si los demás peces…

-¡Estoy atrás de ti Goku, atrás!- Goku asintió hacia la cabeza de pescado y volteo, entonces Chichi le miro con furia y los brazos cruzados esperando que al fin entendiese que era lo que estaba pasando pero el simplemente paso de ella viendo a los lados en busca de algo, eso la hizo enojarse más- ¡No, atrás! ¡Estoy atrás Goku, voltea de una vez tonto!

-¡Ya vi atrás pero solo hay una chica rara y mas arboles!

Eso fue más de lo que Chichi pudo soportar, con una certera patada hecho la cabeza de pescado al fuego y con un golpe le dio a Goku en la cabeza sintiéndose realmente fastidiada. Bien, quizás el pobre no recordaba cosas pero de eso a que pensara que el pescado le estaba hablando ya no lo aguanto, además por su culpa estaba sucia, cansada y hambrienta, el que lo hubiese encontrado feliz y solo no la ayudo mucho. El se quejo un buen rato del golpe soltado su pescado y tocado el área afectada, Chichi se limito a sentarse al lado de él y tomar algo de pescado antes de que lo terminase todo, el haberlo golpeado le había quitado un poco de su furia, y una vez que Goku mitigo el dolor la vio completamente confundido.

-¡Ay, como duele! ¿Por qué me pegaste?- Chichi devoro el bocado de comida que había echado en su boca antes de contestar con mal humor.

-¡Porque te fuiste por tres horas sin avisar nada y me tenias muy preocupada! ¡Se supone que solo irías por leña a cinco pasos de distancia! ¡Cinco! Y deja de quejarte, probablemente mañana no lo recuerdes- Le grito ella remarcando énfasis en esa última frase, Goku solo se limito a mirarla con sorpresa.

-¿Yo? Espera, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Empezó a replicar ignorando lo ultimo y poniéndose a la defensiva, entonces Chichi trago nuevamente, suspiro cansada y le explico con irritación.

-Soy Chichi, tu novia. Te conocí en el torneo de las artes marciales hace unas horas y cuando llegamos a la casa de tu abuelo te pedí que fueses por leña para prender el fuego, te perdiste y te busque…durante tres horas.

-Ah…

Goku no dijo nada. No lograba entender por qué ella estaba tan molesta o quién era. En realidad no tenía ni un recuerdo claro de ella aunque desde que se grabo bien en la cabeza que la mayoría de las veces que alguien le decía que lo conocía era verdad decidió creerle, además estaba que ella de verdad parecía cansada y sucia, su ropa estaba un poco raída como si hubiese estado por ahí en el bosque y como ella le dijo que lo había estado buscando eso debía ser la razón de su estado.

Chichi por otro lado una vez hubo terminado de comer se estiro en su asiento y observo a Goku quien seguía comiendo, suspiro sintiéndose cansada. _Esta no es la noche que pensé que sería, si pensé que cenar y dormir a la intemperie sería lindo hasta que limpiáramos la casa pero todo se torno mal y estaba tan preocupada por el que no vi bien el rumbo que tome. _Aun perdida en sus pensamientos no noto que se había quedado viendo hacia el chico fijamente. _E intentar encontrar el camino de regreso sería una estupidez tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabe por ahora a donde ir y que es muy noche, además estoy demasiado cansada. _Esto último lo pensó suspirando, Goku había enarcado una ceja ante su insistente mirada que luego de los primero cinco minutos lo hizo sentirse incomodo, como si ella observase un animal de circo, así que decidió pararlo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- Chichi se sobresalto al notar que Goku le estaba hablando, lo miro curiosa y él se explico sin tono grosero pero tampoco simpático, solo curioso- Llevas un buen rato mirándome- Le explico con simpleza a lo cual Chichi solo bajo la mirada hablando con fastidio.

-No es nada, no lo entenderías.- El pareció desconcertado pero no siguió las preguntas, entonces Chichi recordó lo que le había dicho Bulma sobre hablar con él para mantener el flujo de concentración y decidió hacerle platica, ¿Qué podía perder?- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Goku la miro y luego al bosque con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Uhm…en un momento estaba en algo y luego simplemente ya estaba en el bosque, me entro hambre y pesque algo, luego el pescado comenzó a hablarme, me golpeaste intentando sacar mi cabeza de su lugar (Chichi sabia que el exagero eso ultimo) y estamos aquí…- Chichi rodo los ojos.

-Goku el pescado nunca te hablo.

-¿No?- Le pregunto el incrédulo incluso decepcionado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! Fui yo todo el tiempo. Estaba molesta porque te fuiste de repente y me hiciste preocupar muchísimo.- Entonces Goku la miro extrañado mientras enarcaba una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?- Al momento Chichi se sintió algo incomoda. Nunca fue muy buena hablando de sus sentimientos. Expresarlos le costaba menos pero no iba a ponerse en plan cariñoso con Goku a menos que quisiese dejarlo en Shock de por vida.

-Pues…porque… me gustas- Le costó mucho decir eso y luego cuando pensó que lo olvidaría al día siguiente su cara se entristeció un poco, miro a Goku esperando a ver su reacción pero el solo la miraba de cerca con curiosidad.

-¿Y… que significa eso?

-¡Demonios Goku! Que alguien te guste es…. Es que te preocupes por esa persona, pienses en ella y te sientas feliz a su lado, aunque también hay algunas diferencias como cuando quieres traspasar una barrera y abrazarla o besarla o simplemente estar cerca de ella porque te guste hacerlo.- Termino de explicarse ella, luego golpeo su frente, se había esforzado en una explicación súper sencilla y entendible, quizás Goku lo olvidaría al día siguiente.

-¡Qué raro es eso! Debe ser muy molesto.- Chichi imagino que él dijo aquello principalmente porque no entendía del todo lo de los besos y abrazos, y quizás si era molesto, sobre todo si tú estabas enamorado y alguien no te correspondía o no entendía. Aun así no pudo detenerse a sí misma de explicarle.

-Depende, cuando el sentimiento es mutuo complementa a las personas y las hace sentir muy felices, casi perfectas. No obstante ante el mas mínimo error por una persona ambas partes o solo una terminarían sintiéndose miserables.- Goku la miro ahora entre impresionado y preocupado.

-Eso suena terrible, ¡Ojala y nunca me pase eso!

-¡No Goku, eso es bueno! Es parte de la vida, de crecer, madurar y vivir experiencias. Todo ello te puede convertir en un hombre o mujer plena.- Comento Chichi estrictamente, el solo suspiro tirándose al suelo mientras veía las estrellas.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuese obligatorio.- Chichi pudo captar perfectamente el reproche en su voz de "¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto?" y no supo si reír o ponerse seria, se limito a verlo y suspirar.

-No lo es, pero es casi imposible no vivirlo. Yo jamás en mi vida eh conocido a nadie que no se haya enamorado y tampoco he conocido a alguien que haya conocido a una persona que no se haya enamorado. Eso sí sería raro.

-No lo creo, yo tengo…uhm, bueno no recuerdo cuantos años pero he vivido mucho tiempo y jamás me ha sucedido algo así. Además no creo que fuese necesario, prefiero hacer otras cosas, aunque en este momento no recuerdo que…- Chichi supuso que el espacio en blanco era por las peleas. _Así que está consciente de que algo le apasiona, aunque no recuerde que es… Interesante, quizás si le digo… ¡Espera! ¡Estoy pensando como Bulma! ¡El no es un sujeto experimental así que contrólate! _- …por ejemplo comer es mejor, ¿No lo crees?

-Ahm…si.

Chichi no había escuchado la mitad de lo que dijo, pero decidió no darle importancia, lo que los ojos de Goku no notaran, su corazón no lo sentiría. Recordó lo de no cortar la conversación y pensó en algo mas, aunque no le gustase saco el tema de las artes marciales, quizás podría ponerse al corriente de lo que había hecho en esos años, o al menos de las cosas que Goku podía recordar.

-Y dime… ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?- Goku la miro confundido, luego a los costados como intentando pensar y Chichi cayó en su error, no quería hacerlo pensar de mas- Olvídalo, no importa mucho. Mejor dime qué piensas de mi.- El le envío otra mirada extraña y Chichi se sonrojo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Eres…tu… eras… Cha… Chi…- Chichi rodo los ojos ante su gesto de frustración, como obviamente no recordaba nada de ella antes de ese encuentro para él, la conocía de hacia cinco minutos y obviamente no recordaba del todo su nombre aun cuando ella se lo había dicho dentro de esos cinco minutos.

-Chichi, la hija de Ox satan. Pero descuida, dime solo Chi, creo que así será más simple y cariñoso.

-¿Cari…ñoso?- Chichi asintió echándose al lado de él sintiéndose repentinamente cansada.

-Bueno, tu sabes cuándo…sabes que olvídalo probablemente no importe explicarlo.- Bostezo un poco y miro al cielo estrellado, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre y hablar sobre ella, entonces pensó que Goku siempre sería una buena caja de confesiones y no importaba lo shockeante que fuese lo que le dijeses él no se lo diría a nadie por razones obvias- Sabes, en tiempos como este cuando veo al cielo estrellado no puedo evitar pensar en mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Dónde está?- Chichi suspiro.

-Está muerta, pero bueno uno lo supera y tu sabes.- Goku asintió animándola.

-Si mis padres también murieron…creo, buen en realidad creo que nunca los vi o tal vez, creo que…no tengo familia.- Chichi no lo escucho triste pero tampoco parecía completamente feliz más bien parecía casi despreocupado, entonces Chichi negó gritándole fuerte y claro para que entendiera y ojala se le grabara en la cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Si-tienes-familia! Son Gohan era tu abuelo, quien te crio en tu niñez y te amaba mucho y ahora yo…bueno no soy parte de tu familia aun pero no te dejare solo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ¡Nunca dudes de ello!-Chichi termino mirándole seria y con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que Goku pensara así, y se lo hizo saber firmemente, de forma repentina el sonrió hacia ella diciendo algo muy inesperado.

-Eres graciosa.

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso el no había entendido? Ella se había puesto muy seria para el pero el sonreía como si un chiste fuera la cosa.

-Cuando gritas de esa forma tus gestos hacen que se te arrugue la nariz.

Señalo como si nada, esto logro que las facciones de Chichi se suavizaran completamente, ¿Había sido una crítica o un cumplido? No lo supo identificar pero no sonó como ninguno de los dos, quizás una observación. Sí, eso debía ser. Lo que más la consternaba era el saber si sus palabras lo habían ayudado de alguna forma, esperaba que si, en todo caso lo más seguro era que la cosa con sus padres no fuese un problema para Goku al día siguiente, rasco sus ojos con sueño y se acomodo mejor en el suelo, lástima que no había llevado nada con ella, el suelo estaba frio y el aire le pegaba en los brazos desnudos haciéndola tiritar, Goku noto esto cuando ella estornudo levemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mas polvo o tienes frio?

-Ah creo que la segunda, pero no puedo hacer mucho dado que no tenemos colchas o sabanas. Puedo aguantar una noche, pero temprano en la mañana nos iremos a la casa de tu abuelo, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tengo abuelo?

-Si Goku.- Le respondió ella sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para molestarse esta vez, aunque el frio aun no le permitía dormir, no fue hasta que sintió una extraña tibieza que pudo conciliar el sueño, pero Chichi estaba muy cansada ya para averiguar de dónde provenía aquella tibieza…

[+]

Al despertar la mañana siguiente era muy temprano, Chichi simplemente no pudo dormir mas debido a que el suelo no era el lugar mas cómodo donde alguna vez había intentado pasar la noche, además un rayo de sol se había filtrado entre las hojas de los arboles impidiéndole dormir por más tiempo. Miro hacia la izquierda y la derecha con sueño estirándose, por suerte Goku estaba ahí y no se había escapado, lo llamo y despertó sintiéndose tan adormecida y cansada como él, aun no se había levantado pero al hacerlo pudo sentir como algo cayo de su pecho, consternada miro al suelo y encontró la camisa de combate naranja que Goku solía usar, entonces se pregunto ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Solo recordaba el haber dormido después de platicar un poco con Goku y de ahí nada, el término de levantarse y comenzó a estirarse, luego la vio causando un pensamiento esperanzado en ella, ¿Acaso él la había tapado la noche anterior? Así debió haber sido por que solo tenía su camisa azul que usaba abajo.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces con mi camisa? Espera, ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?- Chichi rodo los ojos, ¿Hasta cuando se iba acostumbrar él a ella y hasta cuando ella se iba a acostumbrar a que el olvidara las cosas? Suspiro antes de hablar.

-Soy Chichi, tu novia, hija de Ox satan. Acampamos aquí anoche y creo que me diste tu camiseta de combate por que tenia frio.- Comento ella lo último con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se la entregaba, él la miro confundido y desconfiado un segundo pero luego subió los hombros.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- Acoto el volteándose como si nada después de ponerse la camisa, esto obviamente sorprendió a Chichi quien se anticipo a la desesperada reteniéndolo de su brazo.

-¡Oye Goku no te vayas! Vamos a ir a casa de tu abuelo, a limpiar y luego desayunaremos algo, ¿De acuerdo?- Fácil y sencillo, el hombre se acerco a ella radiante y asintió.

-¡Comida! Espera… Yo no tengo abuelo, ¿O sí?

-¡Si y no lo olvides! Ahora quédate aquí junto a mí y repítelo en voz baja diez veces mientras pienso como volver.- El asintió algo tenso como si temiese a su mirada fría pero a Chichi no le importo, pensó un poco mientras Goku repetía y luego la idea vino a ella- ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Goku a aquella chica tan extraña y mandona, ella sonrió.

-Tu observa, solo espero que a mí también me responda… ¡Nube voladora!- Chichi cruzo los dedos con esperanza mientras aguardaba, detrás de ella Goku la miro con curiosidad, ¿Ella había llamado a una nube? Gracias a Kami la nube llego después de dos segundos, Goku se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Mira una nube!- Chichi asintió sonriendo a saltitos y sin poder detenerse le dio un abrazo de pura felicidad, fue cuando lo sintió rígido que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se separo pidiendo una disculpa, Goku solo se acomodo la ropa.

Luego de esto ambos subieron en ella, a Chichi no le molesto que Goku otra vez se encontrase fascinado por la vista y ella se sentó nuevamente al frente dirigiendo la nube para que el no los perdiera más de lo que ya estaban, luego de una hora al fin pudo divisar la casa de Gohan con los colchones y cobijas fuera. Indico a la nube que los hiciera descender y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del suelo Chichi salto y Goku imito su gesto quedando a su lado, ahí estaba todo como lo habían dejado, la puerta abierta y el colchón con algunas sabanas afuera, Chichi suspiro, sentía ganas de echarse a dormir pero de ninguna forma seria posible en una cama tan sucia, al menos había logrado ver un pequeño lavabo en la parte trasera de la casa donde podría lavar las cosas y tomar el agua que necesitase, lo único que se necesitaba ahora era trabajar en equipo, aunque Chichi temía que Goku se escapase por ahí tan pronto ella le quitase un ojo de encima, no es que temiera que le pasase algo o se lastimase pero no quería que se perdiera de nuevo, por lo cual después de mucho pensar y meditarlo recurrió a una idea un tanto extremista pero igualmente útil.

-¿Esto es necesario?- Pregunto el realmente confundido mientras Chichi le daba tres vueltas a una cuerda alrededor de su cintura, luego hizo un nudo y ato el otro extremo de la cuerda a la cintura de ella, era una medida para que el no escapase sin que se diese cuenta.

-Vamos, no te quejes. Hay como dos o tres metros de distancia entre ambos, solo es para no perderte de nuevo.- Goku hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando la cuerda pero Chichi no le hizo caso- Además así podrás ayudarme a limpiar la casa, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido comeremos.

-¡Genial, empecemos de una vez!- Chichi sabia que eso le motivaría y sonrió ante la buena idea que tuvo, Goku se dispuso a entrar de un jalón pero ella le detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-¡Alto ahí soldado! ¿Pretendes entrar a la guerra sin fusil?- Le pregunto ella de manera cómica, sobre todo cuando él se puso rígido y la miro realmente sorprendido.

-¿Soldado? ¡No sabía que era un soldado!

-¡No lo eres bobo, solo bromeaba!

Le aclaro ella, mientras tomaba un trozo de la tela de una de las sabanas y la rompía, lo mismo hizo otras tres veces logrando tres pequeños trozos, Goku la miro curioso todo el tiempo y una vez que hubo terminado Chichi se acerco hacia él con uno de los trozos cuadrados , acerco sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza en una especie de abrazo al aire causando que Goku se tensara un poco y la mirara de mala gana, Chichi solo suspiro algo molesta ante la clara renuencia que el tenia a estar con ella pero de alguna forma le ayudaría, aunque luego de tener unas dificultades y tardarse más de lo debido la impaciencia de Goku se impuso en palabras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te pongo un trozo de tela cubriendo tu nariz y boca, vamos a entrar en una casa con mucho polvo y no quiero que pase un accidente como el anterior.

-¿Cuál incidente?

-Arr…no importa, ya está. Ahora ponte este en la cabeza.

Le indico ella, Goku parecía realmente incomodo con el cubre bocas improvisado pero mejor era que lo conservase, Chichi también se puso un cubre bocas improvisado y una pañoleta en el cabello. Luego de prepararse ambos entraron en la casa a limpiar. Resulto muchísimo más difícil de lo que Chichi había pensado, Goku para su mala suerte parecía padecer de algo llamado Hiperactividad lo cual no le permitía estarse quieto en ese momento, o al menos pensó eso Chichi pues a cada rato sentía como la soga que los unía la jalaba de algo que estaba haciendo ya fuese porque Goku se quería mover o quería irse, esta situación se repitió al menos tres veces hasta que Chichi le envío una mirada glacial y él se quedo quieto en su lugar muy rígido limpiando un mueble más tiempo del necesario.

Ahora ella no quería atemorizarlo ni mucho menos pero era sumamente difícil limpiar rápidamente si el empezaba a ponerse hiperactivo cuando ella estaba concentrada, la paz duro unos cinco minutos hasta que Goku volvió a darle un jalón a la cuerda, Chichi fue paciente ignorando aquello imaginando que él había olvidado aquella mirada que le envío pero luego del quinto jalón vino uno especialmente fuerte que la hizo trasbillar y caer al suelo de sentón, ahora si frunció el ceño sintiéndose realmente molesta, apretó el trapo con el cual había estado limpiando uno de los muebles y se volteo hacia él con los brazos cruzados, Goku parecía sorprendido de verla tan molesta.

-¡Goku! ¿Qué-demonios-te-sucede?- El se encrespo un poco por el grito y una vez se aseguro que ella no le atacaría indico algo con vos suave, a Chichi le recordó a los niños que quieren algo pero tienen miedo de pedirlo.

-Tengo hambre…- Dijo el tocando su estomago, Chichi miro al sol e hizo una facción de sorpresa al notar lo alto que este estaba, ¿Cuándo se les hizo tan tarde? A juzgar por la posición del sol debían ser cerca de las dos de la tarde, se sintió un poco mal por gritarle y decidió disculparse.

-Lo lamento, estoy un poco estresada y por eso te grite, ¿Quieres comer algo?- Le pregunto en un tono más amable, esto fue suficiente para que al parecer el olvidara que le había gritado hace segundos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Quisiera un helado, o pollo agridulce o…!- Chichi sonrió.

-¡Hey no tan rápido! No tengo todas estas cosas, que te parece algo diferente, quizás pescado.

Él lo medito un momento y luego de aquello asintió sonriente, era increíble ver lo fácil que era ponerlo feliz con solo hablar de comida, descendieron al rio nuevamente y Goku se encargo de pescar algo y ponerlo el fuego, por solo esa ocasión Chichi accedió a soltar la soga pero tan pronto como salió del agua se la acordono de nuevo, Goku a pesar de verse incomodo y fastidiado con esto pronto lo olvido cuando el pescado comenzó cocinarse en aquellas brasas, el esperaba con impaciencia y Chichi lo miraba algo cohibida pensando en lo romántico que podría haber sido ese escenario si fuese fácil acercarse a él, de hecho no lo había intentado ni una vez en un enfoque romántico desde que habían llegado a la casa y se suponía que debían conocerse mejor y esas cosas, además tenía como objetivo que Goku la reconociese fácilmente.

Además de eso Chichi había notado que Goku recordaba más fácilmente aquellas cosas que le generaban emociones fuertes ya fuesen agradables o desagradables, en este caso la comida siempre le hacía feliz así que no se olvidaba de cómo calentarse sus alimentos, las peleas le generaban un acceso a fuertes dosis de adrenalina natural que parecían ayudarle a no olvidar como pelear, pensó que quizás ella le generaba una sensación extraña por ser una desconocida pero no podía evitar pensar que podía quedarse grabada en su mente más fácilmente si le generaba ese tipo de sensaciones como alegría y esas cosas, el problema era, ¿Cómo? Si el chico siempre parecía renuente al contacto corporal. Termino su pescado y miro a Goku con gesto depresivo, ¿Hasta cuándo iba a comportarse como su novia? _En momentos como este me siento solo como su niñera, ni si quiera creo que él me considere como una amiga._

Aunque nunca podría saberlo si no lo intentaba, ¿Verdad? Bueno, era fácil pensarlo e incluso hacerlo pero el ver la reacción de Goku sería complicado para ella, no quería sufrir otra decepción como que él la empujara suavemente a un lado o se quitara de su paso o le pidiese que no lo tocara (Esto ultimo habría sido bastante vergonzoso), ya había probado con tomar su brazo junto a su pecho y solo termino en el retirándolo y diciéndole que no le gustaba aquello, tomarle la mano estaba más aceptado pero solo si ella quería dirigirlo a un lugar, siempre que Chichi lo hacía solo por hacerlo Goku terminaba mirándola extrañado y retirando la mano, además Chichi no deseaba tomar su mano en esos momentos, sobre todo con el comiendo pescado. Al final opto por algo sencillo e incluso cómodo para ella, se movió un poco hasta darle la espalda, así ambos de espaldas no se veían y por suerte Goku estaba demasiado inmerso en su comida como para notarla. Luego procedió a recargarse en su espalda poniendo el peso de su cuerpo y cabeza en la espalda de Goku.

Chichi entonces espero que él le dijese algo o en su defecto siguiera comiendo como si nada pero Goku simplemente se detuvo de comer un momento y volteo hacia atrás por su hombro derecho para ver qué pasaba con ella, Chichi levanto la vista conectando con la de él, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas por el calor que emanaba Goku y por lo cómoda que se sentía, ahora solo esperaba que el no la quitara de su espalda por qué ese había sido el acercamiento mas mínimamente romántico que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. Goku no hizo nada, se quedo mirándola varios segundos preguntándose por que la chica se había recargado en el habiendo tantos arboles alrededor, aunque algo en su mirada le dijo que ella no quería quitarse de ese lugar, decidió ignorar la incomodidad que le generaba ese acercamiento y seguir comiendo aunque ya no fue tan fácil con su peso recargado en su espalda, aun así no lo exteriorizo.

Luego de lo que fueron unos seis minutos Goku al fin termino de comer, sonrió mientras se estiraba y se dispuso a pararse pero un peso inusual en su espalda lo detuvo, recordó entonces cierta incomodidad que había sentido antes y volteo encontrándose con la chica aun recargada, parecía estar…bueno no se veía despierta. Goku se pregunto como había sido capaz de dormirse en una posición tan incómoda y porque estaba tan cansada, aunque de alguna forma él también se sentía cansado, quizás el día anterior había echo algo extenuante y no lo recordaba, en todo caso Goku habría preferido echarse en un lugar más cómodo. Extrañamente el cuerpo de la chica emitía cierta tibieza que estaba empezando a adormecerlo y luego de comer el sentimiento de flojera aumento, comenzó a bostezar sin poder evitarlo para luego cabecear, al final encontró mas cómodo recargar su cabeza en la de ella debido a que estaba más alto, y de esta forma ambos cayeron dormidos entre las manchas de luz y sombrar dentro del claro del bosque…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como pueden ver intente hacerlo un poquito mas largo, quizas el proximo sea mas largo aun, en fin gracias por leer.<strong>


	3. Treinta dias, cinco momentos

**Bueno algunos de ustedes se preguntaran por que subi los capitulos de nuevo y por que elimine la historia, todo tiene una explicacion. Tuve un problema familiar y pense que ya no iba a tener tiempo de escribir el fic, por esa razon lo elimine pero guarde los capitulos con la esperanza de reesubirlo en un futuro, para mi buena suerte el problema se aclaro y sere capaz de seguir subiendo esta historia para ustedes, lamento mucho haberla bajado y ahora solo pido que si la seguian antes sean tan amables de apoyarme DEJANDO REVIEWS para poder continuar y que me avisen si la siguen , eso es importante para mi :p.  
>Bueno seguramente mañana les tendre listo el proximo capi, bye. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>III.-Treinta dias, cinco momentos...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi sabía que en algún lugar del planeta alguien debía haber hecho una estatua en su honor, honradez y gloria. Era simplemente lo justo y el reconocimiento que ella merecía, después de todo, no cualquiera habría aguantado y asimilado cuidar de Goku durante todo un mes sin fallecer en el intento o dejar de lado su cordura cediendo al homicidio hacia cierto chico de cabello alborotado (Chichi había estado muy cerca de caer ante esto último en varias ocasiones). Durante los primeros treinta días de convivencia con Goku Chichi había aprendido solo unas pocas cosas que ya se había imaginado antes del guerrero pero que no estaba preparada para vivir en carne propia, si hacia una cuenta progresiva las cosas se veían desde la siguiente forma.<p>

La primera semana se habían dedicado meramente a limpiar y hacer que la casa fuese habitable aunque esa labor había sido tan complicada y exasperante como el primer día en que empezaron. Chichi había decidido continuar con la idea de la soga que los unía para que Goku no escapara sin que ella lo notase, y a pesar de que esa medida lograba muy bien su cometido de no dejarlo ir era bastante frustrante que Goku se moviese, la empujase o le estorbase cada cinco minutos solo por no poder estarse quieto, o por tener hambre, o por intentar perseguir una mosca, o porque no sabía dónde estaba, ¡o porque…!

-¡Goku quédate quieto por favor! Todo el mundo nos está mirando.- Apunto Chichi ligeramente avergonzada mientras jalaba al chico de la mano y lo dejaba cerca de ella, Goku la miro infantilmente con la suplica impregnada en la mirada.

-Vamos, ¡Quiero comer de las muestras! Vamos, por favor.- Apunto el intentando jalarla hacia donde estaban aquellas bonitas chicas o simpáticos muchachos que solían ofrecerte muestras de lo que vendían pero Chichi negó firmemente alejando con la mirada a los curiosos que reían de ellos.

-No Goku, vinimos aquí por mandado y solo por mandado, ¿Recuerdas?- El hizo una mueca y Chichi advirtió que iba a irse aun así tuviese que jalarla, entonces Chichi suspiro molesta, hecho una botella de aceite a la canasta que Goku estaba cargando y lo jalo hacia las muestras- De acuerdo solo un poco, pero luego a comportarse.

-¡Yay!

Brinco Goku de buena gana mientras caminaba junto a ella bastante radiante, Chichi solo suspiro resignada con las mejillas ligeramente rosas por haber cedido nuevamente y por la gente que les veía y señalaba enternecidos, quizás porque pensaban que eran una de esas parejas extrañas y graciosas que pocas veces se ven o porque creían tierno que el chico tenía una niñera a una edad tan avanzada, cualquiera de los dos casos no hacía sentir mejor a Chichi y cuando salían al centro comercial o a lugares con gente Chichi debía estar el triple de atenta hacia él para que no se escapase, pues no solía usar la cuerda en la cintura cuando salían (Eso habría sido para ambos tocar el fondo de la humillación). Chichi había intentado sobrevivir solo de lo que cazaban pero después de los tres primeros días de pescado termino hartándose por lo cual se encontró a sí misma con Goku yendo de compras por suministros.

Lamentablemente para ella el chico comía como si no hubiese un mañana y aun mas, en el primer día después de ir al centro comercial se había comido casi todos los suministros el solo dejándola anonadada por lo cual debieron regresar a las compras nuevamente, aunque esta vez Chichi planeaba utilizar una parte de las compras y resguardar el resto, Goku podía seguir cazando así que no debían tener muchas más carencias de ahora en adelante, como aditivo y buena suerte para ellos estaba el premio que Goku había ganado por ser el campeón del Torneo de las artes marciales, de esa forma podrían mantenerse al menos durante unos cuatro meses sin problemas.

Luego de unos poco minutos llegaron a la sección tan esperada por Goku en la cual se ofrecían muestras de la comida, Chichi procuraba ir a su lado aunque estaba pensando en varias cosas que aun debía comprar y pensaba también, en cómo iba a sobrellevar la relación con Goku así, apenas llevaban una semana pero ella ya se estaba volviendo loca y el chico seguía tan fresco como si nada sin poder notar el sufrimiento y exasperación que solía ocasionarle a menudo.

-¡Oiga, no puede hacer eso señor!

El grito despertó a Chichi de su ensimismamiento e inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia Goku, como si inconscientemente ya supiese que él era el causante del problema, ¡Y así era! Goku había empezado con la muestra de algún tipo de leche de soya muy cara, claro generalmente uno podía tomar muestras si ningún tipo de reclamo, el problema aquí era que Goku había probado de cada uno de los vasos de muestra y cada vez que una de las muestras no le gustaba dejaba el vaso a medio tomar con una cara de rechazo, el problema no habría sido tan grande si Goku hubiese hecho eso con solo un vaso y no con todos los vasos exceptuando a la leche de Chocolate, era natural que el joven de las muestras se encontrase tan poco amable, Goku por otro lado se había terminado la leche y miraba hacia todos lados como si nada, Chichi salto en su lugar ante el grito y corrió a su auxilio.

-¡Goku!- El aludido se sobresalto y se quedo tieso en su lugar mientras Chichi se acercaba bastante molesta, el joven de muestras los miraba curioso- ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que si lo agarras te lo comes! No lo devuelvas, es antihigiénico.- Goku solo bajo la cabeza con gesto regañado.

-Si señora.- Acoto de pronto, Chichi ante aquello solo pudo ruborizarse mientras veía como el chico de las muestras ahora lucia más divertido que molesto mientras los veía discutir.

-Ya te dije, dime Chi y no hay necesidad para que muestres esa cara- Susurro aquello ultimo ligeramente avergonzada, Goku asintió como si no hubiese pasado nada con una sonrisa.

-Oh, lo siento es que a veces me recuerdas a esa…la que siempre estaba enojada…

-¿Bulma?

-¡Si esa! Ella también me gritaba por todo y se ponía mandona e insoportable conmigo.

-¡Goku!

-Upps.

Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de hacer algo Goku ya se había ido corriendo a otro muestrario, Chichi frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que Goku había dicho eso ultimo adrede, bien quizás olvidaba las cosas pero cuando tenía sus momentos de lucidez y Chichi tenia la ligera sensación de que el solía aprovecharse de su "problema" en algunas ocasiones como cuando juraba y perjuraba que no había comido aun consiguiendo así hasta una sexta ración de comida. Chichi pidió disculpas al chico de las muestras y se acerco hacia Goku que ahora estaba siendo muy bien atendido por una chica con muestras de galletas. La joven miraba a Goku con expresión atontada y enternecida de cuando en cuando mientras le daba los trocitos de galleta en la boca y Goku parecía disfrutar de no tener que esforzarse en llevar la comida a su boca, Chichi supuso que Goku en su inocente pensar no se daba cuenta para nada de las intenciones de la chica, pero Chichi si que se daba cuenta y no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¡Goku, ahí estabas!- Aunque se suponía ese era un saludo amistoso o una llamada de atención Chichi no pudo evitar que su voz sonase molesta y Goku pareció notarlo porque se tenso al instante, Chichi suspiro irritada, algo le decía que si no se detenía de regañarlo el chico terminaría por tenerle miedo y no aquel amor que ella tanto esperaba.

-¡Perdón!

Soltó el tan pronto Chichi se acerco haciéndola sentir aun mas culpable, bien esa no era la clase de reacción que ella esperaba de su novio. _Lo que me recuerda…_ Chichi miro con molestia a la modelo de muestras que aun miraba a Goku con ojos atontados, suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y se limito a incentivar a Goku a hacer lo correcto sin necesidad de gritarle, por no decir que decidió llevárselo de las garras de esa modelo de una forma muy sutil o si se veía de otra forma hacerle entender a esa 'Barbie' que Goku ya estaba con ella.

-No, no hay problema, pero prometiste que luego de una muestra terminaríamos las compras, ¿Recuerdas?

Dicho esto último de una manera amable tomo la mano de Goku y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él dándole un ligero apretoncito, la chica al ver aquello hizo una mueca de desilusión y se fue para otro lado, Goku por otra parte salto hacia atrás como si el contacto fuese realmente desagradable o en realidad no pudiese aguantar que ella lo tocara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Chichi suspiro molesta mientras le soltaba la mano toscamente, Goku había retrocedido varios pasos con cara de aterrado y eso no hacía más que recordarle lo poco que él la consideraba alguien especial o al menos alguien digno de recordar. Eso no solía ayudar a Chichi a sentirse mejor por lo cual solía preferir terminar ella con el contacto antes de que él lo hiciera y lograra hacerla sentirse peor, acomodo sus ropas y le dio a Goku la cesta de compras que él había soltado cuando se acerco a los muestrarios, decidió dejarle algo en claro dado que el pelinegro aun tenía cara de asustado y confundido.

-Tranquilo no voy a volver a tocarte, solo…vámonos de una vez.- Le espeto bastante fastidiada, Goku solo la miro con confusión y asintió sin decir una palabra.

Chichi supo que lo había arruinado todo desde el inicio. Pero simplemente no podía figurar el cómo decirle que se comportarse sin gritarle o regañarlo, lamentablemente ese tipo de relación no era romántica por ningún lado y le daba a Chichi la sensación de que Goku solo le tenía miedo o sentía la necesidad de hacerle caso como si ella fuese una especie de autoridad y no una novia. Por otro lado cada vez que Chichi intentaba convencerlo amablemente él no se lo tomaba tan enserio y si Chichi planeaba usar el contacto corporal para llamar su atención sucedían escenas vergonzosas como la anterior en las cuales ella solía quedar cansada y molesta mientras él la miraba con duda y se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando. O al menos esa impresión tenia ella de toda esa asquerosa situación.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, y Chichi agradeció que Goku se encontrase extrañamente silencioso, ya fuese porque había notado que ella se molesto o porque estaba demasiado distraído para hablar de lo que fuese, en todo caso a ella ya no le importaba, se limito a guardar los suministros y tirarse en el sillón más cercano a descansar. Deseaba por un vez que Goku se perdiera un buen rato y la dejara sola, claro luego ella debería buscarlo pero ya había entendido que de alguna forma Goku conocía esos bosques y siempre terminaba regresando a la casa, claro que el tiempo en el cual regresaba variaba, ya fuese por horas o por días, el caso era que conociendo el lugar lo peor que podía pasarle era no bañarse en el tiempo que estuviese perdido y en las únicas dos ocasiones que se perdió Chichi jamás lo vio desesperado o asustado por no saber exactamente donde estaba. El silencio duro poco. Antes de que Chichi pudiese suspirar alegremente la voz de Goku la llamo y no precisamente de una forma que a ella le agradase.

-Oye…

-¿! Que quieres ¡?- No pudo detenerse a sí misma de gritar, pero lo odiaba. Odiaba que Goku no pudiese recordar ni el diminutivo de su nombre, ni si quiera tres malditas letras en un sonido simple, ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto él como si nada, a Chichi le daba la ligera sensación que en esos cinco minutos de silencio a Goku se le había olvidado el accidente en el centro comercial, eso solo la hizo molestarse.

-¡Descansando, que no lo ves!- Goku se encrespo un poco por el grito, ¿Por qué estaría tan molesta? Chichi por otro lado espero que ese fuese el final de la conversación pero se equivoco.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, de veras.- Atajo ella cortantemente con lo cual Goku se silencio captando un poco del mensaje oculto en ella que decía "Cállate", no obstante su curiosidad fue mayor a su prudencia.

-Oye y si comemos algo que… ¡Wow!

Goku retrocedió de un brinco hacia atrás ante el intento de Chichi por darle una patada, ¡Eso era todo! Primero la avergonzaba enfrente de todo el centro comercial haciéndose el tonto a propósito y luego destruía sus cinco minutos de paz para pedirle comida. Chichi había intentado aguantar pero no lo logro, y a pesar de saber que Goku era mucho más fuerte y que sería una locura intentar afrontarlo no se detuvo a si misma de intentar golpear su rostro mientras el retrocedía en la diminuta choza.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Me tienes harta con tanto parloteo.- Vocifero ella mientras intentaba darle un golpe bajo, Goku lo esquivo con dificultad debido al reducido espacio y viro a la derecha, entonces Chichi aprovecho para darle un codazo en la nariz bastante efectivo. Ante aquello el joven guerrero toco el área afectada con una mueca llena de dolor.

-¡Ay, eso duele!- Chichi no hizo ademan de detenerse mientras el esquivaba, logro asestarle otro golpe en el brazo y se detuvo impresionada mientras Goku sobaba el área afectada, ¿Se estaba dejando golpear?- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Oye deja de hacer eso!-

Entonces Chichi comprendió algo, no es que se estuviese dejando golpear. Era que no quería golpearla y que al ser más grande y ancho que ella no podía moverse con tanta libertad como ella, eso la calmo un poco, pero aun seguía molesta, Goku por otro lado aun chillaba su dolor, sobre todo el de la nariz que le movió toda la cabeza.

-¡Ohuuu! ¡¿Por qué tienes que golpear tan fuerte?- Chichi rodo los ojos.

-No seas llorón, puedes aguantar perfectamente mucho más que eso.- Goku solo la miro con reproche y ojos acuosos.

-Sí, pero me dolió.- Chichi no hizo nada más que rodar los ojos y acercarse a ver el daño en un arrebato de culpa, al estar más cerca pudo notar que la nariz no se había roto ni nada pero que Goku tenía un raspón leve, él la miro expectante y ella hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

-¡Bien, espera aquí y no te muevas!

El asintió con la cabeza mientras ella buscaba un Kit de emergencias que había comprado hacia unos días en el centro comercial, cuando lo saco noto con mucho alivio que Goku seguía donde lo había dejado, el siguió observándola con curiosidad pero para agradecimiento de Chichi en silencio y sin moverse lo cual la ayudaba a no tensionarse. Chichi se arrodillo unos centímetros de él abrió el Kit y saco de él un curita y algo de algodón, luego lo remojo con algo de alcohol y lo acerco a la herida, conociendo a Goku algo iba a salir mal así que decidió hacerle una clara advertencia antes de intentar limpiar su herida.

-Escucha, te va a doler un poco…no te muevas por favor- Le pidió, más bien le suplico. Goku solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa seguramente sin saber lo que le esperaba, Chichi suspiro e inspiro hondo, entonces acerco el algodón con alcohol a su herida y toco la piel irritada.

-¡Ayyyyyyy!

En un sobresalto exagerado Goku cayó de espaldas jalándola de la manga como si al último minuto hubiese realizado que no debía caer y hubiese intentando detener su caída con ella, eso habría funcionado si Goku hubiese sido más ligero que Chichi pero al no ser este el caso no pudo evitar caer de espaldas y por lo mismo la jalo a ella con él. Chichi entonces se golpeo con el suelo quedando al lado de Goku y lastimando su sien derecha y parte de su frente, el por otro lado solo cayó de espaldas mirando al techo bastante tieso como asimilando su error y recuperándose del dolor que le causo la herida, luego volteo a verla con algo de temor por no seguir sus instrucciones. A al menos unos cuarenta centímetros de él Chichi solo soltó algo con voz cansada.

-Te odio…- Aunque quizás eso era falso por un milisegundo Chichi lo sintió así, suspiro apunto de voltear al techo y luego levantarse pero la voz de Goku la detuvo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Discúlpame, de veras lo siento…

No hacía falta decir que la reacción en Goku sorprendió tanto a Chichi que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada llena de curiosidad. Los ojos de Goku parecían de cachorro pidiendo por comida y su cara se había transfigurado a una mezcla de facciones suplicantes, la miraba intensamente como si esperase por su respuesta. Luego de reponerse a aquella impresión Chichi simplemente se sentó y el imito su gesto, luego Chichi tomo la bandita e hizo un ademan de ponerla en su herida, le aclaro algo a Goku pues había estado perdida en eso ultimo que el pelinegro dijo y no le había terminado de responder, por lo cual los ojos de cachorro aun continuaban.

-No…no te odio. Lo siento creo que solo estaba exagerando.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto el cómo niño pequeño mientras Chichi le ponía el curita en la nariz con cuidado, ella asintió sonriendo mas amablemente y sintiéndose algo culpable por como lo había tratado.

-Sí, enserio. De hecho te quiero mucho.- Esto último lo dijo algo sonrosada y con firmeza, Goku solo se limito a mirar a un costado y luego a ella, le contesto como si no entendiese mucho de lo que Chichi dijo pero más contento de haber conseguido una respuesta.

-Uhm de acuerdo.

Chichi solo lo dejo ir y suspiro. Fue hacia la cocina y se dispuso a preparar algo para la cena, saco del refrigerador un poco de la carne de Jabalí que Goku había cazado hacia unos días y comenzó a prepararla preguntándose qué demonios había pasado hacia unos instantes. _¿Acaso Goku se sintió lastimado por lo que le dije? Pero si eso fuese así entonces… _Chichi suspiro una vez mas mientras movía el arroz frito y miraba hacia el paisaje a través de la ventana_…entonces, a él… ¿Le importa lo que yo piense de él? Si eso fuese así el tendría que reconocerme o quizás sentir aprecio por… ¡Nah! _Se regaño a si misma mientras preparaba un estofado con ojos fastidiados. _Si eso fuese así lograría recordarme de alguna forma, aunque sea mi asqueroso diminutivo. Seguramente solo se sintió mal por lo que le dije, es decir, cualquiera se sentiría mal si le dicen que lo odian, ¿Verdad?_

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Chichi pego un salto casi tirándose el aceite hirviendo encima del pecho, miro a Goku con shock y él se acerco luciendo preocupado.

-¡Uy, perdón no quise asustarte así! ¿Estás bien? Lo que sucede es que no sabía que eras tan miedosa y…

-¡Casi me matas de un infarto Goku!- Le replico ella cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar, entonces vino otra vez una cara preocupada de él.

-¡Oh dios mío, aguanta ahí! Diablos no tengo semillas del ermitaño, espera no te mueras…quizás si voy por Bulma o te llevo al hospital, no…espera ya se…- Goku siguió diciendo una idea tras otra a la desesperada mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Chichi enarco una ceja confundida y negó con la cabeza, no estaba preocupado. Solo era EXTREMADAMENTE crédulo e inocente, mala combinación.

-¡No moriré! Solo era una expresión, ¿Y por qué no fuiste a perderte en el bosque un rato?- Pregunto ella sintiéndose acalorada y moviendo algunas cosas para que no se quemasen, Goku la miro con confusión mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Ah… cuando comenzaste a cocinar me dio mucha hambre y decidí esperar a que estuviese listo, sin embargo te tardabas mucho y te quedabas viendo al techo como si quisieses perforarlo con la mirada, me dio curiosidad ver que tanto le veías al techo y me acerque, al no ver nada te hable para saber que hacías, casi moriste de un infarto y… Oh mierda, es cierto, espera si voy por semillas…

-Goku tranquilo, no voy a morir y si vas a quedarte por favor no me hables tan repentinamente.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el más y más confuso, Chichi solo suspiro mientras removía el arroz.

-Porque estoy muy concentrada en esto y si me hablas de repente me tomas con la guardia baja.

Comento ella volteando otras cosas y sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que había estado pensando, ¿Le importaría a Goku? Volteo a verlo de reojo pero ahora el solo estaba viendo hacia el techo con muchísima intensidad como si quisiese descubrir lo que ella estuvo viendo, aunque nunca hubo nada que ver, solo había sido que Chichi se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo hacia arriba. Suspiro rendida y se repitió algo que era la verdad y no debía olvidar por ahora si no quería salir lastimada. _El solo está jugando, ni siquiera se percata de las cosas, así que no te emociones por nada. _Esa noche comieron en silencio a comparación de otras veces en las cuales Chichi le recordaba a Goku que debía tener buenos modales en la mesa, el caso era que en esos momentos estaba tan difusa y distraída que no lo notaba y tampoco se molestaba en recalcárselo.

Decidió cerrar la casa con seguro por fuera e ir a darse una ducha a la tina trasera. Si bien una puerta común no era suficiente para encerrar a Goku, mientras el no recordara que sabia pelear, para él la puerta sería un gran impedimento y de esa manera Chichi podía ducharse tranquila. Aproximadamente una hora después de su ducha Chichi entro a la casa renovada y lista para una buena sesión de sueño, no obstante cuando entro a la casa no vio a Goku acostado en el sillón que era el lugar donde el solía dormir, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño mientras apretaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo con irritación, ¿Ahora a donde había ido ese hijo de tarzan? Apresurada camino hacia la habitación para cambiarse y salir a buscarlo en alguno de los bosques con temor a que se perdiera enserio (¿Y si no encontraba la casa de noche?), pero al entrar en la habitación solo pudo mirar con impresión el yaciente cuerpo de Goku sobre la cama donde ella había estado durmiendo esas dos últimas semanas (dormían en camas se paradas).

-Genial, ahora que. No pienso dormir en el sillón.

Acoto ella ya bastante cansada de que ese día fuesen yendo de mal en peor. Si Goku había olvidado misteriosamente que él debía dormir en el sillón ese era muy su problema, Chichi solo deseaba descansar y a pesar de que seguramente mañana Goku le reclamaría algo, o se asustaría o confundiría (Probablemente las tres) ella no tenía el humor para moverle, como aditivo estaba que nunca tendría mejor oportunidad para dormir junto a él y en caso de que el chico se enojase lo olvidaría en poco tiempo, así que Chichi no tenia absolutamente nada que perder y aunque no quisiese admitirlo aun veía esa como una oportunidad para hacer que Goku comenzase a acostumbrarse a su presencia, quizás lo suficiente para que se acordara de ella.

Decidió vestirse al fin y una vez cambiada alzo la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de Goku, Chichi advirtió que el chico se había ido a dormir sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y no pensaba salir lastimada por lo cual antes de acostarse le quito las botas cuidadosamente y luego regreso al borde de la cama, se sentó con lentitud y recostó al lado del bello durmiente. A pesar de ser una cama individual era lo suficientemente amplia para ambos y Chichi no era muy grande por lo cual cabrían sin problemas siempre y cuando Goku no se moviese como loco en la noche, aunque había también algunos otros riesgos Chichi los dejo ir cuando la tibieza que le proporcionaban la manta y el cuerpo de Goku alejaron sus preocupaciones mientras lentamente caía dormida…

[+]

Una extraña opresión la hizo removerse algo molesta en su lugar, no podía dormir tranquila. Si bien aquella opresión era cálida también era demasiado pesada para disfrutarla, Chichi intento darse la vuelta pero le fue imposible, era como si alguien le hubiese echado unos cincuenta kilos encima del brazo y hombro derecho inmovilizando todo su cuerpo. Renuente a abrir los ojos y a sabiendas de que si lo hacía no podría volver a dormir dio otro jalón intentando voltearse hacia el borde de la cama, no lo logro nuevamente pero si sintió un ligero movimiento, y entonces la opresión se fue dejándola respirar y moverse con suavidad, sonrió aun semi dormida preguntándose qué demonios le había dado a su cuerpo por ponerse tan pesado, aunque debía admitir que la sensación dentro de lo malo había sido un poco agradable, era casi como si… _como si Goku se hubiese dormido muy cerca de mi…_

-¡Gyaaaaa!- Repentinamente Chichi sintió que caía y al instante un dolor profundo en la sien derecha y parte de la frente otra vez, ignoro el grito asustado que se había escuchado mientras rodaba en el suelo.

-¡Ohu!- Pudo apenas gritar mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tocaba el área afectada, el dolor era un poco fuerte y la había hecho lagrimear un poco, aun no entendía que había pasado pero supuso que no fue algo agradable o al menos debía haber una razón para recibir semejante dolor justo cuando estaba dormida tan a gusto, aun sobándose logro escuchar una especie de balbuceos que llegaban de arriba.

-Pe-Perdón…espera… Quien e… no, ¿Qué hacías ahí?- _¿Goku? _Chichi abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el suelo y ver a un muy confundido y asustado Goku viéndole desde arriba de la cama, entonces Chichi comprendió todo de Golpe y se enfado mirándolo con fastidio. _¡Si, Goku!_

-¡Goku! ¿Se puede saber porque me tiraste de la cama?- Pregunto ella realmente furiosa levantándose del piso y aun tocando su cabeza, el negó medio nervioso, medio asustado, medio confundido, Chichi suspiro. _¡Sabia que dormir con el sería una mala idea!_

-Arr, yo…no lo sé, desperté y te vi junto a mí y me quitabas espacio entonces te arroje al piso…

-¡¿Disculpa?

-Es decir que no esperaba que estuvieses ahí, además, ¿Por qué te metiste en mi cama? Eso no se hace…- Reclamo el pero Chichi negó con fastidio, ella no iba a quedar como la mala del cuento, ¡No señor!

-¡Tú te metiste en **MI** cama!- Explico señalando el lugar donde Goku estaba sentado, él la miro confundido y negó.

-No, yo no fui.

-¿Insinúas entonces que no estás sentado en ella?- Espeto Chichi con impaciencia, Goku negó, luego miro a la cama y luego a ella con sorpresa y emoción como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Oye es verdad! ¡Esta no es mi cama!- Apunto radiantemente.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Solo quiero que me expliques como llegaste aquí.- Goku la miro confundido e hizo un ademan reflexivo, luego de mucho pensar Chichi rodo los ojos imaginando que no lo recordaba- Sabes que no importa, solo no vuelvas a meterte en mi cama si vas a tirarme al día siguiente.- Goku asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa y Chichi suspiro dándole la espalda- Como sea, vete a dar un baño.- Hizo un ademan de salir de la habitación pero Goku la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Chichi enarco una ceja confundida, ¿Por qué la curiosidad de repente? Bueno, tampoco es que el que Goku fuese curioso significase _algo_, después de todo el era todo hecho de curiosidad.

-A la cocina, ¿A dónde más?- Dicho esto termino de irse y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba se pregunto por qué demonios Goku tenía que ser tan cruel. Es decir, no es como si él la rechazase por el gusto de hacerlo pero a Chichi le daba la sensación de que Goku simplemente no iba a ser capaz de aceptar el más mínimo contacto con ella, era como si fuese alérgico a estar cerca de alguien, en especial una chica…_Pero, ¿Cómo explicas el peso de esta mañana? No sería interesante si… _Chichi acallo su mente mientras miraba la sartén con huevo tristemente, claro era muy lindo imaginar que Goku se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo para recargarse sobre ella en la noche (Aun cuando literalmente la aplasto con su peso) pero todo lo había hecho inconscientemente y aun si hubiese sido conscientemente lo olvidaría tarde o temprano, esto solo la hizo suspirar depresivamente. _Dios mío, ¿En qué problema me metí…?_

Comenzó a servir la comida mientras miraba hacia el techo distraídamente. Hasta ahora Chichi tenia claras dos cosas; Una era que no iba a conseguir ni un progreso positivo si seguía regañando a Goku y corrigiéndole por todo como si fuese su madre. Dos; que aun cuando hiciese acercamientos muy sutiles y el los aceptase probablemente o más bien con toda certeza los olvidaría, eso le hacía preguntarse si tenía sentido intentarlo, y entonces de nuevo volvía al punto en el cual se terminaba auto convenciendo bajo el lema de "No pierdo nada". _Claro que lo haces, pierdes tu tiempo… _Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, Chichi suspiro como dándole pasó a la razón, pero de igual forma… _Pero lo amas, y a pesar de apañárselas bien solo no puedes evitar estar al pendiente de él, te preocupas y quieres su seguridad, admítelo, no tienes el corazón para dejarlo… _¡Maldita conciencia! Chichi hasta ahora estaba atorada en un buen problema y las salidas no parecían muy agradables, entonces, ¿Qué hacer? Decidió que por muy cruel que sonase esto debería tratarse como un método experimental para encontrar la mejor forma de conllevarse con él, así que decidió poner en práctica su primer plan; Ser linda y cariñosa.

De esta forma cuando Goku llego atraído por el olor de la comida, aun con el cabello húmedo y la camisa fuera del pantalón después de la ducha Chichi se acerco, le dijo que comenzara a comer y que ella regresaría en un segundo. El no pareció tener problema alguno con ello y se sentó a comer alegremente, Chichi entonces fue hasta la habitación por una toalla pequeña y regreso con Goku, decidió actuar como si la acción que iba a hacer fuese algo de todos los días y con decisión puso suavemente la toalla en la cabeza de Goku con la intención de secar su cabello, aunque…no salió tan bien como pensaba.

-¡Ay no, estoy ciego!- Goku comenzó a aletear los brazos intentado quitarse algo de encima, en el proceso casi golpeo a Chichi quien se enfureció por lo rápido que él podía arruinar una situación medianamente romántica, ¿Acaso además de olvidadizo era retrasado?

-¡Demonios Goku, no estás ciego! Solo estoy intentando secar tu cabello por que sigue húmedo.- Explico Chichi quitándole la toalla, Goku enarco una ceja confundido y miro hacia arriba conectando sus ojos con los de ella.

-¡Ah, solo eras tú! Por un momento pensé que me había quedado ciego.- Chichi ignoro la clara omisión de su nombre y volvió a poner la toalla, Goku gruño ante aquello- ¡Oye, no hagas eso!

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Si lo haces no puedo ver lo que me echo a la boca, ¿Qué tal si me trago un hueso por tu culpa? Además no es necesario que me seques el cabello, yo nunca lo hago.

-¡Muy mal!- Le explico ella logrando su atención, luego hizo pose sabionda y continuo- Si no te secas el cabello te va a quedar muy rígido y tieso, además puedes enfermarte y a la larga se maltrata el cuero cabelludo.- Goku la miro medio curioso metiéndose un pan al vapor a la boca para luego explicarle algo.

-Pero…creo que mi cabello siempre ha sido así, bueno eso pienso por qué no recuerdo haberlo secado nunca en toda mi vida.- Chichi empezaba a perder la paciencia pero se recordó que debía perseverar y sobre todo ser inteligente, entonces sonrió con una idea en mente.

-Entonces déjame a mi secártelo, te ahorras la molestia de hacerlo tú mismo y tu cabello queda mejor, todos ganamos así, ¿Lo ves?- Goku la miro confundido.

-Pero, ¿Qué ganas tú? Además todos los cabello son iguales, solo cambian de color. Mhh no mejor no.- Resolvió para volver a su comida, entonces en un último dejo de desesperación Chichi lo detuvo.

-Pero, mira…toca tu cabello y toca el mío, no son iguales, ¿Lo ves? Si te lo seco tu cabello podría quedar asi- Dicho esto Chichi alargo su mano hasta su cabeza, aunque Goku dudo retrocediendo cuando ella toco su mano al momento de hacer contacto con su cabello no pudo evitar acariciarlo varias veces con gesto fascinado.

-¡Tienes razón, el tuyo es suave y escurrido como el de los perros!- Chichi frunció el ceño a punto de perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo…pretenderé que no dijiste eso, ahora come mientras seco tu cabello.- Entonces Goku dejo de acariciar el cabello de Chichi mirándola con confusión.

-Pero…no quiero…- Le dijo el refiriéndose al lo del cabello.

-¡Bien, entonces no!- Soltó ella exasperada, le tiro la toalla encima y se fue dando grandes zancadas a su habitación.

-¡Oye…espera, Hey…no te enojes!- Chichi lo escucho detrás de la puerta sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma, el seguía gritando desde afuera- ¡Hey….! ¿Te vas a comer tu ración?

-¡Agggggh!- _¡Son Goku es imposible!_

[+]

Luego de su evidente fallo con la táctica uno Chichi se obligo a si misma a darse ánimos lo que restaba de la semana para iniciar la táctica dos: Ser amistosa y comprensiva. Al inicio de la tercera semana se decidió a comenzar, en este caso aplicaría ese dicho que dice: "Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles". Ahora bien eso no quería decir que iba a comportarse como Goku pero intentaría vivir más de lo que a él solía gustarle para acercarse a ser su amiga y quedar así grabada en su memoria. Ese día Chichi se despertó inusualmente temprano para hacer el desayuno y luego fue a despertar a Goku a la habitación. Desde el día en que pelearon Goku había roto el sillón por accidente al esquivarla y esto había hecho que ya no fuese posible usarlo como cama, ahora Goku dormía en el suelo junto a la cama donde siempre dormía ella, no era un cambio realmente emocionante pero al menos le permitía tenerlo más vigilado por si acaso y de todos modos no tenían otra opción.

Una vez despierto Goku accedió maravillado a desayunar (Era una de las pocas cosas que Chichi consideraban no le molestaban de ella), luego de aquello Chichi dejo los trastes rápidamente en el fregadero y se volteo hacia él con gesto emocionado.

-Oye Goku, ¿Qué te parece ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque?- Goku la miro medio incrédulo, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Seria genial!

-¡Bien, entonces vamos juntos! Hoy tengo ganas de salir por ahí.- Comento Chichi detrás de él mientras le daba empujoncitos para sacarlo de la casa con gesto que ella usualmente no usaba, Goku se dejo empujar fuera pero la vio fijamente un momento con cara extrañada, esto llamo la atención de Chichi- ¿Qué?

-Nada…creo que no importa.

Después de aquella observación al aire volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, Chichi también le resto importancia caminado junto a él, a decir verdad se estaba comportando muy fresca pero una parte de sí misma no podía evitar sentirse preocupada… _¡No! Es necesario relajarte y dejar fluir ese lado alegre que tienes para que esto tenga sentido… _Miro a Goku que caminaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y se adelanto hasta caminar a su lado, después de todo no quería quedarse atrás y caminar a su lado era más lindo que ir detrás de él. Goku advirtió esto y aunque no dijo nada le mando una mirada extrañamente curiosa y se adelanto dos pasos. Chichi se pregunto si también le molestaba que alguien caminase a su lado o la estaba evitando (Aunque ya habría sido una exageración de su parte). Sin poder evitarlo Chichi se obligo a comprobarlo sin desanimarse y con la sonrisa amistosa todo el rato por lo cual volvió a dar pasos largos para estar al lado suyo.

Sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Goku se percato del emparejamiento y se adelanto dos pasos de ella, Chichi volvió a emparejarse pero cada vez que lo hacia Goku se adelantaba o caminaba más rápido viéndola con una mezcla de sospechosísimo y…. ¿Diversión? Bueno Chichi no pudo describirlo pues intento adelantarse por séptima vez sintiéndose ya algo irritada por que el evitara estar al lado de ella, y el volvió a adelantarla, entonces algo molesta decidió adelantarse ella también, después de todo dos podía jugar ese juego. Antes de darse cuenta en un intento de que Goku no la adelantara se encontró a si misma trotando y eventualmente corriendo casi a la par del guerrero que parecía disfrutar al ver quien estaba a la delantera, y a pesar de sentirse molesta porque Goku no pareció captar que la idea era caminar juntos, iba solo un poco mas delante de ella pero la diferencia era mínima y cada vez que se confiaba Chichi lo rebasaba nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera Chichi comenzó a reír por el simple gusto de correr y rebasarlo cuando lograba hacerlo y después de una larga caminata de al menos media hora cayo algo sofocada en el suelo aun soltando risitas y tocando su estomago, no se había reído así desde que era una niña y ciertamente correr y reír no era una buena combinación pero debía admitir que el relajarse de vez en cuando era muy divertido, Goku cayó a su lado un segundo después también riendo aunque menos cansado que ella, pero Chichi no sintió mal por eso, después de todo ella tenía muy buena condición y algo le dijo que el que Goku le ganase no era nada sorprendente.

-¡Eso fue divertido!- Comento él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chichi asintió notando lo fácil que era llevarse con el si se trataba de una actitud amistosa, y a pesar de ser algo agradable le recordaba también que siempre fracasaba cuando intentaba acercarse a él románticamente. _No, deja de pensar en eso y disfruta del momento…_

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- Soltó ella de pronto para cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos y romper el silencio, Goku la miro confuso.

-¿Yo? No, creo que no soy muy buen peleador…- Chichi rio un poco, _Si supieras…_

-¡Claro que lo eres! Eres el mejor peleador que jamás haya conocido.

-¿Soy un buen peleador?- Le pregunto él con una ceja enarcada, Chichi asintió aclarándole algo.

-EL mejor peleador- Recalco ella para enfatizar su punto, Goku la miro curioso una vez mas y luego asintió con confianza imitando la pose que Chichi había tomado.

-¡Si tu lo dices debe ser verdad!

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiono Chichi sin entender su punto, Goku no hizo más que explicarse.

-Bueno, no lo sé pero…a pesar de conocerte desde hace muy poco…- Chichi supuso que él no recordaba que llevaban dos semanas viviendo juntos y pensaba que se conocían hacia unas horas, pero decidió no interrumpirlo- Me da la impresión de que no sueles equivocarte nunca.

-Ah…- Chichi no supo que decir, era una especie de cumplido muy raro pero en esencia era lo mismo y la hizo sentir muy halaga por lo cual decidió recompensar a Goku con algo que estaba segura no rechazaría- ¡Bien, prepárate por que intentare darte una pelea digna!

-¡Sí!

-Solo se tu mismo, tu cuerpo responderá por sí solo y no se te ocurra contenerte.- Le advirtió a sabiendas de que al final lo haría, por que así era Goku, no podía lastimar a alguien bueno por más que quisiera.

La lucha en opinión de ambos fue fascinante y Chichi pudo comprobar nuevamente que al concentrarse en algo Goku era capaz de hacerlo sin problemas. Al final ambos acabaron sentados sobre el suelo un al lado de otros, sus espaldas descansando en un tronco ancho y frondoso admirando el cielo en tonos naranjos que les ofrecía la tarde. A pesar de ser un escenario muy romántico Chichi decidió no tomarlo de esa forma (Incluso aun cuando estaba muy tentada a hacerlo), se limito a suspirar para relajarse y sonreírle al atardecer, Goku hablo de manera repentina.

-Vaya eso fue genial, ¡No sabía que era tan increíblemente bueno peleando!- Apunto con apremio, Chichi enarco una ceja sonriendo con sorna.

-¿Detecto presunción por aquí?- Señalo ella haciendo que Goku sonriera mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Bueno, no es que presuma pero tomando en cuenta que te gane…

-¡Oye! Te alcance con mi puño varias veces genio.- Apunto ella mientras le daba un golpecito suave a su hombro interrumpiendo su argumento, Goku solo soltó una risita tocando el área afectada sin sentir dolor de ningún tipo y Chichi le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, comportarse como su amiga era mil veces más fácil que hacerlo como su novia…

-Pero yo gane al último.

-De acuerdo, admito la derrota "Oh gran Son Goku".

Soltó ella tirándose al suelo, el silencio los gobernó durante unos minutos y Chichi se encontró a si misma pensando nuevamente en que Goku solo podía ser amable con ella si manejaban una relación amistosa, de hecho le lastimaba pensar que… _No, esta es la única forma. Hasta ahora lo único que has recibido por ser romántica son rechazos así que empezaras desde lo más bajo, si tienes suerte ascenderás en orden de importancia para él y si no…bueno simplemente no habrá sido tu destino ser su pareja. _Claro eso sonaba muy fácil pero sería un camino difícil y quizás hasta cierto punto doloroso, el punto era que ella ya había aguantado seis años, ¿Por qué no aguantar un poco más?

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- Apunto Chichi sin preocupación, Goku solo la miro confuso.

-¿A dónde?- Chichi se paro y Goku la imito.

-A casa, se está haciendo tarde y estoy cansada, además ya empiezo a tener hambre.- Apunto ella, Goku soltó un grito impresionado.

-¡Es cierto! Yo también tenía hambre pero se me olvido, será mejor ir cuanto antes, vamos… el último en llegar a la casa prepara la cena.- Murmuro con emoción apunto de correr pero Chichi le detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Apreciaba y se le hacía lindo que el quisiese jugar con ella pero ya no se encontraba de humor para carreras.

-Goku ni siquiera sabes hacia donde está la casa de tu abuelo.- Apunto ella soltándole, Goku abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerro luego de darse cuenta que ella no mentía.

-Cierto…- Admitió luego de un segundo, Chichi sonrió satisfecha.

-Además yo siempre hago de comer y será más fácil si vamos en la nube voladora.

-¿En la que?- Chichi suspiro resignada, otra vez olvidaba que su amigo ahí presente no era el mejor recordando cosas.

-Olvídalo, solo sígueme ¡Nube Voladora!- La nube no se tardo en aparecer y Goku no reparo en demostrar su sombro como cada vez que la veía, aunque en esta ocasión algo fue diferente, sobre todo cuando Chichi hizo ademan de subirse- Bueno, será mejor irnos…

-¡Espera! Yo quiero ir al frente de la nube.

-Pero…

-¡Quiero ir enfrente! Anda quiero ir enfrente.- Chichi suspiro apesadumbrada, no le convenía dejarlo enfrente porque él no sabía conducirla pero supuso que si Goku se quedaba quieto sería suficiente.

-De acuerdo, sube tu primero.- Goku así lo hizo, Chichi se puso entonces detrás de él procurando no tocarlo mucho- Bueno, ¡Vamos a casa nube!- Ordeno Chichi, la nube comenzó a sobrevolar los cielos ante la orden y Goku sonrió admirado como si fuese su primera vez sobre ella.

-¡Genial, mas, mas, mas rápido!

-Espera… ¡NO!

Para desgracia y consternación de Chichi la nube obedeció y comenzaron a ir muy rápido, ahora Chichi recordaba por que no le gustaba ir atrás; estando ahí sentía que caería en cualquier momento, esto pudo no haber sido un gran problema si Goku dejase que ella lo agarrara pero al no ser este el caso las posibilidades de caer eran muy altas y no le gustaban. En una curva especialmente peligrosa Chichi casi se sintió caer aunque sabía que la nube por si misma nunca los había tirado, aun así no pudo evitar soltar un grito asustadizo y agarrarse del brazo de Goku con miedo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, no era para menos, ¡Odiaba las alturas!

Casi al mismo instante reparo en su error pues según sus experiencias pasadas Goku no gustaba de ese tipo de contacto, se retrajo mirando hacia arriba en espera de un aparton pero Goku solo la miro sobre su hombro, enarco una ceja haciendo una mueca ligeramente incomoda y volvió la vista al frente. Chichi no pudo hacer más que verlo sorprendida pues era la primera vez que el no gritaba como nena y la empujaba lejos, si bien la miro con reproche y en cierto punto ella le estaba causando incomodidad, y seguramente no la tiraba de la nube por que comprendía las consecuencias de aquella acción así como dejaba que ella se agarrase para no caer, ese pequeño detalle valía para algo, ¿Verdad? _Calma, quizás es un avance pero no te emociones… _La voz de la razón hacia su trabajo de no dejarla ilusionarse pero a pesar de todo y de que posiblemente ese mínimo detalle no significaba nada para el Chichi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escondía su rostro entre en el antebrazo de Goku, se sentía bien estar a su lado…

* * *

><p>Ok, creo que menti y habra mas comedia de la que pense pero no sera tanta y espero que no les atrofie, es solo que tengo unas ideas para cuando llegue Raditz, je je.<br>Bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Nos leemos.


	4. No es tan facil como contar 1, 2, 3

**Primero que nada debo decir que me sorprendio la cantidad de reviews entregados y me animo mucho el saber que no habian abandonado mi historia por la imprudencia que cometi al eliminarla sin avisar, ahora que se que la siguen la continuo con muchas ganas y de vez en cuando actualizare la otra historia que tengo, el caso es que esta la escribi primero y tiene prioridad sobre la otra. **

**En fin espero que disfruten el capitulo, en cuanto sus preguntas acerca de Raditz...Mhmmm lo dejare como una sorpresa, digamos que usare los mismos tiempos que el maestro Toriyama pero lo hare a mi estilo y este capitulo habra mas sorpresitas, en fin, espero les haya gustado y agradezco nuevamente los reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.-No es tan fácil como contar 1, 2, 3...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi comenzó a arreglarse el cabello a la desesperada mientras volteaba unos cuantos huevos estrellados y ponía el pan a tostar, simplemente no podía creer haberla fastidiado tanto. Con todo el revuelvo por Goku y la difícil convivencia con el Chichi se había olvidado completamente de decirle a su padre a donde había ido exactamente y para que. Ya había pasado un mes con una semana desde que había dejado la casa. Ahora bien, su padre no solía preocuparse de que ella se alejara pues Chichi podía y sabia cuidarse sola, la cosa era que ella no le había avisado ni siquiera a donde había ido y eso si era un buen motivo de preocupación, al final Chichi decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la ciudad más cercana y enviarle una carta a su padre donde le explicaría cómo estaban las cosas y con quien estaba ella.<p>

Al inicio Chichi dudo en decirle a su padre mediante la carta que había ido a buscar a Goku para que se casaran pero que se había encontrado con muchos problemas, Chichi no quería preocupar más a su papa y eso podría preocuparle por lo cual al final decidió escribir en su carta que había encontrado a Goku y que iban a vivir juntos unos meses antes de decir que harían, con el fin de conocerse mejor, si bien esta era una verdad a medias y no explicaba el pequeño problema de su amigo Chichi no sentía la necesidad de preocupar de mas a su padre y tampoco de ilusionarlo con una boda que (Muy a su pesar) podía no ocurrir, Chichi negó con la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento pesimista de su lista y termino de hacerse su coleta baja para luego poner lo que cocino en la mesa, Goku ya estaba ahí esperando y lucia curioso acerca de todo el alboroto por irse y arreglarse temprano (Chichi lo había obligado a arreglarse de una forma más citadina) .

-Oye, ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos y a donde? ¿Y para que me puse estas cosas tan ridículas?- Pregunto él mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada y apuntaba a sus ropas de mal humor, Chichi frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a ir a la ciudad a entregarle una carta a mi padre en la oficina de correos.- Acoto ella recogiendo su plato, Goku comió un poco mas y Chichi señalo sus ropajes- Y la ropa es para que no llames la atención.

-¿Qué tiene de malo llamar la atención?- Pregunto Goku con ingenuidad mientras se comía las boronas del plato que antes estuvo repleto de Pan tostado y huevos estrellados- A mí me gusta más vestir de la otra forma.- Puntualizo él con reproche, Chichi solo suspiro intentando seguir su teoría y ser amable.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos usar todos los días nuestra ropa de entrenamiento y esto nos ayudara a pasar desapercibidos.- Apunto ella mientras tomaba su bolso y abría la puerta- Bueno, vámonos Goku limpiaremos de regreso.- Goku aun con una mueca de disgusto por el pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa negra salió tras de ella.

El camino en la nube fue muy tranquilo, por suerte para Chichi Goku no exigió a la nube que fuese más rápido lo cual la privo de un buen susto, por el otro lado eso tenía como desventaja que Chichi no tenía una excusa para acercarse a él y tomar su brazo, aunque, ¿De verdad importaba? _Lo más probable es que lo olvide en unos minutos, así que, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? _Claro era muy fácil pensarlo pero hacerlo era otra cosa, Chichi a veces temía tanto al rechazo de su parte que la seguridad que solía tener ante el contacto físico con otros se iba cuando estaba junto a Goku, el solo estaba de espaldas a ella mirando distraídamente al cielo, seguramente sin saber a dónde iban por que ya lo había olvidado, Chichi trago saliva, ¿Y si lo intentaba una vez más? Quizás Goku se dejaría como la vez pasada o quizás no, aunque solo había una forma de probarlo.

Decidida pero a la vez algo temerosa alcanzo su mano hacia donde estaba el brazo de Goku recargado en la nube, lo rodeo gentilmente y se acerco a él poco a poco, el efecto fue inmediato; Goku se tenso por completo y comenzó a irradiar incomodidad, eso fue suficiente para que Chichi dudase antes de acercarse del todo y regresara a su posición anterior bajando la mirada sin notar que Goku había volteado a verla con confusión. _Lo sabía, en fin, no perdía nada con intentarlo. _Luego de aquel incidente no hubo nada más destacable que mencionar y para su alivio Goku pareció olvidarse del acercamiento a unos minutos de llegar a la ciudad pues se mostro más alegre y emocionado que nunca mientras miraba los edificios a lo lejos y señalaba a las personas que según el eran pequeñas como hormiguitas. Descendieron a unos cuantos metros de la población para que la gente no les viera raro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad.

Chichi estaba consciente de que se harían una media hora a un paso rápido hacia la oficina de correos y a pesar de tener prisa no estaba tan urgida como para apresurar a Goku en la caminata, lamentablemente el chico comenzó a desesperarse de caminar a eso de los primeros quince minutos de recorrido y eso provoco que Goku hiciese lo que Chichi odiaba mas; Ponerse ocioso. Primero comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella con los brazos extendidos como si fuese una especie de satélite, Chichi aguanto ese comportamiento hasta que llegaron a las primeras casas y le dijo que se calmase aunque la paz no duro mucho. Después de eso Goku insistió en jugar al juego de "Yo veo, veo" lo cual poco a poco empezó a irritar a Chichi.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo veo….algo azul que está muy, muy lejos de aquí y tiene algodones blancos pegados!- Comento él con gesto misterioso, Chichi rodo los ojos.

-El cielo.- Apunto con voz cansina, Goku la miro impresionado.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ay no lo sé…quizás porque… ¡Lo has dicho unas diez veces!- Chillo sintiendo una repentina migraña, Goku solo se tapo los oídos medio asustado y una vez que estuvo seguro ella no le haría nada contesto.

-Tampoco seas tan seria, de todos modos, ¿A que venimos aquí?- Chichi respiro muy hondo. _Recuerda; se Amistosa y comprensiva. Solo eso, un esfuerzo más Chichi ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!_

-A entregar una carta a la oficina de correos, es para mi papa que aun no ha recibido noticias mías.- Contesto Chichi pacientemente y con la mejor disposición que tenia tomando en cuenta el calor que hacía, pero aunque les faltaban unos diez minutos la ciudad ya no quedaba tan lejos, así que lo lograrían sin problemas.

-Ah ya veo, una carta para "mi papa"… ¿Mi papa?

-¡No Goku, el mío!- Atajo ella cortantemente, entonces Goku comenzó a caminar de espaldas dos pasos delante de ella, poniéndola nerviosa- Goku no camines así, puedes caerte.- Él la ignoro y ladeo la cabeza a un lado con un gesto confundido.

-¿Y el mío?- Chichi se sintió sumamente desgraciada por gritarle antes y bajo la mirada con una mezcla de lastima, tristeza, comprensión y culpa por haber mencionado el tema y gritarle, el solo la miro un segundo más antes de ver al cielo- ¡Oye! Ahora te toca, dime que ves…- Chichi volteo a verlo muy confundida.

-Ah…- ¿Había cambiado el tema a propósito? Eso parecía ser y Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse condescendiente y enternecida. _Claro, Goku en cierta forma entiende que sus padres no están…Goku, ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de fuerte? _

-¡Hooolaaa! ¿Ves algo?- La incentivo él para que continuara el juego, Chichi solo pudo sonreír sintiéndose algo orgullosa del chico mientras lo veía intensamente.

-Sí, veo a un hombre muy dulce y fuerte, de hecho es el hombre más fuerte que jamás he conocido. Inocente y un poco ingenuo pero destellante por su fuerza y con un corazón de oro…- Goku quien hasta ese momento había estado caminando de espaldas se detuvo mirándola extrañado, Chichi imito su gesto aun mirándole, ¿Seria que Goku capto la indirecta?

-¿Dónde? ¡Yo no lo veo!- Dijo de pronto mirando a todos lados y cortando el ambiente, Chichi primero se sorprendió, luego se molesto y por último se resigno con una sonrisa, al final nunca podría cambiar a Goku.

-¡Ay Goku ya no importa!- Comento aun sonriendo y caminado, Goku la miro extrañado y siguió buscando con la mirada el objeto de atención que Chichi había mencionado antes, ¡No podía perder el juego! No señor.

-¡Como que no! No es justo, no se vale decir cosas que no están, dime donde esta…- Le exigió con gestos infantiles, y el ceño fruncido por su "trampa". Chichi solo miro hacia arriba con gesto divertido.

-Uhmmm, sabes me parece gracioso que recuerdes tan bien las reglas de este juego.- Puntualizo ella para cambiar el tema, al parecer funciono por que Goku se miro confundido y luego subió los hombros despreocupadamente.

-A mí también, al verdad es que se me vino a la mente… por cierto, ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos?

Siguieron así los últimos diez minutos del recorrido, durante ese tiempo Goku volvió a mencionar el cielo como cinco veces pero a Chichi ya no le importo, prefirió disfrutar de lo que restaba de camino antes de llegar a la ciudad. Una vez estando ahí la poca alegría y tranquilidad de Chichi se desvaneció intercambiándose por atención y rapidez. No quería que Goku se perdiera y prefería terminar con esa excursión a la ciudad antes que nada pero al parecer su acompañante no tenia eso en mente por que a medio camino hacia la estación de correos se detuvo y jalo la manga de su camisa, Chichi paro en seco mirándolo con urgencia y él se explico sonriente.

-¡Oye vamos a comer allá!- Señalo el restaurante con unas cuantas personas, Chichi negó al instante pues aunque tenían dinero no estaban ahí para gastarlo, solo para entregar algo.

-No Goku, solo venimos a entregar esto, además acabamos de desayunar hace poco.- Goku frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso es mentira, si hubiese comido lo recordaría, anda vamos…- Chichi negó moviendo a Goku hasta un lugar donde no pasara la gente pues en la ciudad siempre había gente por ahí y ellos estaban en el paso.

-¡No Goku! Por favor hagamos esto rápido y de regreso comemos en la casa, ¿De acuerdo?- Goku negó con necedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No, vamos a comer, vamos a comer!- La incentivo sonriendo, pronto la gente comenzó a verlos con gracia y curiosidad causando que Chichi se ruborizara e hiciera señas de silencio hacia el chico pero este no la escucho. -Vamos comeré una hamburguesa, algo de carne asada, cerdo agridulce, arroz, pan al vapor, fideos picantes, helado, pastel de chocolate, jugo de naranja, croquetas de pulpo…

-¡Escucha Goku no vamos a ir a ese restaurante y no voy a acabar viéndote comer como un cerdo!

[+]

-No puedo creer que entramos aquí y termine viéndote comer como cerdo…- Atajo ella bastante molesta mientras Goku comía alegremente en una de las mesas del restaurante.

El problema con Goku cuando se ponía necio y malcriado era que no desistía hasta conseguir su objetivo y lo peor era que lo terminaba logrando, al parecer su técnica de convencimiento se basaba en exasperar a su víctima tanto que esta terminaba cediendo para no tener que lidiar mas con el problema, y a pesar de que al haber accedido a comer en ese momento Chichi se había ahorrado la vergüenza en la calle en esos momentos estaba sufriendo una vergüenza de todos los comensales que miraban con asombro la cantidad de comida que Goku estaba ingiriendo y como lo hacía, manchando su cara sin darse cuenta y sonriendo como si comer fuese el mejor regalo que Dios le ha dado a los hombres. Chichi intento esconderse un buen rato pero al notar que no servía de nada decidió dejarlo por lo paz y solo ignorar a las demás personas. En un determinado momento en el cual Goku estaba comiendo fideos se mancho con salsa y siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta, Chichi solo suspiro apesadumbrada.

-Límpiate.- Le ordeno ella con un gesto avergonzado y las mejillas enrojecidas, Goku solo tomo el pañuelo que Chichi le ofrecía y se limpio.

-¡Ah gracias, estuvo muy rico todo!- Comento el mientras tocaba su estomago con el pañuelo en mano, Chichi solo deseo que Goku gritase menos, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, Goku pareció notarlo porque sonrió con curiosidad- ¿Ah? Tú también te manchaste la cara.

Dicho esto señalo sus mejillas enrojecidas, esta acción solo logro que Chichi se ruborizara aun mas antes de tomarle la mano y jalarlo hacia afuera dejando la cuenta pagada. Una vez que ambos estuvieron libres de las miradas curiosas de los comensales Chichi se permitió hablarle.

-Escucha Goku, ahora que yo cumplí te toca a ti, iremos a la oficina de correos y luego a casa, ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo.

Comento el distraídamente, Chichi asintió más relajada y comenzó a andar, por un momento había pensado en tomar su mano pues en la ciudad había muchas personas y el que Goku se perdiese era relativamente sencillo pero pensando en que Goku se libraría de su agarradura por que le desagradaba cuando ella estaba cerca decidió solo advertirle que no se separara de ella mientras llegaban a la oficina de Correos que no debía estar ni a quince minutos de donde ellos estaban. Continuo caminando entre la multitud virando cada cinco minutos para asegurarse de que Goku la seguía, siguieron con un buen ritmo durante diez minutos hasta que tuvieron que parar en un semáforo esperando la luz verde, durante todo el recorrido Chichi se preguntaba que le respondería su padre y como se tomaría la noticia.

Obviamente ella esperaba que el fuese comprensivo y la dejase estar con Goku, tampoco era como si tuviese muchas opciones pero sobre todo Chichi deseaba que él no la fuese a visitar hasta que ella supiese como lidiar con Goku y su problema, después de todo no quería que su padre alargase mucho las cosas y quisiese encontrar una solución diferente al matrimonio porque su futuro esposo no podía recordar las cosas, aunque… _¿En verdad importa? Es decir, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia si te casas? Goku probablemente seguirían pensando que eres una chica que solo cuida de él y le molestaría tu tacto o… ¡No! Piensa positivamente, recuerda que tu objetivo es ayudarlo con esto, no dejarlo solo… _Se recordó firmemente y asintió, no podía dejarlo solo, se quedaría con el aun si no se casaban, solo esperaba aguantar su decisión. El semáforo cambio a verde indicando que podían pasar, Chichi entonces decidió tomar la mano de Goku solo para asegurarse de que cruzase la calle con ella pero al buscarlo se encontró con la presencia de nadie entre muchas personas, el pánico inmediatamente se apodero de ella.

-¡Ay no! ¡Oh dios, Goku! ¿Dónde estás?,¡ Goku! ¡Goku!

La gente comenzó a verla con mezclas de curiosidad y preocupación mientras ella buscaba al hombre con la mirada sintiéndose agobiada, ¿Cómo pudo perderse tan rápido? ¿Y por que de todos los lugares existentes del planeta ahí? Chichi no dudaba que Goku se las arreglase en un desierto, bosque, selva o incluso región montañosa pero la ciudad era su némesis, ¡Goku no conocía nada de ahí! Jamás había estado en la ciudad antes y Chichi estaba segura que tan pronto el pelinegro se diese cuenta se pondría histérico, casi tanto como ella, sus manos sudaban y sintió como si su presión descendiese pensando en todo lo que podría pasar si no encontraba a su futuro esposo, _¡Podría cruzar la calle cuando no debe, o dejarse embaucar! O robar algo sin saberlo e ir a parar a la policía o ser engañado y extorsionado o… ¡Oh dios mío!_

-¡GOKU, VEN POR FAVOR!- Grito con más fuerza que antes llamando la atención de los curiosos pero no le importaba.

Goku estaba suelto en la ciudad y entre más tarde lo encontrase mayor era el riesgo de que le pasara algo, decidía guardo la carta que había tenido lista en su mano y comenzó a preguntar a quienes pasaban si no le habían visto, algunos decían que si y señalaban direcciones, otros no sabían nada, aunque ella tenía la referencia de otras personas Chichi siempre terminaba perdida en el mismo punto y tan angustiada que sentía que desfallecería si no lo encontraba pronto, luego de media hora Chichi ya había dado tres vueltas a la mitad de la zona comercial de la ciudad y seguía sin encontrarlo, en este punto ella ya se encontraba fatigada y enferma de preocupación por no saber de su paradero. _¡Ya lo busque en la oficina de correos, el parque, el Zoológico, las tiendas y todos los Restaurantes de la ciudad! ¿Por qué no aparece? _Chichi apretó sus puños pensando en que otro lugar podría estar él, miro a todos lados sin encontrar respuesta hasta que una figura oscura con una estrella en su pecho la hizo reaccionar, era un policía. _¡Claro en el departamento de policía llevan a la gente perdida, con algo de suerte me pueden ayudar a buscarlo!_

Sin perder tiempo Chichi comenzó a correr hacia la comisaria de policía donde solían llevar las cosas y personas perdidas, generalmente niños en caso de lo último, este pensamiento hizo pensar a Chichi que sería muy vergonzoso que Goku estuviese perdido ahí pero la reconforto saber que si lo encontraba el estaría a salvo, además si no lo encontraba los otros policías podrían ayudarla e incluso ella podría usar el micrófono para llamarlo o al menos indicarle que se quedase quieto donde estaba. Finalmente llego y entro explicándole a la recepcionista sobre su caso, entonces ella sonrió muy alegre comentando que un hombre con las descripciones que Chichi había dicho había entrado hacia unos diez minutos, eso reconforto mucho a Chichi quien agradeció la ayuda y siguió sola por un pasillo que llevaba hasta la oficina de "Perdido y encontrado". Conforme Chichi se acercaba podía escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la oficina pues el pasillo era muy solitario, Chichi agudizo el oído con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

-¡Calma, calma cielo! Solo dime quien se perdió…- Chichi frunció un poco al escuchar la voz de un mujer así que apresuro el paso, la habitación ya no estaba tan lejos pero aun podía escucharlos hablando.

-¡No lo sé! No sé nada…y ¡Quien es usted! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo…no pertenezco aquí.- Chichi no se sorprendió al notar que su teoría era correcta; Goku no solía temer cuando estaba en lugares que frecuentaba aun cuando no recordaba haber estado en ellos, pero si se trataba de lugares a los cuales nunca iba entraba en pánico y paranoia.

-Calma, soy policía. Estas aquí porque te perdiste y te trajimos para ayudar, ahora necesito que me digas con quien estabas antes.- Explico la policía con voz muy calmada y paciente, Chichi al fin llego a la puerta de la habitación y pudo escuchar estando fuera, había pensado en entrar al instante pero algo la detuvo, ¿Y si Goku la recordaba?

-No… ¡No sé, es muy difícil recordarlo!- Chichi miro atreves de la rendija de la puerta hacia la silueta de Goku quien parecía preocupado, por un momento estuvo a punto de entrar pero la voz de la policía la detuvo.

-Haz un intento cielo, escucha si no funciona siempre podemos usar esto para localizar a quien necesitas, pero será más fácil si lo intentas, es más te ayudare.- Comento la policía Veterana con apremio enseñándole un micrófono, Goku asintió con confusión- Bueno, para empezar, ¿Era hombre o mujer?

-¿Qué? No…no lo sé, era una persona… creo.-Comento el sin saber que contestar, Chichi suspiro tristemente, _¡Oh, pobre Goku!_

-Ya sé que era una persona pero intenta recordar cómo era…

-No…yo…- El hizo un ademan de reflexión muy fuerte y luego contesto- Era…muy pequeña.

-¿Podría ser un niño o una niña?-Pregunto la policía, Goku negó confundido.

-No, no sé que son esas cosas, era un persona más pequeña que yo…- Dijo el nuevamente, Chichi iba entrar pero el continuo haciéndola detenerse- Su…su cabello era largo y caído.- Comento inseguro, la policía hizo un ademan reflexivo.

-Entonces era un mujer, ya sabes, pequeña, delgada cabello largo y usaba vestidos.

-¿Qué?

-Los pantalones largos…- Dijo ella para simplificar, Goku solo asintió aun no muy seguro de lo que hablaban pero la policía ignoro esto mientras continuaba con las sugerencias- ¿Era familiar tuya?

-No, no, yo no tengo familia…bueno no sé, era la persona que me cuidaba…- Comento el aire, Chichi miraba expectante, si tan solo el pudiese recordar su nombre, si tan solo el diese una muestra de reconocer su persona…

-¿Tu niñera?- Chichi sintió un hito de depresión al notar que en efecto Goku debía verle de esa forma, después de todo, ¿Qué más podía ser ella aparte de una…

-¡No! La que me daba de comer…- _¡Oh, claro eso me hace sentir mejor! _ Se dijo Chichi a si misma molesta, ella era solo la que llenaba su estomago sin fondo, ya no tenía sentido esperar a que Goku recordara su nombre, estaba claro que ella solo era un bodega para él.

-Tu… ¿Mama?- Sugirió la policía cada vez mas confundida, Goku negó sintiéndose preocupado y fastidiado, ¡Odiaba no saber donde estaba!

-¡Para nada! La que jugaba conmigo y me regañaba por todo.- Chichi apretó sus puños reteniendo un ataque homicida contra él, ¿Eso significaba ella para él? ¿Una niñera regañona?

-Ah…me estas confundiendo, será mejor que pensemos en otra forma, ¿Seguro que no hablas de tu madre?- Entonces justo antes de entrar Chichi pudo notar como Goku negó a la desesperada como si ya no quisiese estar ahí y se irritara por no ser entendido, _¡Bueno, al menos ya sabe lo que se siente! _Pensó ella intentando consolarse pero la forma en la que grito Goku la distrajo.

-¡Ya le dije que no! La que a veces recuerdo… es muy encimosa, molesta y que me hace sentir extraño cuando esta cerca de mi.- Esto capto la atención de Chichi sorprendiéndola, así como la de la policía quien le preso atención.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?

-No lo sé…- Confeso el de pronto, Chichi pudo notar que la reflexión causada por la pregunta lo tranquilizo y su corazón latió mas fuerte, ¿Acaso Goku estaba sintiendo algo por ella?- Solo sé que era una sensación muy molesta y no puedo decir que me gustase del todo, aunque…- Chichi espero impaciente, hubo un silencio prolongado como de un minuto donde ella y la policía esperaban por una respuesta pero Goku solo miro a la habitación paranoicamente- Espere… ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah…entiendo, Espera aquí, quizás ya ha llegado…- Comenzó a decir la policía con voz cansada, Chichi decidió que era hora de entrar antes de que Goku la avergonzase aun mas, aunque lamentablemente había esperado demasiado.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Hola, policía auxilio? ¡Ayuda, me tienen retenido en contra de mi voluntad! He sido secuestrado ayúdenme, ¡No he comido en días, moriré!…- Chichi estaba segura de que no solo ella si no toda la estación de policía y centro comercial entero habían escuchado a Goku hablando desesperado por los altavoces, ella solo pudo entrar rápido y sonrojada aclarando su garganta, cuando Goku la vio su cara se ilumino llena de alivio- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Goku! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Te dije que me siguieras de cerca y desobedeciste deliberadamente, pudo haberme dado un ataque de preocupación por tu culpa, pero claro a ti solo te importa estar correteando por ahí solo!- Soltó ella todo lo que tenia dentro, cierto había estado muy preocupada por Goku pero parte de esa preocupación se había manifestado en su regaño adjunto a una venganza por que el solo la viese como una "niñera", aunque Goku no lucio regañado, sobre todo después de escuchar eso ultimo.

-¡Oh diablos! Espera quizás podamos llevarte al hospital, ¡No te mueras, te lo suplico!- La policía que observo todo soltaba sendas risitas mientras reportaba a los demás en la estación que el chico ya había sido encontrado, Chichi solo se ruborizo riñendo a Goku en voz baja.

-¡Goku-cállate-por favor!- El solo la miro con la culpa impresa en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…- Esto logro hacer que Chichi suavizara un poco sus facciones, estuvo a punto de hablar pero la voz de la policía llamo su atención.

-¡Gracias a Dios lo encontraste! Lo hallaron gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba perdido y se le había perdido también "algo", lo trajimos aquí y le hicimos unas preguntas pero parecía bastante desorientado, ¿Es tu novio?- Chichi se ruborizo ante la mirada curiosa de la policía y asintió, Goku ausente a esto admiro sus mejillas enrojecidas señalándolas con gracia y tratando de imitarlas viéndose en el reflejo de la ventanilla puerta.

-Gracias a usted por quedarse con él, creo que si lo hubiese dejado solo le habría dado un ataque de nervios.- Acoto Chichi, la policía negó.

-Ni que lo digas, para eso estamos…- Acoto ella, Chichi agradeció una última vez, la policía se despidió de ellos haciéndole una última bromita a Goku- Y tu, será mejor que no vuelvas a perder a tu novia.- El aludido la miro confundido y luego sonrió.

-¡Con razón decía yo que algo se me había caído de la bolsa!- La policía rio ante esta ocurrencia después del shock y Chichi se ruborizo mientras jalaba a Goku fuera del edificio, una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera tomo una decisión.

-¡Es todo, no quiero que vuelvas a perderte así que no te voy a soltar y no me importa que te sientas molesto!

Dicho esto tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar con él, Chichi debía admitir que al principio Goku se tenso mucho pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, aunque eso tenía su lado bueno también estaba la desventaja de que conforme se relajaba Goku comenzaba moverse, corretear y querer ir de un lado para otro, como ya se había alejado mucho de la oficina de Correos Chichi comenzaba a impacientarse, en un determinado momento lo hizo pararse debajo de una sombra con ella y repaso la situación exhausta, si trataba de llegar a la oficina de correos junto a él tardaría todavía más, se cansarían y luego Goku arrasaría con otro restaurante entero, en definitiva ya no podía sufrir lo mismo pero tampoco era como si lo pudiese dejar en una guardería pues el chico se ponía nervioso en lugares que no conocía, suspiro fastidiada mientras pensaba eso y luego vio unos letrero, uno de ellos le llamo la atención, _¡Pero claro, como no se me ocurrió antes! _ Sonriendo llamo la atención de Goku.

-¡Goku, ya sé que podemos hacer, ven conmigo!- Dicho esto busco la mano de Goku quien estaba atrás de ella, el se la alcanzo con incomodidad luego de unos segundos, al parecer ya entendía que esa era una buena estrategia para no perderse, o eso pensaba Chichi.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A la corporación capsula!

El no dijo nada en el camino y Chichi agradeció eso, aunque la corporación Capsula no estaba tan cerca quedaba en la misma dirección que la oficina de correos con una leve desviación a la derecha, en pocas palabras si Chichi lo llevaba ahí solo debía desviarse un poco y estaría en la oficina más rápido de lo que Goku podía perderse, además el estaría tranquilo con Bulma que era una amiga suya y que el de hecho recordaba a veces con el diminutivo de Bul (Chichi lo sabía porque Goku la había mencionado en algunas ocasiones). Una vez estando en la puerta Chichi toco y pregunto por Bulma, la chica llego en cuestión de minutos y al verlos no pudo hacer más que sonreír alegre mientras los abrazaba a ambos llena de felicidad, Chichi le regreso el abrazo y Goku lo hizo con una mueca de extrañeza.

-¡Goku, Chichi! ¡Qué sorpresa verles por aquí!- Acoto ella dejándolos pasar, Chichi asintió y Goku señalo a Bulma con curiosidad.

-¡Graciaaaaaaas….!- Hizo una mueca alargando la ultima vocal para recordar el nombre, Bulma solo soltó una risita.

-¡Bulma! Pero no le des importancia, en fin, ¡Ha sido todo un mes! ¿Cómo están?- Esta pregunta fue dirigida obviamente con doble sentido y Chichi lo capto al instante, se sintió incomoda mientras que Goku estaba absorto del asunto, entonces recordó porque estaba ahí.

-Ah, ¿Te importaría se te lo cuento de regreso? De hecho vine a la ciudad a entregarle una carta a mi padre en la oficina de correos pero quería ver si podías cuidar de Goku un momento- Le explico Chichi con urgencia, Bulma asintió imaginando las razones de Chichi, Goku por otro lado se acerco con una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Ahm…si, solo un momento.- Acoto ella mientras guardaba la carta, Goku se cruzo de brazos con una mueca.

-No… ¿Y si mejor vamos juntos?- Pregunto el mirándola con la suplica grabada en los ojos, Chichi solo lo miro sorprendida, ¿Y si Goku…? _¡Basta, Goku esta como siempre! Solo no quiere sentirse perdido, en cuanto Bulma le de comida se olvidara de ti así que apresúrate a dejar la carta._

-No Goku, tu quédate aquí mientras yo voy, no me tardo.- Contesto Chichi firmemente, Bulma admiraba la escena con muchísima curiosidad expectante a lo que pasaría.

-Mejor no vallas, ¡Vamos a comer algo!

Chichi frunció un poco el ceño sintiéndose molesta, usualmente cuando Goku decía "Vamos a comer algo" podía traducirse a "Hazme de comer" y ya el mismo había dicho no hace mucho que la consideraba como la persona que le daba de comer, eso no la reconfortaba tomando en cuenta que era su novia y merecía un titulo mejor que ese, además tenía que ir a dejar la carta sin más distracciones por lo cual negó nuevamente hablando en un tono más rudo de lo necesario.

-Ya te dije que no, quédate con Bulma.- Y sin esperar otra replica salió de la habitación hacia la Oficina de correos.

Bulma quien había observado la escena entera se encontró muy interesada por el comportamiento de su amigo, quien parecía tener un interés particular en no estar lejos de ella, si bien Bulma sabía que Goku se sentía paranoico o inseguro en lugares desconocidos jamás había estado tan renuente a separarse de ella o sus amigos Yamcha y Krilin, era la primera vez que Bulma lo veía hacer peticiones muy sutiles para que alguien se quedase y obviamente la hizo preguntarse si el de alguna manera se sentía ya en confianza con Chichi. Habría sido muy difícil e impresionante pues Goku aprendió a reconocerla en unos cuatro meses y lo mismo con los demás, ¿Por qué Chichi seria especial? _Ah no ser…. _Bulma sonrió pícaramente mientras tenía una brillante idea, se acerco a Goku quien se había quedado viendo a la silueta de Chichi alejándose por la ventana y lo llamo.

-Oye Goku, ¿No tienes hambre?

-¡Yay, comida!

Acoto el sonriente, algo le dijo a Bulma que la respuesta era así y no le sorprendió que Goku le hubiese dado prioridad a su estomago, después de todo llevaba más de seis años conociéndolo y el siempre hacia lo mismo cuando se trataba de comer, lo condujo hasta la mesa y le indico a un dependiente que hiciese la comida mientras ellos platicaban, esto desconcertó a Goku quien la miro fijamente como esperando que se pusiese hacer algo pero Bulma no lo hizo, solo le devolvió la mirada extrañada, _¿Qué espera que me ponga a cocinar? ¡Buen chiste!_

-¿Qué sucede Goku?- El pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y la miro con confusión, luego negó con la cabeza aun mirando hacia enfrente como si siguiese a la espera de que algo en particular ocurriese.

-Nada, es solo que… siento como si algo no estuviese bien.- Comento Goku con inconformidad, Bulma enarco una ceja y luego lo miro entendiendo su problema.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! La comida está siendo cocinada abajo aunque no lo puedas ver, lo que me interesa saber es que tienes para contarme.- Le dijo ella ignorado la mirada confusa que le envió Goku, después de pensarlo un poco contesto.

-Pues, tengo hambre y no sé donde estoy, aunque me da la impresión de conocerte, eres… ¿Bul?- Bulma asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Sí! Bien hecho Goku.- Dicho esto le dio un caramelo que el introdujo a su boca con apremio, luego de esto Bulma continuo con las preguntas que más le interesaban- Por cierto, que me dices de la chica que se fue hace dos minutos, ¿Sabes quién es?- Goku dejo su vista de la cocina y negó, luego asintió y luego volvió a negar tocando su cabeza.

-No se…ella parece estar ahí cuando tengo hambre y estoy aburrido…- Bulma salto realmente sorprendida ante eso.

-¿En enserio? ¡Qué envidia, para ella todo debe ser más fácil que para mí, si hubiese tenido esa retentiva conmigo nuestras aventuras habrían sido mas fáciles!

La plática duro al menos media hora hasta que la comida llego a él y Goku se dedico más que nada a masticar y a asentir o negar con la cabeza de vez en cuando, Bulma no había logrado sacarle mucha información a Goku pero de lo poco que el logro recordar y contarle ella se había sentido satisfecha con su teoría, pues al parecer ella había estado en lo correcto. Goku podía recordar más fácilmente a Chichi debido a que ella no lo trataba solo como a un amigo si no que estaban al siguiente nivel de "relación", aunque las respuestas de Goku eran muy implícitas y de hecho no mencionaba nada literalmente Bulma se imagino que esa era la razón por la cual Goku la tenia presente incluso de manera inconsciente, de otra forma no podía pensar el cómo Chichi tenía ese progreso aunque quizás lo mejor sería peguntárselo personalmente. No paso mucho para que la oportunidad de preguntarle a Chichi llegara pues media hora después de que Goku termino de comer ella al fin llego a las instalaciones de corporación Capsula.

Cuando Chichi llego a la corporación lo hizo mucho más relajada que antes, una vez que entrego la carta se sintió más tranquila y considero prudente comer algo con Bulma y luego irse a casa, sabía que a su amiga rica no le importaría y además la había visto muy contenta de saludar a Goku por lo cual quedarse un poco mas podía contemplarse en el itinerario. Toco la puerta y fue conducida por una dependienta hasta donde estaban Bulma y Goku, cuando entro a la habitación pudo ver a Bulma sentada en la mesa tomando té Goku parado detrás de ella, recargado en la pared y contestando preguntas distraídamente, inevitablemente al entrar hizo ruido llamando la atención de los dos, Bulma solo la miro y Goku se aproximo señalándola con emoción.

-¡Hola… quien seas! – Saludo el de buena gana, Chichi no demostró lo mucho que le fastidio ese sobrenombre, solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió pasar de él volteando hacia Bulma directamente.

-Ya regrese Bulma, ¿Causo problemas?- Bulma sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza que puso Goku al ser ignorado y hablo entre risas cuando el chico se puso enfrente de Chichi haciéndole gestos para ver si ella podía verlo a él.

-Bien, bien… ¿Por qué lo ignoras?

-¡Hola! ¿Me escuchaste?- Intento Goku nuevamente moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos, Chichi solo frunció el ceño intentando mantener la calma.

-¿No te parece obvio? Sabes, a veces es cansado lidiar con él, sobre todo cuando me llama de esa forma.- Acoto Chichi, Bulma solo sonrió ante los gesto de Goku.

-¿Quién? ¿De quién están hablando? ¿Está aquí?

-¿No te parece cruel ignorarlo? Es decir, mira al chico.- Señalo Bulma a Goku quien parecía confundido con lo que ellas hablaban, Chichi trato de no verlo porque sabía que al hacerlo podía ser suave con él y la verdad estaba muy cansada por ese día tan pesado que Goku le causo.

-¡No, creo que GOKU se lo merece y entenderá que quiero que respete mi espacio personal!- Recalco ella a gritos harta de que la mano de Goku se moviese de arriba abajo en su campo de visión. Ante el grito el aludido solo pudo encogerse en su lugar entendiendo el mensaje esencial y se alejo unos pasos mirando por la ventana, Bulma solo suspiro.

-Vamos, no debes tensarte tanto tomando en cuenta lo bien que te ha ido con el…-Chichi logro captar nuevamente esa mirada en Bulma, como si insinuase que Chichi y Goku tuviesen una relación romántica y quisiese molestarla por ello, lo cual no tenía sentido tomando en cuenta que Chichi parecía más bien su niñera y difícilmente era como su amiga, aunque Bulma no parecía compartir su opinión- Dime, ya hicieron…tu sabes.

-¿!Perdón¡?- Pregunto ella completamente incrédula ante lo que insinuó Bulma, no era necesario mencionar que Chichi se había ruborizado escandalosamente y que su grito lleno de incredulidad llamo la atención de Goku, Bulma solo sonrió con picardía.

-Vamos no te hagas, tu y yo sabemos que Goku te recordó tan rápido porque tú y el son novios…- Fue el momento de Chichi de extrañarse ante lo que dijo Bulma, ¿Ella y Goku novios? Bueno quizás pero más bien mantenían una relación casi amistosa y así se lo hizo saber.

-¡Estas de broma! Difícilmente somos amigos, siempre que intento acercarme aun cuando solo sea para tomarle la mano o el brazo Goku se tensa y me rechaza…

Esto último lo soltó con un tono depresivo, Bulma se sorprendió ante aquello, después de todo Chichi apenas llevaba un mes y medio con él y Goku ya parecía reconocerla un poco o al menos lograba no extrañarse en su presencia lo cual era una señal de que el chico ya no la consideraba del todo una extraña, ahora venia ella y le decía que no llevaban ningún progreso, acaso, ¿Bulma habría malentendido lo que sucedió entre ellos? Era probable aunque también estaba la probabilidad de que Chichi fuese pesimista, Bulma decidió averiguarlo y estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre su relación con el pero fue interrumpida al sentir la presencia de alguien entre ella y Chichi. La morena pareció sentirlo también porque bajo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Goku que las espiaba desde debajo de la mesa escondido de una manera evidentemente ridícula, la primera en reaccionar fue Chichi que decidió hablarle aunque fuese solo para regañarlo.

-Goku, ¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah, no estás muda ni ciega!- Comento él en tono radiante cuando ella al fin dejo de ignorarlo, Chichi solo rodo los ojos y Bulma intervino antes que su pobre amigo terminase estrellado contra la pared más cercana.

-Goku, ¿Por qué no te vas a ver tele a la otra habitación?- Sugirió ella, Goku estuvo a punto de replicar pero al notar la mirada de ambas mujeres termino por irse a dar una vuelta, Bulma no se preocupo pues los empleados de la casa lo conocían y siempre habían tenido la estricta orden de acompañarlo si lo veían solo así como el no dejarlo salir, Chichi lo miro partir y luego suspiro resignada mientras veía hacia la puerta.

-¿Estará bien?

-¡Claro, no debes preocuparte tanto! Ahora aclárame eso ultimo, ¿Cómo que ni siquiera te acercas a ser su amiga? Entonces, dime ¿Qué demonios eres?- Pregunto Bulma intrigada, Chichi solo bajo la cabeza con desgana.

-No lo sé…su niñera o su madre, o ambas…

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices!

-Eso es lo que piensa Goku, y también lo que debe imaginar todo el mundo…- Comento Chichi con esa aura de depresión, Bulma negó al instante.

-Por supuesto que no, Goku te quiere mucho…

-No es verdad, ni si quiera puede recordar mi diminutivo.- Acoto Chichi tristemente, Bulma rodo los ojos, esa chica necesitaba entender algo que Bulma tuvo que aprender a la mala.

-¿Y eso qué? Escucha llevas un mes y medio con el, si acaso dos y ya te reconoce. Ese es un logro que ni yo, ni Yamcha ni Krilin logramos hasta dentro de cuatro meses, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tu permaneces en su memoria, al menos de manera inconsciente, dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se puso paranoico o sospechoso contigo?- Sorprendida Chichi reflexiono.

-Hace como medio mes… ¿Tú crees que solo con eso basta? Es decir, me gustaría que el recordara mi nombre y esas cosas, pero el camino es muy difícil y he considerado seriamente en rendirme a veces…-Bulma sonrió interrumpiéndola.

-Pero no lo haces y eso tiene sus frutos, nadie dijo que fuese fácil, si lo fuese Goku sería como todos los demás y tu también pero esto demuestra que son más extraordinarios que las parejas convencionales.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Chichi sintiéndose más animada y confiada que antes, Bulma asintió dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Esa tarde de regreso a casa Chichi iba en sumo silencio, tanto que al parecer Goku se había contagiado de su calma pues no hizo tanto revuelo como al principio como si de alguna forma entendiera que ella quería estar sin hablar, ambos caminaban por la calle hasta llegar a las primeras granjas para poder subir en la nube voladora. En su recorrido Chichi se había dado el tiempo de pensar todo lo que hablo con Bulma y que en cierta forma la ayudo a animarse un poco, ¿Y si era cierto? Bien podía ser verdad lo que dijo Bulma y quizás ella ya llevaba un gran progreso con Goku sin darse cuenta, aun cuando eso no significase que él iba a empezar a ponerse romántico o a recordarla, pero al menos la reconocía, eso valía para algo, ¿Cierto? Fuese o no del todo verdad Chichi decidió creerlo así sintiéndose en una paz que no había sentido en varias semanas. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de las casas Chichi llamo a la nube voladora y ambos subieron en ella, por esa ocasión Chichi decidió no agarrarse de su brazo como ella solía hacerlo, de esa forma Goku no se pondría incomodo y el silencio agradable no se rompería.

Durante los primero kilómetros de trayecto lo logro sin problemas pues la nube iba siempre en línea recta y a pesar de tener miedo en las alturas sabia que en ese tipo de trayectoria no caería al suelo, lamentablemente cuando comenzaron a entrar a la región montañosa la nube debía evitar chocar con las montañas, eso hacía que virara de una forma violenta y peligrosa que ponía a Chichi sumamente nerviosa, lo suficiente como para reconsiderar el agarrarse del brazo de Goku. Aguanto al menos cuatro vueltas de ese tipo hasta que en la quinta la Nube se inclino de más e impulsivamente ella lo tomo del brazo por miedo a caerse, gran error. Al parecer Goku había estado muy concentrado en algo o pesando profundamente en otra cosa porque al agarrarse de él se sobresalto exageradamente, tanto que lo siguiente que Chichi supo es que estaba abrazando al aire y que Goku estaba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo de más de un kilometro de altura, sus gritos eran como agonía para Chichi y luego de recuperarse de la impresión logro gritar lo que había estado pensando.

-¡Goku!- La nube en ningún momento bajo por su amo y Chichi prontamente comprendió que si lo hacia ella se habría caído por el movimiento repentino, como no podía volar habría estado perdida por lo mismo la nube la sostenía a ella, pero Chichi no podía simplemente ver como Goku caía para estrellarse contra el piso, desesperada recordó algo- ¡GOKU SABES VOLAR, RECUERDALO! ¡Vuela Goku!- Nada, Goku no volaba y aun se escuchaba su grito desgarrador de muerte, Chichi negó frustrada_, ¡Dios mío se va a matar!_- Desesperada decidió afrontar su miedo y se aferro a la nube- ¡Nube baja a toda velocidad antes de que se mate!

Como si de una orden inmediata se tratase la nube voló a una velocidad vertiginosa que Chichi jamás imagino podría alcanzar, el viento le despeinaba el cabello y se metía en sus ojos fuertemente haciéndola sollozar, pero se rehusó a cerrar los ojos, ya casi podía sentir que lo salvaban, lamentablemente a medio recorrido la nube disminuyo su velocidad considerablemente confundiéndola hasta detenerse en medio de un claro, ¿Por qué se detenía? Chichi estuvo a punto de reclamarle hasta que se percato de que el grito de Goku ya no se escuchaba lo cual quería decir que… _¡Oh no! _Desesperada por lo que pudiese ocurrir Chichi miro hacia sus costados con la esperanza de que se hubiese atorado en una rama evitando su muerte pero no logro verlo, esto solo pudo hacerla ponerse peor mientras vociferaba su nombre con desesperación.

-¡Goku, dios mío Goku! ¡Goku por favor respóndeme, haz lo que sea!

-¡Ohuu creo que me raspe con algo!

Chichi soltó un grito al cielo y se sobresalto mientras viraba bruscamente hacia arriba para encontrarse a Goku a tan solo uno metros de ella colgado boca abajo, el solo la saludo alegre como si nada hubiese pasado y Chichi al recuperarse de la impresión salto aliviada para abrazar su rostro sin pararse a pensar en las muecas que pondría, en ese momento solo podía expresarle su alivio.

-¡Dios mío, que alivio que estés bien! Me preocupaste muchísimo.- Acoto ella junto su mejilla con la de él en una caricia extraña si se tomaba en cuenta la posición que tenia Goku pero no le importo, el se mantuvo impresionado todo el tiempo sin decir una palabra y mirándola con extrañeza- ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?- Goku negó y Chichi llena de alivio volvió a acariciarlo de la forma anterior como si quisiese asegurarse de que seguía vivo.

-¡He…Hey, me estas despeinando¡- Le reclamo Goku con un puchero infantil, Chichi se habría enojado de no ser porque estaba tan aliviada, en esta ocasión solo pudo sonreírle a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento.- Comento ella acariciando su cabello y acomodándolo en el proceso, Goku solo desvió la mirada hacia un costado con gesto incomodo, luego de unos momentos Chichi realizo algo realmente extrañada- Goku…pero , ¿Cómo?... ¡Oh mi dios!- Chichi casi se cayó de la nube al ver eso de vuelta, Goku solo sonrió.

-¡Oye tengo una cola! ¡Genial!- Una vez recuperada de la impresión Chichi se extraño muchísimo, es decir no le molestaba la cola pues recordaba que Goku tenía una de niño pero el que le hubiese crecido repentinamente era todo un misterio, aunque de seguro no significaba nada malo, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…vámonos ya, baja.

Le ordeno y Goku obedeció cayendo sobre la nube, luego se sentó y retomaron su camino hacia la casa, esta vez Chichi no se agarro de él pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, lamentablemente la cola de Goku era un poco larga y grande, por lo cual quitaba espacio, Chichi decidió aguantar pero cada vez que daban una vuelta la cola le pegaba en la cara por lo cual después de la cuarta ocasión en la cual fue golpeada por accidente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Ehmmm Goku, ¿Por qué no haces tú cola para adelante?

-¿Cómo, tengo cola? Ah cierto, ahí está.- Señalo él con apremio, Chichi solo suspiro- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-No sé, enróllatela en la pierna o…- Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir la cintura Goku lo hizo por inercia dejando la cola como una cinturón, el volteo a verla sonriente.

-¿Así?

-Sí, uhm ya casi legamos.

El resto del trayecto fue muy tranquilo, Chichi no podía evitar voltear a ver la cola de Goku de vez en cuando preguntándose si esta le había crecido por la necesidad de aferrarse a un tronco evitando así la muerte o heridas muy graves, era una posibilidad y quizás no la habría intrigado tanto en el pasado de no ser porque ya se la habían quitado, ¿Quería decir esto que Goku no debía tenerla? Dejando aparte el hecho de que era una anormalidad entre los humanos Chichi no creía que a Goku le hubiese importado conservarla así que quitársela por estética estaba descartado y también dudaba que se la hubiesen quitado por que fuese un estorbo pues ya Goku le había mostrado que era muy útil y se acomodaba perfectamente a él, si esto era así entonces, ¿Por qué quitársela? Y si se la habían quitado, ¿Por qué le volvió a salir? Esta y más de un millón de preguntas se formaron en la mente de Chichi sin conseguir una respuesta fija, incluso se pregunto si Goku era completamente humano, pues Chichi debía admitir que esa fuerza que tenia y ese apetito… _¡No, no puedes pensar así de él! Son Goku es humano…un humano con cola pero Humano a fin de cuentas y no vas a empezar a especular solo porque recupero algo que le habían quitado hace mucho tiempo. _Bien, Chichi había pensado esto con firmeza y estaba convencida de que Goku era el mejor humano sobre la tierra, pero aun así algo la incomodaba y no podía evitar ser contradictoria al cuestionarse nuevamente el misterio de la cola, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al preocuparse por ello? Chichi solo suspiro mientras veía la cara sonriente y serena de su acompañante, _Dime que ocultas Goku…_


	5. El secreto detrás de su inocencia

**¡Uff, al fin termine! Bueno, vean aqui un capitulo mas del fic. La verdad es que agradezco mucho el apoyo con los reviews pues no imagine seguir con su apoyo luego de borrar la historia (Si, todavia no lo supero), en fin lamento haberme tardado pero tuve cosas que hacer, en fin este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que los otros y de verdad espero que sea de su agrado. **

**De ahora en adelante intentare subir los capitulos en domingo para tener un control, quizás antes pero intentare que no pase de los domingos, ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, ahora solo queda que lean y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>V.- El secreto detrás de su inocencia...<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de una angustiosa semana y media de espera Chichi había recibido una respuesta. Todo empezó como una mañana común y corriente, ella despertó y se estiro como solía hacerlo para espantar el sueño, luego rodeo el cuerpo de Goku quien, desde el accidente del sillón dormía en el piso junto a donde estaba la cama de Chichi, una vez hecho lo básico Chichi había salido a tomar un baño al lago cerca de la casa, ella había descubierto que un baño en ese lago era mil veces más relajante aun que un baño en la tina de la casa, ya fuese porque en el lago se encontraba la naturaleza como tranquilizante o porque simplemente Chichi había tomado esa hora para desconectarse del mundo pero siempre podía desconectarse de los problemas cuando estaba ahí sola. Una vez que hubo terminado se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa para preparar el desayuno y despertar a Goku, no obstante al llegar y abrir la puerta se encontró con que Goku ya estaba despierto en medio de la pequeña sala de la casa.<p>

El pelinegro parecía buscar algo pues se movía de un lado a otro y paraba ocasionalmente solo para rascar su cabeza con desorientación, enarcando una ceja por la curiosidad Chichi entro y se dirigió hacia el bastante intrigada, usualmente ella jamás se habría mostrado envuelta solo por una toalla ante ningún hombre, pero tomando en cuenta que el chico frente a ella era el fiel representante de la ingenuidad e inocencia y que algún día podría ser su esposo Chichi sabía que no tenía nada que temer, aun cuando Goku tenía ya 18 años de edad y ella solía ser mas reservada ante todos no se detuvo de entrar. Chichi abrió la puerta del todo llamando así la atención de Goku debido al chirrido que esta solía ocasionar si se abría lentamente.

-¿Goku, que buscas?- El aludido volteo a verla con asombro ante su inesperada llegada, se quedo en silencio durante tres segundos y luego sonrió.

-Ah nada, ¿Sabes dónde está la comida?- Chichi solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo ante lo acostumbrada que estaba al apetito enorme de Goku, el se limito a mirarla esperando una respuesta.

-Descuida, preparare el desayuno en unos minutos, mientras, ¿Por qué no te das un baño en la tina de afuera?

Le aconsejo ella asegurando el borde de la toalla que la rodeaba y la ropa doblada debajo de su brazo, Goku solo asintió sin decir una palabra pero no se movió de su lugar, al ver que ya no había nada más que decir Chichi decidió pasar a su lado directo a la habitación para cambiarse, todo bien. Pronto estaría haciendo el desayuno y el comiendo para comenzar con ese día no obstante cuando paso justo a su lado Chichi sintió algo extraño, algo tan inesperado y extraño que la hizo pararse en seco sin respirar mientras asimilaba sus sospechas. Por un momento creyó no sentirlo en realidad pero la sensación estaba ahí latente, parpadeo dos veces reaccionado y viro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras enarcaba una ceja cuestionativamente con las mejillas sonrojadas encontrándose con el rostro nervioso y preocupado de Goku quien parecía tan confuso e incrédulo como ella, lo que siguió a continuación fueron varios segundos de incomodo silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Chichi fue quien decidió romper el silencio muy a su pesar con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza de la situación.

-Goku, tengo que ir a cambiarme.- Le aclaro por si él no había entendido que eso significaba irse a la habitación y dejarlo ahí, Goku solo asintió torpemente.

-Ah…de acuerdo.- Comento él con una mirada ligeramente asustada y nerviosa además de incomoda, Chichi espero pero la opresión en su cintura aun seguía presente causada por la cola de Goku enrollada a ella, miro con curiosidad a Goku quien solo subió los hombros- Yo no sé qué le pasa…- Apunto él como si la cola fuese la culpable.

Ante esa respuesta Chichi se sintió más incomoda y extrañada aun, decidió entonces romper con aquella situación, desenrollo la cola de Goku que había estado cernida alrededor de su cintura y se encerró en la habitación para cambiarse sintiéndose muy avergonzada, ligeramente emocionada pero sobre todo confundida. Ese tipo de situaciones en las cuales la nueva extremidad más larga de su "amigo" se enrollaba en ella o algo similar se habían repetido al menos unas cuatro veces haciéndola ilusionarse ligeramente pero al mismo tiempo preguntarse qué estaba pasando. La primera ocasión había ocurrido justo la noche en la cual llegaron de la ciudad, ella se acostó a dormir en la cama y Goku junto a ella pero en el suelo, debido al poco espacio que había era el único lugar donde podía ponerse y Chichi había aprendido a no pisarlo de noche, ella recordaba que en esa ocasión la despertó la cola de su compañero que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, al observar pudo ver que el estaba plácidamente dormido pero muy contento balanceando su cola de un lado a otro, quizás había estado soñando algo y la despertó por accidente aunque Chichi nunca lo supo en realidad.

En otra ocasión cuando Chichi y el estaban entrenando (La voz de la culpabilidad en Chichi la había hecho entrenar con el varias veces para que el guerrero no perdiera practica) y Goku iba ganando como de costumbre Chichi cansada de siempre perder decidió utilizar un truco simple pero que seguramente sería útil. Cuando Goku le alcanzo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla pero no para herirla en el rostro, ella se fingió inconsciente quedándose quieta en el suelo como si no fuese capaz de levantarse, esto obviamente desconcertó a Goku quien se acerco preocupado a ver su estado y el por qué no se había levantado entre disculpas y balbuceos torpes, esto conmovió un poco a Chichi pero no la freno de su plan para sorprenderlo y ganarle por una ocasión. Espero a que Goku se acercara lo suficiente y cuando estuvo segura de que el no esquivaría su patada al rostro sonrió con malicia proclamando su victoria.

-¡Caíste!- El resultado fue fatal. Aunque Goku pareció sumamente sorprendido y casi retrocedió asustado por su repentino movimiento, la cola del guerrero reacciono rápidamente, se movió tan veloz como un relámpago dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Chichi y mandándola a volar lejos hasta chocar con un árbol.

Chichi aun tenía una ligera hinchazón en esa mejilla y recordaba perfectamente que Goku se mostro casi igual o más impresionado y asustado que ella ante ese golpe tan repentino, Chichi recordaba que Goku le había jurado y perjurado que él no quiso hacerle daño y que antes de pensarlo su cola ya había hecho ese movimiento tan brusco, Chichi no pudo hacer si no creerle pues ella misma había notado que Goku nunca tuvo la intención de golpearla así pero eso abrió paso a nuevas dudas que ella tenía desde antes, al final solo pudo encontrar como explicación ante ese comportamiento que la cola respondía solamente a impulsos generados por emociones fuertes o por un inusual instinto de supervivencia, como cuando tocabas algo caliente y por inercia lo soltabas, de esa misma forma la cola de Goku debía responder a impulsos o reflejos causados vivencias del chico en ese momento, en este caso pudo explicarse que la cola de Goku respondió ante el miedo y se movió como medio para salvarse, Chichi supuso que ese comportamiento ahora era natural pues la cola pasaba a formar parte de la anatomía de Goku, aun así había cosas que ella aun no lograba entender del todo.

Por ejemplo estaba que a veces Chichi le pedía a Goku que le pasara determinada cosa y el guerrero solía pasárselas utilizando la cola cuando los objetos estaban estaba a su alcance, si bien eso sorprendió a Chichi también la extraño pues contradecía su teoría de que la cola respondía solo a impulsos de su dueño, y aun había más espacio para las sorpresas, pues el otro día Chichi se encontró con un Goku sentado en el aire siendo solo sostenido por su cola, es decir, ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser esa cosa? Aunque Goku parecía acostumbrase a ella y a hacerla una parte más de su vida diaria, incluso Chichi había aprendido a leer las emociones en aquella extremidad. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro suavemente cuando Goku estaba contento y aumentaba su velocidad si estaba emocionado, se mantenía tensa cuando se ponía nervioso o se concentraba en una batalla, bajaba considerablemente si se decepcionaba o Chichi lo regañaba fuertemente y se enrollaba en la cintura de su dueño si Goku necesitaba de espacio, toda una maravilla Chichi debía admitir pero aun así tenebrosamente intrigante, claro que Goku no se daba cuenta de esto y a veces olvidaba que la tenia pero la mayoría del tiempo terminaba recordándolo de una manera rápida y escalofriante.

Ahora estaba la situación de tan solo unos momentos atrás en la cual la cola de su amado se enrollo a su cintura de manera graciosa, si bien había sido algo tan tierno como incomodo no faltaba mencionar que muy extraño pues nuevamente Goku parecía no entender qué demonios pasaba aunque se había mostrado nervioso, como si ella fuese a gritarle por esa acción, eso ultimo hizo suspirar a Chichi con decepción. _¡Ay, Goku! Si tan solo supieras que esas son la clase de cosas que tienes que hacer… _Chichi finalmente salió de la habitación cambiada y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, no vio a Goku por la sala lo cual seguramente quería decir que aun no terminaba de ducharse aunque para ella era mejor, de esa forma el no se dedicaba a hacer uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: Fisgonear en la cocina mientras ella preparaba algo. Parecía ser que no importaba cuantas veces lo olvidara Goku siempre terminaba gustando de entrar ahí y picar las cosas o molestarla alegando que tenía hambre y cosas similares, si bien Chichi se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a esta costumbre de él también llegaba desesperarle con el tiempo.

Chichi comenzó a remover unos panecillos fritos en la sartén mientras intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar la coladera sin moverse de la pequeña estufa improvisada pues en cualquier momento algo podría quemarse, sin voltear intento alcanzar aquello pero no le fue posible, estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y voltear un segundo para obtenerlo pero no fue necesario, repentinamente algo peludo estuvo en contacto con su mano haciéndola sobresaltar y pegar un grito al cielo, pudo haber caído al suelo y haber adquirido un bonito chichón a su repertorio de contusiones físicas de no ser porque un brazo fuerte y fornido la sostuvo firmemente desde atrás, al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba Chichi pudo ver a un sonriente Goku semi desnudo que la sostenía a ella por la espalda y a la coladera con su cola.

-¡Uy lo siento, casi te caes! Como sea, toma…- Chichi se recupero de la impresión en cuanto Goku la enderezo y le alcanzo la coladera con la mano, se olvido de la comida un momento y frunció el ceño con las mejillas rojas de ira.

-¡Como que, "Como sea! ¡Casi me matas, no vuelvas hacer eso! Y no metas en la cocina cuando este yo, entiende.- Esta vez El no se asusto al escuchar su expresión de muerte, Goku pareció entender en esa ocasión que cada vez que Chichi decía que iba a morir no lo hacía literalmente, solo se rasco la nuca con un gesto de disculpa.

-Perdón, solo quería ayudar.- Acoto él, Chichi aun acalorada y sonrojada volvió a sus labores de cocina dándole la espalda pero escuchando, y había una muy buena razón por la cual ella le estaba dando la espalda, una la cual la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

-Bueno gracias pero prefería que me pasaras las cosas con la mano.- Acoto ella esperando que se fuera pero aun sentía la presencia de Goku comiéndose a los platillos que ella estaba preparando con los ojos, si bien Chichi ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de que su comida fuese observada por él no se sentía cómoda si Goku estaba ahí en "ese" estado, cosa que ella decidió cambiar al ver que Goku aun no se iba de ahí- Goku, ¿Podrías ponerte un pantalón?

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el guerrero inocentemente, Chichi supuso que a Goku no le incomodaba andar con solo una toalla en la casa, de hecho Chichi pensaba seriamente que a Goku solo le faltaba usar un taparrabos para volverse una especie de Tarzan pero no lo exteriorizo así, decidió mejor explicarle la razón.

-Porque estas cubierto solo por una toalla de baño y eso incomoda a las demás personas.- Acoto ella removiendo un poco de arroz hervido, Goku enarco una ceja mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Mas personas? Aquí solo estamos tu y yo, a menos que… ¡Vallas a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños!- Le apunto él con orgullo como si hubiese dado en el clavo sin saber que estaba realmente alejado de la realidad, Chichi solo negó intentando alcanzar un cuchillo detrás de ella pues estaba segura de que si volteaba y veía a Goku se sonrojaría escandalosamente.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no es correcto andar por la casa o ningún otro lado de esa forma, y no voy a hacer una fiesta.- El pareció decepcionado por eso ultimo, su cola descendió un poco junto a sus hombros caídos.

-¡Ah que lastima!-Dijo Goku aun ahí parado, luego de un leve momento de reflexión le pregunto algo que seguramente le causaba intriga- ¿Por qué es malo ir así por la casa?

-Porque solo te cubre una toalla.- Recalco ella nuevamente avergonzada y con voz irritada mientras intentaba alcanzar el cuchillo y removía algunas cosas, Goku solo rasco su cabeza con confusión mientras le alcanzaba el cuchillo que estaba detrás de él con la cola.

-No entiendo, nunca me han molestado ese tipo de cosas y siguió estando cubierto.- Apunto él a la toalla con apremio, Chichi no volteo y tomo el cuchillo con cierto desagrado pues no le parecía higiénico que la peluda cola de su amigo le pasara los utensilios de la cocina.

-Eso es porque tú eres el desvestido y no conoces la vergüenza, pero si fuese otra persona te molestaría.-Concluyo Chichi inteligentemente mientras cortaba unos cuantos rábanos y se concentraba lo cual la ayudo mucho a no pensar en su compañero semidesnudo a unos pasos de ella.

-Oye, ¿Falta mucho? Ya tengo hambre.- Señalo el tocando su estomago bien formado, Chichi solo apretó la cuchara en su mano con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido, ¡Sabia que no debía voltear a verlo!

-¡No comerás hasta que no te pongas mas ropa encima!

-¡Si señora!

No le importo el tono de chico asustado por su madre que uso Goku antes de correr a cambiarse, le estaba siendo necesario pues no creía prudente tener más tiempo a semejante pedazo de hombre detrás de ella, pues muy a su pesar la inocencia que Goku llevaba no hacía que su cuerpo fuese el de un chico si no el de todo un guerrero de artes marciales, fornido y marcado por los años, además cuando Chichi lo vio llegar todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y tomando en cuenta que ella estaba esperando para poder estar con él hasta que Goku se sintiese cómodo Chichi considero inteligente no tentar a su paciencia mandándolo a vestirse por completo. Chichi apago la comida y la sirvió en grandes platos para el guerrero, una vez que hubo terminado se sentó esperando a que Goku saliera para que empezaran a comer, no obstante apenas había posado sus sentaderas en la silla el timbre de la casa sonó, algo muy extraño considerando que esa región no era muy habitada, Chichi enarco una ceja ante esto y fue a abrir con cautela, al hacerlo pudo ver a un joven uniformado con un morral a su costado.

-¡Buenos días, traigo el correo!- Al decir aquello Chichi lo miro sorprendida, luego la verdad la golpeo como un relámpago. _¡Pero Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidar la carta de papa? _- ¿Es usted Chichi Gyunmao?- Pregunto el secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, Chichi asintió radiantemente.

-¡Si, muchísimas gracias! Pensé que tendría que ir hasta la ciudad por ella.- Esto último lo soltó realmente aliviada, después de todo la idea de ir a la ciudad con Goku otra vez no le sonaba agradable por el momento, el solo sonrió con gracia.

-De nada, de hecho no muchos carteros toman estos rumbos por que están muy lejos de la ciudad pero dan buena paga por ello, disculpe, ¿Podría regalarme un vaso con agua? Estoy deshidratado.- Chichi asintió encantada mientras le dejaba pasar e iba por un vaso, usualmente no dejaba entrar a desconocidos a su casa pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del enorme viaje que el cartero hizo y sobre todo la angustiosa salida a la ciudad que le ahorro- Disculpe las molestias.

-De ningún modo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por traer la carta hasta aquí.- Acoto ella con alivio, el asintió y saco la carta entregándosela a Chichi, ella la recibió con manos temblorosas, luego el joven rebusco algo en su morral.

-Ahora solo debe sellarme este formulario de "Recibido"- Chichi asintió tomando el formulario mientras el cartero se dedicaba a buscar los sellos pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Goku quien ya se encontraba vestido y lo miraba con curiosidad, el cartero pareció extrañado de que Goku no lo supiese por el uniforme y Chichi solo espero que el joven encontrase el sello rápido.

-El…cartero.- Acoto el chico con confusión, Goku enarco una ceja dando vueltas alrededor de él como si estudiara un espécimen raro, lucia divertido con la situación, tanto que no noto como el cartero dejo su atención del sello mientras lo miraba con ojos como platos- ¿!Es…es eso una cola¡?

-¿Oigan no creen que ya es tarde? Porque no mejor buscamos ese sello…- Acoto Chichi con nerviosismo y urgencia por que el cartero se apurara, Goku los ignoro a ambos.

-¿Qué cosa es un cartero? ¿Una especie de disfraz?- El chico de pronto pareció aliviado y señalo la cola con confianza.

-¡Ya se, es un disfraz! Cielos por un momento creí que era real… diablos no tengo sellos, bueno firme y ponga su nombre y datos en esta columna.- Le indico a Chichi luego de hablar con Goku, ella asintió intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que Goku no le demostrase que la cola de hecho fuese real, aunque no funciono de mucho.

-¿Esta? Oh, no es muy útil, ¡Mira!- Dicho esto Goku hizo una de las cosas que más asustaban/impresionaban a Chichi: Sentarse en el aire y dejarse cargar por la cola, esto sencillamente Frikeo al cartero quien se fue corriendo sin recibir el formulario con su morral en la espalda, Goku solo enarco una ceja rascando su cabeza- ¿Fue algo que dije?

-¡Claro que fue algo que dijiste idiota!- Soltó Chichi de pronto sintiéndose muy molesta con él, claro no era su culpa del todo pero le habría gustado que Goku se comportase más normal frente al cartero, al final solo pudo suspirar resignada mientras se sentaba en la mesa- Ya olvídalo, comamos de una vez…- Dijo ella con la carta en la mano, Goku imito su gesto acercándose a la mesa y sentándose, comenzó a comer para luego hacer algo que le desagradaba mucho a Chichi, hablar con la boca llena.

-¿Ghien ehga egh fhe togas fhogmas?- Chichi rodo los ojos mientras mordía una galleta, mastico y le riño.

-Traga y luego habla, ni si quiera te entendí.- Goku así lo hizo, Chichi en ese lapso rasgo el sobre de la carta con cuidado.

-Que, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué es un cartero? Es divertido, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto él con mucha intriga para luego meterse más comida a la boca de manera alegre.

-Pues…- Chichi iba a contestar pero tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en las palabras de la carta se perdió del mundo para concentrarse en su contenido.

_"Querida Chichi:_

_Hija mía me diste un susto de muerte al irte así de pronto y más aun al no avisar durante tanto tiempo, se que eres una guerrera pero aun así siempre estaré pendiente de ti. En fin yendo al punto sobre tu futuro esposo supongo que tu decisión es acertada, a decir verdad me sorprendió pues pensé que se casarían al instante, de cualquier manera el que se den un tiempo antes de la boda es excepcional, no puedo esperar a ver cómo está el "pequeño" Goku._

_Saben que pueden regresar aquí para planear la boda cuando quieran, aunque debo admitir que ya estos dos meses y medio sin ti han sido difíciles, estaba pensando en visitarlos, ¿Tendrían problemas con eso? Espero que no, en todo caso si es posible anéxame la fecha en la cual podría ir, si no estaré esperando aquí por ustedes, recuerden que también pueden visitarme y si necesitas dinero o ropa solo dilo, sabes que te será enviado, lo mismo para Goku._

_Bueno espero que estés bien y sigamos en contacto mediante las cartas._

_Besos."_

Chichi se había quedado rígida, la respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. Es decir le tranquilizaba que su padre estuviese de acuerdo con que ella viviera con Goku por un tiempo y lo de la ropa pues ya empezaba a hartarse de usar tres mudas del mismo diseño, sin embargo le preocupaba que el quisiese visitarla pues sabía que Goku no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones aun para comportarse como su futuro esposo y francamente Chichi no sabía cómo podría tomárselo su padre, bien podía quedarse tranquilo y aceptarlo con alegría o molestarse o simplemente decirle que lo mejor era no casarse con él, Chichi debía meditar bien la respuesta que le daría en el transcurso de la semana siguiente, por el momento pensaba que quizás sería mejor una negativa pero ya vería conforme al comportamiento de Goku y ella misma, pues en esos momentos no se sentía preparada para ver a su padre, pues aunque ya no lo demostrara tan seguido a veces Chichi se decepcionaba por la falta de romanticismo en su relación con Goku, aun así se mostraba optimista ante el futuro que le esperaba. _Todo saldrá bien, solo debo mantenerme así…_

-¿!Hola, estas ahí¡?

Chichi soltó un grito ensordecedor cuando escucho el grito de Goku y aun mas cuando levanto la vista y lo vio boca abajo nuevamente aunque en esta ocasión estaba colgado de un tubo de acero que sobresalía en el techo de la casa, sus rostro estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros y Chichi pudo haber visto la situación como algo "lindo" de no ser porque se había cagado de miedo, por suerte no se cayó de la silla, se quedo rígida en su lugar unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

-¡No hagas eso!- Goku solo subió los hombros medio culpable.

-Perdón, creí que te habías quedado sorda y ciega por qué no me hacías caso.

Acoto él, esto le recordó a Chichi una ocasión similar en el pasado, solo pudo suspirar y pedirle a Goku que bajara de ahí antes de que rompiese la mesa, mientras el atendía su petición Chichi examino el tubo extendido a lo largo de la casa con la extraña sensación de que estaba ahí apropósito solo para Goku, enarco una ceja pero luego su mente cedió por lo más lógico. _Goku tenía cola de niño, quizás Gohan vio útil utilizar el tubo para entrenar o cualquier otra cosa…_

-¿Qué es eso en tus manos?- Pregunto Goku al bajar, Chichi miro la carta y el la señalo- ¿Un dibujo?

-No, es una carta, pero no creo que…- Antes de que Chichi pudiese terminar de hablar Goku se había extendido para quitársela, Chichi enarco una ceja ante aquello, dudaba que Goku recordara como leer pero aun así no se sentía cómoda con el leyendo su información personal- ¡Oye devuélveme eso!

-¡Uy esta letra está muy fina! …Dice…Queri-Querida…Chichi…- Chichi se sorprendió un poco ante el descubrimiento pero se repuso enseguida para jalonearlo aunque no sirvió de mucho pues Goku deseaba alimentar su curiosidad y al retenerla lejos con su brazo Chichi no podía hacer mucho.

-¡Dámela ya Goku!- Por suerte el leía muy lento y con el movimiento ella no lo dejaba leer, Chichi comprendió que quizás no llegaría a ningún lado si seguía intentado pelear por que quizás Goku ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, entonces probo algo más tranquilo, dejo de intentar abalanzarse contra él, respiro hondo y lo miro por primera vez desde que se conocieron con ojos y voz suplicantes- Dámela por favor…- Goku pareció confundido al inicio se la entrego con gesto incomodo.

-¿No vas a llorar o sí? Creo que no querías que la leyera.- _Gracias Goku, me acabas de confirmar lo obvio. _Pensó ella pero no lo exteriorizo al ver que el chico de verdad parecía no haberse dado cuenta, Chichi solo pudo suspirar y asentir.

-Descuida, estaré bien pero no lo hagas otra vez.- Comento ella con una sonrisa serena para tranquilizarlo en caso de que estuviese preocupado, Goku solo asintió y salió a dar una vuelta aunque Chichi sabia que siempre que daba una vuelta terminaba entrenando de alguna forma.

Chichi se la paso esa tarde sin Goku limpiando, acomodando unas cosas y sobre todo pensado, valla que estaba pensando. Principalmente en la respuesta que le daría a su padre y más aun si su padre los visitaba o viceversa si ellos lo visitaban a él, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo comportarse? Y ¿Cómo afrontar el problema? Chichi sabia que el camino sería difícil, hasta ahora en dos meses había experimentado la frustración, angustia, irritación, fastidio y cansancio que creyó afrontar en toda su vida aun cuando Goku prometía darle más y mas. Chichi ya no sufría por ello, no creía que las cosas fuesen a ser muy diferentes y una ventaja de tenerlo es que su paciencia había crecido más que nunca pues ella siempre había sido muy impaciente e impulsiva, ahora Chichi lograba sentirse en paz con las cosas más simples, en cierta forma esa experiencia le había ayudado de algo.

El sol comenzó a descender dándole paso a la tarde y mostrando un bellísimo atardecer, Chichi se encontró tan a gusto viéndolo que decidió darle una sorpresa a Goku e hizo un cena gloriosa con todas sus comidas favoritas, desde el cerdo agridulce hasta los tallarines con aderezo chino, pan al vapor, Sushi, había de todo, tanto comida oriental como occidental y le tenía guardada una sorpresa para el final, una muy simple pero que para ella era su más delicioso pecado. Decidió utilizar su único vestido dado que sus demás mudas eran todas de el mismo modelo que uso para el combate del Torneo de las Artes marciales. Este vestido era morado, similar al que usaba antes pero con un pantalón debajo cernido a sus piernas y más corto quedando arriba de las rodillas, ella estaba segura de que Goku no lo notaria pero igual deseaba usarlo pues era nuevo y desde hacia tiempo deseaba estrenarlo, ¿Qué mejor ocasión había? Goku llego justo cuando estaba terminando de poner la mesa y al ver el banquete solo pudo sonreír radiantemente.

-¡Que rico!

-¡Espera tigre!- Lo freno ella con un gesto divertido, Goku solo enarco una ceja confuso y urgido para comer de una vez- ¿Qué tal si te das un baño primero y luego vuelves?- Goku parecía ansioso por comer y sin reparos para replicar pero al final accedió.

Regreso limpio en cuestión de minutos, claro, cuando se trataba de comer el siempre era rápido. Chichi solo pudo sonreírle y ambos comenzaron a comer, el festín en opinión de ambos fue glorioso, Chichi había estado muy serena y por un momento logro destensarse de la carta, la boda, el problema y todas esas cosas que solían hacerla estresarse quedándose solo en calma, mirando como el comía alegremente los platillos que ella había preparado, mientras eso ocurría Chichi admiraba también por la ventana dos troncos que estaban situados a modo de asientos afuera que seguramente Goku y su abuelo Gohan solían usar cuando vivían ahí hacía muchos años, ahora Chichi podría usarlos con él y hacer que su experiencia fuese más acogedora, una vez que el termino se estiro en su asiento como acostumbraba a hacer cuando comía mucho.

-¡Ah, estuvo delicioso!- Acoto con alegría, Chichi no se sorprendió pues la comida era una de las cosas que más emocionaba a Goku, no obstante ella le mostraría algo que le encantaría.

-Sí, oye te tengo una sorpresa, vamos afuera.

-¡Me gustan las sorpresas!- Soltó el siguiéndola con un muy buen humor, una vez fuera Chichi le pidió de favor de que encendiera una fogata que había preparado con anterioridad, el así lo hizo, luego la imito sentándose a su lado y mirándola sintiéndose realmente curioso- ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Esto, no lo he comido desde hace tiempo pero sé que te encantaran.- Dicho esto Chichi saco una bolsa enorme de malvaviscos detrás de ella y dos varitas, Goku la miro extrañado y ella se explico- Se llaman Malvaviscos, son muy ricos solo tienes que ponerlos en este extremo…- Le explico ella guiando su mano, Goku se dejo demasiado concentrado en lo que Chichi hacia, una vez que él lo hizo Chichi continuo- Bien ahora ponlo cerca del fuego así, espera a que se tueste y veras lo bien que sabe.

-¡Se ve divertido!- Aseguro el imitándola y acercando los malvaviscos a la fogata, esta calentaba el ambiente de aquella noche estrellada, Chichi solo miraba al fuego con calidez reflejada en sus ojos, entonces recordó algo importante sobre el "arte" de comer y preparar malvaviscos.

-Te cuidado con acercarlos mucho al fuego o se podrían…

-¡Ah se quema!- Grito el pelinegro con asombro mientras sacaba un malvavisco incendiado del fuego, Chichi solo suspiro dejando su palo a un lado y tomando el ahora incendiado y carbonizado malvavisco de Goku por el palo, lo apago soplando y se lo entrego, el solo sonrió agradecido- ¡Gracias, bueno que aprov…!

-¡Espera, no te lo metas nada más!- Acoto ella al ver que Goku había abierto la boca para metérselo entero, el solo enarco una ceja y Chichi se explico exasperada- Esta muy caliente, se te quemara la lengua, además no sabe tan bien cuando se quema, toma el mío y luego prepárate otro, dame ese…- Goku obedeció y tomo el de Chichi que ya estaba en su punto, ni muy caliente ni muy frio, Chichi tiro el de él y clavo otro.

-¡Oye estas gelatinas blancas son deliciosas!- Exclamo sorprendido, Chichi soltó una risita risueña mientras lo corregía.

-Malvaviscos y tienes razón, son deliciosos- Comento ella con la ligera sensación de que esas delicias se irían directamente a sus caderas, pero no le importo en ese momento, solo tostó su malvavisco, Goku hizo lo mismo y Chichi por alguna razón se sintió con ganas de contar anécdotas como se hacían en esos campamentos de la niñez- Sabes, cuando yo…era niña, solía acampar con mi madre y comíamos malvaviscos como estos.

-¿Y qué le paso a ella?- Pregunto Goku sacando su malvavisco y mordiéndolo Chichi solo sonrió acostumbrada a que Goku le preguntase eso, aunque podía molestarla también la ayudo a aceptar que su madre estaba muerta pero que eso no era algo necesariamente malo, después de todo Goku podía aceptarlo fácilmente con su abuelo, ¿Por qué ella no?

-Murió hace tiempo, pero está bien, conforme pasan los años su pérdida duele menos y su recuerdo se sostiene latente dentro de mi…- Goku no dijo nada respetando su silencio y Chichi continuo con algo que no tenía mucha relación con lo que hacían pero que igual tuvo deseos de mencionar- Ah, el calor de esta fogata es ideal…

Goku no dijo nada tostando ahora varios malvaviscos a la vez utilizando también su cola y a Chichi no le importo, se quedo simplemente mirando hacia la llama del fuego con una sonrisa serena, sabía que Goku la estaba viendo pues miraba como ella hacia el malvavisco e imitaba su gesto, no obstante Chichi tenia la curiosa sensación de que el retiraba la mirada de cuando en cuando y volvía a verla con gesto vacilante como no queriendo la cosa, si bien la sensación era rara no era del todo desagradable, pues Chichi podía imaginar que Goku la veía solo por el gusto de hacerlo y no por copiar su técnica con los malvaviscos, suspiro una vez más mirando al fuego y quitándose un mechón de pelo estorboso para situarlo detrás de su oreja, nada podría arruinar ese momento.

-Te ves graciosa.- Dijo el de pronto con la mirada fija sobre ella y una sonrisa tonta, Chichi solo pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo con decepción, ¿Por tuvo que hablar y arruinar el momento? ¿Y además que había de gracioso en ella?

-¿A si? Y se puede saber que es tan gracio… ¡Goku pon atención!- Le riño ella, entonces el guerrero volvió su vista fija hacia los palitos del malvavisco incendiados, Goku los soltó echándolos a la fogata con miedo, luego suspiro aliviado pero Chichi no lo hizo así- Oye tienes que tener más cuidado, podrías quemarte.

-Oh lo siento, estaba distraído.

Comento él como si nada, pero Chichi lo miro curiosa, ¿Distraído viéndola mientras quemaba malvaviscos? Bueno, tampoco es como si se fuese a emocionar con eso, otra de las ventajas de estar con Goku es que solía emocionarse menos deprisa y por consecuente decepcionarse menos que antes, aun así la sensación de esperanza por esa pequeña posibilidad estaba latente. Chichi miro al cielo y pudo observarlo oscuro y plagado de estrellas dejando un perfecto escenario romántico que sería desperdiciado por ellos dos…o tal vez no, después de todo el que no estuviesen en plan amoroso no quería decir que ellos no pudiesen admirar la inmensa belleza de una noche tan pacifica, así lo hizo Chichi perdiéndose en el cielo sobre ellos, suspiro llena de calma y exclamo lo que se paso por la cabeza.

-Que hermosa noche…-Goku volteo a verla con curiosidad mientras su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro serenamente, Chichi continuo mirando hacia arriba- Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche como esta, ¡Ah, mira la luna está pintada de rojo!- Chichi comento con una sonrisa, miro a Goku esperando que el también estuviese viendo pero el chico parecía pensativo y renuente a imitarla.

-Ah…creo que no deberías ver la luna.- Le aconsejo él con severidad mirándola con duda y una mueca de seriedad, Chichi solo enarco una ceja confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Goku repentinamente parecía esforzarse en pensar algo importante, Chichi no supo describir sus gestos pero le intrigaban sus razones.

-Bueno…no lo sé. Había una razón…- Comento el mirándola a los ojos, luego rehuyó su mirada hacia un costado dejándola más intrigada, Chichi frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenia de malo ver la luna?

-¡Tonterías, ya has visto la luna conmigo antes!- Acoto ella dándole ánimos para que mirara el hermoso astro que ahora destellaba de un tenue color carmesí.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto él como si no lo creyera, Chichi asintió sonriéndole conciliadoramente, pero eso pareció no ser suficiente- ¿Cuándo?- Chichi reflexiono sobre esto.

-Al día siguiente de llegar a esta casa, te perdiste y te busque por horas hasta que anocheció, como era demasiado tarde nos quedamos durmiendo un claro en el bosque acostados uno al lado del otro y vimos la luna.- Comento ella con naturalidad, Goku pareció impresionado pero aun así solo fijo su vista en el fuego, esto preocupo un poco a Chichi, ¿Cuál era el problema con la luna de todas formas?- ¿Goku qué pasa?- Pregunto ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Goku solo miro el lugar afectado sin sobresaltarse por primera vez.

-No sé, algo me da la sensación de que no deberías verla, es como si pasaran cosas malas cuando la ve alguien.- Comento él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecía confuso ante los propios pensamientos que estaba teniendo, Chichi repaso esto como una posibilidad de ayudarlo a superar un problema y sonrió con aprensión.

-Mira, yo estoy viendo la Luna y no sucede nada, estoy segura de que nada te sucederá.- Le dijo firmemente, él la miro y luego de unos segundos sonrió convencido.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Comento él con una sonrisa confiada, comió un Malvavisco sin asar y miro al cielo- ¿Dónde está la luna de todos modos?- Chichi se impresiono de lo rápido que se despreocupaba de los problemas pero solo atino a sonreír mientras lo giraba hacia la dirección correcta y señalaba al hermoso astro.

-¡Ahí! ¿Lo ves? Ahhh… es hermosa.-Comento ella con un suspiro muy cerca de Goku, el alcanzo la luna con la mirada y sonrió con asombro.

-¡Wow tenias razón, es roja como una manzana! Y yo que creí que era…- Chichi asintió aun mirando arriba sin darle mucha importancia al silencio generado por su compañero que seguramente se debía a que Goku no recordaba como se le llamaba el color "blanco"

-Blanco.- Le indico ella al ver que él no había continuado con su oración, volteo y al hacerlo se sorprendió, ¿Estaba temblando?- ¿Goku? Tienes frio o…

Pero Goku no contesto, solo se quedo ahí al lado de ella temblando…no, no estaba temblando. Su pecho estaba palpitando fuertemente y había entrado en una especie de trance extraño, no importo cuantas veces Chichi intento llamarlo el no respondió, su mirada ahora pintada de rojo se hallaba perdida, sin saber exactamente cuál era la razón Chichi comenzó a temblar atemorizada antes de tiempo pidiéndole a Goku que dejase de hacerse el tonto, pero no había respuesta, Chichi retrocedió un paso sin saber que pensar, entonces algo aterrador sucedió, tanto que al inicio Chichi pensó era un efecto ilusorio pero no fue así. El cuerpo de Goku, sobre todo sus músculos empezaron a crecer en medidas descomunales, se hizo más y más alto y comenzó a llenarse de pelo, su cara se deformo terriblemente primero con el exagerado crecimiento de sus colmillos, luego se alargo hasta terminar por parecerse más a un mono que a un humano.

Chichi había soltado un grito aforado que hizo que la criatura enorme volteara a verle con furia, sus ojos se había vuelto completamente rojos y lo que era peor, seguía creciendo y creciendo, rebasando la altura de los árboles y quedando similar a la de las montañas, cuando al fin pareció alcanzar su tamaño mayor soltó un enorme rugido haciendo estremecer la tierra y comenzando a destruir lo que hallaba a su paso, Chichi no pudo evitar caer al suelo y rodar para evitar ser pisada por él, estaba temblando y no podía creer que ese fuese Goku, es decir, hacia tan solo unos segundos era como una persona común y corriente y ahora era un mono enorme más alto que una montaña, ¿Quién creería eso? _¡Pero es el, créelo y huye antes de que te mate o…! _Demasiado tarde, Goku le había lanzado un árbol haciendo que Chichi se estrellara contra una enorme piedra, se golpeo la cabeza y estaba segura de que se astillo una o dos costillas por que empezó a toser sangre, entonces Chichi comprendió algo aterrador, ese ya no era Goku. No estaba consciente, era como si de pronto en su lugar se hubiese posado una bestia cuyo único propósito es arrasar con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Decidida opto por detenerlo o como mínimo alejarlo de la casa, con suerte lo regresaría a su estado anterior, si no lo hacia ella, ¿Quién más? Corrió a la casa con cuidado de que el mounstro no la viera (Ya se había distraído debido a que Chichi pareció muerta hacia unos minutos), rebusco entre las cosas de su amado y entonces lo encontró, el báculo sagrado que alguna vez perteneció a Son Gohan, escupió un poco de sangre, amarro su cabello en un chongo y decidida aun cuando estaba muerta de miedo salió a su encuentro para evitar que lastimara a más gente o que destruyese la pequeña casa. Al hacerlo pudo ver la silueta del mono gigante destruyendo arboles a unos cuantos pasos de la casa, lo primero que debía hacer era alejarlo de ahí para que no destruyera la edificación, luego regresarlo a la normalidad por lo cual respiro hondo antes de gritar en un arrebato de enorme estupidez y valentía.

-¡Crece Baculo sagrado!

Para su buena suerte el arma obedeció su orden y se alargo hasta golpear la mejilla derecha del mono Gigante, el lado malo fue que gano directamente su atención, Chichi comenzó a correr lo más lejos que pudo de todo lugar habitado hacia la parte más interna del bosque, el mono la seguía y ella lo sabía porque los gruñidos no se alejaban, todo lo contrario, parecían acercarse mas y mas aun, al virar pudo notar que el Mono estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de él, comenzó a correr más rápido mientras jadeaba y esquivaba los arboles a su paso, repentinamente cuatro arboles se astillaron a su costado derecho muy cerca de ella, al parecer el mounstro le estaba lanzando cosas. _¡Genial, como si no fuese suficiente con…! _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llego al final de su camino cruzándose con una enorme montaña que era demasiado ancha como para rodearla y salir con vida, el mono no debía estar a muchos metros de distancia y cuando la encontrara la mataría… _¡No! Goku jamás lo haría…el no podría, es demasiado bueno… _Intento auto convencerse pero no lo logro del todo, es decir, ella de verdad lo creía así pero en ese estado bestial Goku parecía en realidad no estar consciente.

Se escondió detrás de una piedra que cubría su altura mirando a la enorme bestia buscando desesperadamente mas seres vivientes que matar y cosas que destruir, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al preguntarse por qué había ocurrido aquella terrible transformación y la sensación aumento al realizar que nunca le había pasado nada parecido cuando miro la luna y NO tenia cola, ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la cual se la extirparon? _Seguro que si, entonces eso quiere decir que…que si le quito la cola el no sufrirá de lo mismo, ¿Cierto? Además el me dijo una vez que si le apretaba la cola lo ponía débil. _No obstante Chichi no se podía imaginar a si misma cortando la cola de Goku, ¿Y si le dolía o se desangraba? ¿Y si lo lastimaba?, aunque bueno debía considerar también que el ya había vivido una gran parte de su vida sin esa cola, así que, ¿Que tan malo podía ser? Un rugido peligrosamente cercano la hizo reaccionar para encontrarse con que Goku estaba destrozando los arboles de alrededor, retrocedió apretando el Báculo sagrado y trago saliva esperando que no la encontrara pero no funciono de mucho.

Chichi se había movido apenas a tiempo para esquivar la roca que choco con la piedra en la que ella se estaba escondiendo haciéndola añicos, cayo dificultosamente en el suelo con las costillas adoloridas pero se paro al instante solo para esquivar otra piedra en su dirección, solo que esta vez demasiado cansada para esquivar se vio en la necesidad de actuar rápido. Coloco el báculo sagrado en dirección vertical hacia la piedra mientras gritaba.

-¡Crece Báculo sagrado!- Este así lo hizo destruyendo la piedra en pedazos, Chichi rodo sobre si misma escondiéndose detrás de un árbol después de retraer el báculo, sabía que no podría seguir con ese ritmo toda la noche y que debía hacer algo pero había sido una idiota total, ¡Ni siquiera tenía algo para cortar la cola de Goku!

Rodo nuevamente lastimando su codo para esquivar un golpe del mono, Goku ya estaba muy cerca y Chichi se las veía negras, entonces como un rayo de esperanza pudo ver un fisura en la montaña, si entraba podía cruzar al otro lado. Así lo hizo corriendo como loca pues sabía lo que iba a pasar. Goku dio fuertes golpes a la montaña sacudiéndola por completo y logrando que la fisura y las posibles cuevas que estaban dentro se colapsasen, la fisura era grande pero no aguantaría mucho, en un determinado momento Chichi sintió una punzada de dolor enorme en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, al segundo comprendió que había sido golpeada con una piedra y esto la aturdió un poco pero no se detuvo de su andanza, tambaleándose siguió corriendo hacia la salida, no estaba consciente de cuanto había pasado desde que ella y Goku habían salido a la fogata pero se sorprendió al ver una pequeña luz naranja-violeta en el horizonte más lejano señal de la que el sol saldría en pocas horas o…que el golpe la había hecho alucinar, esperanzada por la primera posibilidad apresuro el paso tropezando al final y sangrando su rodilla pero al fin libre y justo tiempo a tiempo pues tres minutos después la montaña estaba hecha añicos y Goku golpeaba su pecho rugiendo al cielo, Chichi solo sonrió tristemente.

-A-Aun…no para, Di-Dios mío…cuenta energía…

Estaba jadeando cansada con el codo sangrando al igual que su nuca y las costillas astilladas causándole un malestar muy molesto al respirar, pero el aun quería mas, Chichi se tambaleo apoyándose en el báculo como si fuese un bastón cuando Goku comenzó a caminar hacia ella con su mirada roja sobre su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo de correr a recuperar energías la tomo entre sus enormes manos sin dificultad, Chichi intento liberarse pero no pudo del todo y en menos de segundos se encontró cara a cara con él, aunque ahora ella era como una hormiga a comparación del mono Gigante que la miraba con gesto curioso y los ojos enrojecidos por la ira como si no se decidiera de que manera debía matarla, Chichi solo pudo reír nerviosamente apretando el báculo mágico a su pecho.

-Pe-Perdona Goku, no pude volverte…a…a la normalidad- Dicho esto apunto el báculo directo a su frente e hizo lo que quizás fue la estupidez más grande de toda su vida con la esperanza de que Goku la soltara, pero si ya iba a morir, ¿Qué tenía que perder? _Mejor morir luchando que siendo asesinada sin haber intentado la victoria, eso habría querido Goku._- ¡Crece Báculo sagrado!- Al decir estas palabras el báculo creció hasta incrustarse en la frente del mono Gigante quien soltó un rugido lleno de dolor y apretó la mano donde sostenía a Chichi rompiéndole las costillas astilladas y haciéndola chillar de sufrimiento, luego se dio un manotazo en la frente quitando el báculo como una astilla y dejándolo caer, ahí quedo una pequeña mancha de sangre apenas visible, Chichi sintiéndose apretada solo pudo mirarse más nerviosa hablando con voz entrecortada- Pe-Perdón…f-fue lo único que…que se me ocurrió hacer, ¡Aggh!

Definitivamente había escuchado un "Crack" de sus costillas esta vez, Chichi sentía como si no pudiese respirar y se le nublara la vista y luego Chichi cayó al suelo, volteo su cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba el mono dispuesta a ver qué hacía para destruirla pero solo pudo notar la silueta de un Goku desnudo haciéndose mas y mas pequeña así como menos salvaje antes de caer con la cara hacia el suelo, jadeando Chichi solo pudo sonreír aliviada antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo, ya había amanecido…

[+]

Lo que despertó a Chichi no fue la molesta luz blanca que estaba dándole en la cara si no el endemoniado pitido que se repetía de manera constante en el ambiente, lo primero que pudo percibir sin necesidad de abrir los ojos fue el dolor, un dolor astilleante en cada parte de su cuerpo, en sus músculos, en su codo izquierdo, rodilla derecha, nuca y tres costillas que se habían roto, también percibió el delatante olor a alcohol etílico que demostraba que estaba en un hospital, Chichi imaginaba las razones por las cuales estaba ahí y aunque el saber cómo es que Goku había logrado llevarla hasta allí era un misterio Chichi no se sintió con deseos de averiguarlo por el momento, intento volver a dormir pero no lo logro del todo así que abrió finalmente los ojos, la luz le lastimo y por inercia levanto el brazo que podía mover con mayor facilidad; el derecho. Tapo la luz y noto que sus brazos estaban vendados, no solo eso, casi toda ella estaba vendada, del pecho, la cintura, las rodillas, los talones, el hombro, codo y la cabeza dejándola como una semi momia. Las vendas se le cernían al cuerpo incómodamente haciéndola lucir más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, pero al menos evitaban aun más dolor.

Suspiro recordando lo que había pasado sin poder creerlo, Goku se había convertido en un mono asesino gigante y había estado a punto de matarla, se había pasado toda la noche corriendo, su mirada se afligió preguntándose que habría sido de Goku y como estaría él, ¿Estaría en el hospital? O ¿Perdido en la policía? _¡Oh no, debo ir a buscarlo! _Después de todo lo más seguro era que estuviese en el único hospital cercano que estaba dentro de la ciudad y Chichi aun recordaba lo nervioso que él se había puesto cuando se perdió en la ciudad, esto la hizo negar mientras intentaba levantarse aun cuando le dolió mucho y termino cayo a la cama nuevamente, Chichi suspiro mirando al techo, no recordaba que el dolor fuese tan molesto, en todo caso no podía salir a la desesperada así como así, lo que tenía que hacer era preguntarle al primero doctor o enfermera que viera el cómo había llegado ahí, quien la llevo, etc. Con algo de suerte le dirían el paradero de Goku y ella podría salir a buscarlo para irse a casa con él y continuar su recuperación haya…

-¡No puede pasar señor!- Una voz firme se escucho detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba, Chichi agudizo el oído sin levantarse de la cama para que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-¡Déjame entrar quiero verla!- _¿Goku? _Chichi se levanto de la cama sintiendo un ligero arrebato de energía y alivio, si él estaba ahí quería decir que todo saldría mejor.

-No, la señorita Chichi aun necesita descansar, está muy gravemente herida.- Acoto el médico con una voz severa, Chichi negó internamente, ¿No creían que Goku le había hecho eso a ella o sí? Bueno de hecho si había sido el pero no estaba consiente así que no podían hacerle nada, ¿Verdad? Utilizo su energía para sentarse y escuchar mejor.

-¡No importa quiero verla, no me gusta este lugar!- Chichi sintió una nueva oleada de afecto al ver su dura insistencia y sin poder evitarlo solo un leve "Awww", ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba tan preocupado por alguien?

-Señor Goku no tiene sentido que entre si ella no está despierta, además aun tenemos muchos estudios que hacerle…-Esta última oración perturbo ligeramente a Chichi, ¿Le estaban haciendo estudios a Goku? Algo no le pintaba bien de nada eso, entonces en su mente se conecto una idea, una idea muy desagradable. _¡Oh, no estarán…!_

-¡No, estudios no! ¡Los detesto al igual que los hospitales y esas cosas que siempre quieren meterme en el brazo!

Las sospechas de Chichi se confirmaron al escucharlo replicar y sin poder evitarlo se preocupo al instante, después de todo, Chichi podía nombrar más de una o dos cosas desagradables que un puñado de doctores podía hacerle a un chico con cola de mono. El solo pensar el tipo de pruebas que pudieron haberle hecho la hizo molestarse e impulsada por eso tomo una decisión, _¡No mientras yo esté consiente! _Decidida decidió sentarse para estar mejor dispuesta a pararse, se desconecto todos los cables que la unían a la máquina de medición cardiaca, se arranco el catéter con suero de la muñeca causándose un pequeño sangrado y se aclaro la garganta, fuera aun podía escuchar a Goku replicando algo sobre las agujas.

-¡Goku!- Grito ella con voz adolorida esperanzada de que el escuchase y llegara a su auxilio, el aludido así lo hizo, en menos de unos segundos la puerta de su habitación se abrió de dos en dos y él se mostro con una sonrisa radiante e incluso aliviada, Goku tenía varios parches en los brazos, una venda en la frente y unas marcas de piquetes.

-¡Chi!

Al escucharlo decirle de esa forma y aproximarse Chichi se desconecto del mundo y se quedo sorprendida por varios segundos con la mirada desorbitada, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? _Por un momento…me pareció que el… _No, no había escuchado mal, Goku había llegado hacia ella corriendo con una sonrisa llena de alivio y más aun la llamo por su diminutivo, al acercarse el pelinegro dudo un momento con los brazos abiertos y luego simplemente se puso detrás de ella mirando al doctor con desagrado, Chichi hizo lo mismo aun cuando en su interior aun sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable por haber sido llamada por su nombre por primera vez o bueno el diminutivo pero se sobre entendía la intención, en todo caso el salir de ahí ahora era lo mas importante. Miro al doctor quien la veía realmente impresionado pues nunca se imagino que ella lograría ponerse de pie tan pronto.

-¡Señorita esta despierta! Es un milagro aunque debería recostarse.- Le aconsejo el pero Chichi negó, aunque sintiéndose débil no iba a quedarse si eso significaba que Goku sería sometido a cientos de pruebas científicas para encontrar el origen de su cola.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Gracias por atenderme pero debemos irnos ahora.- Acoto ella cojeando hacia la ventana, Goku la siguió de cerca con una mirada llena de culpa que intrigo a Chichi.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto de manera inocente y llena de preocupación, aunque algo le dijo a Chichi que el ya sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmar su sospechas, ella solo suspiro cansada mientras abría la ventana del hospital antes de que el doctor llamase a mas enfermeras para detenerlos.

-Es evidente que si, pero ahora no importa…Va-Vamos, ¡Nube voladora!- Goku la miro curioso y luego a la nube frente a ellos con un gesto impresionado.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Eres increíble!

Chichi habría agradecido el cumplido de no sentirse tan débil, ese malnacido doctor tenía razón y si no se acostaba en una cama pronto iba a volver a desmayarse, con la poca fuerza que tenia se monto en la nube, le pidió a Goku que hiciese lo mismo y ambos partieron en dirección a la torre del maestro Karin, Chichi iba enfrente tambaleándose y sintiendo como empezaba adormecerse, incluso con el viento azotándola no podía evitarlo, tenia tanto sueño… ¡No, debía mantenerse centrada! Así que para hacerlo decidió hablar con Goku y tener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuesen sus pensamientos, además de esa forma podría averiguar qué había sucedido en los últimos días.

-Di-Dime Goku… recuerdas, ¿Cuántos días estuvimos en el hospital?- Goku enarco una ceja confundido y Chichi tosió antes de recordar algo que podría ayudarla a refrescarle la memoria al guerrero, en este caso con una experiencia desagradable- El lugar donde te ponían inyecciones con las agujas.

-¡Ah, ese lugar era terrible! Fue el peor día de mi vida, me picaron tantas veces que ni recuerdo cuantas fueron, me metieron a una cámara negra extraña con una luz azul y me dieron papillas y jugos asquerosos.- Le explico él con un escalofrió, Chichi solo se enfoco en no cerrar los ojos, _¿Así que un día…? Bueno, pudo ser peor. _También pensó que no se había equivocado en deducir que Goku recordaba mejor lo que le causaba emociones fuertes, como su miedo a las agujas.

-Descuida, ya todo estará bien…

Comento ella cabeceando con voz débil, esto llamo la atención de Goku quien sintió nuevamente esa sensación desagradable de pesadez en el estomago, era malo, lo hacía sentirse responsable de su estado como si él hubiese sido quien causo todos los problemas, además, ¿Qué no él le causaba problemas a ella siempre? Goku no podía estar seguro de ello, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que así era (Aunque esa impresión se la generaba mucha gente) y a pesar de no saber claramente quien era ella Goku no podía evitar pensar que ella era de alguna forma necesaria y estaba ahí siempre que el tenia hambre o estaba aburrido, o cuando se sentía mal e incluso en las escasas ocasiones que añoraba compañía. Además de alguna forma algo no encajaba, ella se veía tan débil y pequeña con todas esas vendas en su cuerpo…y Goku no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que ella era más fuerte que eso, era obvio que estaba herida pero nadie sabía la razón, ni si quiera él, pero aun así se sentía mal por ello. En un determinado momento Chichi sintió claramente como su mente se desconecto y el paisaje se inclino junto a ella, puesto que estaba a punto de caer de la nube.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- Chichi espero la caída pero solo recibió un grito asustado de Goku quien la había sujetado de la bata del hospital, ante esto Chichi solo pudo sonreír tristemente.

-Perdón ya no aguanto estar despierta….- Comento de manera perezosa sin poder resistir su peso pero no cayo, Goku la tenía firmemente agarrada de los hombros.

-¡Oye…no, por favor!- Le suplico el mirando hacia el suelo, Chichi lo intento pero fue vano, incluso creía delirar porque le pareció escuchar a Goku hablar con algo similar a la… ¿Vergüenza? _Si claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen… _- Oye…despierta, yo no…

No hubo caso y mientras más intentaba mas parecía que ella sería incapaz de despertar, al final Chichi pensó que se detendrían por ahí para dormir pero no sucedió así y se sintió extrañamente protegida, como si Goku estuviese abrazándola por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazo, cosa que era imposible tomando en cuenta que la estaba sosteniendo de los hombros con ambas manos, al bajar la vista Chichi realizo que solo era su cola cernida a su cintura, pensó en voltear a ver a Goku pero el chico estaba ya lo suficientemente tenso como para que ella lo pusiese aun mas incomodo, por un momento prefirió imaginar que Goku lo hacía por el gusto de tenerla entre sus brazos y con ese ligero pensamiento en mente entrecerró sus ojos logrando observar la Torre del maestro Karin antes de cerrarlos completamente y caer en un sueño profundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui esta lo que una humilde servidora les ofrece, intente conservar un poco de humor al inicio y no ser muy drastica al final, despues de todo esta historia es de comedia y romance. En fin, gracias por leer y esperoagradezco sus reviews.**

**P.D: Para los que siguen la otra historia que tengo intentare subir un capitulo mas pro no creo, como explique antes estoy enfocada en esta y esta tiene prioridad por que la escribi antes, pero no abandonare la otra puest tengo muchas ideas con ella, en fin. Nos leemos. **


	6. Despertar

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Se que un día de retraso puede no parecer mucho pero es importante para mi seguir un orden si quiero terminar la historia. En fin, me impresiona que hayan pasado ya seis capítulos y bueno, he decidido introducir solo un poco mas de la pareja debido a que ya es merecido, recuerden que sus momentos son para ustedes (risas). En fin espero que les guste este capitulo y me sigan apoyando en este proyecto y aprovecho para recordarles que la otra historia "Un inocente deseo" sera actualizada hasta que termine con esta, así que les pido un poquito de paciencia, sin mas que acotar a leer.**

**P.D: Si les gusta esta pareja me gustaría que me dijesen mediante sus reviews o los comentarios que les parece el primer vídeo que hice sobre ellos, pueden buscarlo en el siguiente Link: Y.O.U.T.U.B.E.C.O.M/watch?v=LVBIGCm8fvY  
>Me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Ok?, las razones del vídeo estan en la información de abajo. Bueno ahora si a leer. (El nombre de la pagina esta asi para que no se borre en el procesador pero ya saben que se escribe en minusculas y sin puntos.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI.- Despertar<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó en esta ocasión Chichi no fue molestada por la luz de un hospital ni el pitido de una maquina al lado suyo, de hecho no fue molestada por nada, simplemente comenzó a despertar ante los fuertes vapores que flotaban en el ambiente, eran esencias extrañas, mezcla de menta, Aloe, sales minerales y otras cosas que Chichi no logro identificar del todo. Se enderezo lentamente para ver el lugar donde estaba, aunque le fue difícil pues estaba muy oscuro dentro y el único lugar que proporcionaba unos cuantos rayos de sol era un tragaluz que estaba en la parte alta de la…carpa.<p>

O eso parecía ser, como una especie de casa de campaña muy alta echa de piel, Chichi estaba igualmente recostada en una cama de pieles y aun tenia vendadas las heridas, desconcertada miro hacia arriba preguntándose dónde demonios se encontraba ahora y que le había pasado a Goku. No necesito esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta pues unos cuantos minutos después de haber despertado la puerta de la "carpa" se abrió repentinamente. Chichi volteo para ver entrar a un joven de aproximadamente su edad, quizás dos o un año menor pero casi tan alto como Goku, de tez morena y con pintura en la cara, cabello largo castaño y ropajes indios, al verla el solo pudo sonreír con alivio, Chichi por otro lado solo pudo mirarlo anonada preguntándose qué demonios hacia ella metida en la casa de otro hombre.

-Valla, al fin ha despertado estaba empezando a pensar que…

-¡Largo de aquí!

Logro gritar ella mientras le lanzaba una piedra que había detrás y se tapaba con las sabanas ligeramente ruborizada al realizar que solo tenía puestos unos cuantos vendajes en su cuerpo y nada de ropa exceptuando la parte inferior, el chico apenas fue capaz de esquivar su golpe sin tirar algo que llevaba en las manos y caer en el intento, Chichi por otro lado sintió el dolor nuevamente azotarla y maldijo que no pudiese moverse del todo, después de ese pequeño arrebato de adrenalina causado por el impulso de no ser vista en paños menores sus músculos y huesos habían vuelto a dolerle por lo cual se dejo caer débilmente en la cama soltando un gemido de disgusto, el chico quien se había estado asomando para ver su estado de manera cautelosa, entro más lentamente esta vez caminando muy despacito para no despertarla, no obstante Chichi escucho un ruido, gruño y se levanto impulsada por la irritación dispuesta a luchar si él quería forzar "algo" pero él no le hizo nada, se limito a anteponer sus brazo mientras negaba frenéticamente para evitar un conflicto.

-¡No espera, espera! Soy doctor, Goku me pidió que cuidara de ti…- La sola mención de ese nombre fue suficiente para que las facciones de Chichi se suavizaran, se tranquilizo y miro al chico indio con confusión.

-¿Goku?- El pareció aliviado de no ser atacado, entro mientras asentía.

-Sí, sí. El subió a la torre del maestro Karin por semillas del ermitaño.- Explico mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y comenzaba a moler unas cuantas hierbas medicinales, Chichi se limito a taparse bien de la mirada de aquel desconocido y prestar atención a la conversación, si tenía suerte el chico le daría una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado y que había pasado en ese tiempo.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Pregunto ella con temor, no podía recordar mucho pero sí que había tenido muchísimo sueño y eso se traducía a que pudo dormir por mucho, mucho tiempo lo cual no la ayudaba contando que Goku podría estar por ahí perdido con una cola asesina. El joven pareció entender sus preocupaciones por que hizo un gesto reflexivo antes de contestarle justamente lo que ella deseaba saber.

-Uhm…veamos, llegaron ayer aproximadamente a inicios del atardecer, me impresiono mucho ver a mi antiguo amigo Goku por estos andares, me acerque al lugar cuando su nube descendió al suelo y le pregunte que lo traía aquí.- Comento él, hizo una pausa en la cual añadió algo que parecía ser Alcohol a su mezcla y luego continuo- Me dijo que no sabía en realidad por que se encontraba en este sitio y que no sabía quién era yo, naturalmente ya sabrás la razón- Chichi asintió dándole a entender que continuara y no se detuviese a explicarle lo del "problema" que tenía el chico- Bueno, el caso es que la llevaba a usted en brazos y parecía asustado, le pregunte que quien era usted y porque estaba así…

-¿Y el que te contesto?- Lo interrumpió Chichi por primera vez, sintiéndose algo ansiosa pues aun recordaba que Goku la había llamado "Chi" y a pesar de haber sido por solo un instante le quedaba la esperanza de que él lo recordara o la siguiese llamando de esa forma.

-Me dijo que no sabía quién era y que venían de un lugar horrible…- Comento el joven indio mientras prendía fuego a su solución por un segundo y la apagaba al instante con movimientos serenos, con una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ¿Por qué se reía?- …el dijo algo como… "Vengo del séptimo infierno más horrible de este universo donde te torturan incrustando agujas de metal en tu piel una y otra vez hasta dejarte marca, te obligan a ponerte batas y maquinaria ridícula, con personas cuyo objetivo es matarte de hambre y torturarte dándote solo papillas asquerosas y agua de sabor extraño hasta que tu cuerpo se debilita…"- Chichi solo rodo los ojos. _Claro, ¿Por qué no me lo imagine? ¡Esas son la clase de estupideces que el siempre dice! _El caso con Goku era que a veces…casi siempre, solía sobre exagerar un poquito las cosas y obviamente le causaba gracia a la demás personas.

-No, no es verdad, estábamos en un hospital.- El joven asintió sin ton ni son, seguramente porque ya había sospechado donde habían estado.

-Lo sé, como sea comenzó a pedirme que hiciera algo con usted y…

-Puedes tutearme.- Le pidió Chichi harta de sentirse mayor con eso del "usted" el chico se limito a asentir- ¿Qué mas dijo?

-Cierto, me pidió que te hiciera despertar, lucia algo ansioso. Yo le explique que eso sería muy difícil por que estabas muy herida tenias muchas contusiones y además de todo estabas agotada, entonces el comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensando que hacer, fue entonces cuando recordé al maestro Karin que en una ocasión entreno a mi amigo Goku y le explique lo de las semillas, el pareció recordarlas al instante y me pidió que te cuidara mientras iba por una semilla para curarte.- Finalizo su explicación mientras tomaba un tarro con agua caliente y unos trapos.

Chichi ya sentada con la sabana cubriendo sus hombros y pecho solo pudo bajar la cabeza con tristeza, si Goku había subido todavía tardaría en bajar y no dudaba del poder de las semillas pues ya las había visto en acción anteriormente, la cosa que la preocupaba ahora era el caso de la cola, ¿Qué debería decirle? O más bien, ¿Debería decirle? _Si lo haces prácticamente tendrías que explicarle que él te dejo así y eso lo preocuparía mucho… _Si bien esto era verdad y Goku quizás lo olvidaría después Chichi sabia que podría sentirse muy desgraciado en el momento y no deseaba hacerlo pasar un mal rato, entonces la opción habría sido no decirlo.

Por otro lado Goku era una buena persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y Chichi sabía que si él hubiese estado consciente de su problema le habría gustado que alguien le ayudara a no convertirse en mono gigante con el objetivo de no herir a personas inocentes, eso inquiría que la opción moral más lógica era decirle lo que sucedió pero para Chichi eso habría sido sumamente difícil, simplemente no tenia corazón para hacerlo y dudaba mucho que el esconder a Goku de la luna por siempre fuese buena idea, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared sin encontrar una salida posible para su problema.

-Disculpa, ¿Te importaría?- Le indico el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos, Chichi miro con confusión un par de prensas húmedas que el chico tenia sobre su regazo y la solución caliente llena de hierbas medicinales a su lado, el se limito a explicarse- Es una solución para que tus heridas dejen de molestarte y los músculos se relajen, lamentablemente tu cuerpo en estos momentos tiene heridas que solo un Hospital podría curar pero puedo darte los cuidados básicos por ahora.

-Uhm…supongo que no…

Termino por resignarse ella al notar que el parecía saber lo que hacía, se volteo dándole la espalda pues aun cuando el joven era algo así como un medico no se sentía en disposición de mostrarle el pecho solo cubierto por vendajes, ella era más reservada. Dejo caer la sabana mostrando así su espalda y costados al aire, el se acomodo mejor mientras remojaba una de las prensas en la solución, a pesar de sentirse nerviosa Chichi confió en el criterio de Goku para elegir a sus amigos

- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre y de donde conoces a Goku?- Pregunto ella para quitarse las sospechas y no quedarse en un silencio incomodo (Al menos para ella) mientras él la curaba, el chico solo asintió.

-Soy Upa, conozco a Goku desde hace muchos años aunque el solo paso por aquí una vez, aun así me ayudo muchísimo en ese entonces.- Explico Upa, tomo la prensa de la solución y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, al instante Chichi sintió una calidez embriagadora que relajo por completo su musculo y la hizo sentirse mejor, el joven continuo con su labor mientras explicaba su historia- Por ese entonces yo no era más que un niño pequeño viviendo aquí mismo con mi padre, el era el guardián de esta tierra sagrada la cual es el acceso a la torre del maestro Karin, cuando Goku llego mi papa había tenido otro de esos enfrentamientos con la Red Ribon…

-¿La organización de mafiosos?- Upa asintió poniéndole otra prensa en los hombros casi causándole un suspiro de alivio a Chichi aunque no lo exteriorizo, en lugar de eso puntualizo algo- Ahora recuerdo que en una ocasión Goku llego a mi pueblo buscando su esfera, ellos parecían estar involucrados con ella de alguna forma aunque nunca me entere bien porque.

-Bueno, por ese entonces Goku parecía muy confundido acerca del porque ellos le perseguían, solo tenía claro que quería encontrar la esfera de su abuelo y que una especie de radar extraño iba ayudarlo a hacerlo, aunque sé que la Red Ribon quería asesinarlo porque él se estaba interfiriendo en sus planes por obtener las Dragon Balls, en realidad nunca supe cuales eran los propósitos o cual era su deseo pero puedo asegurar que nada bueno.- Acoto Upa colocando mas prensas, Chichi solo asintió recordando la confusión de Goku por ese entonces- El caso es que Goku me salvo cuando un soldado estuvo a punto de asesinarme y nos explico lo de su esfera, mi padre le mostro la que el resguarda la cual resulto ser lo que Goku estaba buscando, luego las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas…

-¿Por qué?- Interrumpió Chichi sin poder evitarlo deseosa de saber más sobre Goku, a Upa no pareció importarle, era como si él se sintiese nostálgico al contarlo.

-Bueno, los de la Red Ribon contrataron a Tao Pai Pai el famoso asesino y el vino aquí por las Dragon Balls, mi padre intento detenerlo pero murió en el intento y Goku estuvo también a punto de morir de no ser porque la esfera de su abuelo se interpuso entre la mortal técnica de Tao Pai Pai salvando su vida…

-Goku… ¿! Estuvo a punto de morir ¡?- Pregunto ella llena de incredulidad, después de todo y en cierta forma ella siempre lo había creído…invencible y esa escena era difícil de procesar en su mente, Upa se limito a asentir con severidad.

-Así es, se recupero luego de un tiempo y subió a la torre del maestro Karin para entrenar, luego regreso más fuerte, derroto al asesino y logro pedir un deseo a Shen Long para revivir a mi padre, por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido.- Comento él con una sonrisa loable, Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de Goku al escuchar eso e incluso su semblante se irguió un poco. _¡Siempre tan heroico y noble! No cabe duda que eso es algo que Goku habría… _- ¿Tu eres amiga de Goku?

Aunque la pregunta no era directa Chichi pudo captar un levísimo mensaje escondido en su voz, como si en realidad quisiese saber si ella era más que una amiga de Goku o en todo caso solo una amiga, Chichi se quedo tiesa y luego no supo que responder, ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una amiga, niñera, compañera, algo más o todas las anteriores? Solo Goku podía saberlo o en este caso sentirlo, pero ella no lo sabría si él no lo decía y Chichi no era de las personas que gustaban de alardear de algo que no era cierto, después de todo, ¿No puedes ser novia de alguien que no te ama, verdad? Eso era lo correcto, por lo mismo ella procuraba pensárselo bien antes de contestar, en esta ocasión dudo un poco pero luego de re memorizar bien las cosas se limito a negar y sonreír a Upa para no sentirse mal con lo que iba a decir, aun así su voz estaba ligeramente decepcionada.

-Supongo que una amiga cercana.- Upa noto algo en esa actitud de ella aunque no dijo nada al instante, se limito a enviarle una mirada extrañamente conocedora y cambiar las prensas que ya estaba frías por otras calientes, Chichi al no aguantar el silencio se desquito con la única pregunta idiota que se le ocurrió- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Oh, por nada.- Comento Upa exprimiendo algunas prensas, Chichi supuso que el solo había preguntado por curiosidad y decidió que quizás no debía indagar mas pero el joven Upa continuo sorprendiéndola- Es solo que Goku estaba muy preocupado y ansioso cuando llego y medio la impresión de que eres una chica que tiene en mucha estima, aunque debí haberme equivocado, suposiciones mías…- Comento antes de irse como si le restara importancia al asunto dándole la razón a Chichi aunque esto la hizo reflexionar un poco.

¿Estaría siendo demasiado pesimista? Bien era cierto que en el pasado cada vez que se ilusionaba por alguna conducta anormal en Goku este no tenia las intenciones que ella creía y la hacía bajarse de su nube para dar de cara al suelo, por esa misma razón Chichi había cerrado un poco su mente a las posibilidades, para que de esa forma las decepciones fueran menores. Ahora, Chichi no negaba que quizás Goku la apreciaba, lo más seguro es que la viese como una gran persona, que le proporciona alimento, cuidados y su compañía pero Chichi presentía que no había dentro de él la atracción necesaria para dar el siguiente paso y por eso no podían avanzar en su relación. En todo caso cuando Upa dijo que eran suposiciones suyas prácticamente insinuó que Chichi era quien se equivocaba. Aunque ella no se tomaría esto de manera literal lo consideraría, quien podía decirlo, ¿Quizás y Goku ya se sentía atraído por ella? _He visto a un chico convertirse en mono delante de mí, ya nada me sorprende. _Se dijo a sí misma con firmeza y se recostó a dormir otro poco para descansar el cuerpo.

Upa le llevo la comida y la cena de ese día Chichi, curo sus heridas y le puso más prensas que mejoraron muchísimo su estado de confort, según lo que Chichi podía ver ahora el encargado de cuidar esa tierra sagrada era él, y su aldea estaba un poco más atrás de donde estaba la carpa, en todo caso Chichi prefirió quedarse ahí para estar pendiente del momento en el cual Goku bajase de la torre, de esa forma podría ir con él antes de que se perdiese. Ya en la noche Chichi se encontró a si misma sentada detrás de una pequeñísima fogata dentro de la carpa que calentaba el interior, a su lado Upa le estaba haciendo acupuntura con unas agujas de madera que tenían aspecto extraño pero que la estaban ayudando a sentirse mejor, en ese punto del día Chichi ya se sentía más en confianza con Upa quien había demostrado ser una buena persona por lo cual cuando él le estaba aplicando las agujas en la piel no se detuvo a si misma de exteriorizarle sus preocupaciones, sobre todo la que más la azotaba en ese momento.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Goku? ¿Se le habrá olvidado bajar? ¿Y si se queda ahí para siempre?- Se precipito ella con ansiedad, Upa solo pudo sonreír con calma mientras buscaba un punto entre el hombro y el cuello de Chichi.

-Tranquila, debe estar descansando. Quizás no lo sabrás pero es complicado subir en la nube por lo cual Goku se fue escalando a saltos, no dudo que hubiese llegado rápido pero cuando vino aquí estaba hambriento y tenia sueño, algo me decía que el también estaba cansado por lo del hospital.- Chichi recordó entonces que a Goku le habían hecho una serie de pruebas ahí, suspiro y miro hacia el cielo por medio del tragaluz de la carpa por donde se colaba el humo.

-Es mi culpa, si no fuese tan débil…- Chichi sintió un piquete, claro le estaba haciendo acupuntura pero ese claramente fue aplicado para que doliera, miro a Upa con molestia- ¡Oye!

-Hablas demasiado y te preocupas por cosas de las que no debes, además eres amiga de Goku, y Goku suele relacionarse con las personas más fuertes del mundo, así que no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma.- Chichi sabía que era cierto pero no podía evitarlo, pues algo la atormentaba un poco. _Después de todo si yo no hubiese insistido para que Goku mirase la Luna… _- ¿Quieres que te ponga puntos en la espalda?- Interrumpió Upa sus pensamientos, Chichi solo asintió, le dio la espalda y dejo al descubierto su piel exceptuando el área de la vendas que el joven médico nunca toco.

Mientras el aplicaba los puntos de su espalda Chichi solo pudo suspirar y pensar en qué hacer con su situación, aunque estaba segura de que Goku ya no lo recordaba en ese punto, quizás solo debía desentenderse del problema y dejarlo al aire a menos que Goku lo mencionase, en cierta forma era lo mejor, si Goku lo recordaba entonces ella le explicaría lo sucedido pero si él no mencionaba el asunto Chichi se abstendría de incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir mal con ese tema. Una vez que supo que haría se sintió un poco mejor pero aun estaba un tanto preocupada porque estaba tardando demasiado, quizás Goku si se había tardado literalmente por no recordar, pero no podría ser muy malo, ¿Verdad? Upa pareció notar que seguía preocupada porque Chichi solo suspiro mientras aplicaban otra aguja tensando sus músculos y dificultando la tarea.

-Ten calma…- Le aconsejo, si bien era un buen consejo Chichi lo hallaba muy desesperante, estaba considerando el seriamente salirse con un banquito y esperar fuera por la llegada de Goku pero eso no fue necesario pues en menos de lo que fueron veinte minutos la puerta de la carpa se abrió repentinamente llamando la atención tanto de ella como de Upa.

-Qué extraño lugar…- Chi y Upa miraron incrédulamente como Goku había entrado a la carpa de forma distraída, ella porque no podía creer el verlo en su estado normal, tan tranquilo y calmo, ambos se levantaron, era casi como un sueño pero era real y al voltear a verlos Chichi lo confirmo por la reacción de Goku quien había conectado su mirada con ella- ¡Hola, como…Oh dios mío!- Chi y Upa se miraron tan extrañados como sorprendidos al ver la cara de horror que Goku tenía señalando hacia Chichi, entonces ella al mirarse comprendió lo que sucedía; estaba llena de agujas enormes y Goku se había puesto pálido de la impresión al verla, aun así no dejo de acercarse hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia con ella aunque apenas lo logro, temblaba aterrado y lucia apunto del colapso- ¿Q-Que t-te…te pa-paso?

-¡Oh descuida Goku es un tratamiento para que se sienta mejor!- Intervino rápidamente Upa quien estaba a un costado de ellos, Chichi supo por la mirada del joven indio que había captado el miedo a las agujas de Goku, Goku por otro lado se limito a mirarlo incrédulamente como si no creyese que ese "tratamiento" la hiciese sentir mejor, después frunció mucho el ceño como si hubiese realizado algo malo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién eres tú?- Grito él con desconfianza mientras retrocedía un paso haciéndola retroceder inconscientemente en el proceso, Chichi comenzó a anticiparse en preocupación esperando que Goku dejase que el chico indio se explicara.

-¡Soy Upa, tu amigo de hace muchos años! Llegaste aquí hace unos días y me pediste que cuidara de Chichi.- Goku suavizo un poco sus facciones ante eso aunque aun había una mirada recelosa en su rostro.

-Ya… y donde esta…- Comenzó Goku a decir buscándola con la mirada, Chichi salió de detrás de su espalda quedándose a su lado para que Goku lograse verla y comprobar que estaba bien aunque no fue una muy buena idea porque Goku volvió a palidecer al notarla como alfiletero antes de voltear molesto- ¿E-Es u…una clase de B-broma?- Le pregunto completamente indispuesto, muestra del miedo que le provocaba el estado de Chichi.

-No, no lo es Goku estoy bien.- Le aclaro ella con voz débil, cabía mencionar que al escucharla decir eso Goku volvió a destensarse pero procuro no mirarla como si hacerlo le doliese profundamente o le causara un escalofrió de terror.

-¿Lo ves? Solo lo hice para que se sintiese mejor, no pasa nada…- Declaro Upa con una sonrisa amistosa, Chichi estuvo a punto de asentir convencida de que esas explicaciones lo dejarían satisfecho pero Goku retrocedió otro paso.

-E-Eres como ellos, es lo que siempre dicen pero no es verdad y nunca te mejoras…

Le acuso Goku señalándolo con miedo, Chichi le miro sumamente extrañada al principio sin entender cuál era el gran problema con Upa aparte de las agujas, luego al mirar a Goku detenidamente todo tuvo sentido para ella y no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo guerrero, al mismo tiempo que sentía cierto fastidio _¿Todavía recuerda eso? _Al parecer en la mente de Goku había quedado bien presente lo que eran los doctores y los hospitales por qué no vacilo cuando había descrito lo que ellos "decían" Upa la miro extrañado pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos y Chichi decidió intervenir aunque moviéndose con dificultad, pues aun estaba un poco débil por la batalla anterior y las heridas en sus costillas.

-Descuida estoy bien.

Le remarco ella con firmeza mientras tomaba su hombro, Goku dudo al verla y Chichi tuvo una idea- ¿Por qué no esperas afuera mientras me quitan estas agujas?- Dicho esto comenzó a darle empujoncitos para sacarlo, Goku se dejo empujar mirándola con inconformidad y algo de miedo, Chichi pudo advertir que parecía debatirse entre quedarse adentro para ver su estado e irse por que le daba miedo su aspecto lo cual encontró un poco gracioso y extra-ordinario además de todo, Upa solo los miraba medio extrañado.

-Pero… ¿Segura?- Pregunto él una última vez aun con esa mirada de rebatimiento interno, Chichi se limito a asentir.

-Adiós Goku, espera afuera.- Dio por terminada ella la discusión mientras cerraba la carpa enfrente de sus narices, luego se dejo caer con un suspiro cansado. Se había esforzado por no verse tan débil frente a Goku y de esa forma preocuparlo menos pero le falto muy poco para colapsar delante de él y hacer absolutamente lo contrario, Upa solo se acerco con un cuenco y un trapo para remover cuidadosamente las agujas de Acupuntura.

-Parece que estas acostumbrada a lidiar con el.- Comento Upa serenamente, Chichi no contesto sintiéndose cansada solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que si lo había escuchado, al menos ahora que sabía que Goku estaba bien y a salvo cerca de donde estaba ella podía relajarse, quizás por eso le estaba dando sueño- Aunque me sorprendió lo asustado que se veía, de todas las cosas lo que menos creí que atemorizaría a mi amigo serian las agujas…

-Ya somos dos…- Comento Chichi con voz soñolienta en un desesperado intento de no caer dormida, bostezo un poco mientras removían mas agujas cuidadosamente y hablo- También…le teme a los hospitales y a la mala comida.

-¡Ahora veo que Goku es todo un caso! Debe estar feliz de que alguien como tu este pendiente de él.- Comento Upa, Chichi se limito a asentir nuevamente aun cuando no se sintió muy segura de eso ultimo, una vez que el chico termino con las agujas ella se limito a rodear su cuerpo solo cubierto por las vendas con una sabana y echarse en la cama echa de pieles- ¿Vas a dormir?

-Sí, cuida que Goku no huya y llévalo contigo, pueden venir mañana, honestamente no me siento en condiciones para estar despierta un segundo más.- Le explico Chichi acomodando su cabeza en la almohada echa de pieles antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

[+]

De las muchas maneras para despertar que Chichi experimento antes, jamás espero una tan inusual como la de ese día, antes de abrir los ojos, medio dormida, en su mente pudo hacer un recuento de absolutamente todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos días desde la transformación de Goku, hasta cuando despertó en el hospital e igualmente cuando despertó en la carpa de Upa quien la había cuidado recientemente, ahora ella debía seguir en la carpa, seguramente Upa y Goku estaban fuera o en la otra parte del pueblo, el segundo comiendo un bien merecido desayuno, luego irían por ella, comería una semilla del ermitaño y podrían volver a su vida normal como siempre la había tenido. Suspiro con los ojos aun cerrados impresionándose de que tan solo tres días atrás ella tenía una vida relativamente "normal" con todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, y aun así pudo sentirse tranquila porque había aprendido a aceptarlo y seguir con ello. _Por lo mismo no debo preocuparme, ya estoy aquí y no me rendiré. _Una vez confirmado ese pensamiento Chichi abrió los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el techo de la carpa, con sus ojos entrecerrados admiro la tela y luego a sus costados encontrándose con una enorme sorpresa.

Goku estaba acostado ahí al lado de ella y no solo eso, uno de sus brazos estaba encima de su cuerpo sin rodearla, pero no como la primera vez cuando el prácticamente la aplasto, este estaba situado de una manera menos tosca, sus facciones relajadas y su cabeza muy cerca de la suya aunque un poco más arriba (Mas o menos al nivel donde estaba su cabello) pues Goku era más alto que ella y por lo mismo la diferencia se notaba, Chichi miro hacia arriba con los ojos entre cerrados, luego de recuperarse de la impresión solo pudo admirarlo mientras dormía. Ya antes de despertar había sentido una pesadez inusual en su cuerpo pero lo había atribuido al cansancio y sus heridas, de cualquier forma Goku estaba dormido y por lo mismo no estaba consciente, lo cual quería decir que al despertar se frikearia con ella pero a Chichi no le importo, el saber que durmieron acurrucados al menos por unos instantes la hizo feliz, y como extra en esta ocasión no había ninguna cama de la cual Goku podría tirarla, lo cual imponía para ella un gran beneficio en cuanto a alguna otra posible contusión física.

Lo admiro por lo que fueron varios minutos sin moverse, ya de por si estaba cansada para hacerlo así que quedarse ahí no era un gran reto para ella, además estaba muy cómoda, Goku irradiaba un calor corporal muy agradable y su barbilla reposada ligeramente en la cabeza de Chichi la hacía sentir protegida de una manera muy conciliadora. En algún momento de aquella escena Upa se asomo por la puerta de la carpa sigilosamente para ver si alguno de los dos había despertado pero tan pronto como lo hizo se fue de ahí, Chichi estaba demasiado embelesada con lo acogedor de la situación para darse cuenta, pero como siempre todo lo bueno debía terminar y en este caso ella se dio a la tarea de terminarlo pues ya empezaba a tener hambre y ganas de asearse, miro hacia arriba nuevamente y de forma delicada le dio un toquecito a la mejilla de Goku, el guerrero solo pudo fruncir el ceño con irritación y aferrarse más a su sueño como en una lucha desesperada por no despertar. Chichi aun con el brazo de Goku sobre ella no podía maniobrar mucho así que decidió llamarlo mientras tocaba su mejilla nuevamente.

-Goku…- Le llamo ella débilmente, Goku soltó un gruñido antes de comenzar a desesperezarse y moverse, luego abrió los ojos con lentitud, miro a ambos lados como si quisiese saber donde estaba y finalmente bajo su mirada hacia Chichi, al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron y Chichi ligeramente decepcionada espero el salto hacia atrás.

-Hola…-Saludo él con voz somnolienta desconcertando un poco a Chichi y aliviándola en cierta forma, había pensado que al despertar el saltaría como la vez pasada y le soltaría un golpe accidentalmente pero eso no sucedió, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Chichi de alejarse con lentitud cuando Goku le quito el brazo de encima-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una carpa india.- Le explico Chichi con la ligera sospecha de que Goku en realidad no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la cual habían dormido, el guerrero se estiro gatunamente soltando un gran bostezo antes de verla otra vez, al hacerlo sus mirada se torno ligeramente preocupada- Oye, ¿Qué te paso, estas bien?- Chichi se limito a asentir.

-Si no te preocupes.- Le dijo ella mientras Goku la ayudaba a pararse, una vez ambos de pie Goku le señalo algo.

-Pero te vez…tan pequeña, como si pudieses romperte.- Chichi se miro a si misma realizando que las vendas aun cernían su cuerpo demostrando la delgadez que su ropa usualmente ocultaba y obviamente desconcertando a Goku, aunque este decía eso mas por su apariencia general que por la diferencia con su apariencia actual.

-Bueno, no me falto mucho para eso, ahora estoy mejor.- Le dijo Chichi para tranquilizarlo, Goku pareció dudar pero Chichi no dejo que lo exteriorizara adelantándose un poco- Goku, ¿Trajiste las semillas del ermitaño?- El pareció confundido.

-¿Las que? Espera…- Comento él mientras se inspeccionaba a sí mismo, luego al tocar la parte trasera de su cinturón alcanzo un pequeño bolso de manta con un listón, Chichi se miro impresionada al notar que él no necesito de una explicación para entender que de alguna forma ya las tenia pero debía encontrar su ubicación, aunque al final la chica lo aludió al sentido común.

-Sí, esas.- Señalo ella con apremio cuando Goku abrió la bolsita revelando dos semillas pequeñas, Goku las miro con desconfianza.

-¿Y para que las quieres? ¿Te las vas a comer crudas?- Pregunto él con una ligera mueca de disgusto, Chichi solo sonrió débilmente, ahora, eso se parecía más al Goku al que ella estaba acostumbrada y su actitud le hacía pensar que nada malo paso nunca.

-Sí, pero solo necesito una. Es para poder curarme, ya lo veras…- Le aseguro ella al notar su cara incrédula, tomo una semilla y guardo la otra, luego la mastico sintiendo un sabor aceitoso ligeramente desagradable, la trago y espero.

La sensación fue maravillosa y bastante extraña. Chichi sintió una extraña calidez recorrer su cuerpo naciendo de su estomago, prontamente, las articulaciones que antes le causaban sufrimiento parecieron tan sanas como incluso antes de haberse herido, su espalda dejo de doler permitiéndole enderezarse con una facilidad increíble mostrando así que no era tan pequeña como se veía, su respiración se estabilizo pues antes la frenaba de respirar correctamente el dolor de sus costillas ahora sanas, sus músculos estaba tan fuertes como antes y su estomago lleno, como si hubiese comido lo suficiente para durar mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, tan feliz como impresionada Chichi toco sus costados y mano inspeccionándose a si misma ante un incrédulo Goku que pareció de alguna manera notar el cambio pero no entender por qué sucedía, al pellizcarse y comprobar que no era un sueño y que estaba completamente curada Chichi solo pudo saltar llena de alegría quitándose una de las vendas en su cabeza y brazos.

-¡Esto es genial, me siento de maravilla!- Comento ella sorprendiéndose de lo fuerte que podía soñar su voz cuando no estaba débil, movió sus brazos para atrás sonriendo. Goku solo la señalo ligeramente impresionado.

-De… ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- Chichi asintió comprendiendo que para Goku debía ser impresionante ver como ella estaba tan mal hacia tan solo unos pocos segundos y como saltaba de alegría ahora, aunque ya antes ella había visto esa curación tan rápida en el.

-Mejor que nunca.- Aseguro ella estirándose antes de pasar al lado de Goku y correr hacia el exterior de la carpa donde un sol reluciente iluminaba el día, Goku salió después aun confundido pero al parecer conforme con la situación, Chichi se sentó en el tronco cerca de ahí luego de haber caminado y estirado las piernas en tres días, Goku la alcanzo sentándose a su lado y viéndola de reojo.

-Pareces muy feliz…-Comento el al aire, Chichi quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando al cielo mientras tarareaba una canción asintió regalándole una sonrisa radiante a lo cual Goku retrocedió un poco sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo.

-Si, por que me cure muy rápido y ahora los problemas disminuirán mucho, me siento más segura que en mucho tiempo.- Termino por decir ella con un risita al haber visto la antigua reacción de Goku, el solo rio bajito rascando su nuca, luego ella miro al cielo con una mueca de decepción- Lo único malo es que no hay unas termas por aquí, porque mataría por un baño caliente…

-¿Un baño? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto el confuso, Chichi solo suspiro recordando que Goku no solía darle mucha importancia (Por no decir nada) a su higiene, de hecho una vez que Chichi lo pensaba mejor el quizás también necesitaba un baño, suspiro y se explico como de costumbre mirando hacia el inmenso soporte de la torre del maestro Karin.

-Porque he pasado casi tres días sin bañarme y es muy desagradable para mi, si sigo así comenzare a apestar enserio.- Le dijo Chichi sin querer imaginarse ese panorama pues ella era muy quisquillosa en ese aspecto, Goku solo pudo enarcar una ceja, le dio la espalda mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza antes de comentar algo en voz relativamente baja.

-Yo creo que hueles muy bien…

-¿Eh?- Chichi se mostro tan sorprendida como impresionada al escuchar ese comentario de Goku, ¿Acaso el la había olido? De no ser así Chichi no le entendía pues ella no usaba perfumes ni nada que tuviese una fragancia fuerte, sea como fuere el comentario la descoloco por un momento haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen escandalosamente, miro a Goku pidiéndole una explicación pero el parecía estar aun muy interesado en el paisaje, entonces decidió hablar- Goku, ¿Qué quisiste…?

-¡Vaya, al fin despertaron!- Interrumpió Upa quien parecía regresar de su aldea con un juego de vendas nuevas, Goku enarco una ceja preguntándose quién era y Chichi se limito a recuperar la compostura para que el joven indio no notase que se había sonrojado, al final Chichi se conformo dando por hecho que lo que había dicho Goku se debía a que durmieron acurrucados y pudo oler su esencia, o eso quería pensar.

-Uhm si, despertamos hace poco.- Comento ella, Upa al acercarse la miro impresionado.

-¡Vaya así que usaste una semilla del Ermitaño! Solo de esa forma podrías estar tan bien.- Chichi asintió, Goku solo los miraba hablar haciendo un extraño gesto de cansancio como si se esforzase en recordar de donde conocía a Upa o incluso a ambos.

-Así es, de hecho solo estaba esperando a verte antes de irme a casa con Goku.- Upa pareció confundido ante eso por lo cual Chichi se explico- Quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi mientras Goku iba por las semillas y decirte que lo que me contaste de su pasado siempre lo voy a recordar, muchas gracias.- Termino ella haciendo una ligera reverencia, Upa solo negó.

-Oh no, de nada. Ah sido un placer, y Ehm adiós Goku, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no haya pasado tanto tiempo.- Termino de decir el joven indio a lo cual Goku solo pudo ladear la cabeza a un lado con confusión.

-¿Quién eras tú?

Luego de una última despedida Chichi y Goku subieron en la nube voladora en dirección a su antigua casa donde un baño y comida (Para Goku) les aguardaba, en el trayecto a casa Goku dirigió estando al frente de la nube y Chichi se quedo detrás de él, pensando en muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo en nada concreto, supuso que al final no tenía mucho que hacer más que reconstruir las partes destruidas o dañadas de su hogar si es que algo se había dañado y ocultarle Goku la verdad hasta que el quisiese sacarla a relucir, Chichi se dio cuenta que debido a todos los problemas había olvidado responderle la carta a su padre por lo cual decidió que sería una buena idea hacerlo pronto y tomar su decisión respecto a si Goku estaba listo para un matrimonio, aunque Chichi lo dudaba. Miro a Goku enfrente de ella con gesto preocupado por eso, definitivamente no pues él era muy inocente aun y Chichi no se sentiría cómoda al casarse con él, además no habían establecido ni siquiera los principios básicos de la atracción ni nada de eso, por lo cual ese plan debía esperar dado que ella no podía acelerar el proceso, ¿Cierto? Chichi suspiro una vez viendo de arriba abajo a Goku, y entonces realizo algo.

-¡Goku! ¿Y tu cola?- Pregunto ella llena de incredulidad al notar que esta extremidad no estaba, él la miro extrañado mientras ella se preguntaba lo que había pasado. Obviamente una extremidad de ese largo era fácil de notar pero todo ese tiempo Chichi había creído que la cola de Goku estuvo enrollada a su cintura y resulto no ser así.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Q-Que…tu cola? La cosa que tenias detrás, ¿Qué le paso?- Goku la miro con una ceja enarcada pero como siempre, logro recordarla de una manera escalofriante.

-¡Ah, eso! Me la quito el maestro Karin cuando estuve arriba de su torre, ¡Recuerdo que me dolió mucho que me quitaran mi colita!- Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada aun cuando Goku parecía triste por ello, pero era lo mejor, después de todo a Goku no le habría gustado lastimar a la gente que quería y de esa forma Chichi no debía lidiar con ese problema, por lo cual solo alcanzo a suspirar.

-Ah ya veo…pobre de ti.- Comento ella para convencerlo de que le "dolía" su pérdida o al menos para que Goku no notase lo aliviada que se había sentido, Goku asintió aceptando sus condolencias y luego subió los hombros.

-¡Nah! No es tan malo, creo que es mejor así, es como si me sintiera más seguro de esta forma.- Le explico Goku, Chichi solo pudo mirarlo impresionada ante la retentiva que el tenia cuando se trataba de cosas como esas, las importantes y que le generaban una gran impresión, suspiro aliviada y pego su mejilla a la espalda del guerrero, el se tenso como muchas otras veces pero en esta ocasión fue mínimo, solo respiro hondo y volteo a verla, Chichi lo miro desde abajo y el finalmente la enfrento con una pregunta que seguramente se hizo desde el día en que Chichi hizo eso por primera vez- ¿Por qué te gusta hacer eso?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Chichi haciéndose la tonta mientras apretaba un poco la ropa de Goku con su puño y rogaba internamente porque él no le pidiese que se quitase, miro a Goku quien pareció indispuesto con el tema.

-E-Eso no se, recargarte.- Le explico medio exasperado, Chichi se separo un poco sin despegar sus manos de la espalda de Goku y no pudo evitar dejar salir un poco de confusión e inseguridad al hablar.

-Y eso, ¿Te molesta?- Goku le desvió la mirada confundiéndola cada vez más, luego volvió a verla y rehuyó su mirada nuevamente de manera simultánea.

-No lo sé, me molesta pero no lo hace.- Le explico volteando hacia adelante para no verla pues temía que ella se molestase, la confusión de Chichi solo pudo crecer ante esta "explicación"

-No logro entenderte.

Dijo finalmente a lo cual Goku solo suspiro a la desesperada, Chichi dudo pensando que de verdad le molestaba, pero si era así, ¿Por qué se había explicado de esa forma tan extraña? Decidida pensó que mejor era dejarlo ir para que no lo molestase en caso de que no se sintiera cómodo, se separo susurrando un apenas audible lo siento y continuo atrás de él, por un minuto solo hubo silencio y ningún comentario hacia nada en particular, Chichi se limitaba a mirarlo para encontrar una explicación ante la peculiar razón que Goku le había dado, al observarlo pudo notar que el tenia una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro, Chichi enarco una ceja nuevamente preguntándose qué demonios lo afligía ahora, Goku pareció notar su mirada pues de no ser así Chichi no comprendía porque volteo a verla, luego volvió su vista al enfrente aun con mala cara, ¿Tanto le había molestado? Chichi no lo había creído así, después de todo había pensado que ya habían pasado un poco de esa barrera del "No tocar" pero quizás se había equivocado o…

-¿Estas enojada?- Pregunto el de pronto y Chichi se extraño mucho al oírlo, ¿Enojada ella? Bueno quizás debería estarlo pero no podía enojarse solo por que el la rechazo así que negó al final.

-Más bien decepcionada, pero descuida, yo fui imprudente al acercarme así.- Goku gruño muy débilmente y por la mente de Chichi paso una idea ridícula que fue descartada al instante, pero la animo a preguntarle algo que la intrigaba- ¿Tu estas enojado?- Evidentemente Goku no creyó ser atacado con la misma jugada por que la miro sorprendido, pero luego negó volteando al frente.

-No…bueno no sé.

Admitió como no queriendo la cosa, Chichi entendió que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas por parte de su compañero y se sentía muy sacada de onda desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última semana hasta el extraño comportamiento de Goku esa mañana, le miro una vez más con detenimiento y tomo una decisión, un poco tonta pero decisión suya al fin recordando que no debía ser pesimista, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo en inconsciencia por lo cual quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con Goku y desde hacía mucho deseaba hacer lo que iba a hacer, como extra podría intentar acelerar el proceso de algo que estuvo reteniendo por temor a ser rechazada, aunque con su consentimiento claro por lo cual lo cuestiono antes de hacerlo.

-¿Puedo acercarme?

Chichi espero temerosa, aunque solo hubo silencio cortado por el sonido del viento a su alrededor que causaba la nube voladora al viajar entre las montañas, estuvo a punto de simplemente no decir nada, pretender que nunca le pidió permiso para estar cerca y continuar con su vida pero Goku asintió luego de unos minutos con gesto dudoso sin voltear a verla haciendo que el corazón de Chichi latiera suavemente pero de manera firme y acelerada, entonces se acerco a él y rodeo la cintura de Goku gentilmente con sus brazos sintiéndolo tensionarse pero relajarse luego de unos minutos, pego su rostro a su espalda y sonrió con un ligero rubor adornado sus mejillas adjunto de una sonrisa tonta, disfrutando del momento y escuchando por la posición en la que estaban el corazón del guerrero cuyo latido constante adornado por su respiración profunda la adormecía ligeramente, se pregunto si sería capaz de establecer momentos como ese en un futuro y se dio cuenta de que desde que lo había conocido y habían comenzado a vivir juntos, ese era el primer momento romántico que compartió con Goku, _su primer _momento romántico, Chichi se acerco un poco mas pensando que ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada y no pudo evitar expresarlo diciendo su nombre de una forma cariñosa.

-Goku…- Claro que ella no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que él le respondió.

-¿Qué?- Chichi primeramente pensó que había cometido un error fatal al hablarle pero luego realizo que quizás era lo mejor, después de todo si Goku olvidaba la razón por la cual ella lo estaba abrazando a medio viaje podría tirarla de la nube por accidente lo cual habría roto por completo con el momento.

-Nada, solo susurraba tu nombre pero olvida que lo hice.

Le pidió ella suavemente mientras respiraba de manera compasada observando los arboles y montañas que sobrevolaban hasta llegar a la región donde Vivian. Goku por su parte atendió a su orden, respiro hondo y miro al paisaje con los ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose profundamente confundido pero bien al fin de cuentas, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron volando abrazados de esa manera? Chichi no lo supo, solo fue consciente de que ya habían llegado a la casa donde vivían antes cuando Goku la llamo suavemente con un "Hey" a falta de su nombre, ella decidió no darle importancia a esto y bajo de un salto de la nube voladora notando al instante los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un frustrado intento de escapar. Había unas cuantas marcas de tierra hundida, piedras rotas y árboles arrancados así como destruidos alrededor de toda el área, la casa por suerte estaba intacta aunque la puerta estaba abierta, Chichi recordaba haberla dejado así por que corrió para detener a Goku, suspiro aliviada al notar que todo estaba relativamente bien y se dispuso a entrar pero Goku no pareció tan tranquilo pues señalo el paisaje incrédulo caminando a su lado.

-¡Wow! Parece como si alguien hubiese alborotado las montañas, me da la sensación de que esto no era así antes…- Chichi enarco una ceja curiosa, ¿Estaría Goku mejorando en eso de recordar las cosas?- Uhm, debe ser mi imaginación.- Dijo finalmente adelantándose a la puerta y entrando con una sonrisa, Chichi hizo lo mismo pero tan pronto como entro su cara de deformo en una mueca horrorizada.

-¡Oh dios mira que sucio esta! ¡No lave los trastes y la mesa no está recogida por qué ese día pensé en hacerlo de regreso de la fogata! Cielos, espero que no haya bicho o cucarachas, que asco…- Siguió vociferando ella mientras se apresuraba en ir a la cocina y tomaba unos guantes para ponerse a trabajar, Goku solo enarco una ceja mitad curioso mitad divertido, Chichi se apresuro pasando los trastes para lavar con urgencia, si algo tenia era que solía ser muy quisquillosa, el baño podría esperar, se dispuso a lavar pero una voz cantarina la detuvo.

-Que graciosa, pareciera como si los trastes te hubiesen hecho algo.- Comento el señalando su frustración, Chichi solo rodo los ojos, valla que había olvidado uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Goku.

-¡Ahora no estoy de humor para tus burlas! ¿Por qué no mejor haces algo útil y te vas a bañar de una vez?- Soltó Chichi malhumorada, Goku solo hizo una mueca inconforme.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- Chichi asintió por respuesta sin verlo, entonces él se puso en su campo de visión tocando su estomago con insistencia- Pero tengo hambre, de verdad tengo…- Le aseguro el guerrero al notar la mirada de Chichi, la morena solo pudo suspirar y ofrecerle un acuerdo.

-Escucha, ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar y esperas? Cuando regreses la cocina ya estará limpia y yo podre comenzar a cocinar algo después de bañarme.- Le explico pacientemente, Goku primero asintió pero luego negó con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Mejor comemos primero y luego nos bañamos.- Acoto el sonriendo inocentemente, luego al mirar la cara de Chichi ladeo su cabeza con confusión mientras hacia una pregunta de manera ingenua- ¿De qué te manchaste? Tus mejillas están…- Apunto él a las mejillas escarlatas de Chichi quien se había sorprendió al escuchar lo que Goku dijo, aunque al oírlo hablar realizo que él no decía eso de "bañarnos" literalmente, ante lo cual solo pudo fruncir el ceño molesta.

-¡De nada y tu piensa como dices las cosas!- Chillo Chichi haciendo retroceder un poco a un asustado Goku, luego recordó algo y siguió con el regaño- ¡Y te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que estés en la cocina cuando yo estoy trabajando! ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?- Le riño con el ceño fruncido al notar que Goku a pesar de verse nervioso y ligeramente asustado sonreía, ¿Seria del nerviosismo?

-No, nada, nada. ¡Ya me voy!- Acoto el por última vez antes salir de la casa y preparar su ducha en el exterior, Chichi a pesar de haberse confundido y molestado un poco por malentender la inocente intención de Goku al final solo supo sonreír, después de todo se sentía bien que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad Chichi había terminado con los trastes al fin y sonreía satisfecha al mirar la cocina limpia, suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a la habitación donde tomo una bata para salir y darse un baño rápido, de esa forma cocinaría más pronto pues imaginaba que Goku tenía hambre, quizás porque se quedo con ella el día anterior, suspiro sonrosada cuando recordó el dulce regreso a casa y se aproximo solo cubierta por una bata con el jabón y Shampoo en mano dispuesta a bañarse pero se sorprendió al ver a Goku aun dentro de la tina mirando las espirales de humo que ascendían por el aire, eso si bien la decepciono también la impresiono pues Goku no solía tardarse nada en darse un baño, menos cuando había comida de por medio, algo confusa se acerco sin sentir vergüenza por la desnudez de sus piernas pues sabía que Goku no lo notaria.

-¿Goku qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habrías terminado de bañar porque sueles ser muy rápido.- El quito su atención de las espirales del humo y negó sonriendo simpáticamente.

-Oh, no me metí a bañar al instante, explore un poco los arboles antes de venir aquí, ¿Te molesta?

-Pues no, pero me habría gustado bañarme pronto para cocinarte más rápido porque me habías dicho que tenías hambre.- Explico ella, Goku ante aquello solo asintió.

-¡Oh entonces no hay problema! De todos modos ya iba a salir, entra…- Dicho esto Goku hizo ademan de salir ante lo cual Chichi volteo el rostro hacia atrás mientras negaba con sus manos frenéticamente, ¿! Que se creía un exhibicionista ¡?

-¡Espera no!- Grito ella con fuerza, Goku se detuvo con una ceja enarcada y ella se explico entre balbuceos que eran mitad de excusas y mitad de verdad, después de todo ella no quería adentrar en el por qué no quería que el saliera desnudo, ya se imaginaba que preguntitas le habría hecho Goku y no sería agradable contestarlas, en lugar de eso apunto a algo más fácil de explicar e igualmente importante- ¿Acaso piensas salir así sin enjabonarte ni nada?

-¡Sí!- Acoto el alegremente, a Chichi casi le sonó orgulloso y decidida negó dejando el jabón y Shampoo a un lado cerca de un pileta, se acerco al barril enorme donde Goku estaba metido procurando solo verlo a la cara.

-¡Muy mal! Debes lavarte con agua y jabón, también el Shampoo es bueno, no me extraña que tengas el cabello tan crespo.- Le dijo ella, Goku pareció confundido y Chichi le alcanzo el Shampoo- Toma, póntelo, luego enjabónate con eso de ahí y cuando termines y te hayas enjuagado ve a cambiarte, entonces yo me bañare…- Chichi se dispuso a entrar a la casa nuevamente y dejarlo solo pero Goku la detuvo con una pregunta tonta.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Incrédula volteo para corroborar su preocupación, Goku no sabía lo que era el Shampoo, ¿Acaso no se bañaba con Shampoo y jabón? Aunque también pudo haberlo olvidado, ¿Cierto?

-Shampoo, se usa en el cabello, seguramente ya lo has usado antes, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto con urgencia y preocupación pero Goku solo pudo negar, entonces Chichi comprendió que si no lo recordaba (Lo cual sería extraño pues debía bañarse desde niño y por ende recordarlo fácilmente) era porque de verdad nunca lo había usado, soltó un alarido de exasperación mientras tomaba la botella de Shampoo y lo ponía en su mano- ¡Eres todo un caso!

-¡Ay, oye que haces! ¡Deja mi cabello, oye no…! No me gusta…-Se quejo Goku cuando Chichi comenzó a frotar su cabellera vigorosamente enjabonando su pelo negro y haciendo bastante espuma, la idea de bañar a Goku le parecía tan ridícula como exasperante y enternecedora pero a el no parecía agradarle, un así Chichi pensaba que venía siendo hora de que Goku aprendiese mas sobre la higiene personal.

-No seas llorón, solo es algo de jabón señor mugre.- Comento ella echándole agua y enjuagándole el cabello, al caer la espuma aplico más Shampoo por si acaso y volvió a tallar.

-¡Ay, pero…mi nombre es Goku! Y ¡Deja mi cabello, me incomoda esa cosa que me estas echando!- Chichi hizo caso omiso a sus quejas e incluso aprovecho un poco para hacerle cosquillas detrás de la oreja al pelinegro lo cual causo que se retorciera entre risas- ¡Ay, ay ay ay basta…no, por favor!- Chichi también rio terminando con eso, entonces Goku volteo hacia ella e hizo ademan de pararse moviendo sus dedos juguetonamente.

-¡Bien, ahora es tu turno!

-¡No!

Le interrumpió ella antes de Goku que se parara y dejase al descubierto algo que ella no debía ver, Goku la miro extrañado por la acción repentina y ella le pidió que le restara importancia y se limitara a terminar de bañarse, luego regreso a la sala y se sentó solo con la bata de baño puesta, suspiro apesadumbrada pensando que luego debería cocinar pero feliz de haber vuelto a su antiguo estilo de vida, luego su mirada se poso sobre un trozo de papel que había debajo del sillón, llena de curiosidad se arrodillo para ir por él, entonces se encontró leyendo la carta de su padre, se sentó en la silla nuevamente y suspiro mirando un papel en blanco que ella había colocado ahí anteriormente para darle una respuesta, la cosa era, ¿Cuál sería la respuesta? De manera confusa e indecisa mordió un lápiz que también había dejado dentro del sobre tirado, miro por la ventana hacia su querido amigo y compañero que había empezado a soplar burbujas de jabón y tomo una decisión, empezando así a responder la carta con la siguiente premisa…

_"Querido Padre…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso fue todo, lamento que el capitulo sea mas corto que el anterior pero digamos que el anterior fue uno "especial" y requería de mas texto, los demás seran aproximadamente de este largo o mas, pero no menos. Sin mas que decir me despido.<strong>  
><strong>Nos leemos :D <strong>


	7. Chocolate con Picante

**¡Lamento la tardanza! De verdad lo siento pero antes que nada les aclaro a los lectores que ESTE CAPITULO DEBIÓ SALIR HACE DOS SEMANAS. La cosa es que ya lo tenia listo, solo me faltaba hacerle la revisión de faltas ortográficas, justo cuando estaba haciéndolo me llamaron mis padres y me pelee con ellos (No entremos en detalles) ¿Resultado? Castigada sin la computadora por un largo tiempo. En serio perdonemente y lamento que no sea tan largo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer por ahora tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, ademas murio una persona que aprecio mucho y tuve que viajar... Bueno no hace falta que sepan mucho de eso, solo que acepten mis disculpas y si aun pueden y quieren lean y comenten mi fic.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII.- Chocolate con Picante...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi término de hacer la colada en esa fría mañana a inicios del invierno, miro el cielo pálido y vaporoso como si fuese algo muy hermoso y tarareando de alegría entro a la casa para comenzar a hacer el desayuno. Se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y la causa de eso tenía un nombre de cuatro letras: Goku.<p>

Desde el día en que habían regresado de la tierra sagrada Chichi se había sentido más tranquila y serena que nunca, bajo la premisa de "Todo es posible" y "No pierdo nada con intentarlo" había logrado renovar la confianza en sí misma que en algún momento pareció perder por miedo al constante rechazo, no obstante luego de haber regresado abrazada de la nube con Goku se había dicho que intentarlo valía la pena porque era muy probable que Goku al final terminase sorprendiéndola ya fuese siendo paciente y dejándose hacer o simplemente no haciéndola a un lado, aunque esta última opción aun no había sido comprobada por Chichi. Mientras seguía preparando lo que comerían se sorprendió a si misma al notar todo lo que le había pasado en cuatro meses y medio de su vida y sonrió al comprobar que toda la paciencia, amor y en ocasiones sufrimiento que sintió habían valido la pena el sacrificio.

Ahora se encontraba en una de sus épocas favoritas, el inicio de la navidad. En realidad no solía ser gran cosa antes pero esta sería la primera que pasaría con Goku y más importante aun después de la navidad ambos debían cumplir con algo muy importante. En su última carta le había contestado a su padre que estaría encantada de pasar un rato con el y que el necesitaba ver a Goku, no especifico porque pero Chichi encontraba sano que su padre estuviese al tanto de todo si quería continuar adelante con la posible boda que tendrían, entonces su padre le contesto mediante otra carta que lo visitarían para el año nuevo y no habían tenido más contacto desde entonces, en todo caso a Chichi no le importo demasiado porque sabía que su padre los recibiría a ambos con los brazos abiertos, una vez terminado y servido el desayuno solo le quedaba despertar a Goku por lo cual tarareando una canción fue hacia el dormitorio donde lo encontró dormido encima de la cama que ahora ambos compartían.

Chichi sonrió sonrosada mientras recordaba cómo es que había conseguido ese logro. Cuando ambos llegaron a casa y siguieron con la rutina de siempre hacia tan solo dos semanas Chichi se había dado cuenta de algo inusual que ocurrió en tres ocasiones, en todas ellas cuando ella se había levantado a las siete de la mañana para ir al baño, y al regresar se encontró con que Goku estaba dormido en su cama echo bolita por el frio, debido a que el dormía al nivel de suelo y que por cosas de la temporada la temperatura descendía drásticamente en las noches, al inicio Chichi se había molestado pensando en que el no querría quitarse de la cama y ella debería conformarse con seguir su sueño en el piso pero al final encontró estos accidentes productivos pues de todos modos debía levantarse para hacer el desayuno, sin embargo no fue hasta inicios de la semana pasada que ella había empezado a dormir junto a Goku. El plan de Chichi había sido muy simple, dejar que Goku se durmiese primero y luego entrar ella en la cama para no ser enviada al piso o algo similar, el resultado fue satisfactorio.

A pesar de estar inconsciente Goku no la tiro de la cama ni tampoco la aplasto, además de esta forma ambos podían estar arriba de la cama sin pasar frio, la primera noche el guerrero había encontrado dificultoso dormir así a pesar de no saberlo y aplasto a Chichi durante una considerable fracción de la mañana pero los días siguientes simplemente se acomodo de modo que Chichi terminaba recargando su cabeza entre su brazo y hombro durmiendo así mas cómoda que antes, la ventaja de esto era que Chichi no debía pasar la vergüenza de pedirle a Goku que durmiese con ella (Con el posible rechazo incluido) y que de esta forma el guerrero no se daba cuenta al despertar, de hecho no se daba cuenta de que dormían juntos, eso era lo más seguro. De todas formas le traía felicidad a Chichi y eso era lo único que importaba para ella, además poco a poco podría hacer esos acercamientos que tanto deseaba, lo importante era medirse con ellos, solo eso.

Se acero sigilosamente hasta la cama donde ahora se encontraba el bello durmiente, sonriendo acaricio su cabeza como si se tratase de un perrito y sin más le dio dos golpecitos en la frente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, soltó otra risita y volvió darle un golpecito que esta vez lo despertó definitivamente, aunque de forma lenta como si le costase trabajo abrir los ojos cuando finalmente lo logro lo primero que logro fue ver el rostro de Chichi quien le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

-Buenos días Goku, vamos…-Le indico ella para que Goku la siguiera pero este al realizar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro se asusto dando un salto para atrás, Chichi primero se sorprendió pero luego se limito a suspirar con una cara de fastidio- Bueno, eso fue una exageración…

-¡Oye, no hagas eso!- Le pidió el levantándose e ignorando su comentario mientras sobaba el lindo chichón en la cabeza que se había causado, Chichi solo frunció ligeramente el ceño, si bien había recuperado la confianza que tenia por eso no se había deprimido por su acción pero eso no quería decir que no le molestase su actitud.

-Vamos no seas gruñón, solo vine a despertarte no es mi culpa que sobreactúes de una forma tan ridícula o que seas tan miedoso…

-¡No soy miedoso! Es solo que me siento nervioso cuando te acercas.- Explico poco a poco bajando su voz, Chichi solo logro abrir un ojo haciendo una mueca infantil de disgusto aunque dentro de sí había sentido una enorme calidez por sus palabras, decidió perdonar su falta de tacto y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, mientras lo hacían Chichi decidió hacer algo que quizás podría no tener sentido tomando en cuenta que Goku lo olvidaría pero era importante pues ella necesitaba saber el punto de vista que tenía el sobre ese asunto por lo cual una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar ella fingió recoger los platos haciéndole un pregunta de modo "casual"

-Dime Goku… ¿Te desagrada mi presencia?- Le pregunto ella, había pensado ir directo al grano pero prefirió mejor ir acercándose al tema indirectamente, además dentro de si deseaba saber la respuesta a esas interrogantes que se hizo hace tiempo pero que nunca exteriorizo por falta de confianza.

-No.- Fue su simple respuesta mientras se estiraba en su asiento con gesto curioso antes de mirarla- ¿Por qué?

-¿Te disgustaría vivir conmigo durante toda tu vida?- Le pregunto ella ignorando su comentario, dándole la espalda, a pesar de no temer el preguntar las cosas no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo por saber la respuesta y obviamente no quiso verle la cara de confusión que seguramente se cargaba el joven guerrero.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- Comento él con sorpresa, Chichi miro por encima de su hombro cuidadosamente notando que él había hecho una pose de reflexión para luego mirarla a ella, entonces Chichi volvió a los trastes nuevamente- No creo que no, pero, ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?- Volvió a cuestionar Goku, Chichi supuso que no valía la pena responder algo que el olvidaría, aun así decidió no hacer caso al ligero tono de preocupación que el soltó y continuo con su interrogatorio.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mi padre?- Le dijo ella ahora con su principal interrogante, para su sorpresa Goku no tardo nada en contestar y el tono alegre de su voz fue tranquilizador.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde está el?- Le cuestiono como si su padre estuviese cerca, ante eso Chichi sonrió radiante con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Bueno el no está aquí pero podremos visitarlo en unos días, ¡Me alegra mucho que te sientas de acuerdo con conocerlo!- Comento ella para luego voltear, Goku no dijo nada, se limito a verla desde la mesa. Chichi por otro lado no podía ocultar su alegría debido a las respuestas, era como si de pronto todo fuese más alegre, entonces en un arrebato de buen humor dejo los trastes con decisión y volteo a verlo llena de confianza-¡Goku! ¿Qué te parece si luchamos un rato?

-¿Luchar tu y yo?- Pregunto el confundido aun sentado en la mesa desordenada, Chichi asintió jalándolo de la mano hacia afuera.

-¡Claro! ¿Con quién más lucharía yo bobo?

-No sé, no sabía que podía luchar.- Le comento el sinceramente a lo cual Chichi le respondió de la misma forma de siempre.

-Sí que lo sabes y eres muy bueno, aunque eres más fuerte que yo más te vale tomarme enserio ¡Esta vez intentare ganarte!

Dicho esto comenzó otra de sus sesiones de entrenamiento pero esta no fue generada por un sentimiento de culpa en ella si no por el simple gusto de hacerlo para pasar tiempo junto a Goku en una actividad que a él le gustaba. Al inicio el pareció confundido apenas esquivando sus ataques pero luego de un minuto se estabilizo rápidamente esquivándola de forma ridículamente sencilla, Chichi sabia que a pesar de no recordarlo el siempre procuraba nunca pelear enserio con ella, esto en cierta parte la halagaba pues quería decir que Goku no deseaba herirla pero en el fondo de si, su orgullo como peleadora no podía aceptar perder todo el tiempo de una forma tan ridícula, sobre todo cuando él la esquivaba y se burlaba de ello como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Uy muy cerca!- Acoto él cuando ella intento darle un golpe y lo esquivo con un suave movimiento haciéndose a un lado, las cosas empeoraron cuando Goku dio un saltito usándola de apoyo y haciéndola caer de rodillas, algo irritada Chichi intento tirarlo usando su pierna extendida pero él se limito a saltar- ¡Casi!

-¡Cállate!- Soltó ella al fin perdiendo la paciencia y dejando de calcular para solo golpear intentando acertarle pero parecía que entre más fuertemente trataba más la fastidiaba y lo peor es que Goku solo sabia mostrarle esa sonrisa de "Voy a ganar de todas formas". Se molesto por eso, no podía evitarlo, era una parte de su personalidad encaprichada con no perder que la hacía comportarse así.

-¡Ese casi me dio!

Le apunto él cuando uno de los puños de Chichi paso rozando su mejilla, algo contrariada Chichi acepto que no podría ganarle de un modo "limpio" así que tendría que recurrir a su último recurso para al menos derribarlo y sentirse ligeramente mejor, primero pensó en hacerse la inconsciente y golpearlo pero recordó que eso no había logrado engañarlo nunca, en ese momento a ella llego una idea un tanto diferente. Espero a que la oportunidad ideal se presentara, entonces, justo cuando Goku le propino un golpe hacia la cara y ella apenas lo esquivo haciéndose a un costado supo que sería el momento ideal, aunque Chichi nunca había intentado algo como eso supuso que no podría pasarle nada realmente malo, para la pelea seria incluso beneficioso por lo cual a una velocidad vertiginosa y antes de que Goku le alcanzase el rostro con el otro puño se inclino suavemente hasta rozar la mejilla del guerrero con sus labios.

-Chu…

-¿! Eh?¡

Goku trasbillo tres pasos hacia atrás hasta perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Chichi sin quitar su pose de pelea miro su reacción ligeramente avergonzada tanto por lo que ella misma hizo como porque él hubiese exagerado tanto su sorpresa. _A menos que de verdad se hubiese sentido tan sorprendido… _El caso es que se quedo ahí señalándola como si fuese un bicho raro sin poder articular las palabras adecuadas para expresar su estupefacción, Chichi quito su postura defensiva y aun avergonzada pero algo satisfecha de haberlo derribado le acoto algo con el mismo tonito que el solía usar en los encuentros.

-¡Vaya, ese golpe estuvo cerca!

Sorpresivamente Goku pareció reaccionar ante la provocación como si reconociese que ella estaba usando lo mismo que él había dicho en su contra, frunció el ceño a punto de decir algo pero las palabras parecían haberse atorado en su pecho, Chichi estaba sorprendida de que hubiese actuado así solo por un intento de beso pues apenas lo había rozado, suspiro negando pensando que quizás eso aun era demasiado pronto para Goku y sonriendo mas amablemente le ofreció su mano para levantarse, no porque él no pudiese hacerlo por sí mismo si no porque parecía realmente shockeado.

-¡Vamos ya has estado en el suelo el tiempo suficiente!- Él acepto la ayuda con renuncia, se paro y adopto su pose ofensiva como si a pesar de la confusión no lograse aceptar esa derrota, Chichi solo soltó una risita adoptando la misma pose, quizás de ahora en adelante podría darle un nuevo sentido a los entrenamientos…

Decidió probarlo una vez más, no obstante de manera diferente y luego de unos minutos para que el volviese a caer, le fue muy difícil porque apenas y podía esquivar los movimientos de Goku quien parecía decidido a derribarla y restaurar su honor perdido, Chichi comprendía ese sentimiento de orgullo pero no se dejaría derribar hasta derrotarlo una vez más con su pequeña trampa, después de todo Goku la había dejado en vergüenza muchas veces, era hora de que alguien lo pusiese en su lugar. El momento indicado se dio cuando él estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe de frente, ella lo esquivo bajando la cabeza, al alzarla uso más fuerza de la necesaria y aprovechando esto se acerco lo suficiente para rozar la nariz de Goku con la suya mientras reía, el resultado fue similar. Goku se aturdió, frunció el ceño y retrocedió pero esta vez no cayó al suelo, solo se quedo ahí parado con las palabras atoradas en la boca.

-¿Qué sucede Goku?- Le pregunto ella inocentemente a lo cual el solo frunció el ceño.

-¡T-Tramposa!- Le acuso el señalándola casi ofendido, Chichi ante esto no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-¿Yo? No entiendo por qué haces esa falsa acusación contra mi.- En realidad no lo entendía o quizás sí pero no pensaba que Goku lo hubiese visto de esa manera.

-¡Claro que si, solo estás haciendo esa… "cosa" y no me dejas concentrarme!- Chichi al escuchar esto se dio cuenta que Goku se refería a los "besos" que le había dado aun cuando estos habían sido tan patéticos que no contarían como uno para cualquier persona, al final no tenía sentido discutirlo con el por lo cual decidió ceder su postura por una comprensiva.

-De acuerdo prometo no hacer más esa… "cosa"- Le enfatizo ella en tono sarcástico haciendo las comillas en el aire, luego se puso en pose de pelea- Vamos, ataca libremente.

Pronto Chichi supo que no debió decir eso porque Goku se lo tomo literal y moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa le propino una patada que la hizo volar varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol y astillarlo, adolorida solo pudo tocar su cabeza soltando un alarido lastimero mientras un arrepentido Goku se acercaba hacia ella, Chichi supuso que él no había querido ser tan rudo pero la frustración de no ganarle debido a sus "artimañitas" femeninas lo habían impulsado a derrotarla más rápido, y con todo eso no uso toda su fuerza, Chichi aun sobando su cabeza se sentó en el suelo sin prestar atención a los gritos del joven guerrero que ya estaba unos pocos pasos de ella.

-¡Ohu creo que me rompí algo!- Exclamo ella exageradamente pues en realidad no le paso nada grave pero dolía casi como si así hubiese sucedido, Goku se arrodillo junto a ella aterrorizado.

-¡Pe-Perdona no quise pegarte tan fuerte! ¡Es que olvide que tú eras muy frágil y se me paso la mano! Te pido que me perdones por favor…

-¡Goku!- Le corto ella a punto de decir "Guarda silencio" pues sus balbuceos comenzaban a causarle dolor de cabeza pero al abrir los ojos algo mas llamo su atención y al comprobar que era verdad lo que veía solo pudo susurrar- Nieve…

-¿Eh?

Goku volteo a su alrededor notando en efecto que esta comenzó a caer copiosamente sobre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, debido a que la adrenalina aun corría por el cuerpo de ambos no sentían el frio pero Chichi imagino que lo sentirían pronto, miro la nieve realmente maravillada pues donde ella vivía no solía nevar nunca porque era una región calurosa, era la primera vez que veía tanta nieve adornado el cielo y no pudo evitar contemplarla con admiración, había sido todo un escenario muy místico o romántico de no ser porque Goku seguía balbuceando disculpas que ella no escuchaba en realidad. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se callase y que ella estaba bien pero antes de poder decir nada Goku la alzo a modo nupcial tomando completamente su atención.

-¿G-Goku que haces?- Pregunto ella claramente sorprendida por sus acciones, el no parecía muy cómodo pero por sus facciones Chichi encontró que estaba más preocupado que incomodo.

-Perdón creí que te había dado quedito pero se me paso la mano y como te pregunte muchas veces como estabas y no respondiste me preocupe, no te preocupes si no puedes caminar…- Comenzó a decir el yendo hacia la casa, Chichi pensó en decirle que no se preocupara por ella pero pensándolo mejor se limito a disfrutar de su amabilidad mientras era cargada en brazos, todo era perfecto, sin embargo…- Aunque me sorprendiste, no creí que fueses tan debilucha…-

-¿Disculpa?- Chichi no había podido evitar soltar ese tono de molestia en su voz, ella era una luchadora y su orgullo como tal no podía admitir que él le dijese débil, después de todo el que Goku fuese muy fuerte no la hacía débil a ella, al ver su reacción medio molesta él se limito mirarla medio nervioso como si hubiese reparado en su error.

-Arr…quise decir que no esperaba que no resistieras…es decir…- Balbuceo el inseguramente, eso fue más de lo que el orgullo de Chichi aguanto por lo cual se limito a despegar su cara del pecho de Goku desconcertando al guerrero.

-Sabes que… me siento mejor Goku, no es necesario que me cargues.- Dicho esto bajo de sus brazos y lo separo un paso de ella, Goku solo pudo mirarla como si no entendiese que rayos estaba pasando ahí, aun con los brazos extendidos.

-Pero…

-Voy a tomar una pastilla para el dolor, permiso.- Le dijo ella intentando no molestarse mas, Goku la seguía dubitativo.

-Pero ¿Segura?, ¿No quieres que te ayude?- Chichi negó caminando hacia la casa- Pero, espera…de verdad no me molesta ayudarte.

-¡Dije que no!

Más tarde ese día Chichi se sintió ligeramente mal por haber reaccionado tan impulsivamente cuando Goku tuvo la buena disposición de ayudarla, después de haberse burlado un poco de ella claro pero de ayudarla a fin de cuentas. Por suerte para ella el pareció olvidarse del accidente porque al volver de su entrenamiento la saludo fresco como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque esto quitaba a Chichi de la penosa obligación de pedirle una disculpa no se sentía bien solo aceptando el quedarse sin hacer nada por lo cual en compensación le preparo sus platillos favoritos a la hora de la comida, Chichi había decido guardarse lo mejor para el final, después de todo había estado nevando todo el día y ella había tenido una idea fantástica para que pasaran el rato, por lo cual ya entrada la noche justo antes de dormir lo intercepto evitando que comenzara a desvestirse para echarse en la cama arrancándole una expresión dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Goku, ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta?- Le pregunto ella en su modo más amable, Goku asintió siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Fue lo único que pudo decir, Chichi le contesto mientras le ponía a Goku un gorro en la cabeza, le alcanzaba un suéter que alguna vez perteneció a Son Gohan y un par de guantes.

-Quiero conseguir un bonito árbol para navidad pero yo no puedo cargarlo sola hasta aquí, por eso iremos los dos.

Le explico ella poniéndose un suéter que también había pertenecido al abuelo de Goku, lamentablemente le quedaba un poco grande haciéndola lucir más pequeña de lo que era pero no le importo, además no tenía otra cosa que usar. Debido a que al ir a buscar a Goku ella pensó que se casarían enseguida no preparo nada de ropa invernal así que se conformaría con eso, se puso unos guantes negros y justo antes de salir tomo una bufanda extremadamente larga de la cual enrollo el extremo derecho en el cuello de Goku y el izquierdo en el suyo propio. El guerrero quien la había estado observando curioso todo ese tiempo apenas se miro la bufanda con un gesto desconfiado.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Es para que no te pierdas, al principio pensé en usar una cuerda amarrada a nuestra cintura pero para fines mas prácticos usaremos la bufanda que también nos abrigara.- Le indico ella entrecerrando la puerta para encontrarse con un bello paisaje nevado y unos cuantos copos descendiendo levemente- Vaya hace frio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué estamos afuera?- Le pregunto él, Chichi comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque soplándose en las manos causando así que algo de vapor saliese de su boca.

-Buscamos un árbol para decorarlo, es parte de las tradiciones navideñas.- Le explico ella pacientemente agarrándose de los arboles que podía pues debido a la nieve no podían verse los desniveles del suelo y era muy probable que si pisase un hoyo se caería empapándose hasta los huesos, cosa que deseaba evitar, Goku la seguía de cerca prestando atención.

-¿Tradiciones navideñas? ¿Eso qué es?- Esta vez fue el turno de Chichi para sorprenderse y preguntar, se paró en seco y volteo a verlo con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo? Goku, no me digas que tú no sabes nada de eso…- Pero se detuvo a la mitad, quizás Goku si lo sabia pero lo había olvidado, en ese caso debía replantear su pregunta- ¿No recuerdas alguna vez haber celebrado algo cuando caía la nieve y hacia frio? Ya sabes esta cosa blanca que cubre el suelo- Simplifico ella, Goku negó acercándose.

-No, jamás he celebrado nada en mi vida cuando vi esta cosa blanca.- Declaro el tocando algo de nieve con sus manos, a pesar de que hubiese una alta probabilidad de que Goku hubiese olvidado el haber celebrado la navidad algo dentro de Chichi la hizo pensar que no estaba mintiendo, eso la hizo sentirse mal por lo cual decidió explicarle todo mientras buscaban un pino.

-Bueno es muy sencillo. En la navidad se celebra con tus familiares, amigos y personas que aprecias, se dan regalos y se agradecen todo los que conoces por la ayuda y apoyo que te han brindado, también hay una enorme cena…

-¿Una cena enorme? ¡Eso suena delicioso!- Acoto el sonriente interrumpiéndola, Chichi asintió caminando entre arboles.

-Sí, se dan las gracias por las cosas buenas ocurridas en el año, se decora un árbol y se ponen regalos debajo de él, también hay otras costumbres menores pero no creo que tu…

-¿O hay más? ¡Venga dime!- Le urgió Goku, Chichi se sorprendió, pues pensó que a él no le importaría pero al parecer lo de la comida había llamado su atención, y como Goku no lo había celebrado y lo haría por primera vez con ella a Chichi no le importo explicarle aun cuando posiblemente lo olvidaría después.

-Bueno se acostumbra a tomar bebidas calientes con fruta, pavo asado, roscas dulces, vino a la media noche… se colocan guirnaldas en las entradas de la casa, luces navideñas, estrellas encima del árbol, ramitas de muérdago, dulces de todo tipo…

-Ay me está dando hambre, ¿Regresando vamos a hacer todo eso?- Le pregunto medio emocionado pero Chichi solo sonrió con indulgencia.

-No Goku, falta una semana y media para eso. Descuida es mejor esperar, vamos si seguimos por aquí podremos…-No obstante Chichi cayó en lo que temía; un hoyo. Lo próximo que pudo sentir fue como sus pies pisaban el suelo en un desnivel cuya nieve la cubría hasta la cintura, Goku al notar este cambio solo pudo gritar tan sorprendido como asustado.

-¡Wow te encogiste! ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto acercándose, Chichi asintió, afortunadamente no había salido herida pero se había empapado.

-Sí, no puedo salir, ayúdame.

Le indico ella dándole el brazo, Goku asintió cargándola por ambos hombros y parándola al lado suyo, Chichi inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello pues sintió un frio infernal calándole las piernas, dentro de la nieve no lo había sentido porque esta era tan fría que quemaba pero una vez fuera la temperatura comenzó a hacer estragos en sus extremidades inferiores logrando que Chichi dejase de sentirlas, Goku pareció percatarse de esto mientras terminaban con su búsqueda del pino y no era para menos pues Chichi estaba caminando de una forma dificultosa.

-¿Oye estas bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto el medio aturdido y medio preocupado, Chichi solo pudo apresurar el paso antes de no poder mantenerse en pie por el entumecimiento.

-Si estoy bien, solo debemos apresurarnos a buscar un pino, es un árbol que parece un cono con una punta arriba.- Le explico a términos simples para que no se le dificultara entender, el asintió siguiéndola de cerca y entonces cuando Chichi pensó en retirarse a la comodidad de su casa y volver otro día vio un pino bastante decente que se vería muy lindo fuera de la casa- ¡Ahí está Goku! Ve por él.

-Uhm claro pero aun no se para que quieres esta cosa…- Acoto el cargándolo sin esfuerzo alguno sobre su hombro izquierdo, a su costado derecho Chichi comenzó a caminar de regreso liderando la ruta que debían seguir, Goku un paso detrás de ella hablaba mirando la nieve cayendo con curiosidad- Oye, ¿Cuánto falta? Comienzo sentir mucho frio, ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?

-¡Si Goku, ahora déjame concentrarme!- Contesto ella con ansiedad mientras frotaba sus manos para mantener calor y ubicaba el camino que supuestamente había seguido, sabía que habían caminado al menos durante media hora entre los arboles así que la probabilidad de perderse… _¡No, no estás perdida en un bosque nevado y menos con Goku! _Sin embargo ella nunca había tratado los caminos nevados, quizás si…

-Tengo frio…- Se quejo Goku por tercera ocasión para luego tocar su estomago- Y hambre, también tengo sueño, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Pregunto como si nada, seguramente pensando que estaban cerca de algún refugio o que simplemente se echarían al suelo a descansar _¡Lo cual es un pensamiento idiota tomando en cuenta que estamos perdidos, Goku! _–Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? Cielos esta sensación de no saber donde estoy se me hace familiar…creo que estamos per…

-¡No estamos perdidos! Solo nos desviamos un poco, ahora apresurémonos.- Le recalco ella con urgencia, si bien Goku tenía razón el no necesitaba saberlo aun y ella haría todo lo posible porque eso no se diese por sentado, después de todo no se habían alejado mucho, ¿Qué tan lejos podían estar? _No, no estamos perdidos. Vamos a llegar sanos y salvos a casa en menos de nada…_

-Pero, creo que es como la quinta vez que veo ese árbol torcido y feo.- Señalo Goku a un árbol con dichas características. Chichi se habría tomado el tiempo de sorprenderse por el hecho de que Goku estuviese tan atento y recordase el paisaje claramente pero estaba más preocupada en mantener la calma e intentar recordar el camino.

-¡No, descuida estaremos bien! En cualquier momento encontraremos el…

Sin embargo Chichi volvió a caer al suelo pero esta vez no fue por un desnivel escondido por la nieve si no por sus piernas que ya no le respondían aun cuando ella intentaba moverlas, esto obviamente extraño a Goku quien comenzó a preguntarle que le sucedía, nerviosamente, Chichi evaluó la situación; estaba perdida en medio de un bosque nevado con Goku, ella no podía caminar mas y el cargaba un árbol desde hacía horas por lo cual debía estar cansado además de hambriento para llevarla a ella entonces… _¡Calma, todo saldrá bien, solo debes calmarte, tener fe y…! ¡Oh qué demonios!_

-¡Vamos a morir!

-¿Qué?- Chichi encontró bastante comprensible que Goku se hubiese sorprendido ante esa exclamación suya tan exagerada pero no había podido evitarlo, estuvo tragándose la preocupación y ansiedad todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente esta exploto en el momento menos indicado pero no podía hacer nada por ello, en ese momento se hallaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Ya no puedo caminar mas, tengo muchísimo frio, tu estas cansado, hambriento y congelado, no encontramos el camino a casa y está nevando tan fuerte que no se distinguen los caminos, vamos a morir!- Volvió a gritar ella sin poder detener su propia paranoia, tenía un ataque de nervios como hacía mucho tiempo no le daba y sacarla de ese estado era sumamente difícil, Goku parecía asustado, Chichi pensó que se uniría a ella en los gritos paranoicos mientras ambos esperaban si inminente fin pero para su enorme sorpresa se limito a arrodillarse junto a ella y hablar bastante calmo.

-Bueno es cierto, pero, ¿No puede ser tan malo o sí? Es decir no vamos a morir por solo perdernos, ¿Verdad?- Aunque parecía dudar de su intento por animarla en general estaba tranquilo, muy diferente a Chichi quien negó entre lagrimeos.

-¡Claro que es malo, estoy tan mal que no siento las piernas desde hace media hora! Tu estas cansado, ¡No saldremos de aquí hasta el amanecer de mañana si antes no morimos de hipotermia!

-¿Hipo-que? Espera, si te sentías mal, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- Apunto él como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, Chichi solo intentaba secarse las lagrimas de frustración inútilmente mientras le gritaba.

-¡Porque no quería preocuparte grandísimo tarado! ¡Además cuando una mujer dice que "no está mal" suele estarlo pero no lo demuestra, ya deberías saberlo, idiota!- _Genial, descarga tu frustración con el pobre chico, muy inteligente Chichi… _Pero Goku era un cofre de sorpresas esa noche, pues no cedió al nerviosismo como ella, se limito a sonreírle mientras ignoraba los insultos, Chichi entonces recordó que él se había perdido muchísimas veces de joven, ¿Estaría acostumbrado a lidiar con ello?

-Ya, tranquila… Todo va a estar bien, no sé qué demonios hacemos aquí pero no creo que vayamos a morir y no tiene caso preocuparse de mas…-Chichi lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero…el frio…- Goku se sentó junto a ella, convenientemente había dejado el árbol detrás de ellos por lo cual podrían usarlo como respaldo.

-No creo que pase nada, es verdad que me muero de frio pero cuando amanezca debe ser mejor…-

Acoto el sonriente, entonces Chichi sopeso una probabilidad muy cierta. _No mide el peligro…no, no solo es eso. No mide el peligro y está acostumbrado a perderse en lugares como este, por eso no pierde los cabales como tú, así que deja de lloriquear y compórtate como una mujer adulta. _Se regaño a sí misma, Chichi se alivio mucho de oír el tono adulto en su mente y logro tranquilizarse.

-Creo que…que tienes razón, gracias Goku y lamento haberte gritado.

El asintió sin decir nada y miro al ambiente, Chichi aun sentía mucho frio, sus piernas estaban empapadas y no dejaba de temblar pero estaba más tranquila, además, ¡Ella no podía morir así! Era una luchadora y no morirá de una forma tan patética y Goku mucho menos por lo cual logro estabilizarse, aun así se sintió ligeramente culpable por acarrearlos a esa situación y haberle gritado a Goku por lo cual confeso algo entre suspiros.

-Ah, y yo pensé que sería lindo conseguir un árbol navideño juntos, pero termino siendo un completo desastre…- Goku enarco una ceja confundido.

-¿Navideño? ¿Y eso que es?- Chichi primero rodo los ojos pero luego se limito a explicarse.

-Una festividad de estas fechas donde se llevan a cabo muchas costumbres, una de ellas es poner un árbol en la casa y decorarlo, para eso vinimos aquí pero…bueno no nos ha ido muy bien, lo siento por eso.- Goku no dijo nada solo asintió y se recostó más cómodamente en el árbol mientras Chichi abrazaba sus rodillas.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraron ahí sentados? Chichi lo ignoro pero al menos durante dos horas intento dormir y fracaso debido al frio, Goku parecía igual solo que estaba extrañamente callado como si comprendiese de manera inconsciente que no debía hablar o como si simplemente no le apeteciese andar de un lado a otro con semejante frio, entonces cuando comprendió que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche Chichi se limito a mirar el paisaje. Entre los arboles enfocaba sus ojos preguntándose cuál de esos caminos seria el que los guiaría a casa, después de todo seguía siendo la responsable de que estuviesen perdidos y se sentiría así de culpable y preocupada hasta que llegaran a casa, pensó que al llegar lo primero que haría sería quitarse la ropa mojada y envolverse en una sabana caliente, luego se daría un baño con agua tibia, eso sonaba apetecedor. Suspiro mirando hacia arriba ligeramente decaída al notar su mala suerte y pudo observar algo maravilloso, algo que jamás creyó podría ver en toda su vida.

-Muérdago…

¡Vaya que era muérdago! Y no era solo uno, era tanto como Chichi jamás lo había visto junto en su vida lo cual hacia de esa vista algo mas especial, cientos de ramitas silvestres debían crecer por ese bosque con varias pequeñas bayas blancas que antes confundió con nieve, pero ahora que podía verlo con detenimiento estaba segura de que eso era muérdago, su mente inmediatamente pensó en lo que sucedía cuando una "pareja" estaba debajo del muérdago en esas fechas, luego se recordó que sería algo improbable y tonto tomando en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, sobre todo quien era quien estaba a su lado, pero quizás…

-¿Qué?- La voz de Goku quien se dio cuenta de su repentina atención hacia los arboles distrajo sus pensamientos, al mirarlo Chichi no pudo evitar ponerse tímida inútilmente, entonces negó con la cabeza. _¡Ubícate, estas perdida en un bosque no en una cita con Goku! Y aun si fuese así el no está listo para esto._

-Nada.- Le aseguro ella aunque pudo ver por la cara de Goku que no le creía y se vio en la necesidad de explicarse un poco para satisfacer su curiosidad- Es parte de una tradición navideña…

-¿Qué tipo de tradición? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer, se come la frutilla de la planta esa o qué?

Claro, como siempre Goku tenía que ir directo al punto que ella quería evitar sin saber nada de nada, algo contrariada por esto estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidase pero luego recordó el lema que había estado manteniendo del "No pierdo nada con intentarlo", además, ¿Qué tenía mejor que hacer aparte de lamentarse el haberse perdido como una idiota en el bosque y congelarse? Nada, era la respuesta, finalmente respondió a Goku pero de manera tímida y sin ir directa al punto pues a pesar de haber recuperado su confianza anterior siempre había sido un poco tímida para esos temas. Aunque no pudiese parecerlo.

-No, bueno tienes que…nosotros…- Chichi se toco el rostro avergonzada sintiéndolo más caliente que antes, seguramente estaba ruborizada pues Goku pareció notarlo denotando una cara de extrañeza pero ella continuo con la explicación- Cuando dos personas están debajo de uno, tienen que…

-¿Comer algo?- Le sugirió Goku pues veía que ella estaba muy dubitativa, Chichi negó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! Tienen que besarse, tienen que besarse.- Le riño ella soltándolo de pronto en un impulso, Goku solo la miro confundido como si Chichi estuviese hablando en Chino mandarín.

-Claaaro…y eso nos interesa, ¿Por qué…?- Chichi rehuyó su mirada, vaya que era difícil intentarlo con semejantes preguntas tan idiotas pero no se echo hacia atrás y continuo.

-Pues dado que estamos bajo cientos de muérdagos y que hace mucho frio…yo estaba pensando que…- Goku asintió expectante como si ella fuese a darle una idea genial que revolucionaria su situación actual, entonces Chichi lo dijo sin mirarlo del todo con las mejillas ruborizadas- ¿Qué tal si nos besamos?- Para su enorme sorpresa Goku se limito a asentir con soltura.

-Claro. -Chichi abrió su boca estupefacta sin poder creerlo, no obstante el siguiente comentario de Goku lo explico todo-¿Me recuerdas que es eso de besar?

Le pregunto el guerrero rascando su nuca con una sonrisa tonta, Chichi no pudo más que casi caer de la impresión para luego reponerse dándose cuenta de que eso era lo más obvio. _¡Claro era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Ya se me hacia raro que hubiese aceptado tan rápido…dios y ahora como le explico. _Chichi repaso la situación dentro de sí, podía explicárselo pero corría el riesgo de que Goku simplemente no la entendiera y terminase más confundido llevándola a nada. Mostrárselo sin decir nada era otra opción pero Chichi no se sentía tan atrevida para ello cuando además el podía a) Cagarse de miedo, b)Confundirse y no decirle nada, c) Empujarla o d) Todas las anteriores, una cada vez peor que la otra, por ultimo pensó en un poco de ambas, explicarle muy levemente lo que era y luego mostrarle, como a una niño pequeño, eso aseguraba que quizás el comprendiese un poco de la situación o al menos eso esperaba Chichi, en todo caso no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que continuo.

-Bueno, es una demostración de afecto entre las personas que se quieren…- Comenzó ella pacientemente, hizo una pausa pensando en cómo decirle lo próximo y luego continuo- bueno, en este caso se trata de nosotros…-Dudo, ¿De verdad iban a hacerlo? Miro a Goku quien seguía expectante a la explicación y decidió asegurarse de algo antes de posiblemente "fastidiar" su relación con el- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Uhm si, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso duele o algo?- Pregunto temeroso, Chichi negó tranquila pero mirándolo seriamente.

-No, es solo que podría cambiar muchas cosas y ninguna dependiendo de que tanto tiempo o que tan fuerte lo retengas en tu mente.- Le explico ella pensando en cuanto podría recordarlo Goku, el enarco una ceja y ella entonces tradujo esa frase para el- Es complicado, es como… comer chocolate con picante…

-¿Qué? Oye eso es muy raro, debe saber horrible.- Chichi solo asintió.

-Quizás aunque muchas personas dicen que es al mismo tiempo delicioso, porque es dulce y el picante calienta tu cuerpo, te hace sentir escalofríos, además revuelve el estomago, incluso he conocido a gente que es adicta a ello.- Goku la miro todo el tiempo curioso, Chichi estaba orgullosa del ejemplo que había usado pues el pareció comprenderlo…

-¿Quieres que comamos chocolate con picante?- Bueno, no del todo…

-No, solo te digo que besarte con otra persona causa una sensación similar a eso, pero para que lo sientas de esa forma son necesarias dos condiciones; Una es que la otra persona corresponda y la otra es que quieras a la otra persona, solo eso.- Goku lucia cada vez mas confundido aun así pareció entender lo que probablemente se sentía besar a alguien.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- Lamentablemente eso no le había ayudado a entender la acción de besarse en si, Chichi entonces ya un poco mas friolenta y cansada así que decidió ir directo al punto.

-Juntar nuestros labios.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo los pájaros que alimentan a sus crías?

-Ahm…si, solo que sin comida dado que eso sería asqueroso.- Comento Chichi ya un poco impaciente por lo mucho que se demoraba algo tan deseado y consentido por él, Goku solo se estremeció.

-Uggh entonces, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-¡Porque…! Se supone que es una tradición y porque lo he querido desde que te conocí y aun no puedo creer que por un milimétrico segundo tuve la estupida esperanza de que tu consideraras el que besarse con otra persona es normal o al menos valdría la pena o seria agradable.- Exploto ella medio desesperada y continuo mirándolo hacia enfrente con expresión ceñuda- ¡Y será mejor que no le des importancia a esto porque créeme que ya es suficientemente vergonzoso todo lo que he hecho para…!- Y entonces, tan fugaz como una brisa helada que quemaba la piel o como una pluma que apenas rozaba su cuerpo Chichi lo sintió, quedándose por un momento estupefacta.

Miro al emisor con ojos desorbitados de sorpresa para encontrarse con que este se había caído de sentón sobre si mismo debido a lo inesperado de aquel contacto para el mismo, seguramente sintiéndose torpe al no imaginar lo que desencadenaría aquella acción o que lo haría sentir tan extraño, Chichi aun mirándolo no articulaba a decir nada, ¿De verdad había pasado? No podía decirlo, había sido tan fugaz que incluso podía atribuir esa repentina tibieza en sus labios al frio infernal, a una ráfaga de viento o su imaginación descontrolada, Goku aun parecía aturdido sin decir nada tampoco, como asimilando algo, esto le confirmo a Chichi que en efecto no fue una ilusión, Goku la había besado y ahora ambos sufrían de las consecuencias.

Tocando sus labios ligeramente parpadeo dos veces logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara y le envió una mirada cuestionativa al guerrero, el beso si lo exageraban había durado medio segundo, fue un movimiento vertiginoso, fue una caricia fornitura que seguramente Goku no pensó lo haría sentirse tan estúpido, no obstante si su objetivo había sido acallar sus gritos había cumplido su cometido pues Chichi no se sentía en la menor disposición de seguir gritándole esa noche, aun así luego de unos segundos le llego el tiempo de sopesarlo y comprender, entonces respiro hondo y decidió preguntar por primera vez a quien menos creía, el por qué.

-Goku… ¿Qué fue eso?- No se atrevió a mirarlo directamente pero si espero. Silencio…silencio que daba paso a otro silencio, no una respuesta, justo cuando estuvo dispuesta a repetir su preguntar él respondió en un susurro.

-No…lo sé…- Bien, eso no respondía a muchas de sus preguntas pero al menos no recibió algo peor, como una especie de "iugg" o algo por el estilo, solo confusión, trago saliva y vio hacia el frente.

-De acuerdo.- Concordó ella intentando no presionarlo a darle una respuesta mejor, no obstante su paciencia acabo después de unos segundos, aunque no fue para interrogarlo sobre lo que él pensó, sintió o las razones por las cuales lo hizo, (muy seguramente para callarla) simplemente para pedirle algo- Dime… ¿Puedo acercarme?

-Uhm…

Aun si la respuesta hubiese sido no Chichi ya lo había hecho, lo cual imponía como ventaja que Goku ya no tenía mucho que replicar y ella no tenía que esperar por una respuesta, suspiro y se acerco hasta recargarse en su hombro, Goku se limito a quedarse quieto en su lugar sin decir nada, Chichi mirando hacia el vacio, el mirando hacia el vació… _Genial, no el maldito silencio incomodo de "Preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí". _Y aun así Chichi no quería hablar, no por consideración a ella pues a pesar de ser un roce leve para ella fue como un pedacito de paraíso, si no por consideración a Goku quien seguramente no hallaba donde meterse o donde meter lo que lo confundía, finalmente y para su sorpresa el volvió a hablar, con voz baja pero audible.

-Oye…ah… ¿Estas dormida?- Chichi dudo en contestar solo se limito a acurrucarse más cercar de él y abrazar su brazo.

-Sí pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo al igual que mi inconsciente te contesta, todo mientras estoy dormida.

Intento bromear ella con la situación haciendo voz misteriosa, por un momento pensó que él se daría cuenta de su broma pero la inocencia del chico era grande haciendo que se hubiese inclinado hacia ella para comprobar si sus ojos estaba cerrados y ella decía la verdad pero al hacerlo solo pudo encontrarse con los ónices negros y redondos de Chichi, mirándolo profundamente. Chichi observo como Goku se sorprendió un poco por esto y se sorprendió al notar sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, quizás por el frio o por un repentino recuerdo, o ambos, en todo caso a Chichi le pareció adorable y antes de pensarlo siquiera acorto la distancia que los separaba. De manera torpe e insegura estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando sintió como él se removía incómodamente en el pino pero detuvo su acción al notar que Goku no hizo nada más que permanecer ahí dejando que el contacto continuara. Ante la aceptación Chichi solo pudo seguir junto a él sintiéndose de repente mas cálida que antes preguntándose por que se había tardado tanto en hacer algo que ahora parecía tan sencillo, luego de unos segundos tan prolongados para ella como horas se vio en la necesidad de separarse para respirar.

Al hacerlo noto que Goku también tomo algo de aire como si se hubiese sofocado, sonrojada y nerviosa ni siquiera atinaba a sonreír del todo, mantenía una expresión dubitativa en el rostro asimilando lo sucedido y preguntándose que tanto le duraría el gusto de ese contacto, después de todo si Goku... _No arruines el momento. _Se dijo a sí misma y con ese pensamiento en mente termino por ver a Goku quien al parecer aun seguía explorando los límites de la asimilación al igual que ella, luego la miro, volteo hacia el paisaje tintado de azul y morado por las estrellas con ojos redondos como platos, y termino por exhalar un enorme suspiro.

-Wow…- Termino por decir haciendo una mueca de concentración, Chichi enarco una ceja cuestionativamente antes de escucharlo continuar- Chocolate con picante…- Ante aquella ocurrencia que se le vino a la mente ella al fin pudo soltar risueñamente una carcajada reprimida de júbilo que había sentido desde que el rozo sus labios por primera vez, asintió y lo miro con ojos enternecidos antes de volver a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su futuro esposo y acordar con él en eso ultimo.

-Cierto, pastel de chocolate con picante…- Y luego de esa aclaración ambos cerraron los ojos, por primera vez durante varias horas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue lo que les regalo, al fin un pedazo de algo merecido para los lectores, y de nuevo pido disculpas.<strong>  
><strong>'¿Reviews?' <strong>


	8. La espera Incesante

**¡Uy se me hizo tarde otra vez, pero esta vez tiene una justificacion! Una justificacion gloriosa de dies palabras llamada VACACIONES, la verdad es que cuando hablo de vacaciones lo hago tanto en escuela, como actividades extracurriculares y los fics, pero ahora estoy de vuelta con un capitulo nuevo, lamento si es corto pero si pongo parte de lo que seria el proximo capitulo entonces todo seria demasiado largo, mejor que el proximo capitulo sea el largo, en fin espero que sea de su agrado, feliz años a todos y feliz dia de Reyes (Les he traido su regalo :D)**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.- La espera incesante...<strong>

* * *

><p>-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?<p>

-¿Disculpa?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa e incluso tan acostumbrada como estaba ella tuvo que parpadear dos veces y pedir una repetición o al menos una explicación para estar segura de lo que había oído, es decir, ¿Por qué la intempestiva pregunta de pronto? ¿_Acaso estamos retrocediendo?_ Pensó Chichi, pues ya desde hacía mucho tiempo Goku no le preguntaba eso lo cual inquiría dos cosas; Qué nuevamente no la reconocía (Lo cual sería raro y decepcionante pues a pesar del padecer del guerrero eso no había sucedido hacia tiempo), o que simplemente tuvo curiosidad, en el segundo caso a Chichi le intrigaba más que nada saber el por qué de esa curiosidad tan repentina cuando en meses anteriores Goku nunca se molesto por llamarla de otra forma que no fuese "Oye", "tu" y otros pseudónimos no muy agradables (al menos para ella).

Ahora el joven guerrero la miraba ligeramente acompasado como si la pregunta que el mismo formulo no hubiese sido algo adecuado, o como si hubiese cometido un error, bien a Chichi no le gustaba que el viera las cosas como un regaño pero la pregunta la había descolocado, además estaban al pie de un suceso importante y no había tenido tiempo de pensar bien las cosas desde el beso…oh desde ese maldito beso. Chichi lo recordaba como si hubiese sido la semana pasada (literalmente), la nieve, el frio, las estrellas y todo para que al final, al despertar recargado uno sobre otro él lo hubiese olvidado. _Sabias que eso sucedería pero aun así no querías pensar en ello porque fue muy bonito, ahora sufres las consecuencias de la engañosa esperanza de que Goku recordase lo ocurrido. _En realidad no era nada malo y tampoco era culpa de Goku, solo cavilaciones suyas de aquí y de allá nada más que eso.

-Que… si me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre.- Repitió el de manera insegura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Chichi reacciono al fin y después de un suspiro se limito a cuestionarle.

-Claro pero, ¿Por qué te interesa de repente saberlo? Acaso…- Empezó ella con algo de temor y cierto matiz de fastidio antes de continuar- ¿No recuerdas nada de mí?

-No, no es eso.- Explico el negando con los brazos a modo de protección, luego bajo la mirada rascando su nuca con nerviosismo – Lo que sucede es que me da la impresión…no mas bien, se que de alguna forma no es la primera vez que te veo, es como siempre estuvieses rondando por ahí pero no logro recordar nunca haberte llamado por tu nombre…- Ante aquello Chichi solo pudo sonreír levemente.

-Bueno es que… nunca lo hiciste exceptuando una ocasión en el hospital, y creo que fue porque el doctor había dicho mi nombre dos segundos antes de que entraras, pero en fin…- Resumió ella mientras retomaba lo que había estado haciendo antes de esa conversación tan peculiar; Preparar su maleta para viajar con su padre al día siguiente.

-Y entonces, ¿Cuál era tu nombre a fin de cuentas?- Dijo el mirando con curiosidad como ella preparaba las cosas.

-Chichi Gyunmao, pero puedes decirme solo Chi es más bonito de esa forma.- Le comento ella pensando en que así seria más sencillo de memorizar, Goku se limito a asentir viéndola fijamente.

-Chi…-Susurro con voz queda, ante la mención de su nombre ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre con la voz de Goku, el aludido al notar que ella lo miraba esperando que le pidiese o dijese algo y que él no tenía nada que decirle en realidad se limito a sonreír cómicamente sintiendo una sacudida en el estomago por su torpeza- Nada, solo probaba decir tu nombre.

-De acuerdo, hazme un favor y vete por un momento…-Le dijo ella mientras metía unos vestidos previamente doblados a la maleta, ante esto último Goku hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- Cuestiono el sonando herido, Chichi asintió sin mirarlo para no ceder.

-Sí, solo será por un momento…- Le dijo ella acomodando más cosas pero sin prestarle mucha atención, Goku se ponía enfrente de ella para ver si así era más "visible" intentando que Chichi voltease pero no había caso, ella no se molestaba en mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Termino por decir al final sintiéndose extrañamente disconforme.

-Bueno porque…- Comenzó ella con las mejillas ruborizadas pero se detuvo a la mitad y negó con la cabeza- ¡Mejor vete Goku, ve a entrenar o algo!- Demando Chichi intentando no verse muy avergonzada y dándole empujones para sacarlo de la habitación, Goku se dejaba empujar mirándola con intriga.

-Pe-Pero…no quiero…-Chichi no admitió discusión alguna y antes de que Goku pudiese decir "injusto" se había quedado sola en la habitación.

Respiro hondo aun recargada en la puerta una vez que la cerro y se acerco a su buro sacando un par de sostenes y ropa interior del mismo, no es que a Chichi le incomodase que la vieran empacando ropa ni mucho menos pero era penosa en esos temas, además no estaría con otra persona más que con Goku y tratándose de él lo más seguro habría sido que le preguntase exactamente lo quería evitar sobre esas prendas. _Ciertamente no estoy de humor para decirle a Goku en donde y para que se usan los sostenes y las bragas… _Medito ella guardando unas cuantas prendas rápidamente, todo iba perfecto hasta que casi a punto de determinar algo disturbo su paz.

-Ah, no me querías dejar entrar porque escondes algo, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, había una chica rara que siempre dejaba tirados por ahí sus gorros extraños- Comento el sonriendo, Chichi quien tenía un sostén en la mano al inicio se sorprendió, luego se avergonzó y por último se molesto.

-¿Una chica?- Logro articular esperando que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas, Goku asintió como si nada recargado en la pared.

-Sí, se llamaba…bah….be…

-¡Bulma!- Chillo Chichi molesta, Goku asintió en un sobresalto.

-¡Si, si era ella! Eres muy inteligente…- Chichi ignoro el cumplido mientras guardaba los últimos sostenes murmurando cosas para sí misma sintiéndose muy molesta, ¡Era increíblemente desvergonzada! _Claro ella está acostumbrada a andar por ahí en paños menores o dejar sus cosas en el suelo, seguramente lo mismo cuando estaba en sus viajes con Goku, ¡Que atrevida!_- Oye…

-¿! Que¡?- Pregunto ella repentinamente molesta, al voltear noto que Goku se había asustado con su reacción, aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-O-Oye… ¿Estas enojada? ¡No me pegues!- Se anticipo el encogiéndose en su lugar, Chichi se limito a negar con la cabeza y suspirar mientras terminaba de empacar cosas, entonces Goku le envió una mirada cuestionativa- Pero pareciera que te molestaste porque… ¿Te dije que eras inteligente?- Se cuestiono él como si no entendiese que sucedía ahí, luego la miro preocupado- "Inteligente" no es una clase de insulto, ¿Verdad?

-No Goku y no estoy molesta.

Termino por decir dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, Goku camino detrás de ella poniendo atención a su ceño fruncido, si estaba molesta porque se había arrugado su nariz de esa forma tan… increíblemente graciosa, o al menos eso pensaba él, le parecía cómico pero no se atrevía a exteriorizarlo por miedo, además, ¿De qué habían estado hablando? Solo recordaba que ella estaba enojada, nada más. Por su parte Chichi pensó que no valía la pena explicarle a Goku que estaba molesta o que muy a su pesar se sentía ligeramente…celosa. No podía evitarlo, pero más que nada molesta por la desfachatez de Bulma, en todo caso era cosa del pasado, no era para tanto y se le pasaría dentro de poco si él no mencionaba el asunto, al final no era nada grave, cosas de ella.

-Yo creo que si…-Soltó el de pronto en tono medio cantadito, Chichi quien hasta ese momento había estado cortando carne clavo el cuchillo fuertemente en la tabla que había usado para no lastimar a ningún ser viviente, respiro hondo volteo hacia el tratando de no molestarse.

-Goku, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de decir o hacer estupideces?- Le cuestiono ella armada de toda su paciencia, Goku parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar.

-No.- Dijo francamente, Chichi solo suspiro ante esto. Seriamente quería a Goku y todo pero había ciertas áreas y actividades que para ella eran sagradas, donde no permitía a nadie y entre ellas estaba la cocina, por lo cual, debería explicarle esa regla a su querido "amigo", o al menos sacarlo de ahí, pensando en que la segunda opción sería más viable decidió hacerle una sugerencia.

-Bueno pues, puedes dormir una siesta mientras cocino o entrenar afuera, o si lo prefieres puedes dar una vuelta en el bosque con…

-¡Una vuelta en el bosque suena genial, vamos!- Comento el radiantemente, no obstante Chichi no se movió de su lugar confundiéndolo un poco, al comprender que sucedía Chichi solo atino a enternecerse y sonreírle con indulgencia.

-¡Oh cielo yo no voy a ir, tengo que terminar de hacer el almuerzo!- Goku la miro extrañado.

-¿Cielo? Espera, ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el mandándole una mirada impasiva, Chichi solo sonrió.

-Bueno creo que la comida no se hará sola, además si tu vas solo serás libre de hacer muchas cosas que yo posiblemente no te dejaría hacer por preocupación a tu bienestar.- Comento Chichi intentando convencerlo dándole un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo que lo dejo atontado, ella aprovecho esto mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, Goku solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose de pronto no tan animado.

-Pero… solo…- Chichi ya no escucho porque la puerta se cerró repentinamente, se relajo y volvió a la cocina más tranquila que antes, repentinamente había estado evitando un tanto las actividades con Goku.

Todo se debía al estrés, al di siguiente irían a visitar a su padre, el conocería a Goku y conociéndolo Chichi sabia que el "Gran Ox Satan" accedería a plantear el matrimonio aun con la condición mental del guerrero, eso sería terrible porque Chichi no podía asegurar que Goku si quisiese hacerlo o supiese en que se metía y si lo sabia podía olvidarlo al momento o podía olvidar que estaba casados después o…era un sinfín de preocupaciones que en un principio la atormentaban y ahora volvían a hacerlo, todo porque estaba consciente de la dificultad del camino que tenía por delante. Después de todo casarse era una gran responsabilidad por ambas partes, en su caso debería cuidar del hogar y de su esposo, en el caso de Goku el debería hacerse cargo de ella y encontrar un trabajo, dejar las peleas y sentar cabeza… _¡Claro, buena esa! _Se dijo a sí misma con cinismo.

Aun cocinando reflexiono que desde el beso no se había acercado mucho a Goku, quizás por sus cavilaciones o por no ilusionarse, aunque bueno eso quedaba de mas, ahora podía lidiar mejor con el desengaño y siempre intentaba las cosas imponiéndose ante sus problemas, eso era algo que la hacía ser mas paciente y era algo que no dejaría de intentar, además tenía la extraña sensación de que las cosas cambiarían tarde o temprano, mientras tanto se limitaría a disfrutar de los buenos momentos y ser persistente en sus objetivos. Durante un buen rato no hizo más que cocinar sin preocuparse por Goku pues Chichi aunque le había costado al final aprendió que Goku terminaba por regresar, se tardaría y todo pero al final regresaba y si pasaba más de un día ella siempre podía buscarlo, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Tengo hambre y aquí huele bien!- Se escucho la voz de Goku unos minutos después, Chichi sonrió al comprobar que tenía razón y asintió acercándose a dejar los últimos platos en la mesa, Goku desde la puerta se mostraba un poco sudado.

-Así es, estaba pensando en cuando llegarías y aquí estas, ven siéntate.- Le indico ella, una vez que el atendió a su petición se acerco con un pañuelo en la mano para limpiarle el sudor del rostro, el se dejo mirándola con un gesto incomodo y ansioso. Incomodo por la acción y ansioso por que la comida estaba ahí a pocos centímetros de su boca- ¡Pero por dios que tanto entrenaste! Sera mejor que tomes un baño después de comer- Le dijo ella mientras continuaba limpiándolo, el se limito a retraerse.

-Ya…así estoy bien.- Gruño Goku sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso por la comida, Chichi lo ignoraba secándolo, entonces ella escucho algo que no esperaba- ¡Chiiii!- Se quejo el desesperado, Chichi ante esto no pudo más que sorprenderse retrocediendo un paso y dejándolo comer. _Es increíble, mientras se trate de comida o peleas es capaz de recitarme un discurso de memoria…_

No hubo mucho que conversar esa noche, con todo lo que harían mañana y el nerviosismo que tenia Chichi de presentar a Goku con su padre no sentía que las palabras fluyesen fácilmente, Goku quien estaba ausente a todo lo que sucedería y se desencadenaría en el viaje de mañana obviamente se encontraba más tranquilo por lo cual después de cenar le dedico un suave "Buenas noches" a Chichi antes de irse a dormir, ella se limito a limpiar la cocina y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, luego se dirigió al cuarto donde ella y Goku dormían, allí sobre la cama Goku ya estaba con los brazos extendidos roncando sonoramente, en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de estupida comodidad. Chichi sonrió al verlo y procedió a cambiarse para luego entrar junto a él acomodándose cómodamente en el antebrazo que Goku había dejado extendido a su derecha, respiro hondo y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

Siempre le había sorprendido lo bien que su cuerpo encajaba con el de Goku, el cómo sus respiraciones coincidían, la forma en la cual el ya no parecía incomodo con su cercanía acercándose más a ella y recargando parte de su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la cabeza de Chichi. Si, la vida comenzaba a ser buena y Chichi temía que al intentar dar el siguiente paso…el siguiente GRAN paso las cosas fuesen a peor, algo molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado preocupar nuevamente se levanto de la cama con cuidado, se deshizo del agarre de Goku y salió a la sala para tomar algo de leche caliente, meditar y dejar que el entrase el sueño, después de todo no tenía sentido estar acostada y aburrida si no se iba a dormir aun quitándole a Goku espacio que podía usar para estirarse.

Sentada en el sofá con una leche caliente en las manos contemplo al cielo nublado y los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo copiosamente marcando un bonito paisaje, la luz de una única vela alumbraba sur rostro levemente y su piel blanca como porcelana temblaba de cuando en cuando por el frio, ¡Bendita la hora en la que se le había ocurrido salir en camisón de la habitación! Tomo unos cuantos sorbos de su bebida esperando que esta la ayudara a sentirse mas cómoda y por lo tanto a dormir mejor pero no fue de mucha utilidad, finalmente cuando pensó en ponerse a hacer algo de provecho que la distrajese o volver a la cama sucedió algo extraordinario, ah ella llego una vocecita somnolienta desde una esquina

-Hola…

-¿Goku?- Cuestiono ella bastante sorprendida al ver al hombre en camisa de tirantes y bóxers causando un ligero sonrojo que Chichi no se molesto en ocultar, apretó un poco el vaso de leche en sus manos y volteo hacia el dubitativa al ver que Goku no hablaba ni hacia nada más que observarla con ojos adormilados- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-No lo sé, pero no podía dormir muy bien…- Soltó un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba acercándose hacia ella y sentándose en el sillón, justo a su lado- Creo que es muy raro …porque…tengo mucho sueño.- Comento el rascando sus ojos.

-Mhh…- A Chichi en realidad no se le ocurría que decir, aunque estaba segura de que los repentinos problemas para dormir de Goku resultaban toda una sorpresa.

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto el llamando su atención entre bostezos- ¿Por qué estás aquí solita?

-Pues…tampoco puedo dormir.- Confeso ella sintiendo otro escalofrió por la temperatura baja, aunque Goku no parecía tan afectado por ello como lo estaba ella de cuando en cuando se frotaba las manos con un gesto incomodo para darse calor corporal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… mañana será un día muy difícil y necesitaba pensar unas cosas, aunque ya no importa lo mejor será descansar, vamos…-Le indico ella tomando su mano y dándole un apretoncito para desesperezarlo, Goku asintió ante esto siguiéndola entre bostezos mediante su agarre ignorando lo confortante que era esa acción.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación para recostarse, esta vez a Chichi no le importo que él no estuviese dormido antes de entrar a la cama como siempre lo hacía. Así que ignorando que Goku estaría consiente o incomodo de su cercanía se echo a su lado ignorando el hecho de que Goku se puso rígido y la miro bastante incomodo ante esa acción, si Chichi se detenía a pensarlo era la primera vez que se acostaban juntos al mismo tiempo y eso explicaba que el guerrero no se sintiese cómodo por no decir que Goku sentía el estomago bastante revuelto y ligeramente cálido, en todo caso a Chichi ya no le importo, era la primera vez que le entraba el sueño tan plácidamente en esa semana por lo cual removiéndose un poco abrazo las sabanas dándole la espalda a Goku (Ella intuyo que así el se sentiría mas cómodo) mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de sueño.

Justo al lado de ella Goku, aun rígido miraba al techo sin moverse por miedo a caer de la cama o tirarla por accidente. No le gustaba, no le gustaba del todo. El sentía que uno debía dormir estirado y con libertad por lo cual no le gustaba compartir camas, ahora, Goku no sabía exactamente quien era ella (Aun cuando una parte de si mismo le decía constantemente que no era una desconocida) pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que estar junto a ella era extraño, como un choque para sus sentidos en todo aspecto o una revoltura de muchas sensaciones dando como resultado una conducta muy inusual que él jamás llegaba comprender o recordar.

A veces ella parecía simplemente muy interesante provocando que el "hiciese un análisis visual prolongado sobre ella" esto solía suceder mientras ella cocinaba, mientras entrenaba con él, mientras cocinaba, cuando se enojaba y arrugaba su nariz, mientras cocinaba…bueno Goku no podía recordar muchos de los momentos en los cuales ella llamaba su atención particularmente exceptuando esos pocos pero en todas ocasiones había sido todo muy extraño, como si sus ojos la siguieran con intensa curiosidad, Goku nunca alcanzaba a recordar que pensaba de ella en esos momentos o si pensaba en algo pero si una enfermiza y mareante sensación cuando de alguna u otra forma ella volteaba y lo miraba dudosa dándose cuenta de que el la había estado observando.

Ahora estaba que no podía dormir cómodamente, había intentando contar ovejas pero siempre que llegaba al número veinte algo se le olvidaba donde iba y volvía a repetir todo nuevamente, ya llevaba al menos siete veces el mismo proceso y aun así el sueño resistía a introducirse en sus parpados, si tan solo pudiese estirarse un poco… dudando de ello movió su cuerpo más cerca de donde estaba ella e intento estirar el brazo por arriba de su cabeza pero al hacer eso los lacios cabellos que ella poseía le hacían cosquillas y su piel le quemaba como una descarga eléctrica que curiosamente (alarmantemente) no resultaba del todo desagradable.

Finalmente y luego de muchos intentos consiguió acomodarse poniendo uno de sus brazos como respaldo para su cabeza y dejando el otro descansando encima de su cuerpo, quedando así en una posición de costado similar a la que tenia ella quien le daba la espalda, Goku suspiro y tomo las sabanas, se cubrió con ellas intentando en no pensar en lo cómodo que estaría si pudiese estirarse a sus anchas…por un momento casi logro dormir embriagado por una fragancia hipnotizante mezcla de Roble, aceite y algún tipo de flor silvestre que ella desprendía pero al final nuevamente el sueño se fue mientras miraba reprochativamente a la causa de su incomodidad, quien ahora parecía dormir, Goku suspiro, conto ovejas otra vez…no logro nada, entonces en un arrebato de desesperación volteo a verla para "comprobar" si estaba despierta, se quedo pensando los últimos dos minutos y al final decidió hablarle, como no recordaba su nombre se limito a llamarla.

-Oye…-

-Mhhmm- Un quejido provino de su dirección, ante esto Goku solo pudo volver a llamar su atención haciendo que ella al fin respondiese aunque su voz sonaba muy somnolienta y aun le estaba dando la espalda- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues yo…quería…. Quería ver si estabas despierta.- Soltó incapaz de confesarle que solo la despertó para ver si lo dejaba dormir en la cama solo y a sus anchas, sin embargo se detuvo pues una parte de él muy dentro de sí le dijo que comentarle eso a la chica era algo peligroso, aunque de todas formas ella termino enfurruñándose.

-Goku…no molestes mas, duérmete por favor.- Le rogo ella haciéndose una bolita con las sabanas, al mirar esto Goku no pudo evitar pensar que era gracioso de un modo extraño, además no podía dormir así que en realidad no le importaba mucho platicar.

-Pero…no puedo porque no tengo suficiente espacio- Soltó el reprochándole indirectamente de una manera muy sutil, en ese punto Chichi a pesar de darse cuenta el resto importancia a ese hecho aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Pues…vete…al….suelo.- Respondió ella entre bostezos, Goku hizo una mueca, eso no parecía tan cómodo como lo parecía dormir solo en la cama. Aun así no creía que ella fuera a ceder en irse.

-No, creo que no seria cómodo…- Comento el recargándose en su brazo volteando hacia el bulto que era ella y evitaba hablarle, aun así continuo pues tenía la sensación de que ella no era de las personas que ignoraban a los demás. Distraído su mente divago a otro tema –Oye…a veces, me siento diferente de cómo era el día anterior, y aun así es como si parte de lo que hago al momento ya lo hubiese vivido…- Soltó Goku entre susurros, Chichi solo rodo los ojos, ¡Era increíble ver lo filosófico que se ponía uno cuando no tenía nada que hacer!

-Todos nos sentimos diferentes de un día a otro, es parte de nuestras personalidades y de las vidas que llevamos.- Le contesto ella con voz cansada esperando que eso lo dejase satisfecho por el resto de la noche o al menos le consiguiera unos minutos más de sueño, no le funciono muy bien.

-Pero, a veces es como si algo reciente dentro de mi mente comenzara a hacerse borroso hasta desaparecer y luego mi enfoque de las cosas cambia a lugares y situaciones completamente diferentes, por ejemplo antes de hablar contigo siento que estaba haciendo algo pero no logro recordar que…-Comento Goku con voz trémula. Al darse cuenta de que esa noche definitivamente no podría dormir Chichi se limito a dejar de darle la espalda y soltar un enorme suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno es natural, aunque se trata de algo muy difícil de explicar…

Comento ella pensando en el problema de memoria que recaía en Goku el cual seguramente era muy difícil de llevar, suspiro mientras bostezaba para luego verlo a los ojos, Goku parecía haberse relajado aun así cuando ella volteo pudo verla con confusión ante su argumento, Chichi se limito a explicarse somnolienta, alargo una mano hasta el rostro de Goku y acaricio su mejilla cariñosamente desde su frente hasta la barbilla para desviar sus preocupaciones causando una coloración rosada en las mejillas del guerrero quien sentía como una sensación de mareo lo atontaba naciendo desde su estomago.

-Aunque tú no debes preocuparte por eso, simplemente sigue adelante con la vida y disfruta tus aventuras, ahora duérmete por favor.- Le dijo ella con un gesto lleno de indulgencia, después de todo, ¿Qué sentido tenía que él se preocupase (E interrumpiera su sueño) si de todos modos se le iba a olvidar? Goku se limito a mirar el poco espacio en el que tenía que dormir y responderle con reproche.

-¿Pero no crees que esto es muy molesto?- Pregunto el refiriéndose al reducido espacio, Chichi sin embargo ya con los ojos cerrados nuevamente y los sentidos adormecidos no alcanzo a captar el significado real de su reproche creyendo que el guerrero se refería a su dilema filosófico.

-Goku yo te amo y he aprendido a aceptarte como eres, nada más que eso debe preocuparte, tus amigos también te quieren de la forma en la cual eres, así que puedes estar tranquilo…- Termino por decir ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro y comenzaba a dormir ignorando por completo la cara extrañada de Goku quien no entendía que demonios tenía que ver esa respuesta con su incomodidad por el espacio para estirarse…

[+]

Cuando Chichi despertó la mañana siguiente de madrugada realizo que la "pequeña" conversación con Goku había durado más de lo que pensó porque le costó mucho abrir sus ojos y se sentía un tanto cansada, aun así al final se armo de valor para pararse de la cama y separarse de Goku. _Oh si, esa fue la parte más difícil. _Pensó con apremio mientras hacia un desayuno ligero, las cosas estaban listas, tenía la casa limpia y algo de motivación personal para que las cosas sucedieran bien cuando Goku y ella estuviesen en su tierra natal. Termino de hacer el desayuno con una mirada llena de pura curiosidad ante la extraña conversación de la noche pasada, no fue nada usual, de hecho había sido tan desconcertantemente inusual que se había preocupado un poco.

Para empezar con Goku quien había comenzado a filosofar sobre sus problemas o al menos algo similar a eso, si bien muchas personas solían hacerlo de vez en cuando ella nunca se pudo imaginar que Goku fuese de ese tipo de personas que…bueno se preocupan en la simple y completa extensión de la palabra, quizás porque siempre que había problemas o algo parecido a Goku todo se le resbalaba como si no importase, entonces estaba la cuestión de ayer cuando empezó con sus problemas, ¿Extraño? Muchísimo, de no ser porque Chichi se estaba muriendo de sueño esa noche le habría mirado extrañada mientras lo sentaba en un sillón para analizar sus problemas y resolverlos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor había sido una lástima que no lo hubiese hecho por que ahora el de seguro no lo recordaba, al final solo pudo suspirar mientras iba a lo suyo y lo despertaba para ir a desayunar.

Con un estomago lleno y las maletas listas Chichi finalmente partió de la casa con Goku sentado a su lado en el asiento de copiloto hacia la montaña Fray Pan, ella condujo pues Goku obviamente no sabía hacerlo y decidieron viajar en un automóvil por las maletas que llevarían, el clima era perfecto y no parecía que fuese haber problemas con el camino que seguirían por lo cual si todo seguía bien y sin interrupciones ambos habrían llegado en cuatro horas. El problema era precisamente ese. Como no podían usar la nube voladora debido al equipaje debían viajar más lento y a pesar de que la primera hora fue llevadera Goku hizo especialmente insoportables las tres siguientes, primero empezó con…

-Quita eso de mi cara.- Comento ella por cuarta vez cuando Goku la apunto cerca de la mejilla con una antena que había encontrado.

-No está en tu cara, está en mi mano.- Soltó el haciéndose el tonto, se notaba lo fastidiado que estaba de viajar aun cuando apenas llevaban dos horas, Chichi solo frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era distraer a un conductor?

-¡Aleja lo que está en tu mano de mi rostro!- Puntualizo ella irritada ante lo cual Goku soltó un bufido de resignación echando la antena hacia los asientos traseros, la paz bien duro durante unos diez minutos hasta que Goku comenzó a jugar con el espejo retrovisor de manera distraída como si lo moviese solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer- ¡Deja eso, acaso quieres matarnos?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué habría de matarnos? Oye, ¿A dónde vamos?- Chichi se limito a darle un manotazo para que dejase el retrovisor, lo acomodo y devolvió su vista hacia el camino sintiéndose fastidiada.

-¡El espejo es necesario para que pueda ver a los autos que vienen detrás! Vamos a ir a visitar a mi padre, y antes de salir de casa prometiste quedarte quieto.- Le recordó ella concentrándose en el camino pues pasaban entre montañas y tomar las curvas de manera errónea era peligroso, Goku enarco una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¡Jamás prometí nada como eso, si no lo recordaría!- Aseguro Vehemente, Chichi se limito a rodar los ojos y contar hasta diez, por un momento Goku pareció estar distraído con el paisaje o algo (Para su fortuna) lamentablemente eso solo lo retuvo unos cuarenta minutos mas y entonces nuevamente comenzó a fastidiarla- Oye, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a donde sea que vayamos?

-Una hora, no es mucho, lo que tienes que hacer en este momento es contar vejas o algo y dormirte.- Goku enarco una ceja, sin duda ella era muy rara pero en fin, con la intención de hacer lo que se le fue ordenado volteo hacia el paisaje lleno de campos y montañas, busco con la mirada…y entonces volteo.

-¡Oye pero no hay ovejas! Y además no tengo sueño.- Comento el sonando ligeramente fastidiado también pero a Chichi poco le importo eso.

-¡Solo lo decía en sentido figurado! Deja de distraerme es peligroso que distraigas a un conductor.- Le comento ella, Goku la miro dudoso.

-¿Pero, por qué?- Algo molesta volteo a verlo a los ojos mientras respondía.

-¡Por que cuando uno conduce debe estar atento para no chocar con nada o salirse de la carretera, mucho más en el caso de este auto que no vuela, solo anda por la carretera! Así que es mejor que no me distraigas a menos que quieras que choque con algo.

-¿Cómo esa cosa de enfrente?

Ante esta mención las manos de Chichi se congelaron justo para escuchar un Claxon infernal y mirar un tráiler de tres cabinas a menos de un metro de distancia, frenética y asustada, viro el volante con fuerza hacia su lado izquierdo para no chocar y lo logro, lamentablemente al hacer esto se salió de la carretera que había en la montaña encontrándose en un caída terrible a unos veinte metros del suelo, gritando por su vida y llorando, soltó el volante y se abrazo al Goku de forma desesperada, Chichi hacia sus últimas oraciones esperando el impacto de la muerte, a su lado Goku se había agarrado del auto con el mismo miedo y desesperación mientras veía como zafarse de esa, pero no había escapatoria para ellos, no esa vez. _Es todo, ¡Esta vez de verdad vamos a morir! _Seguían cayendo, casi estaban llegando al suelo, y entonces un crudo y seco pero potente como de metal desgarrándose rezumbo en los oídos de Chichi quien aun agarrada a Goku esperaba el choque y una explosión, no obstante lo único que escucho fue…

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay me dolió!

Le tomo al menos un minuto reaccionar y la mitad de otro el descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella y Goku estaban levitando, más bien Goku levitaba en el aire y la agarraba de la cintura para que no cayera mientras Chichi aun se encontraba aferrada a su cuello. Al tranquilizarse y examinar la situación Chichi comprendió que en orden para no morir la única reacción inconsciente de Goku había sido levitar evitando la caída aunque tuvo que romper el techo metálico del auto con su cabeza para que aquello funcionara. Aliviada, esperanzada y agradecida Chichi no pudo hacer mas sonreír y respirar más feliz que nunca como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en su vida, Goku comenzó a levitar hacia otro lado y ella después de un segundo más reacciono.

-¡Oh dios mío, gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias…- Chichi comenzó a llenar a Goku con múltiples besos en la mejilla y algunos de media luna que el recibía de manera torpe sin tener espacio para evitarlos, en todo caso a Chichi no le importo y tampoco pudo detenerse, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada en su vida.- ¡Me has salvado la vida, dios mío gracias!

Demasiado feliz estaba ella y demasiado aturdido estaba él como para decir algo, no obstante cuando lo intento coincidió con el momento en el cual Chichi intento darle un beso superficial en los labios que termino siendo no completamente superficial, y a pesar de no haber durado ni tres segundos tomo por sorpresa al guerrero de tal forma que Chichi sintió como caían nuevamente, lo que sucedió a continuación era que ambos se encontraban enterrados en un montón de nieve (Para su buena suerte) que había amortiguado el golpe de la caída pero por el lado malo había hecho que sus ropas se mojasen por completo.

-¡Ay Goku!- Chillo Chichi en un escalofrió sacando su cabeza enterrada de la gruesa capa de nieve que había abajo pues, a pesar de ir hacia la montaña Fray Pan donde nunca nevaba aun no estaban ahí y eso quería decir que había nieve, Goku salió dos segundos después sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Brrr! ¡Hace mucho frio aquí!- Ella le habría gritado con más fuerza de no ser porque tenía demasiado frio como para reñirle sin tartamudear por lo cual se limito a mirarlo como si Goku fuese algo muy feo, el se limito a sonreírle torpemente y encogerse de hombros- ¿Lo…siento?

-Ah…ojala un "lo siento" arreglara nuestra mala suerte, creo que alguien definitivamente no me quiere en casa.- Declaro ella después de un largo suspiro y haberse tranquilizado a sí misma, se paro del suelo y ayudo a Goku a hacer lo mismo, luego intento dejar de temblar para gritar- ¡Nube voladora!

-¿Es una nube lo que llamas? ¡Oye mira se detuvo una con nosotros!- Comento el feliz, Chichi se limito a asentir y sentarse en el frente mientras Goku se sentaba detrás- Oye, ¿Por qué no seguimos en ese extraño vehículo de metal?

-Por que se estrello contra el suelo y exploto, nuestro equipaje debe estar echo cenizas así que no tiene sentido recuperarlo.- Explico ella sonando ligeramente decepcionada aunque intentando animarse por los dos al final- En fin, creo que será mejor que sigamos en la nube, si vamos a una velocidad constante podremos llegar en un hora más o menos.

Y de esa forma se pusieron en marcha, aunque Chichi lo lamento al instante pues sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y por lo mismo se moría de frio, intento aguantar y no demostrarlo pensando por el lado "positivo" que de esa forma sus ropajes se secarían pero le era casi imposible, volteo a ver a Goku discretamente para ver si él estaba en la misma situación y resultaba ser que si parecía tener frio, quizás no tanto como ella pero si le daba un ligero temblor de vez en cuando.

Al percatarse de que era mirado Goku no pudo evitar mirarla de regreso con intensa curiosidad, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. Si que parecía pequeña, extrañamente más pequeña que tan solo unos segundos atrás, ¿Acaso ella tenía poderes y podía encogerse o algo? De no ser así Goku no habría podido explicarse cómo es que ella repentinamente se veía más fina y delgada que antes, sin mencionar que extrañamente ahora ciertas áreas de su cuerpo resaltaban más que antes como el pecho que de alguna forma curiosa era muy diferente al suyo, o el de otros amigos de Goku, no era cuadrado o duro, parecía curvo, extraño y en cierta medida interesante de un modo muy incomodo.

Chichi al inicio pensó que al verse descubierta en una observación ligera Goku se limito a mirarla para intentar ver que sucedía o la razón por la cual había sido observado, no obstante en esa ocasión fue diferente, completamente desconcertante. El la miro de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba simultáneamente dos veces seguidas, se detuvo luego en un su pecho causando más que impresión llegando hasta una incierta incredulidad en ella, aturdida tapo el área con sus manos sin saber cómo reaccionar aunque en realidad también le servía para mantener calor, Goku pareció entender de un modo muy indirecto que quizás había hecho algo malo porque se limito a sonreír nerviosamente.

-Pe-perdón…- Soltó entre un ligero temblido causado por el frio, Chichi aun mirándolo incrédula y sorprendida con sus mejillas encendidas solo atino a abrir la boca para decir algo pero no profirió sonido alguno, Goku se removió incómodamente, ¿Tanto la había fastidiado?

-N-No…hay Pr-problema…-

Termino por decir ella volteando hacia el frente y sintiendo que el aire frio quemaba su rostro, ¿Había sucedido lo que ella pensó en realidad? _Digo, no es como si me estuviese comiendo con la mirada pero es la primera muestra de interés que él tiene hacia mí en ciertas áreas o más bien en general a mi persona. _Se comento Chichi a si misma de un modo muy subjetivo, luego frunció el ceño. _Ahora que lo pienso su acción fue tan inesperada que antes de halagarme me causa incomodidad. _Chichi estornudo sonoramente y luego suspiro con incomodidad, ¡Si que hacia frio!

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el de repente abrazándose a sí mismo, Chichi hizo lo mismo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Define bien.- Goku hizo una mueca sin saber cómo responder, aunque finalmente no lo hizo pues ella le evito esa molestia continuado con su oración- Supongo que si ya que sobreviví a una experiencia cercana a la muerte que por cierto fue causada por ti, oh pero no te culpes de que casi nos matas a ambos, seguramente distraerme era de vital importancia para ti .-Escupió ella entre temblidos, Goku solo sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras temblaba un poco.

-Lo siento, ¿Algo que pueda hacer?- Comento sin saber que decir, Chichi primero rodo los ojos pensando en que ya había hecho suficiente pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente opto por una mejor idea.

-¿Sabes que…? Si, abrázame.- Pidió enfurruñándose en su frio, Goku enarco una ceja.

-¿Y eso que es?- Chichi enarco una ceja.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Olvidaste o nunca te moléstate en grabar en tu cerebro el concepto de "Contacto humano"?- Ante la mirada densa que Goku le envió Chichi se limito a voltear hacia enfrente y explicarle.- Como sea, solo haz lo que yo diga.

-Claro.

-Abre tus brazos.

-Echo.

-Acercarte un poco mas.- Pidió ella, Goku asintió y lo hizo pero sin tocarla ante lo cual Chichi sonrió indulgentemente- Intenta un poco más.

-Pero si hago eso estaría chocando con tu espalda.- Le explico Goku confundido.

-Ese es el punto cariño.- Comento ella con voz indulgente, Goku solo se confundió más.

-¿Ca…riño? Ah…creo que no me gusta este juego.- Comento rascando su hombro incómodamente, Chichi lo miro con reproche.

-Dijiste que lo harías, y tengo frio por tu culpa, si me enfermo por tu culpa me pondré muy, muy, muy, triste…- Comento ella fingiéndose herida por su comentario y remarcando varias veces que él había sido culpable, Goku rodo los ojos haciendo una cara dificultosa.

-¡Bien!- Soltó resignado acercándose hasta que su pecho toco su espalda situándola a ella entre sus piernas abiertas, Chichi sorprendida de que su pequeña broma/truco hubiese funcionado sonrió satisfecha intentando no demostrarlo mucho, ¿De verdad le importaba tanto como se sintiese ella?- ¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto de pronto intentando no sonar muy incomodo, Chichi se limito a sonreír recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Goku haciendo que él se tensara por un segundo.

-Nada, solo pásame tus manos y relájate.

Así lo hizo el aunque no tuvo mucha suerte con eso de relajarse, Chichi tomo las manos de Goku y las paso alrededor de su cuello cruzándolas en X de modo que el la abrazase desde atrás, luego se acomodo mejor recargándose en él y suspiro acompasando su respiración, de vez en cuando salirse con la suya no se sentía tan mal.

Por el otro lado Goku estaba sufriendo debido a una enorme confusión causada por una extraña incomodidad acompañada de resignación y una sensación cálida y vaporosa nacida en el centro de su estomago, respiro solo para encontrarse con aire frio dentro de su pecho acompañando de la fragancia de su esencia que ella portaba constantemente y nunca desaparecía, era un olor ligeramente embriagante y casi podía sentirse mareado de solo olerlo, era eso o el viento, los movimientos de la nube y estar sentado de esa forma incomoda lo estaban aturdiendo, Goku no lo sabía pero de nuevo no podía sentirse del todo mal por ello.

Bajo su mirada resignado ante la irregularidad de su ritmo cardiaco mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella para estar mas cómodo causando solamente que este se acelerara mas y su cabeza se confundiese en proporciones mayores. Goku no lo entendía, después de todo no estaba corriendo ni haciendo nada de ejercicio, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviese corriendo? Y ¿Por qué su estomago se comportaba de esa manera extraña y…¿Agradable? Goku chasqueo la lengua acomodándose mejor junto a ella y oliendo su cabello sin poder evitarlo, de alguna manera curiosa sentía un poco menos de frio y su cuerpo estaba más…cálido.

-Goku… ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Chichi preocupada al sentir que él se había recargado en ella.

-Ah…s-si, ¿Por qué, te molesto?- Pregunto inseguro, después de todo ella era la que había querido eso, ¿No? Chichi por otro lado solo pudo apegarse más a él, confundida pero sonriendo genuinamente.

-No para nada, pero…nunca te me habías repegado de esta forma y pensé que te estabas quedando dormido.- Explico ella en un susurro mientras lo veía de reojo, Goku abrió la boca confundido mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían incómodamente.

-Ah, perdón no quise recargarme en ti.

-No está bien, me gusta que lo hagas.- Continuo susurrando ella felizmente, el aire que desprendía su voz quemo la piel de Goku, el se limito a suspirar una vez mas y relajarse, se apego a ella y cerro los ojos ante lo cual Chichi termino por sorprenderse mientras lo miraba para después solo sonreír genuinamente enternecida, ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue lo que les regalo, al fin un pedazo de algo merecido para los lectores, y de nuevo pido disculpas.<strong>  
><strong>'¿Reviews?' <strong>


	9. Hitsuzen

**Bueno, bueno esta vez trate de apurarme un poquito mas y traerles su episodio para tenerlos felices, ¿Ok? Al principio pense en hacer un capitulo de dos partes pero notando que seria mas largo decidi hacer el capitulo con un topico independiente y como prometi este capitulo es algo mas largo que el anterior :)  
>Bueno fuera de estas aclaraciones no me queda mas que agradecer sus reviews y disculparme por la tardanza (Otra vez). <strong>

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>IX.- Hitsuzen...<strong>

* * *

><p>La vista en un día soleado los deslumbro por completo, la nube voladora se había ido hace mucho dejándoles en la entrada al pueblo del reino de su padre, los aldeanos y turistas andaban de un lado a otro ocupados con sus propios asuntos, había campos enormes y bien cuidados a inicios de la ciudad y se veía como las casas y edificaciones aumentaban conforme se acercaban al castillo, obviamente como aun no habían entrado nadie la había reconocido pero no se tardarían en hacerlo tan pronto Chichi entrara con Goku a ese lugar, podía decirse que ambos eran conocidos en esos andares, Chichi mas por ser la hija de Ox Satan, suspiro nostálgicamente y sonrió al mirar su lugar de origen, Goku a su lado solo podía observar cada detalle con admiración.<p>

-¡Vaya es enorme!

-Sí, no te separes. Caminaremos hacia el castillo por un tramo angosto donde no pasa mucha gente y luego terminaremos el recorridos en carretera, así es más fácil y evita que nos reconozcan.- Le explico ella, Goku volteo a verla confundido.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nos reconozcan?

-Bueno no creo recomendable que todo el mundo se nos abalance con preguntas tan pronto tomando en cuenta que sueles aturdirte entre muchas personas, además ambos estamos desarreglados, sucios por la caída y mi cabello es un desastre.- Termino por decir ella viéndose en el reflejo del cristal de un auto con frustración al notar sus greñas llenas de ramas y hojas.

-Yo creo que te vez bien.- Comento el animadamente, Chichi se limito a mirarlo con ternura mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla suavemente.

-¡Awww eso es tan dulce, gracias! No es cierto, pero gracias.- Término por decir ella, Goku solo enarco una ceja sobándose la mejilla.

-Si como sea, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al edificio más grande de todos.- Le comento ella, Goku solo soltó un "Wow" estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando Chichi lo jalo de la mano debido a que un conocido de ella se acercaba a la salida del pueblo. _Antes muerta que ser vista así por todos mis conocidos. _Pensó vanidosamente, jalo a Goku entre los arbustos y le susurro- _Vamos, conozco otra entrada que nos llevara al tramo angosto y menos transitado._

-_De acuerdo, ¿Por qué susurramos?_- Le pregunto el siguiéndola de cerca, Chichi pensó en explicarle pero sería algo largo y que no valdría la pena, además de que Goku podría retenerlo más fácil de otra forma.

-_Porque…estamos jugando a que no nos encuentren las demás personas, y para eso tienes que hablar muy bajito…-_Le explico ella rodeando el muro que envolvía a todo el poblado, daba ciertos toquecitos a los ladrillos concentrándose en escuchar, Goku aun tomando su mano se acerco.

-_¿Qué haces?_

_-Busco…aja, ¡Aquí esta!-_ Chichi empujo un ladrillo que dejo un hoyo enorme, luego otro y luego otro abriendo así un espacio bastante grande como para que ambos pasaran, volteo una vez dentro del otro lado de la barda hacia Goku y le explico mientras el reacomodaba la evidencia de sus actos "delictivos" –_ Cuando era niña y quería salir sin que me vieran usaba este método, me trae tantos recuerdos…_

-_Mhh…- _Goku parecía no saber que agregar a eso pero a Chichi no le importo, lo jalo de la mano a una tienda cercana ahí y ambos entraron, una vez dentro hablo con normalidad hacia el dependiente que obviamente los vio con ojos abiertos, bueno en este caso solo a ella.

-¿Se-Señorita Chichi es usted?- Algo apenada asintió al joven.

-Sí, se que luzco algo sucia y desarreglada pero no pensé que fuese para tanto- Intento bromear con la situación, el chico se limito a sonreír mientras su cara se iluminaba.

-¡Que gusto verla! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No, mas bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, busca algo en especial?- Comento el ágilmente, Chichi asintió sonriendo después de todo cada pedazo de ese pueblo era un recuerdo para ella, Goku quien hasta ese entonces había sido completamente ignorado veía la escena y la tienda con genuina curiosidad.

-Claro que si Haku, me gustarían dos capas de viaje negras ya sabes, para que no nos reconozcan…- Le explico ella confidentemente, el se limito a sonreír.

-Aja, ¡Volvemos a las andadas! ¿No? Claro que nunca me habías pedido una capa para esconderte al entrar porque casi siempre eran para salir pero siempre hay una primera ocasión para todo, bueno iré por tu talla y…- El joven quien respondía al nombre de Haku pareció repentinamente notar a Goku y su reacción fue casi la misma que con Chichi- ¿Goku, es usted Son Goku? ¡Vaya si que ha pasado tiempo, la última vez que te vi eres un niño de esta altura!- Puntualizo él con admiración, Goku se mostro confundido.

-¿Me…conoces?

-¡Por supuesto tú y tu maestro apagaron el fuego de la montaña Fray Pan hace años! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Mhhh…

-Amm Haku el es talla grande, te esperamos aquí.- Intercedió Chichi al ver que Goku iba a empezar con una de esas charlas donde exasperaba o decepcionaba a las personas por no recordarlas, Haku asintió como si fuese un admirador emocionado y entro al desván por las capas dejándolos solos, entonces Goku volteo hacia Chichi.

-¿Quién es él y de donde me conoce?- Le pregunto con inocencia tocando la tela abrigadora y fina de una capa que había en un maniquí, Chichi se limito a suspirar.

-Bueno es un amigo/niñero de la infancia que yo visitaba a menudo, el te conoce simplemente porque una vez salvaste el reino de mi padre cuando eras niño.- Goku sonrió.

-¡Valla eso suena muy heroico!- Chichi asintió esperando pero el volvió a interrumpir su calma- Espera, ¿Qué es "niñero"?

-Es una persona que se encarga de cuidar a los niños cuando sus padres no pueden hacerlo, el se encargaba de cuidarme cuando yo tenía siete.

-¿Cómo tu y yo?- Cuestiono Goku con apremio, Chichi se limito a negar sonriendo con indulgencia mientras se acercaba.

-No, tu yo somos diferentes.- Explico con voz suave, acaricio la mejilla del guerrero causándole un estremecimiento adjunto a esa sensación mareadora en el estomago antes de continuar- Claramente tú no eres un niño y nuestras interacciones son más cercanas que las que yo tenía con él en ese entonces.

-Bien, dos capas de viaje.- Se escucho a Haku entrar al local, Chichi inmediatamente se separo unos pasos de Goku y le dio la espalda ante la interrupción haciéndolo sentir desconcertantemente decepcionado, luego él se limito a acercarse al joven que estaba con ella y recibir su capa.

-Gracias, te mandare la paga cuando haya llegado al castillo.

-¡Olvídenlo esto corre por la casa, tómalo como un regalo de bodas!- Ante eso ultimo Chichi se sonrojo ligeramente sorprendida de que Haku lo recordara, Goku enarco una ceja sin entender-_ Si, no me había olvidado del constante parloteo que me diste cuando eras niña, siempre era "Goku esto, Goku aquello" así que no debería extrañarte que sepa que vienen a casarse…-_ Termino el por explicarse, Chichi se limito a rodar los ojos.

-Bien me atrapaste aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones, soy muy joven para casarme aun, quizás en tres o cuatro meses estaré lista, gracias por todo.- Termino por decir ella acomodándose su capa, Goku ya se había puesto la suya.

-De nada y esperare mi invitación para tu boda en la puerta, adiós chicos.- Chichi asintió, salió con Goku y levanto su gorro para que no la vieran, lo mismo hizo con Goku quien lucía confuso.

-¿Casarse? ¿Qué es eso y con quien te vas a casar?- Bien esa había sido una pregunta incomoda que Chichi habría preferido no oír, se limito a suspirar tristemente recordando lo improbable que era casarse con alguien tan distraído como él y termino por responderle con algo de fastidio.

-No es nada, apurémonos Goku.

Termino por decir ella mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba en el angosto callejón más largo del pueblo, Goku observaba las edificaciones con admiración y curiosidad, Chichi supuso que su interés se debía a que no había estado en un poblado así desde hacía mucho, por suerte con las capas de viaje cubriéndoles gracias a la capucha no debían preocuparse pues los pueblerinos estaban acostumbrados a los extranjeros que llegaban al pueblo y eso le evitaba a Chichi como extra estar saludando a cada uno de sus conocidos en el trayecto, ya tendría tiempo para eso después.

Siguieron caminando un buen tramo hasta llegar a una subida y un solo camino directo que llevaba al castillo, ahí Chichi le pago a un hombre con una carreta de Paja que los trasladara hacia la entrada del castillo, Goku no le causo muchos problemas en el trayecto lo cual fue un alivio para ella y finalmente a inicios del medio día estuvieron justo enfrente de las rejas enormes las cuales resguardaban el castillo, alrededor de este un gran muro enorme evitaba que la gente sin autorización entrara y dos guardias uniformados en cada puerta se aseguraban de mantenerlas cerradas a menos de que alguien desease pasar (Con un permiso), Chichi sonrió nostálgicamente, suspiro feliz y tomo a Goku de la mano para que la siguiera, el se limito a mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Vamos a entrar a ese castillo.

Le explico ella cerca de la reja, tan pronto como los vieron ambos guardias se acercaron a ellos con voz severa, uno era un joven alto de cabello negro y facciones perezosas, la otra era un chica alta, delgada y musculosa, pelirroja y de ojos cafés, una vez que Chichi explico quien era ellos la dejaron pasar inmediatamente, Chichi pidió de favor que no anunciaran su llegada puesto que no querían llamar la atención, una vez asegurada con eso procedió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha nuevamente de la misma forma en que Goku lo hizo, siguieron caminando un buen tramo inclinado hacia el castillo y en lo que fue menos de diez minutos estaba ahí, Chichi se mordía los labios nerviosamente y apretaba la mano de Goku con más fuerza conforme iban acercándose lo cual le causaba cierta incomodidad al pelinegro, aguanto todo el recorrido incluso cuando ya había entrado al castillo y estaba caminando por los pasillos pero casi al final tuvo que replicar.

-Me estas apretando mucho.- Le dijo él en voz baja a lo cual Chichi solo sonrió mas nerviosa.

-Perdón, me siento un poco ansiosa por que veré a mi padre después de tanto y más aun tú estás conmigo.- Goku enarco una ceja ante eso a lo cual ella se explico- Escucha creo que él no está al tanto de…tu forma de ser y bueno…solo espero que nada se salga de control y esta sea una visita común y corriente.- Tanteo ella su respuesta intentando no mencionar algo que lo hiriera, Goku asintió.

-Si yo también, ya quiero volver a casa porque tengo hambre.- Le explico el tocando su estomago, Chichi se limito a rodar los ojos, estuvo a punto de contestar pero una voz bastante familiar la llamo haciendo estremecer.

-¿Chichi? ¡Chichi hija mía al fin has llegado!

Lo que sucedió a continuación es que unos brazos enormes la asfixiaron en un abrazo gigante (literalmente) mientras un confuso Goku había sido apartado de su lado en el proceso, Chichi lo había soltado e inconscientemente Goku había terminado medio empujado a un lado, casi cayéndose al suelo. Cuando recupero el equilibrio solo pudo ver con algo de fastidio a los causantes de su casi caída, Chichi por otro lado al notar que su padre la seguiría abrazando así por un largo rato y que ya empezaba a faltarle el aire decidió interceder dándole dos leves golpecitos en el hombro y hablo entrecortadamente.

-Pa-Papa Ya….me quedo sin aire…- Al escuchar el débil gimoteo de su Hija Ox Satan la soltó de su abrazo aun sonriendo de manera radiante.

-¡Lo siento Chichi es solo que paso mucho tiempo y te extrañe demasiado!- Exclamo él, Chichi se limito a sonreír.

-Lo sé y lamento haberte dejado sin decirte si quiera a donde iba pero me entere de lo del torneo y pensé que no tendría otra oportunidad así y a pesar de que tenía que esperar no pude hacerlo, y hubo una muy buena razón para que fuese a buscarlo por mi cuenta.- Hablo ello la más rápido que pudo.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Dónde está Goku hija?

-Aquí atrás señor.- Comento el ante la mención de su nombre con un ligero tono de inadaptación en su voz, Chichi al notar que lo había olvidado por completo se mordió la lengua y se apresuro a estar a su lado para controlar las presentaciones e intentar evitar que se fueran hacia un lado de la balanza que ella no deseaba.

-Ah…papa el es Goku pero creo que…- Sin embargo su padre tan jovial como siempre lo era no espero a escucharla terminar de hablar para hacer su saludo.

-¡Goku hijo mío cuanto tiempo ha pasado! La última vez que te vi era tan pequeño y ahora mírate, ¡Un hombre hecho y derecho que viene a casarse nada más y nada menos que con mi hija!- Chichi negó a la desesperada pero su padre no la escucho y ante aquello Goku solo enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué…Quien es usted? ¿Casarme con Chi? ¿Qué era eso de casarse Chi?- Pregunto él, Chichi solo golpeo su frente con frustración, ¿Por qué tenía que suceder desde el inicio lo que ella deseaba evitar? Miro a su padre quien lucía confundido y se explico sintiéndose extremadamente incomoda.

-Escucha papa, Goku tiene un…problema de memoria de corto y plazo desde pequeño así que…no recuerda las cosas fácilmente.- Goku algo ausente a la conversación y más curioso al enorme hombre frente a él no dijo nada, Chichi solo espero que la cara sorprendida de su padre no fuese a tonarse en una molesta o decepcionada, para su sorpresa el solo pareció impresionado.

-Vaya…Gohan me menciono aquello de su nieto alguna vez en una carta pero siempre creí que estaba bromeando.

-¿Quién es Gohan?- Pregunto Goku dudoso prestando atención a ellos de manera repentina, Chichi le hizo un ademan para que se callase sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Bueno…no bromeaba… Y… ¿Qué piensas de esto?- Pregunto de manera temerosa, para su más grande sorpresa aun su padre solo sonrió.

-¡Oh no importa mientras tu estés feliz! Haremos los preparativos de la boda de inmediato, llamare al florero, al sastre, un sacerdote y…- _¡No, no, no no! Esto está muy mal, no puedo casarme con Goku…aun. _Pensó Chichi a la desesperada y así se lo hizo saber.

-¡Pero espera papa! ¿No crees que sería un poco complicado viendo como es el?- Le pregunto ella dando claras señas de referirse al problema de Goku, no obstante su padre se limito a sonreír confiado.

-Bueno tú quieres casarte con él, ¿No?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Y tú también casarte con ella, cierto Goku?- Goku asintió sonriente sin saber bien a qué se refería el señor enorme que no conocía pero confiando que mientras ella estuviese involucrada lo que fuese que fueran a hacer seria agradable asintió con una sonrisa simpática.

-Claro.

-¡Entonces ya esta, vamos hija avisemos primero al consejo para que empiece a mover al pueblo!

-Pero…papa yo…

-Vamos Goku, ven a mi lado te señalare cada parte de mi reino.

-¡De acuerdo, suena divertido!

Chichi apenas podía creerlo, estaba rígida y nerviosa, casi aterrada, ¿Cómo iba a casarse con Goku si el chico no sabía dónde estaba metido? _Pero he esperado tanto por… ¡No, eso ni pensarlo no puedes hacerlo por ti! Pero…papa parece tan emocionado por todo, me dolería decírselo… _Pensó ella algo dudosa, su padre estaba prácticamente encantado con la idea y Chichi se sentía emocionalmente incapaz para bajarlo de su nube, sabía que a Goku no le importaría tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no sabía que era casarse pero su padre si podría preocuparse, aun así Chichi debía decírselo y dejarle claras las razones por las cuales aun no se casaría con Goku.

Estuvo a punto de decírselo en varias ocasiones pero en cada una de ellas el lucia tan emocionando avisando a varias amistades sobre la boda que Chichi se sentía incapaz de hacerlo frente a otras personas, al final decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con su padre al anochecer cuando todos los que trabajaban o servían al palacio estuviesen fuera, de esa forma la conversación podría ser llevada cómodamente sin interrupciones y Goku no tendría por qué estar presente forzosamente. Mas aliviada por este pensamiento finalmente presto atención hacia donde se dirigían, conoció el pasaje de inmediato y se pregunto que irían a hacer al cuarto de tesoros de su padre. _Claro que tendrías una idea más clara si le hubieses prestado atención a tu padre. _Se riño a sí misma, para cuando estaba allí ya no tenía sentido preguntar pues pensó que lo descubriría eventualmente por sí misma, su padre abrió las grandes puertas y volteo a verla con una sonrisa radiante.

-Chichi ven hija, quiero mostrarte algo especial.

Algo confundida se acerco a él con mirada expectante mientras lo veía rebuscar algo entre los miles y millones de tesoros que había ahí, Goku miraba todo con inmensa curiosidad, desde que habían llegado a la habitación se puso a curiosear todo lo que encontró así que probablemente no se perdería por lo cual Chichi decidió dedicarle toda se atención a su padre. Luego de lo que fueron unos largos minutos el soltó un "Aja" para luego voltear con un cofre largo y delgado pero de buenas proporciones en las manos, Chichi miro a su padre, luego al cofre y luego a su padre otra vez sin entender, el se limito a sonreír.

-Ábrelo hija, he esperado muchos años para que lo veas.

-Uhm de acuerdo.- Nerviosa, ansiosa acerco sus manos al cofre y tomo la diminuta llave que estaba colgada a un lado, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió el cofre, al hacerlo sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados por el blanco sedoso y aperlado vestido que se encontraba dentro, boquiabierta miro a su padre quien lucía mas conmovido que nunca como pidiendo una explicación.

-Era de tu madre, ella lo uso el día en que nos casamos y me gustaría que tu lo usaras, ahora es tuyo…seguro te veras muy hermosa hija, que felicidad.

Comento él con los ojos acuosos, Goku se había detenido a admirar la prenda con interés. Entonces Chichi sintió algo que no había sentido un mucho tiempo: Culpa, pura e incesante culpa retorciéndole el estomago y apretujándole el corazón, su garganta se seco y no hizo más que apretar el vestido a la altura de su pecho sin lograr que su boca respondiese, ¿Ahora como iba a ser capaz de derrocar los deseos de su padre así? ¿Cómo podría decirle al hombre conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas frente a ella que no iba a casarse y usar ese vestido pronto? Sobre todo cuando él le había soltado ese discurso tan conmovedor.

Se mordió el labio inferior rehuyendo su mirada con timidez, al subir los ojos noto que tanto Goku como su padre lucían expectantes a su reacción, el primero por que de seguro estaba curioso, el segundo porque había esperado que ella saltara de emoción por el regalo, sin embargo Chichi al ver su situación con "el novio" no era capaz de siquiera fingir alegría, finalmente logro hacer que su garganta pronunciara algo hacia ellos, aunque no se sintió capaz de mirar a su padre completamente a los ojos.

-Cielos…yo…no sé qué decir. Esta…hermosísimo, gracias papa, muchas gracias.- Termino por dictaminar, ante lo cual su padre asintió satisfecho.

-Sabia que te gustaría, esta todo dentro, algo azul y algo prestado.- Chichi rehuyó su mirada aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, se mantuvo callada aun cuando lo que más quería era gritar que esa boda sería un error porque Goku no la amaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, su padre pareció ver algo de preocupación en ella por que se acerco para aclararle algo- Escucha Chichi se que puede parecer difícil pero todo saldrá bien, ustedes eran felices y podrán vivir juntos, olvida todo lo demás…

Claro, como si eso fuese fácil, al menos Goku lo tenía fácil pero Chichi no era como él, ella no podía simplemente olvidar sus preocupaciones y estar feliz y despreocupada, termino por suspirar resignada mientras asentía a su padre, luego los tres salieron de la habitación a un glorioso festín que se había preparado mientras recorrían los pasillos, Chichi apenas toco algo de su comida esa noche aunque aparento comer con ganas, su mente iba y venía divagando por las posibilidades, ¿Estaría bien casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía el concepto básico de matrimonio? No, era la respuesta por excelencia pero cada vez que Chichi pensaba en negar miraba a todos quienes ya estaban trabajando en los preparativos, a los cocineros, y seguramente a sus amigos felices pero sobre todo miraba a su padre, después de todo, decepcionarlo sería algo doloroso para ella.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y comenzaron a recoger los platos Goku quien había quedado satisfecho luego de nueve largas rondas de comida se toco el estomago con dicha para luego dirigirse a Ox satan con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Ah eso estuvo delicioso señor!

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado hijo!- Le respondió Ox satan con igual jovialidad.

-Bueno, creo que estoy listo para dormir.- Comento el bostezando, Chichi quien había estado absorta en sus pensamientos volteo ante eso prestando atención a su conversación.

-Oh es verdad, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

-Papa yo…- Murmuro Chichi muy bajito pero no fue escuchada, naturalmente no valía la pena explicarle el complicado proceso con el cual ella y Goku se dormían, además el siempre alegaba que le gustaba dormir solo por lo cual dormir sola una vez no le haría daño.

Por lo tanto esa noche su padre los dejo a ambos en una habitación cada quien, estas estaban situadas una enfrente de la otra lo cual suponía una ventaja para Chichi por si Goku salía a hacer destrozos y ella lo escuchaba, se despidió de su padre y de Goku con un suave buenas noches, tan absorta estaba en si misma que ignoro la mirada densa que Goku les envió tanto a ella como a su padre cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Chichi soltó un suspiro de resignación enorme cuando su puerta se cerró mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas. _Genial, ¡Estoy hundida hasta el cuello en problemas! Y lo peor es que no puedo decirle a mi padre porque me sentiré muy mal, se que aun estoy tiempo pero… _Chichi respiro calmándose, mañana tendría que decírselo, eso era seguro, era lo mejor para todos y sobre todo para ella misma pues no quería salir lastimada si al casarse con el hombre que amaba este nunca llegaba a amarla a ella en realidad.

Se quito la ropa quedando solo en sus prendas interiores, no tenía ganas de ponerse nada pues en la montaña Fry pan siempre hacia calor y nadie entraba a la habitación más que las dependientas que limpiaba las cuales no tenían por qué verla en realidad, deshizo su cama y se quedo ahí recargada sobre la almohada con las sabanas sobre ella preguntándose cómo abordar el tema de la boda con su padre al día siguiente, ciertamente sería difícil pero era algo que debía hacerse, no solo por el bien de Goku, si no por el suyo propio…

[+]

Calor.

Eso era lo que sentía Chichi, el sol le estaba dando en la cara y quizás por eso sentía que su cuerpo no se refrescaba, las sabanas además no ayudaban mucho a que estuviese fresca y eso que solo estaban debajo de su cintura, Chichi se removió incómodamente sobre la almohada en la cual estaba recostada su cabeza intentando que sus ojos no se abrieran aun, después de todo ella había planeado despertarse más o menos una hora después de que hacían el desayuno que solía ser a eso de las siete de la mañana, escucho un ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada, lo atribuyo a quien iba a limpiar y decidió ignorar a la joven mientras se acurrucaba hacia la almohada que tenia a un lado, no obstante nada la preparo para lo que sucedió a continuación.

-¡Oh dios, lo siento!

-¿Quién va?

Chichi se había levantado de la cama en un sobresalto ante el grito aterrado de la joven de limpieza quien la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y la cara roja como un tomate , Chichi gruño, ¿Acaso esa chica nunca había visto a una mujer en ropa interior? Suspiro negando con la cabeza y se medio sentó recargándose con su mano para no caer dormida y exigir una explicación a semejante grito, sin embargo de un momento a otro realizo algo. _Espera un…la chica grito ¿Pero quién pregunto…? _Insegura e incrédula volteo hacia atrás donde un semi desnudo Goku estaba también medio sentado y las miraba adormilado con reproche por el grito, Chichi completamente Boquiabierta se sentía sin habla. ¡_Así que de él había sido esa estupida expresión de antes!_

_-_¿Go-Goku que…qué demonios haces aquí?- Cuestiono ella realizando de pronto su estado sin camisa y pantalón, siendo solo cubierta por un sostén y unas bragas, esto hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y de pronto comprendió el grito de la dependienta, volteo a verla con la vergüenza marcada en el rostro- Oye escucha, no es lo que parece, nosotros no hicimos…

-¡No, no lo siento yo entiendo! Ve-Vendré a limpiar en la tarde, adiós.

Entonces la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, Chichi apretó las sabanas sobre su pecho sin entender nada, al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que sucedió con esa chica. _¡Oh no le contara a todos los de limpieza y eso significa que todo el pueblo se enterara! _Chichi sabia que los chismorreos picantes del pueblo se repartían entre los que limpiaban y servían a familias con más dinero, se dio un golpe en la cabeza ante eso maldiciendo, ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente de que la "princesa" Chichi perdiese su "inocencia" con un hombre antes de la boda? Miro a Goku que casi estaba dormido furiosa, se dispuso a golpearlo pero de pronto realizo algo peor. _¿Qué demonios van a pensar todos si se dice que me "acosté" con él y no me caso teniendo la oportunidad? Yo soy una figura pública aquí, no estaría bien visto y mi padre se molestaría mucho._

-Oye, ¿Quién era esa?- Con un tic ligero en el ojo Chichi volteo a verlo lentamente, Goku al verla se despertó del todo medio asustado y antepuso sus manos entre ella y el- Hey que yo no he hecho nada malo.

-¡Como que no has hecho nada! ¿Por qué estabas aquí al lado mío esta mañana? ¿Cómo es que llegaste? Y ¿Por qué demonios andas solo en ropa interior?- Goku se encogía ante los gritos, cuando finalmente dejo de escucharlos la miro de manera insegura.

-No…no sé, tenia sueño y…no se.- Explico subiendo los hombros, Chichi se limito a negar sentada en la cama mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, se había ido. _La única oportunidad de retractarme se fue, por que ahora el casarme sería lo ideal para no parecer una cualquiera…_

Suspiro tristemente al realizar lo que la imprudencia de su compañero había causado, ahora casarse con él era casi obligatorio, se pregunto en qué demonios había estado pensando él para acordarse de donde estaba ella o si llego por accidente, suspiro tranquilizándose, una vez que lo hizo su mente divago hacia la duda del cómo es que Goku había llegado ahí exactamente, quizás si se calmaba y hablaba con el llegaría al fondo de lo sucedido, por lo cual se armo de paciencia y volteo a verlo encontrándose con algo realmente inusual.

Muy aparte del evidente hecho de que Goku la admiraba le llamo la atención la forma entre asustada/impresionada/ curiosa en la cual su rostro se contorsionaba terminando por solo examinarla de una manera inminentemente profunda, Chichi enarco una ceja sin entender viéndolo a los ojos pero el miraba hacia otro lado, solo fue hasta que la comprensión la ilumino que se dio cuenta la sabana que cubría su pecho había descendido dejando su parte superior completamente solo tapada por el brassier, sonrojada se tapo nuevamente y frunció el ceño ante lo cual Goku solo sonrió apenado rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Oye eres muy diferente a mí.

Comento él con una risita mirando hacia las sabanas con un inusitado interés mientras sentía que le hormigueaban las manos, ella abrió la boca incrédula pero al notar los gestos ahora avergonzados o renuentes del chico comprendió que él en su inocencia lo decía sin ninguna pizca de malicia y que quizás sus dos observaciones anteriores sobre el cuerpo de Chichi eran solo mera curiosidad, aun así no pudo evitar contestarle ruborizada.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, porque yo soy una chica…- Dicho esto hizo un mohín con sus mejillas lo cual Goku encontró curiosamente agradable e hizo que la admirada fijamente por un segundo, hubo un incomodo silencio para los dos hasta que Chichi decidió cortarlo volteando a verlo con las sabanas cubriéndole el cuerpo- Goku, solo por curiosidad, ¿No recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme si no sabias en que habitación estaba yo?¿Como serias capaz de hacer eso?

El pareció confuso, miro hacia el techo adoselado de la cama con un gesto dubitativo, finalmente volteo a verla con simpatía.

-Si te soy honesto no tengo idea de lo que hablas pero supongo que si tuviese que encontrarte lo haría por tu aroma.- Chichi lo miro extraña, entonces una idea fea la atormento de pronto.

-Oh, no me dirás que apesto, ¿O sí? Por favor di no.- Suplico ella pues detestaba la falta de higiene de cualquier tipo pero él se limito a mandarle una mirada densa, lo cual Chichi tomo como un "No", sin embargo eso no respondía a su pregunta- Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo que mi aroma?

-Bueno es que tu…- Pareció meditarlo un momento y luego la miro inseguro sin entender por qué se sentía ridículamente tonto al decirle lo siguiente-… tu hueles muy bien.

-¿Eh?- Logro soltar ella con una mirada aun mas extrañada, si él decía eso, quería decir que Goku de hecho ya la había ¿Olido? Pero, ¿Cuándo y en qué momento? Goku ante la mirada de ella sintió que sus manos se enfriaban y que su boca se secaba, antes de balbucear.

-Qui-Quiero decir que tienes un olor penetrante y fuerte todo el tiempo, algo parecido a bosque, flores y otras cosas, yo…no se me gusta y…no sé, ¿Es eso algo extraño?

Pregunto con voz preocupada como si temiese que su comportamiento fuese incorrecto, Chichi se tardo en responder pero al final atribuyo lo que dijo Goku a que quizás tuviese un sentido del olfato muy agudo que le permitiese oler la esencia de las demás personas. _El chico puede transformarse en mono gigante, ¿Por qué te sorprendería? _Se dijo a sí misma, al tener este pensamiento se convenció de que era una posibilidad muy probable y decidió contestarle segura de sí.

-No, supongo que no.- Suspiro y miro su estado luego a él- Bueno creo que es hora de ponernos al día, voy a ir a vestirme al baño por favor tu también vístete de una vez y vámonos a desayunar.

-¡Claro, el desayuno suena bien!

Chichi asintió y tomo sus ropas para ir al baño procurando hacerlo rápido para no ser vista en ropa interior por más tiempo, no debía preocuparse pues si se trataba de comida Goku solía hacer las cosas rápida y eficientemente. Se vistió, lavo la cara y acomodo el cabello lo mejor que pudo, lo ideal habría sido que tomase una ducha pero no se sentía en la disposición de hacerlo con Goku fuera, luego de lo que fueron unos minutos salió lista, Goku ya estaba listo también y esperaba con ansiedad, Chichi no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda por lo de la mañana, el pensar que al salir ella podría ser diferente a los ojos de todos los empleados la fastidiaba por lo cual justo cuando ambos estaban en la puerta decidió dejarle al pelinegro algo importante.

-Escucha Goku antes de que salgas es importante que no sepan que estuvimos…

-¡Hey creo que huelo panqueques!

Soltó el emocionado abriendo la puerta de golpe, Chichi rechino los dientes ante eso, se sintió aun más molesta al ver como otra dependienta de limpieza los veía salir al mismo tiempo de la habitación, negó con la cabeza y se golpeo la frente con la palma. _¡Es todo, oficialmente soy una "mujer" hecha y derecha para los demás! Y ni siquiera he tenido mi primera vez… _Se lamento internamente, su plan había sido que ella saliera primero y Goku cinco minutos después pero el guerrero se había encargado de arruinarlo, supuso que las cosas no se podían poner ya peor, pensó en que el lado bueno de todo eso sería que al final se le haría el capricho de casarse con Goku… _Aun cuando el no te ame aun. _Pudo pasar más tiempo hundiéndose en sus preocupaciones pero una mano grande y varonil la tomo para luego jalarla gentil pero apresuradamente hacia enfrente.

-¡Vamos o no quedara nada de comer!

-¿Eh? Ah sí.

Chichi no hablo de camino al comedor, estaba impresionada al notar que Goku había mencionado el olor del desayuno pero ella no podía oler nada en realidad lo cual confirmaba que su nariz sí que era más desarrollada que la de ella, y sabia que él estaba guiándolos en la dirección correcta porque estaba siguiendo el camino al comedor, a veces dudaba en las esquinas de los pasillos pero fuera de ello Goku rastreaba el aroma de la comida como un experto, esto causo que Chichi le encontrara algo de sentido al haber despertado ambos en la misma cama. _Seguramente se despertó al baño o algo e inconscientemente siguió mi esencia hasta la cama, el solía hacer eso en la casa de Son Gohan supongo… _Eso tenía sentido para ella, una vez resuelto eso su mente irremediablemente regreso al problema de la boda, miraba al suelo con algo de indecisión, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tantas dificultades?

Pudo haber seguido filosofando sobre su mala suerte de no ser porque tanto Goku como ella chocaron con alguien que estaba doblando una esquina, claro que al estar concentrado en la comida el guerrero debió distraerse lo suficiente para no notar al joven con quien habían chocado, cosa que Chichi reconoció por el pequeño alarido que soltó, ella cayó al suelo y Goku solo retrocedieron unos pasos, algo adolorida sobo su trasero mientras Goku la ayudaba a levantarse, entonces a Chichi llego una vez sumamente familiar que la hizo paralizarse ahí mismo, seco su boca y garganta. Era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como aceitunas, fornido y vestido como si fuese un modelo citadino.

-Ha… ¿Haruka?

-¡Dios mío! Trasero caído, nenas levantadas y total descuido de la imagen corporal ante los demás, ¡Tienes que ser Chi!- _¿Trasero caído eh? Y lenguaje venenoso para criticarme, si es Haruka._

Chichi no respondió solo le vio con sorpresa, después de todo habían pasado mucho años desde que lo había visto, una vez que ambos se reconocieron el no hizo sino sonreírle radiantemente, Goku los miraba enarcando una ceja sin entender que parte de la ecuación se había perdido.

-¡Cariño mío cuanto tiempo sin verte! Mírate nada mas, estas tan hermosa, claro que eso no quiere decir que hayas hecho nada por verte menos desarreglada o ducharte, bueno eso no importa corazón.- Dicho esto embrazo a Chichi en un agarre enorme, ella se dejo abrazar sintiéndose similarmente o presionada a la ocasión en la cual su padre la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Hola Haru, es bueno verte, veo que me extrañaste.- Comento ella forzudamente, el joven se separo asintiendo, Goku continuaba observando todo con atención y una ligera mirada de impaciencia por la comida que podría estar siendo ingerida por alguien más.

-¡Por supuesto que si mi vida es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo!- Comento el irradiando alegría, luego se inclino hacia ella y deposito dos besos cada uno en su mejilla- _Francamente aquí todos son unos aguafiestas, contaba con que volvieras para que saliéramos juntos…_- Le susurro al oído, Chichi se limito a sonreír algo aturdida por la avalancha de afecciones.

-Dios nunca cambiaras, cualquiera diría que te volverías menos odioso con el tiempo.

-Dirás misa mi amor pero yo se me amas, soy irresistible- Comento él con una sonrisa confianzuda, luego frunció el ceño con interés- Por cierto, me ha llegado un rumor de Hana, tu sabes, ¿Quien hace la limpieza en tu habitación, que era novia de Kenichi y lo engaño con Koji en la casa del pobre diablo ese?- Chichi asintió comprobando así que los de limpieza se encargaban siempre de repartir todo entre los pueblerinos- Bueno, resulta que me ha dicho que vienes a casarte y que amaneciste en tu habitación con otro hombre, ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno…

-¡Oh dios es verdad! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- Comento el fingiéndose realmente ofendido, Chichi suspiro sonriendo con indulgencia- ¿Elegiste a alguien sin mi? Te deje en claro que no te dejaría casar con alguien que yo no aprobara y eso por supuesto implica que ese alguien sea atractivo, inteligente, amable, si tiene dinero mejor…- Haruka continuo con su lista, Chichi rodo los ojos, si lo dejaba seguir jamás terminaría por lo cual decidió acallarlo.

-¡Calma él es todo eso y más, de hecho…!- Chichi se detuvo a la mitad dándose cuenta de algo repentinamente, llevaba unos siete minutos hablando sin parar con Haru y se había olvidado por completo de Goku, _¡Oh mierda!_

Chichi volteo frenética esperando que el ya estuviese perdido o destruyendo algo por error pero se encontró con una sorpresa enorme y en cierta forma conciliadora. Goku estaba ahí justo detrás de ella (para su alivio sin haberse perdido), con los brazos cruzados a la altura del estomago y el ceño fruncido, lucia bastante molesto pero si Chichi debía elegir una palabra seria más bien… reprochativo, o al menos eso decían sus ojos, no obstante Chichi no entendía por qué el debería de molestarse con ella, entonces un olor a carne asada le llego a su olfato y comprendió todo de golpe, _¡Oh cierto me ha estado esperando para desayunar y si me tardo mas es capaz de comerse la mano! _Algo apenada por ignorarlo tan esplendorosamente (Ella no solía hacer eso) se posiciono a su lado con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¡Goku lo siento mucho me olvide de presentarlos! Goku el es Haruka mi mejor amigo, Haru el es Son Goku…mi ehm, novio.- Soltó ella indecisa al final, espero a ver sus reacciones pero no fueron lo que ella espero. Goku no sonrió amablemente para saludarlo y Haruka no fue despectivo acerca de él insinuando que no era lo "suficientemente hombre para ella", en cambio…

-¡Ay que macho!- Soltó Haruka acercándose a Goku lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal y hacerlo estremecerse retrocediendo un paso, Chichi supuso que Goku se sentía intimidado y no lo culpó, después de todo antes se asustaba del contacto con ella y el que ahora un hombre lo intentara de una forma tan descarada debía asustarlo- Dios está justo como me lo receto el doctor.- Continuo el inspeccionando a Goku de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba causando que el ceño fruncido de Goku se acrecentara adjunto algo similar al… ¿Miedo? Chichi considero que había sido suficiente.

-Ya basta Haru no lo asustes.

-¿Pero por qué cielo? Solo quiero inspeccionar a tu pedazo de Bombón, por cierto querida; esta aprobado no me decepcionaste después de todo aunque tratándose de ti creí que ibas a llegar con un cientificucho alfeñique.

-¿Bombón?- Pregunto Goku hablando al fin, aunque su voz sonaba extrañada, molesta e incómoda, no sabía dónde estaba ni por que estaban ahí y ciertamente no sabía quién era ese sujeto pero le causaba escalofríos.

-Claro, o prefieres que te diga… ¿Bomboncito?- Chichi capto como Goku comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, suspiro algo molesta mientras le hacia un gesto a Haru y se acercaba.

-Haru ya basta.- Dicho esto se dirigió a Goku quien se había acercado a ella consternado y confundido- Goku, ¿Por qué no te adelantas a desayunar?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto de pronto y sin entender, Chichi suspiro, al parecer las cosas se le complicaban otro poco.

-Adelántate a desayunar y dile a mi padre que me quede platicando con Haru cerca del jardín- Chichi espero un "Claro" de su parte pero él se limito a retroceder a un paso de ella con gesto ofendido.

-¿Vas a aquedarte con él? No creo que sea buena idea- Chichi enarco una ceja sin entender a que refería Goku con eso, el se inclino y le hablo al oído en un tono casi paranoico- _Creo que es malo o está loco, o no sé. Mejor vámonos de aquí de una vez, quiero irme._

-Tranquilo tigre, no muerdo.- Comento Haru sonriendo, Goku sufrió otro estremeciendo de repulsión mirando a Chichi intensamente con la suplica en la mirada, ella suspiro.

-Goku, si quieres irte adelántate y hazlo, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con el…

-Pero…

-Nos vemos en el comedor.

Termino por decir ella y voltear en dirección contraria para hablar con Haru. Goku por otro lado se quedo viéndolos con una extraña opresión en el pecho y un retorcijón incomodo estrujándole las tripas y haciéndolo sentirse como muy hambriento, quizás era que tenía mucha hambre o otra cosa pero le causaba un impulso de entrenar sin cansancio y dormir una siesta inmensa. Frunció el ceño disgustado al recordar el escalofriante comportamiento de ese chico y siguió el penetrante aroma de los alimentos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación correcta…

[+]

-¡Es tímido pero tan lindo!

-¡Haru, no hagas comentarios así frente a él solo logras ponerlo nervioso con eso!-Le replico Chichi por tercera vez en el trayecto hacia el comedor, Haru quien había quedado fascinado con Goku se limito a sonreír con picardía.

-Descuida cariño no pienso robártelo, ni si quiera yo caería tan bajo.

-Bueno aun así tomare mis precauciones.- Dijo Chichi mitad bromeando mitad enserio, luego se aclaro la garganta.- Como sea, me gustaría que no siguieras tratándolo así, veras él es…un poco denso con estos temas, y se asusta fácilmente ante las insinuaciones de afecto de cualquier tipo.

-¡Ay ya tranquila que no voy a tocarlo!- Comento el recargándose en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta que daba paso al comedor, Chichi asintió creyéndole y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose preocupada, entonces Haruka dejo su tono de juego y le hablo más seriamente- Oye, la verdadera razón por la que estamos hablando aquí, ¿Cuál es?

Y entonces vino un silencio arrollador en el cual Chichi medito como soltarle absolutamente toda la información a su amigo, sabría que Haru se molestaría o no le creería fácilmente pero si quería arreglar las cosas debía explicarlo todo, aun cuando la historia sonara ridícula, tomo aire se preparo y empezó por lo que a su parecer era lo más importante.

-Yo… no puedo casarme con Goku.

-¿Qué?- Fue la respuesta seca que el soltó, Chichi suspiro bajando la cabeza, no se había imaginado que decir esas palabras le dolería tanto- ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Le di me aprobación y a todo el mundo está haciendo los preparativos!- Comento el insinuando que con eso era suficiente, Chichi negó con la cabeza y entonces Haruka comprendió algo- No será que tu… no lo quieres de esa forma o…

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Yo amo a Goku, lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo.- Resalto ella ofendida de que Haru dudara.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que… el tiene problemas con su memoria debido a un golpe que sufrió en el bosque cuando era niño y por eso no puede recordar nada de lo que sucede a corto plazo, solo conserva algunos de sus recuerdos a largo plazo y bueno, ese es básicamente mi problema…

-¿Qué?

-¡Escucha se que suena increíble pero si es verdad! Al inicio también me costó un poco asimilarlo pero una vez que lo hice decidí que quizás lo mejor habría sido que él se acostumbrara a mi antes de que nos casáramos pero…- Dudo y luego continuo cabizbaja- Han pasado ya cerca de seis meses y Goku, bueno seamos francos él no se siente igual que yo conforme a la relación.

-Ese… ¡Bastardo, tenía que ser hombre! Escucha si no te valora vótalo y ya.- Determino Haru, sin embargo Chichi negó.

-No puedo, y además no es su culpa.

-¡Claro que es su culpa! ¿De quién más?- Cuestiono el sarcásticamente, Chichi suspiro.

-Escucha, aun cuando yo hubiese intentado agradarle, o si comenzábamos a llevarnos mejor Goku lo olvidaba, yo sabía esto y aun así me arriesgue. No te voy a decir que nuestra relación es igual que al comienzo por que no es así pero tampoco ahí el suficiente amor para casarnos y no quise atraparlo con un matrimonio, pensaba casarme después pero cuando llegamos papa se emociono tanto y aviso a la gente, luego me mostro el vestido de mama y…y no pude decirle que no estaba lista y me bloquee y ahora todos creen que me acosté con el por qué nos vieron salir juntos de mi habitación y… ¿Por qué tuvieron que suceder las cosas así? Es decir, ya sé porque, pero por qué…

Soltó ella entre lagrimeos, se había guardado las preocupaciones desde hacia tanto tiempo que al soltarlas todas de golpe termino por llorar ligeramente desconsolada, molesta por mostrarse tan autocompasiva se tallo los ojos fuertemente esperando así que dejaran de lagrimear pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Era sorpréndete ver que una simple explicación se hubiese desviado a otro de sus muy contados ataques de nervios, al pensar en ello Chichi recordó cierto día en el cual se perdió en el bosque junto a Goku, cierto esa vez también le había dado un ataque y sorpresivamente Goku la había ayudado a superarlo… de hecho recordar a Goku en ese momento no la hacía sentir cómoda.

Justo cuando deicidio pensar en otra cosa sintió como un par de manos tomaban las suyas y las bajaban de su rostro dejando que lloraran sus ojos, consternada miro a Haru con sorpresa ante lo cual el solo sonrió.

-Chi, no todo es tan malo, puede que no sea fácil pero al final tú podrás con ello, ¡Por que eres Chi! La mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, ¡Tu puedes hacerlo todo!- Dicho esto Haru la abrazo dándole apoyo- Se que siempre te trato mal y te critico por tu obvia falta de vanidad y sentido de la moda además de tus ideas chapadas a la antigua y tu mal gusto pero tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite, así que ahora es mi turno.- Termino por decir el con ánimo, Chichi se limito a devolverle el abrazo y quedarse así hasta que se calmo un vez hecho eso se separo de él con una duda.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo arreglar mi situación? No puedo cancelar la boda mi papa se devastaría y Goku…

-No te preocupes, me da la impresión de que ese imbécil de algo te quiere, de ahí en fuera lo demás será llevado sobre la marcha durante y después del matrimonio.- Chichi lo miro medio disconforme pero él la riño- Vamos deja de pensar tanto en eso, al menos puedes casarte con quien desees, hay otros países donde las princesas son obligadas a casarse por conveniencia.- Destaco el de modo inteligente.

-Por favor Haru eso es muy radical…

-Bueno, toma este punto de referencia. No todo los matrimonios se llevan con amor, mis padres por ejemplo no se casaron por que quisieran, el era un bastardo adinerado y ella una mujer necesitada, sin embargo con el tiempo lograron quererse el uno al otro, eso debe servir de algo.

-Mmmh…

-¡Vamos deja de preocuparte, vamos! Después de todo no puedes contradecir al destino – Chichi cedió finalmente separándose de él y arreglándose antes de entrar al comedor- Además será mejor que te reportes antes de que tu bombón me incinere si tardamos mas los dos solos.

-¿Goku molesto por nosotros? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Buena esa Haru.- Termino por decir ella sarcásticamente mientras ambos entraban al enorme comedor…

[+]

Una vez que llego al comedor Haru se despidió de ella alegando que tenia "algo importante que hacer", Chichi enarco una ceja sin comprender sus acciones, después de todo le había dicho que la apoyaría hacia solo un minuto y tan pronto como entro a la habitación la abandono saliendo por donde entraron, sin embargo cuando volteo hacia el comedor y vio que Goku estaba tragando (literalmente) su desayuno solo imagino que tal vez Haru había deseado dejarlos solos lo cual Chichi no sabía si era un alivio o una tortura, suspiro, mordió su labio y decidió acercarse para sentarse frente a él, había muchísima comida, tanta que casi cubría el cara de Goku pero Chichi noto que él se percato de su presencia.

Solo que no le dijo nada, siguió comiendo de esa manera tan hostil a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado, no obstante y Chichi decidió aludirlo a su imaginación Goku parecía estar algo renuente con ella. _O quizás es que fuiste una ilusa y esperabas que él te saludara con una sonrisa radiante, de todos modos está muy ocupado con su comida así que no le importara nada ahora… _Aun con todo eso ella deseaba ser amable y en cierto modo disculparse por haberlo hecho esperar para desayunar por lo cual se sirvió un poco de comida mientras le hablaba en tono sereno.

-Ah, Hola Goku, ¿Cómo estás?

-Ghien, phog fhiegto, ¿Gen eg ege ghico tghan rago?

-¡Giaak, Goku por favor traga antes de hablar!- El aludido así lo hizo con algo de prisa- Ahora sí, repite.

-Que, ¿Quién era ese chico tan raro? ¿Era malo o bueno?- Chichi al inicio se sorprendió de que lo recordara pero supuso que Haru había conseguido causarle los suficientes escalofríos e incomodidad como para grabárselo en su memoria por lo cual no se extraño, sin embargo si rio ante la seriedad de Goku, ¡Vaya que era paranoico!

-El es Haru, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y obviamente es bueno, a veces un poco cruel y cizañoso pero bueno…Haru es así.- Comento ella sonriente antes de meter un bocado a su boca.

-¿Así como? ¿Raro?- Sugirió Goku como insinuando su extraño comportamiento, Chichi entonces rodo los ojos y le explico algo que quizás sería complicado pero debía explicarse.

-Escucha Goku, antes que nada quiero dejar esto claro, aunque probablemente lo olvides después… ¡Bueno ese no es el punto! Escucha, en este mundo hay muchas formas de querer a mucha gente y aunque lo mas "normal" o común suele ser que el amor de pareja se dé entre hombres y mujeres también puede darse entre mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu amigo extraño?- Pregunto el sin entender antes de devorar un trozo de carne con rudeza ante lo cual Chichi rodo los ojos.

-Que él es de ese tipo de personas, le gustan los hombres, le gusta estar con ellos, y por favor no quiero que hagas ningún comentario idiota al respecto.- Goku trago y la cuestiono confundido.

-Quiere decir que… él es… ¿Bueno?

-¡Si Goku, si!

Soltó ella con exasperación ante la idiotez de quien tenía enfrente, aun sin lucir muy seguro de lo que el mismo dijo Goku retomo su desayuno más animado, Chichi suspiro haciendo lo mismo pensando que la boda era algo muy apresurada, enrollo unos fideos en un tenedor lentamente con la vista perdida hacia enfrente. _Es obvio que no puedo evitar esto y aun cuando Haru pueda tener razón con lo de los matrimonios cuyo afecto nace después la idea no me agrada del todo… _Metió los fideos en la boca sin ser consciente de que Goku se había detenido a medio tragar para verla genuinamente confundido por su insistente mirada y porque se sentía mareado, quizás porque había comido mucho. Aun así Chichi no se percato de esto. _Si tan solo tuviese más tiempo… ¿Tiempo?_

-¡Eso es como no se me había ocurrido antes!

-¿Q-Que?- Pregunto Goku confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud de estarlo mirando fijamente a sonreír radiante, luego ella dirigió sus ojos hacia el causándole un nudo en el estomago.

-¡Goku tu y yo vamos a casarnos pero eso no tiene que significar que sea ahora! No se trata de negárselo a mi padre solo de pedirle que se haga un aplazamiento y se tomen las cosas con calma.- Razono ella inteligentemente mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma- Solo tengo que pedirle a papa un aplazamiento y ya está.

-¿Qué nosotros nos vamos a qué?

-¡Chichi bien que ya estás aquí hija!- Exclamo un alegre Ox Satan mientras entraba al comedor con una lista, ella solo pudo pensar que su padre se presento en el mejor momento y Goku volvió a su comida con calma- Vine hace unos minutos pero solo estaba Goku comiendo, cuando le pregunte por ti me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas.

-Ah ya, Oye papa quiero decirte algo importante.- Comento ella feliz, Ox satan asintió interrumpiéndola.

-Claro pero antes solo quiero que sepas que las invitaciones de la boda fueron repartidas, tenemos 150 invitados.

-¿! Que¡?- Chichi sintió como si una terrible opresión la azotara al escucharlo.

-¡Así es! ¿Recuerdas la lista de invitados que hicimos antes de que te fueras? Bueno fue repartida desde ayer en la noche y me llegaron ya varias confirmaciones, la boda está programada para seis días.

-¡Seis días! ¡Oh dios!- Soltó horrorizada aunque su padre sonrió pensando que le estaban dando nervios prenupciales, ahora no podría aplazar nada y mucho menos cuando era tan pronto, Goku los miraba curioso mientras engullía panes al vapor, Chichi en un impulso decirle a su padre su negativa- Papa yo…

-¡Descuida hija no tienes por qué estar nerviosa! ¡Ah y adivina que! Encontré al viejo sacerdote que nos caso a tu madre y a mí, después de todo pensé que con el vestido y todas las cosas de ella la ceremonia debía ser perfecta de esa forma, cielos será un día prometedor, estoy tan feliz… ¿Por cierto que deseabas decirme hija?

Comento el radiante de alegría, Chichi al escuchar todos los detalles que su padre había hecho solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta sin atinar a responder sintiéndose sumamente desgraciada, quizás antes de toda esa información se habría sentido capaz de cancelar y retrasar la boda sin importarle que ya hubiesen repartido las invitaciones, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, suspiro tristemente y le dedico una media sonrisa a su padre para no preocuparlo.

-Nada que… estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo.

No hubo espacio para más palabras definitivamente alguna deidad o fuerza divina quería que Son Goku y Chichi Gyunmao contrajesen matrimonio lo antes posible, ¿El destino inevitable, tal vez? Chichi se sumió en un arrollador silencio mientras su padre le explicaba las cosas a Goku con buen ánimo, y a pesar de que querer aceptar su situación como Haru la había planteado en la mente de Chichi solo algo describía su situación.

_Mierda…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo y espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo se titula "Campanadas de Boda" e imaginarselo se los dejo de tarea ;)<strong>


	10. Campanadas de Boda

**Se que no merezco su perdón por que me tarde mucho pero bueno... yo también tengo una vida, ¿Ok? Soy un ser humano que se puede equivocar (Ok, autocompasion Off). No pero ya enserio lamento la demora, lo que sucede es que quería que este capitulo fuera especial por ser el décimo y que también fuera el mas largo hasta ahora, y bueno me esforcé por ello.  
>¡Uff! Nunca había echo casi catorce mil palabras en un capitulo, solo espero que les guste y disfruten leyéndolo. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>X.- Campanadas de Boda...<strong>

* * *

><p>Agitada.<p>

Así es como Chichi se sentía en esos momentos, estaba despeinada, cansada y atenta a cada llamada que le hacían moviéndose de un lado a otro más agitada que un colibrí en un jardín de flores silvestres, habían pasado solo dos días desde que le anunciaron cuando se realizaría su boda y ya estaba harta de moverse, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. _Chichi hay que revisar el menú de los invitados, ¡Chichi cual mantel elijo! ¿Verde o azul?, Chichi el florista dice que necesita la ubicación de los alcatraces, Chichi el repostero quiere saber tu opinión sobre el pastel de bodas, ¡Chichi soy demasiado inútil y poco considerado para notar que estas llena de trabajo debido a que tu boda es muy apresurada!_

-Chichi…

-¡Que!- Grito ella ante la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras revisaba pasteles de boda, al notar quien era y que había soltado un respingo cuando le grito suspiro distraídamente mientras se masajeaba la sien derecha- No, perdón. ¿Qué sucede Haru?

-¡Uy perdón! Alguien está enojada.- Chichi suspiro arrepentida.

-¡Lo sé es muy apresurado todo y dado que el lugar es grande y hay muchos invitados me está estresando! Pero bueno olvida el grito, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno es acerca de tu vestido. No conocí a tu madre pero supongo que ella tenía medidas más… estrechas que tu y creo que no te va a quedar del pecho…o la cadera o el trasero o… ¿Haz considerado bajar de peso querida?- Chichi le miro bastante fastidiada.

-¡Genial, otra lista de cosas por hacer para la boda!- Haru se tapo los oídos fingiendo no escucharla- Y para que lo sepas estoy en mi peso ideal.

-Bien, bien te creo pero hay que hacerle unos arreglos a eso.- Chichi suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza para darle a entender que continuase- Bien, entonces te espero mañana a las once y media en tu habitación con el vestido, voy a llevar unas telas y a tomarte medidas.

-¿Tu coses?

-¡Pero claro, además no dejaría que alguien más tocase tu vestido o tu figura! Ay que ver de aprovechados que son algunos hombres.- Chichi asintió volviendo su atención a los pasteles y haciéndole una seña para que se fuera pero él le recordó algo antes de hacerlo- Ah por cierto, lleva a Goku para se pruebe algunos trajes de novio, etc, etc y…eso es todo. Buena suerte con lo del pastel.

-Sí, si…

Chichi suspiro sumiéndose en la soledad nuevamente hasta ese momento eran los dos días más exasperantes de su vida sin contar el día que conoció a Goku y el día que Goku se transformo en mono Gigante. Cerro el catalogo de pasteles y miro hacia el pasillo de salida del gran comedor distraídamente, en momentos como ese recordaba su vida se hacía una semana con Goku a su lado haciéndose tonta todo el día, cocinando, dando caminatas juntos y disfrutando de la naturaleza sin que nadie les interrumpiera_ ¡Ah, que buenos tiempos aquellos! Que… _

-Señorita Chichi…

-Ya voy…

Tomo el catalogo con ella y fue a ver algo sobre la forma que le darían a los arbustos del jardín, ¿A que le importaba ella eso? Se sentía prisionera de su propia boda y eso no era agradable, además se ponía de mal humor más rápido, y se le dificultaba de algo dormir. Anteriormente Chichi se habría preguntado a si misma que demonios le estaría pasando pero ahora claramente podía notar que parte de su estrés era por no tener a Goku a su lado.

Era curioso lo pueril que se volvía uno respecto a las rutinas y costumbres, Chichi así pudo comprobarlo en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas. De alguna extraña manera sin que Chichi supiese desde cuándo o como había sucedido, inconscientemente necesitaba tener un ojo pegado en Goku a cada rato y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, que no se metiese en problemas, o que no metiese en problemas a los demás, que no se perdiera e incluso de vez en cuando que entrenase para no perder condición física, y a pesar de ser mas un comportamiento de niñera que de pareja también estaban los momentos en que añoraba simplemente verlo porque si o bromear con él, e incluso probar su paciencia para ver cuánto aguantaba sus acercamientos.

Lamentablemente desde que había empezado los preparativos el tiempo para eso se había reducido a nada, siempre había algún arreglo que ver, algo que ordenar, cuentas que arreglas y muchas cosas de ese tipo que la mantenían ocupada. Chichi no iba a mentir diciendo que odiaba los preparativos porque eran bastante interesantes, sin embargo el pensar que Goku podría perderse y no regresar e iniciar un viaje en busca de aventuras o lo que fuese la estresaba más de lo que ella podía imaginarse, no obstante intentaba mantenerse firme y tener fe en el pensando siempre que Goku terminaría por estarse quieto y no causar problemas.

Lentamente y antes de darse cuenta llego la hora de almuerzo, esto animo un poco a Chichi haciéndola sonreír y apresurarse a llegar hacia el comedor en varios saltitos. Irónicamente la hora que antes la hacía trabajar como esclava y ocasionalmente lograba estresarla ahora era su descanso y momento favorito del día, esto debido principalmente a que cada comida del día era un momento el cual podía compartir con Goku, claro que no solían estar solos pues su padre comía con ellos y obviamente no de desarrollaban en un contexto romántico pero a Chichi no le importaba con tal de poder verlo un rato y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

_Claro, sería lindo que el también pensara así pero su condición no le da para preocuparse, es tan distraído… _Se recordó a sí misma, sin embargo no se deprimió si no que se sintió tranquila al saber la razón, siguió caminando un poco mas hasta estar casi en el comedor y antes de entrar procedió a arreglarse un poco el cabello y la ropa para asegurarse de no llegar echa todo un desastre finalmente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un comedor lleno de manjares, su padre en el centro de la mesa y un alegre Goku comiendo a su costado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. _Bien, parece relajado, contento y no hay indicios de destrucción…_

-Hola Chichi, ¿Por qué no pasas a comer?- La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente haciéndola removerse en su lugar aturdida antes de contestar.

-Ah claro, me quede pensando en algo papa. Hola Goku, no nos vemos desde la mañana.- Comento ella carismáticamente mientras se sentaba justo al lado de Goku y se servía unos fideos, el se limito a tragar y sonreír animado.

-¡Hola…! Ahm…hola.- Chichi rodo los ojos con una sonrisa condescendiente, al parecer él había intentando recordar su nombre y al no hacerlo se limito a simplemente repetirse en su saludo, bien eso no le molestaba mucho solo esperaba que el día de la boda obtuviesen ayuda para las líneas.

-Dime Chichi, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?- Comento Ox Satan con alegría, Chichi se limito a suspirar.

-Andando, aun hay algunos detalles que arreglar aquí y allá, mirar la posición de las cosas, organizar invitados, etc.- Comento ella metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca, Goku los miro sospechosamente.

-Ustedes planean algo…ya se. Una fiesta sorpresa.- Concluyo vehementemente, Chichi lo miro atónita antes de voltearse ligeramente avergonzada hacia un lado, su padre por otra parte se limito a soltar sendas carcajadas mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al guerrero.

-¡Pero qué ocurrente muchacho! Nunca me cansare de verlos juntos.- Termino por decir antes de darle un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza para luego continuar- Por cierto, ¿Algún arreglo que sea importante? ¿Algo que quieras añadir?- Pregunto el ante lo cual Chichi asintió ya recuperada de su vergüenza anterior.

-De hecho sí, me gustaría hablar con el sacerdote y bueno… pedirle que él diga los votos para que nosotros solo tengamos que repetirlos.- Explico ella pausadamente, en realidad no quería tener que obligar a Goku a aprenderse algo que no quisiera y terminaría causando exasperaciones a mas de una personas por lo cual su petición se veía como algo bastante prudente.

-¡Oh no te preocupes por eso hija! Escucha, mañana y pasado mañana habrá dos ensayos en la iglesia, también habrá uno aquí mismo pero solo para ajustar un baile, no debes preocuparte por eso.- Chichi suspiro aliviada, Goku quien había estado muy ocupado con un bistec ya devorado repentinamente sintió curiosidad.

-¿Ensayo? ¿Como una obra, o una pelea, o una obra?- Chichi le respondió ruborizada mientras su papa reía, ciertamente era bastante vergonzoso que tu padre se riese de ti y tu novio todo el tiempo, aun cuando lo hacía fascinado y feliz por ellos dos.

-No Goku, es para una ceremonia de… bah, no importa, te gustara.- Termino por dictaminar ella al realizar que no valía la pena explicárselo si lo iba a olvidar pronto.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices seguro que es verdad, siempre tienes razón, ¿No es así?- Comento el carismáticamente antes de tomar un trozo de pollo asado causando una sonrisa tonta en Chichi.

-Oh no deberías consentirla tanto muchacho, créeme no es bueno darle la razón todo el tiempo a Chichi.- Comento su padre mitad jocoso, mitad nervioso, Goku le lanzo una mirada rara pero genuinamente inocente.

-¿Por qué?- Chichi interrumpió la posible contestación de su padre ante la pregunta de Goku con una tosecita indiscreta para llamar la atención de ambos, se hallaba nuevamente ruborizada.

-¡No le hagas caso Goku! Además el no me consiente…- Esto último lo soltó medio fastidiada, ¡Si su padre supiera todo lo que había tenido que pasar Chichi para esas pequeñas atenciones! Ox Satan no contesto nada, la comida pudo haberse sumido en u silencio incomodo de no ser porque Chichi repentinamente recordó algo importante.

-Oh papa, por cierto respecto al vestido de mama…- Comenzó ella incómodamente a lo cual su padre le prestó toda su atención sintiéndose preocupado.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno es posible que necesite unos ajustes menores y…-

-¡Ah no es problema! Puedes modificarlo como sea necesario hija, es tuyo ahora, recuérdalo.- Le contesto su padre alegremente a lo cual Chichi suspiro aliviada, había pensando que se lo negaría pero ahora que sabía que no habría problemas se sintió más tranquila, sonrió y continuo emocionada.

-Genial, entonces se lo llevare a Haru mañana.- Ante la mención de ese nombre Goku quien estaba al lado de Chichi comiendo helado sufrió un desagradable escalofrió mientras se fruncía se ceño dificultosamente, tanto Chichi como Ox Satan fueron presenciadores de este suceso, cada quien imaginando la causa de su reacción tan extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo te duele la cabeza por el helado?- Pregunto Ox Satan confundido, Goku negó tragando estuvo a punto de contestar algo que seguramente seria estúpido pero Chichi lo advirtió y le dio un apretón a su rodilla con la mano desviando la atención del guerrero por completo quien se puso tenso y sudo frio como sintiendo la advertencia.

-No…- Fue capaz de contestar luego de unos segundos, Chichi suspiro aliviada y se despidió de su padre cuando este salió alegando que volvería en unos minutos.

Chichi internamente se pregunto que tanto se había incomodado o extrañado Goku para que se le quedase grabado el nombre de Haru tan fácilmente, supuso al final que al causarle una emoción fuerte sobre todo desagradable la memoria de Goku lo mantuvo archivado a modo de advertencia (como ocurrió con el hospital), no obstante le había parecido increíble que el fuese tan perceptivo en ese aspecto haciéndola dudar de si en realidad esa era la razón de su renuencia hacia Haru. Una vez que su padre dejo la sala Chichi se relajo dejando en paz la rodilla de Goku ante lo cual el también pudo destensarse para luego mirarla con reclamo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto ligeramente asustado sobándose la rodilla ante lo cual ella se limito a sonreír amenazadoramente.

-Por si acaso, y mañana quiero que vallamos a mi habitación para los preparativos del vestuario. Es muy importante que tengamos eso listo.- Comento ella con voz ligeramente severa como para demostrar que era casi una obligación, sorpresivamente Goku asintió sonriendo.

-¡Claro por mí no hay problema con eso!- Sorprendida Chichi solo pudo sonreírle en respuesta.

-Gracias, me alegra ver que estés tan cooperativo. Como sea, mientras sigamos las instrucciones de "sastre" todo ira de maravilla.

-Suena divertido, ¿Qué es un sastre?- Pregunto él con curiosidad ante lo cual Chichi respondió antes de darle un mordida pequeña a su comida.

-Es un hombre que se encarga de coser, tejer, remendar y todo tipo de cosas. Los sastres hacen ropa y la arreglan, en este caso nos encontraremos con Haru.- Le comento ella más alegre pensando en que quizás se había equivocado con la aversión de Goku ante el comportamiento de su amigo… O quizás no, Goku hizo una mueca dificultosa que demostraba renuencia y arrepentimiento, incluso su voz sonó mas apagada.

-Ya no quiero ir.- Soltó con fastidio como si le hubiese arruinado la diversión, Chichi lo miro de una con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa, ¡Era increíble su actitud! _Necesita ser más tolerante._

-Goku ya basta, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a las personas como Haru.- Exclamo llena de reproche mientras le veía indignada cruzándose de brazos, Goku sorpresivamente salto a ante su comentario.

-¡No tengo miedo! Simplemente no quiero estar ahí.- Comento infantilmente comiendo un trozo de carne, Chichi enarco una ceja sin entender. _Sera idiota…_

-Haber dime una cosa, ¿Qué te desagrada de él? ¿Por qué eres tan evasivo? Se trata de algo importante para nosotros.

-No, no me desagrada. Es solo que no quiero estar cerca de él en una misma habitación. No, no voy a ir.- Chichi rodo los ojos, ¿Qué no era eso lo mismo? Algo molesta por ser esta la primera vez que Goku decidía enfrentarla en lugar de simplemente hacer lo que le decía hablo llena de reproche.

-¿Estás diciendo entonces, que no te importa nada en lo absoluto y que me vas a dejar ir sola a encargarme de todo?- _No es como si esta fuese la primera vez que lo haría. _Se dijo a si misma lógicamente, espero una respuesta de Goku. El la miro genuinamente confundido.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién dijo que ibas a ir sola?- Le dijo Goku inocentemente, Chichi enarco una ceja sin entenderlo- Si yo no voy a ir eso quiere decir que tu tampoco, ¿No?- Chichi lo miro con extrañeza, ¿No podía ser en realidad tan denso, o si?

-No, o vamos ambos o vamos ambos, es importante y en todo caso si tu no fueses yo iría de todas formas.- Le explico exasperada, Goku frunció el ceño.

-Pero dijiste que íbamos a ir los dos, entonces si uno de los dos no va…

-¡No Goku no funciona así!

-¿Por qué no?- Chichi iba a replicar más tiempo pero de pronto se le ocurrió devolverle con la misma moneda.

-Sabes que…tienes razón, somos un equipo.

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, quiere decir que es ambos o ninguno.

-¡Aja!

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que si yo voy tú también vas.

-No.

Chichi sintió como un tic en el ojo la acosaba ante su necedad, ¿Por qué era tan malnacidamente complicado e infantil? Miro a Goku realmente furiosa solo para encontrar que el defendía lo que quería con una mirada reprochativa, apretó el puño sintiéndose tensa estuvo a punto de replicarle con fuerza que ambos iban a ir y punto final pero el chirrido de la puerta la detuvo, tanto ella como Goku voltearon a ver hacia la procedencia del sonido para encontrarse con un apenado chico de la limpieza que seguramente había escuchado su discusión completa al pasar por ahí y había intentado darse a la fuga sin ser descubierto, obviamente no lo logro pues soltó una risita nerviosa al verse descubierto antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta y perderse por el pasillo.

Esto causo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, al menos para Chichi, ambos se sentaron nuevamente (Se habían parado por alguna extraña razón) y volvieron a su comida sin dirigirse la palabra, Chichi estaba furiosa por que no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria, sobre todo cuando ella tenía la razón. Por otro lado no era bueno que estuviesen peleados a solo cuatro días de su boda, alguien debía disculparse, preferentemente Goku pues él era quien se mostraba complicado, o al menos eso pensaba Chichi por que ella no quería disculparse.

_Pero en alguien debe caber la prudencia, y si se comporto infantilmente es por su problema, al fin al cabo aquí la adulta eres tu… _Claro eso tenía sentido, pero le sería difícil, suspiro comprimiendo todas sus ganas de hacerse la digna y dio un fuerte golpe frustrado a la mesa que llamo la atención de Goku.

-¡Escucha Goku…! Yo…- Soltó un enorme suspiro, Goku la miro dudoso y ella continuo- Lamento haberte gritado y bueno… no hay que pelear por una tontería, ¿De acuerdo?

-Mh…está bien.-Sorpresivamente Goku asintió como si nada, Chichi se sorprendió pero no lo demostró en lugar de eso decidió hacerle una propuesta.

-¡Ya se! Te dejare escoger el pastel que tú quieras si vamos mañana únicamente a que te midas tu traje, solo eso no tomara más de diez minutos, lo juro por mi honor.- Propuso Chichi con vehemencia mientras alzaba su mano, Goku hizo una mueca de "no quiero" y ella recurrió a su último recurso: suplicar.

Algo que detestaba debido a que siempre solía ser muy orgullosa y no le gustaba dar muestras de debilidad a otras personas dado que era como aceptar la derrota, en lo general nunca habría estado tan desesperada como para demostrarse débil ante alguien. _Pero bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.._. Tomo el brazo de Goku entre sus manos y le vio con mirada de cachorro procurando que su voz fuese suave, suplicante y persuasiva

- Goku por favor…-Eso pareció convencerlo, Goku quien la había estado mirando a los ojos rehuyó su mirada sintiéndose incomodo, se estremeció con un sentimiento similar a la… ¿Frustración? Y finalmente suspiro resignado.

-Está bien.- Sorprendida pero sobre todo emocionada Chichi le dio un apretoncito a su brazo pegándose más a él.

-¿En serio? Que amable eres.- Dicho esto dio un salto y le planto un beso superficial a los labios, luego saco el catalogo de postres- Vamos elige el pastel, puedes tener el que quieras.

-Genial.- Respondió el ya más animado, tomo el catalogo haciendo muecas embobadas ante cada vez que veía uno que lucía especialmente grande o delicioso, Chichi aun abrazada de su brazo solo espero que no se excediese en su petición con algo enorme que probablemente ni si quiera todos los invitados y él se acabarían, tomo un poco de tiempo pero finalmente Goku señalo uno- ¡Este, este luce delicioso!

-A ver…ah… ¿Ese, estás seguro?

Goku asintió animado y Chichi hizo una mueca, el guerrero se había desviado a la sección de pasteles para fiestas convencionales y había elegido uno enorme de chocolate de al menos unos 10 pisos que difícilmente se acabarían los invitados, aunque en si no debían escoger un pastel de boda de forma obligatoria y Goku se encargaría del sobrante Chichi no habría elegido ese pastel, lamentablemente le había dado su palabra, aunque siempre podía manipular la situación en el momento, después de todo había un cien por ciento de probabilidad de que Goku olvidara que pastel quería y ella podía agarrarse de eso. Tal vez no era honesto pero era lo mejor, Chichi intento quitarse el ligero sentimiento de culpa que tenia mientras asentía para él.

-Bueno entonces ese será, será mejor que salgamos al pasillo para que sigas recorriendo el lugar con mi padre.

Mintió ella sintiéndose algo mal. _Lo que la mente de Goku no recuerde, su corazón no lo sentirá. _Se dijo a sí misma para auto convencerse, Goku asintió y devoro un último dumpling antes de pararse y caminar hacia la salida con Chichi colgando de su brazo, parecía increíble pero se había hecho a la costumbre de que Chichi se le colgase de esa forma, en cierta forma ya no le molestaba su tacto y eso hacía que la pelinegra se sintiese bastante satisfecha consigo misma por su logro.

Al final decidió dejarlo y volver a sus ocupaciones, gracias a todo el trabajo que tuvo en la tarde no se preocupo por el pesado día que vendría mañana si no que simplemente lo dejo pasar, pero ya entrada la noche estando acostada en su bañera llena de burbujas, esencias aromáticas y agua tibia suspiro mirando hacia las espirales de vapor que se formaban en el aire sumiéndose en el agua. Se iba a casar…esta vez era en serio, los preparativos estaban casi listos, solo faltaban dos ensayos antes del gran día, era todo tan repentino que Chichi no podía creerlo y por su puesto ni si quiera podía sentirse feliz, estaba internamente preocupada.

¿De verdad iba a suceder? Había una infinidad de posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, de que hubiese un aplazamiento o algún inconveniente, por eso mismo Chichi procuraba no emocionarse o ilusionarse mucho, pretendía estar tranquila pero evadía el tema consigo misma preparada para una decepción todo el tiempo. Porque no soportaría un plantón en el altar o algo parecido, psicológicamente la destrozaría, desde pequeña cuando Goku le había hecho esa promesa su sueño más grande había sido casarse y tener una familia numerosa llena de cariño en un hogar tranquilo, ver crecer a sus hijos y vivir con su esposo hasta el final de sus días.

Sin embargo conforme pasaban los años sus ilusiones comenzaban a apagarse y su mente se llenaba de pesadillas de abandono en las cuales el nunca llegaba o no podían encontrarse o simplemente terminaba quedándose sola, por eso fue a buscarlo y por eso lo reto en el torneo de las artes marciales tan pronto como él se hubo inscrito, Chichi miro por la ventanilla de su baño que mostraba un cielo estrellado y suspiro cansada. _Quizás si hubiese sabido que buscarlo me iba a causar tantos problemas me lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de ir, pero en ese entonces solo pensaba en ir en búsqueda del hombre que me "amaba" y se iba casar conmigo…_

No era que Chichi se arrepintiera de haber buscado a Goku o algo por estilo, simplemente era que si iban a casarse ella hubiese preferido que fuese bajo otras circunstancias, cuando hubiesen estado listos, cuando hubiesen tenido tiempo y sobre todo cuando ambos estuviesen enamorados…

[+]

A la mañana siguiente Chichi despertó especialmente temprano para bañarse y arreglarse antes de que Haru llegara a hacer los arreglos del vestido, no se puso muy glamurosa pero si procuro verse presentable para evitar una que otra critica cizañosa de su amigo, luego de estar lista cruzo el pasillo hacia la puerta de enfrente donde dormía Goku para despertarlo y alistarlo, ese día se probarían su traje y debía elegirse uno que le queda raba a la perfección y que además se viese bien en conjunto con el vestido, aunque era seguro que Goku se había olvidado de su promesa del día anterior Chichi lo llevaría de todas formas.

Toco la puerta dos veces de manera cuidadosa para verificar si había alguien adentro haciendo limpieza o si Goku estaba despierto pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que seguiría dormido por lo cual termino por irrumpir en la habitación y cerrar detrás de sí para despertarlo y pedirle que se arreglara, se dirigió directamente a la cama donde el seguramente dormía y ahí lo encontró estirado a sus anchas con el brazo derecho extendido abrazando una almohada y una sonrisa estupida adornando su rostro, Chichi sonrió con gracia antes de acercarse a despertarlo.

Goku gruño una que otra vez hasta que finalmente fue derrotado y salió de la cama restregándose los ojos con cansancio, Chichi intento no verlo mucho porque se había dormido sin la camisa dejando ver su deslumbrante anatomía, se limito a darle la orden.

-Vamos Goku, arriba. Tienes que vestirte y bañarte en este instante.- Le pidió con urgencia, Goku se limito bostezar y estirarse para luego sonreír.

-Hola… ¿Para qué quieres que me bañe?- Chichi rodo los ojos.

-Para que estés limpio por qué vas a probarte algunos trajes especiales.- Le comento ella dándole empujoncitos al baño, extrañamente Goku se dejo ordenar aunque no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por moverse lo cual quería decir que se estaba haciendo el perezoso apropósito y Chichi debía empujarlo hasta allá, volteo a verla ya mas despierto con la duda en la mirada.

-¿Trajes? Como uno de… ¿Combate?

-Arr…algo así, te espero afuera…

Y con eso ultimo salió de la habitación mientras Goku se metía a dar una ducha, espero afuera pacientemente saludando de cuando en cuando a los dependientes que pasaban por ahí, Haru no tardo mucho en llegar, llevaba consigo varios retazos de encajes, listones, telas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, una especie de llavero lleno de agujas y una cinta medidora, al mirarlo llegar Chichi no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-Valla, en realidad vienes preparado.

-¡Claro que sí, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio! El vestido debería estar listo hoy, o mañana si me apuro y te tomo medidas todo el día.

-Creo que tendremos un problema con eso.

-¿Por qué…?

-Desde hoy tengo ensayos para la ceremonia de Boda y es importante que me presente, aunque tratándose de ti podrás tener el vestido listo mañana con solo trabajar un poco.- Chichi no solía elogiar a Haru porque eso le subía los humos y lo ponía insoportable pero tomando en cuenta que lo haría trabajar más eficientemente decidió tomar el riesgo, su amigo como lo anticipo sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Como sea, ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-Dentro bañándose.- Respondió Chichi señalando la puerta, luego lo medito un poco y agrego.- Escucha entra a mi cuarto y empieza tú a ver el vestido y sacar los trajes para Goku de tu maleta, ¿De acuerdo? Yo y Goku te alcanzamos después.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero pórtate bien.

-Claro, muy gracioso…

Expreso Chichi con fastidio mientras Haru entraba en su habitación y la dejaba nuevamente sola en el pasillo, ciertamente no sabía expresar si Haru la molestaba con sus comentarios insinuantes de ella y Goku por cínico o para darle ánimos pero no le ponían de mejor humor, más bien en caso contrario eran como un constante recordatorio de que el chico podía nunca tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella. _Y si los tiene se va a tardar un siglo para ello…_

-¡Ohu!

El transcurso de sus pensamientos se vio cortado por un golpe leve en su nuca que provino de la puerta que se abrió detrás de ella, seguramente causado por Goku, esto hizo que Chichi no tuviese donde recargarse y cayera al suelo soltando esa pequeña expresión de dolor, miro hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con el guerrero observándola sorprendido y ligeramente preocupado.

-¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?- Chichi negó sobándose la cabeza.

-No Goku decidí echarme a dormir a la mitad del pasillo donde pueden fácilmente lastimarme por es muy cómodo.- Soltó Chichi con ironía, Goku sin embargo se lo tomo literal arrodillándose a su altura y soltando una risita risueña.

-Tontita, el pasillo no es un lugar para dormir, para eso están las camas y el pasto…-Comento dándose aires de sabiondo, Chichi enarco una ceja con fastidio sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿Enserio Goku? No lo sabía.- Chichi advirtió que el iba a contestarle impresionado sin percatarse de su sarcasmo pero decidió interrumpirlo, debían apurarse.- Bueno basta de tonterías, ayúdame a levantarme del piso y vamos a mi habitación.

-¿A tu habitación? ¿Para qué?

-Para elegir tu traje de novio, vamos no nos tomara nada de tiempo.

Le pidió Chichi mientras tomaba su mano para pararse del suelo Goku lucia genuinamente confundido pero eso no sería un gran problema mientras eligieran algo rápido, cruzaron el pasillo hacia la habitación. Al entrar Chichi pudo ver que había diez trajes de Novio colgados en diferentes partes de la habitación, todos de tela fina y diseño elegante o moderno que la hicieron sonreír con admiración, y en centro arriba de todo eso sobre un maniquí estaba su vestido de novia mostrando su esplendorosa belleza, Chichi soltó una expresión emocionada sin poder evitarlo, Goku por otro lado la miro como si fuera una chica extraña.

En una esquina de la habitación Haru repiqueteaba la mesita de noche con un lápiz en la mano y una expresión de profunda concentración que Chichi rompió al soltar el brazo de Goku y acercarse hacia el bastante sorprendida.

-¡Haru es sorpréndete lo que hiciste! Mira cuantos trajes…-El aludido volteo a verla distraído.

-Ah claro, bueno elijan el que quieran y pónganselo a Goku, pueden juntar partes de uno y otro.- Le explico, Chichi asintió realmente contenta, voleo atrás esperando ver a Goku pero este ya no estaba, confundida regreso hacia donde estaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Goku? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- El guerrero soltó un chillido y se sobresalto cuando Chichi lo intercepto en lo que parecía ser un intento de escape fallido, esto debido a que no había llegado a tiempo a la puerta pues apenas había puesto su mano en la perilla, algo molesta Chichi se acerco y lo jalo del brazo- ¡Oh no, no lo harás lo prometiste!

-¡No es cierto! No recuerdo haberte prometido nada…-Comento el intentando escapar, Chichi le miro con reproche y el suspiro- Bueno… quizás es cierto, la verdad no recuerdo pero…- Goku miro a todos lados como si buscase una salida, Chichi frunció un poco el ceño ante esto y Haru los miro con una ceja enarcada, finalmente el guerrero fijo su vista en la ventana- Ah, ¿Y si mejor bajamos a hacer otra cosa?

-No Goku, ven conmigo…

-Demonios.

A Chichi no le importo su expresión de insatisfacción, lo hizo probarse varios trajes y luego ponerse al lado del vestido, Goku lucia extremadamente incomodo cada vez que se ponía uno y en más de una ocasión la llamo para que lo ayudara a ponérselo, aun cuando Haru era quien ajustaba los detalles del traje Chichi debía ponerlos porque si no Goku terminaba retrocediendo y poniéndose a la defensiva con él lo cual Chichi encontraba ligeramente avergonzarte, ahora Chichi estaba en el baño junto a un desesperado Goku que no podía afrontar el poder de una poderosísima corbata.

-Ah seriamente Goku, deberías saber más de estas cosas…- Expreso ella con fastidio mientras le hacia el nudo de la corbata, Goku quien estaba bastante incomodo y con ganas de irse suspiro aburrido.

-¿Por qué debería saber más de esto? Si me lo preguntas creo que ponerse cosas tan complicadas es un poco tonto.-Ante eso Chichi solo pudo mirarlo molesta.

-Pero Goku si esta es la forma en la cual se visten los hombres elegantes y no tiene nada de malo, además este tipo de trajes hacen que te veas muy guapo.- Termino por decir ella con una sonrisa picara ante lo cual Goku la miro ligeramente confundido.

-¿Guapo?

-Quiere decir que te ves bien y que atraes a las personas fácilmente.-Explico ella mientras terminaba de acomodarle la corbata, Goku se sentía ligeramente avergonzado.

-Ah ya…. Pero, esto es muy incomodo sinceramente no me gusta.- Comento mirando a su aprisionante corbata con disgusto mientras intentaba hacer que se aflojara, Chichi soltó una risita deteniéndolo.

-Bueno nadie dijo que ser bien parecido fuera fácil, ahora vamos afuera, quiero ver si este traje combina mejor con el vestido…

Ambos salieron donde Haru los esperaba para hacer comentarios o dar su aprobación a la sincronía del vestido y el traje de bodas, al final Chichi le había pedido a Haru especialmente que no hiciese ningún comentario sobre lo bien que se veía a Goku por que el guerrero solía ponerse nervioso, su amigo así se lo concedió. Lamentablemente le enviaba miradas y sonrisas que el guerrero no pasaba por alto respondiéndole con una mirada hostil o un retrocedimiento renuente, como ambos iban a seguir como el Gato y el rato Chichi ya no se molesto en calmar las miradas de su amigo o la estupidez de Goku, decidió en cambio enfocarse a lo que debía; encontrar el traje de su novio.

-Este me puede encantar, te dije que el blanco le quedaría definitivamente.- Comento Haru con una sonrisa picara ante lo cual Goku le miro confundido.

-¿Ah? Bueno solo es un color, aunque me gusta más el naranja o mi traje de combate.- Comento volteando hacia Chichi con la petición en los ojos mientras decía eso ultimo.

-Bueno…

-¡No, no, no, no, no no! Nadie llevara un traje de gala color naranja junto al vestido de bodas que voy a arreglar o junto a mi mejor amiga que se va a casar.- Goku le miro confundido, Chichi por otro lado esperaba que el guerrero no le respondiese con una estupidez por que Haru solía ser muy estricto cuando se trataba de moda o estilo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Este traje es incomodo y estorba además…-Soltó Goku con fastidio intentando quitarse la corbata- Me lastima mucho los brazos, creo que es algo feo…- _¡Oh no, el no dijo eso! ¿O sí?_

-¿Disculpa? Chi me va a dar un ataque si no lo controlas…- Comento Haru dramáticamente mientras se sobaba la sien derecha, Goku rodo los ojos a punto de decir algo pero Chichi lo detuvo.

-Goku, vete a cambiar creo que ese traje te quedara bien aunque le quitaremos la corbata y la cambiaremos por un moño.

-¿Quiere decir que me puedo quitar esto?

-Sí.

Tan pronto como dijo eso Goku no se lo pensó dos veces y entro al baño para cambiarse por su cómodo traje de combate, Chichi rodo los ojos pensando que era un poco exagerado pero agradecida por que al menos ese pendiente estuviese listo. Como seguía su turno y debían tomarle medidas decidió quitarse sus ropas de combate quedándose solo con un trasfondo azul que usaba siempre debajo de sus vestimentas, Haru miro al maniquí y luego a ella, negó con la cabeza y saco su cinta métrica.

-¿Eras un obrera o algo? Mira nada más que brazos, creo que tienes mas músculos que yo.- Comento el enmarcándole el largo y ancho de sus brazos con la cinta métrica para luego anotar las medidas en un papel, Chichi se limito a rodar los ojos.

-Ya sabes que soy una luchadora no debería sorprenderte, además no es para tanto y no me veo mal de esta forma.- Le explico Chichi segura de sí misma, Haru negó con la cabeza.

-Claro dile eso a tu vestido de novia.- Paso la cinta métrica por su cintura y anoto, luego subió un poco para medir por debajo del pecho, prosiguió con el pecho mismo enmarcando la cinta métrica para que nada saliera mal, Chichi había levantado un poco los brazos para que tomara las medidas con comodidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Ambos voltearon para ver que Goku ya estaba cambiado y vestido con su Gi de combate naranja, les miraba con una profunda extrañeza como si su mente no procesara el ritual que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Haru me está tomando las medidas para hacerle arreglos a mi vestido.- Comento Chichi bajando los brazos y dejando que Haru la midiera del hombro al busto y del busto a la cintura, Goku lucia ligeramente incomodo con eso.

-Aja… ¿Oye podemos hacer otra cosa o irnos de aquí?- Chichi negó enarcando una ceja.

-No, tengo que probarme el vestido, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a mi padre? Recuerdas, el hombre más grande que veas en el castillo.- Goku hizo una mueca extraña antes de negar.

-Hmmm no mejor no, me quedare aquí esperándote.- Chichi sonrió sonrosada ante eso, estuvo a punto de soltar un agudo "Awww" pero Haru la interrumpió con una mueca de concentración y seriedad.

-Oh… eso es tan tierno. No toques nada.- Fue su orden terminante, Goku asintió sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que dijo mientras observaba el resto del proceso para tomar las medidas, del ancho de la espalda, los hombros, el cuello, la cadera…

-¿Por qué la rodeas con esa cinta extraña?- Pregunto Goku de pronto, Haru quien solía ser sínico y fastidioso por naturaleza rodo los ojos pero se guardo su comentario ante la mirada suplicante de Chichi.

-Para tomar sus medidas y arreglar el vestido que no le queda por que esta gord…

-¡Haru no estoy gorda! ¿Quieres terminar con eso?- Haru se limito a sonreír ligeramente burlón, Goku se acerco otro poco a ellos.

-Mhmm, ¿Ya terminaste?- Se dirigió a Haru, el asintió sonriente, entonces Goku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Ahora vámonos a…

-Goku, pero si aun no ha empezado a confeccionar el vestido…

Le explico Chichi incrédula pues Goku le había tomado la mano en un intento de que se fueran de ahí, es decir sabia que estar ahí para el guerrero debía ser aburrido y todo pero esos arreglos eran importantes lo que la hacía preguntarse que si le fastidiaban tanto, ¿Por qué no se iba? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué se quedo? Fastidiado Goku volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey vámonos, esto es muy aburrido y tengo hambre.- Comento el soltando su mano y tocando su estomago, Chichi suspiro condescendientemente, Haru por otro lado fingió arreglar medidas en el vestido sin entrometerse en la plática de esos dos pero tampoco yéndose de ahí.

-Goku, si tienes tanta hambre y estas tan aburrido vete a desayunar y ya.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo!- Chichi sintió la tentación de soltar otro "Awww" pero si hacia eso perdería la seriedad que era necesaria para pedirle que se comportara.

-Gracias, eso es muy tierno de tu parte pero tengo que quedarme aquí a probarme ese vestido por que le van a hacer arreglos y puede que tome un poco de tiempo. Si el vestido no queda listo tendremos problemas

-Si te causa problemas, entonces vámonos.- Le pidió el sonriendo como para convencerla, Chichi respiro hondo, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-¡Es que…! Es necesario que este aquí el tiempo suficiente, por eso te digo que si quieres puedes irte.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- Le pregunto incrédulo, casi lastimado, Chichi se golpeo la frente con su palma.

-¡No, no, no! Solo quiero que te comportes, por favor estate quieto si te vas a quedar, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero entiende que tengo que quedarme.- Chichi espero entonces que el asintiera regañado, o lo meditara o no dijese nada, vaya incluso que se fuese de ahí pero sucedió algo diferente.

-¡Que fastidio!- Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa vio como Goku pateaba el aire del suelo ligeramente antes de echarse en la cama que había ahí con los brazos cruzados, Haru a pesar de no conocerlo hace mucho también se sorprendió pues no parecía que el idiota tuviese ese tipo de reacciones frecuentemente.

-¿Empezamos?- Se acerco a preguntarle a Chichi ante lo cual ella asintió reponiéndose de la sorpresa, Haru sonrió.

-Bien, entonces escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Haru le explico detalladamente que quería arrancarle las mangas al vestido para que se convirtiera en un Strapple porque los brazos de Chichi eran más musculosos que los de su madre y las mangas largas le apretarían mucho, también le explico que a pesar de tener la misma medida en la cintura el busto de su madre era más pequeño por lo cual como una solución optima acordaron que le quitarían el cierre a la parte trasera del vestido y lo cambiarían por un estilo corsé que le permitiría a ella usarlo sin que le apretara tanto, Haru quería decorar la parte del pecho con una fina línea de rosas de seda y dejar la falda intacta.

A Chichi le pareció una idea increíble así que no opuso resistencia y estuvo ahí dispuesta para que se hicieran las medidas y ajustes posibles una y otra vez, el ambiente pudo haber sido mucho más ameno de no ser porque los gruñidos de Goku (tanto de su estomago como los de su boca) irrumpían las conversaciones mientras el guerrero se tocaba el área afectada con agonía armando una escena dramática que Chichi no sabía si encontrar ridícula o graciosa, además se la pasaba de a ratos desordenado las telas o agujas de manera ociosa.

-¡Me muero, moriré de hambre!- Comento él en la cama, Haru rodo los ojos pinchando algo de tela con un alfiler y sobre poniéndola en Chichi, ella se limito a contestar algo fastidiada.

-Entonces ve a comer.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Volvió a preguntar causándoles a ambos un Deja Vu, Chichi estuvo a punto de contestar que no (A pesar de que estaba empezando a desear lo contrario) pero Haru quien hasta ese momento había mostrado mucha paciencia respondió mordazmente hacia él.

-¡Sí!

-Creo que no estoy hablando contigo.- Fue la contestación de Goku que miro a Haru con una ceja enarcada, Haru rechino los dientes.

-¡Escucha… idiota, ella no se va a ir aun, se va a quedar aquí hasta que este maldito vestido de novia quede listo o montado para solo coserse!- Chichi suspiro fastidiada. _Solo ignóralos y haz de maniquí, un último esfuerzo Chichi, ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que te espere tanto tiempo? ¡Moriré de hambre! ¿Es lo que quieres?- Chichi exhalo e inhalo profundamente pensando en algo bonito.

-Nadie te detiene de irte, eres libre de salir a dar un paseo y comer…- Resalto la palabra comer para que él se convenciera pero Goku volvió a gruñir.

-Dices eso pero te vas a quedar… traidora- Murmuro entre dientes para sí mismo con voz desanimada, no obstante eso alcanzo los oídos de Chichi y entonces…todo se fue mal.

-¡Es todo no lo soporto más! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme traidora? ¡Lo único que te estoy suplicando es que te comportes y que me apoyes en esto pero solo pensaste en ti desde el inicio! Por más que te pedí cooperación siempre eras tú haciendo estupideces por otros lados y dejándome sola con los preparativos de la boda, y aun con todo eso me dificultas mas el trabajo aquí, ¿Qué te cuesta ayudarme con nuestra boda?

Chichi se había parado y descargado su mar de frustraciones contenidas con ira, Goku sentado en la cama la vio con sorpresa, Haru había retrocedido dos pasos absteniéndose de hacer algún comentario pues todos sabían que cuando Chichi estaba molesta era mejor no interferir…o bueno, quizás no todos lo sabían.

-Ah… ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no recuerdo haber pedido nunca esa boda…cosa, o lo que sea.

Chichi rechino los dientes sintiendo una estocada de dolor en el pecho mientras Haru soltaba un sonidito de sorpresa, quizás Goku lo había dicho inconscientemente sin pensar antes de hablar pero lo vieses como lo vieses eso sonaba a un "Yo no pedí casarme contigo" o "Yo no quiero hacerlo" lo cual era bastante crítico, Goku los miraba confuso esperando una respuesta, entonces Chichi recordó algo y se lo echo en cara mordazmente.

-¡Tu eres el culpable de todo esto para empezar idiota! Pudimos aplazar la boda o si lo querías, cancelarla pero no fue posible gracias a ti!

-¿Cancelar? Espera, ¿Qué hice yo?- Se señalo sin entender, Chichi estaba que escupía fuego por la boca.

-¡Si no te hubiese metido a mi habitación ese día para dormir conmigo y la dependienta de limpieza no nos hubiese visto habríamos tenido una oportunidad! Pero, ¡Noooooo! Tenias que arruinarlo todo y para rematar dejar que otros nos vieran salir juntos de la habitación temprano en la mañana.- Goku frunció el ceño intentando recordar sin éxito alguno.

-Bueno, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¿Cómo qué; que tiene de malo? ¿Eres idiota?- Pregunto Haru metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación sin creer que el chico fuese tan denso.

-¡Oye!- Goku le miro molesto pero Haru continúo con su argumento.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría cualquier persona si viese a dos individuos en ropa interior dentro de una cama? ¿O que los viera salir despeinados de una habitación en la mañana?- Chichi bufo hacían un lado al observar la mirada torpe de Goku. _Ja, ¡Como si el fuese a entenderlo!_

-¿Que…dormimos juntos? ¿Por qué… hubo una pijamada… y somos buenos amigos?

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- Fue lo último que soltó Haru antes de sentarse en la cama con dolor de cabeza- Es todo, he perdido las esperanzas en los hombres de hoy…- Chichi asintió uniéndose a él en su dolor y por ende dejando fuera de la conversación a Goku quien se dio cuenta de ello al instante.

-No Haru, no desprecies a todo el género masculino, es solo este chico que no entiende las cosas…

-¡Oye! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de ignorarme!- Chichi miro a Goku con molestia y le hablo con frialdad al recordar como él había dicho simplemente "Yo no recuerdo haber pedido esa boda… cosa, o lo que sea." _Lo sabía, ya lo sabía, que Goku no quería casarse conmigo…aun así…_

-Tú me has ignorado mucho esta semana, yéndote todos los días por ahí a corretear mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo duro por ambos, pero no te preocupes, aunque vamos a casarnos porque estamos cuidando la imagen de ambos y porque decepcionar a mi padre me rompería el corazón no pretendo hacerte actuar cariñoso conmigo o algo, ya comprendí que después de todo, esto es algo que no quieres hacer…

-¿De que estas…?

-Tampoco es necesario que estés todo el tiempo conmigo de ahora en adelante, ten la certeza que tan pronto como nos vallamos de aquí puedes andar en tus aventuras mientras yo me quedo sola en la casa…

-¡Pero…! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas y porque te quedarías sola?- Chichi negó con la cabeza, era un caso perdido, respiro hondo y le dio la espalda.

-Goku si te soy honesta quiero estar sola…- Goku la miro exasperado sin entender qué demonios pasaba con ella…y con el mismo, sentía la suprema necesidad de dejar el problema pero tampoco quería irse y tenia esos molestos retorcijones en el estomago y el pecho atosigándolo todo el tiempo que podía recordar…

-¡Pero…!

-Vete.

No hubo más palabras, su voz fue lo suficientemente seria para que el captara el mensaje y soltando un ligero gruñido de descontento y confusión dejo la habitación sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, Chichi entonces suspiro tristemente, ¿Se había estado engañando a si misma desde el inicio?

[+]

Goku le dio un enorme mordisco a la pierna de ternera asada que estaba en su mano derecha, luego sin masticar le dio otro mordisco a un enorme pedazo de pan y trago repetidamente, le dolía la cabeza, era la primera vez que un recuerdo se quedaba tanto tiempo en su mente, claro que él no era consciente de esto solo de lo que había pasado unos minutos y de que literalmente no entendía nada de nada, ¿Qué era eso de boda de todas formas? Y ¿Por qué tenían que usar esas ropas tan extrañas? En el tope de todo no entendía por qué lo habían corrido de la habitación, es decir, ¿Qué había dicho de malo? Todo lo que dijo antes había sido verdad, Goku suspiro y se metió dos dumpings a la boca de manera pensativa mientras seguía repasando mentalmente el problema.

-¡Son Goku esto no te perdonare ni en un millón de años!- Goku se estremeció en su lugar ante ese grito tan familiar, ¿De quién era esa voz? Indeciso y temeroso pero sobre todo confundido volteo para encontrarse con unos furiosos ojos celestes que le miraban llenos de ira- ¿Dónde está Chichi? ¡Tengo que hablar con los dos! Se supone que yo iba ayudar a organizar su boda ¿Qué significa esto?- Dicho esto zarandeo un sobre blanco con decoraciones plateadas frente a sus ojos y lo aventó a la mesa, Goku la miro confundido.

-Que… ¿Quién eres?- La chica de cabello azul cayó de bruces para luego reponerse.

-¡Bulma! ¿Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero saber es porque no me dijeron que iban a casarse desde antes?

-¿Casarnos? Ah, otra vez con eso, la verdad es que no entiendo nada…- Comento Goku cruzándose de brazos con una expresión complicada en el rostro que llamo la atención de Bulma, ¿Cómo que no entendía? En ese momento Bulma tuvo una impresión extraña, quizás lo mejor era hablar con Chichi.

-Goku, ¿Dónde está Chichi?- Sorprendida miro como Goku subía los hombros metiéndose algo de comida a la boca.

-No lo sé, quizás por ahí haciendo cosas de "casar" y todo eso con el chico de la cinta…- Bulma enarco una ceja.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Por qué no estás tú con ella? En la invitación dice que la boda es en 3 días, ¿Y tú te quedas comiendo sin hacer nada?- Pregunto ligeramente ofendida, Goku negó frenéticamente.

-No, no, no yo si hacia algo pero ellos me echaron de la habitación.- Bulma enarco una ceja. _Dudo que lo hayan sacado de la habitación si hubiese estado haciendo algo productivo…_

-Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Pues tratando de que Chi viniera conmigo.- Contesto él con obviedad, Bulma no lograba entenderlo.

-¿A dónde?

-A comer o a entrenar o a lo que fuese menos lo que estaban haciendo en el cuarto.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo?- Goku subió los hombros otra vez confundiendo a Bulma.

-No sé, algo con telas y un vestido blanco.

Fue entonces que todo se conecto dentro de la cabeza de Bulma tomando sentido de la situación. _Goku y Chichi debían probarse atuendos, entonces Goku se aburrió intento persuadirla para que se fueran a hacer algo mas "interesante", ella obviamente se negó y entonces este imbécil se debió poner perezosamente insoportable al punto en el cual lo echaron de la habitación para que dejara de estorbar. _

Se sorprendió a si misma de lo bien que conocía a Goku pues a juzgar por la situación eso era lo que había sucedido, no obstante algo no encajaba y era que Goku parecía ligeramente molesto, además soltaba varios "Mmmh" de vez en cuando mientras comía como si alguna duda en su mente no lo dejase tranquilo o algún problema lo tuviese lo suficientemente concentrado como para no olvidarlo, la cuestión era que si al final había logrado irse de la habitación el debía estar feliz, ¿O no? _A menos que…_

-Oye Goku, ¿Algo te molesta?- Ante su pregunta Goku la miro confundido y Bulma se vio en la necesidad de explicarse- Bueno, tu cara parece conflictiva, ¿No es por algo que haya pasado verdad?

-Bueno…creo que Chi se enojo conmigo.- Le comento a susurros como si no lo creyese, Bulma trato de no reír.

-No, ¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero no sé porque yo solo quería que viniera conmigo y dejara eso tan aburrido que estaba haciendo, era como si la estuviera ayudando, ¿No? Pero se enojo…- Bulma aguanto otra risa antes de suspirar.

-¿Pero cuál era el gran problema con que estuviese probándose vestidos? Es decir, si te aburría debiste irte tu solo, o más bien, ¿Por qué estabas tan aferrado que viniese contigo?- Goku hizo una mueca, suspiro y le dijo que se acercara con la mano, Bulma asintió imaginándose lo que vendría pero decidió esperar, entonces Goku le susurro.

-_Creo que él chico de la cinta es malo…_

-¿Qué?- Estaba atónita, aunque claro estaban hablando de Goku.

-Si, por que se comporta de forma sospechosa…- Bulma suspiro con una sonrisa. _No hay forma de que se dé cuenta de esto solo. Esta claramente celoso porque hay otro chico junto Chi pero no va a entender una situación tan complicada, tendré que darle una ayudadita._

-Entonces me estás diciendo que querías que ella viniera contigo por qué no querías que se quedara sola con él, ¿Verdad?

-Pues…si, más o menos.- Comento él como si nada, Bulma sonrió satisfecha, _¡Sabia que ella lo lograría! _No obstante eso no quitaba el hecho de que Chichi estaba ocupada y Goku la estuvo retrasando, algo que Bulma se encargaría de recordarle para que se diese cuenta de su error.

-Escucha Goku eso no está bien, no puedes monopolizar a la gente de esa forma, si Chichi tenía otras cosas que hacer debiste dejarla y punto.- Goku ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Monopolizar?- _¡Genial, en una buena que me he metido! _Pensó Bulma intentando encontrar una forma de explicarle, entonces recordó algo en el pasado y supuso que aunque no se trataba exactamente de lo mismo podría explicar parte de ese caso.

-Goku, ¿Recuerdas la esfera del Dragon que te dio tu abuelito desde bebe? ¿Ya sabes esa pequeña, naranja con estrellas?- Goku hizo una mueca dificultosa, Bulma sabía que él las recordaba aun así fuese muy inconscientemente por que estuvo con su abuelito y esa esfera antes del accidente.

-Creo….que…si.- Bulma asintió.

-Bueno, hace muchos años yo llegue a tu casa y te pedí esa esfera por que la NECESITABA pero tú no me la quisiste dar por que decías que era tuya, y no importaba si no ibas a usar la esfera en ese momento tu no querías dármela, ¿Entiendes que quiero decir con esto?- Goku se quedo seco lo cual Bulma tomo como un no y continuo- Bueno, Chichi no es como esa esfera, no puedes exigir tenerla todo el tiempo si alguien más la necesita.- Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Bulma supuso Goku estaba reflexionando sus acciones pero entonces…

-Claro que Chi no es como una esfera, ella es una persona.- Soltó a modo de explicación, Bulma se dio en la frente con la palma y suspiro resignada.

-El punto es que ella tiene razón y tu estas equivocado, y por eso está molesta.- Goku miro a su plato de comida sin decir nada antes de seguir comiendo, Bulma estaba curiosa así que siguió investigando- Pero, exactamente ¿Qué te dijo cuando se molesto?

-Bueno no lo recuerdo en realidad pero recuerdo una mirada muy fea…- Sufrió un escalofrió al imaginar esos ojos negros como dos torbellinos de oscuridad aplastante, Bulma enarco una ceja más curiosa aun, ¿Qué habría pasado con esos dos? Se habría pasado más tiempo preguntándoselo a si misma pero la voz de Goku la detuvo- Oye, ¿Para qué sirve la esfera de la que me hablaste que me dio mi abuelito?- Bulma primero se sorprendió pero luego recordó que Goku sufrió de ideas múltiples lo cual explicaría por luego saltaba de conversaciones serias a comentarios estúpidos.

-Ah cierto, mira…- Bulma saco el radar y se lo mostro Goku lo tomo impresionado- ¿Ves esos puntitos en el radar?- Goku asintió- Bueno esos puntitos son las esferas, están cuatro juntas en un lugar y hay otras tres dispersas, cuando las juntas todas se te cumple el deseo que quieras.

-¿Quieres decir que… me cumplirían lo que yo quisiese?- Bulma asintió sonriendo.

-Sip, hasta pueden hacer que Chichi no esté molesta contigo.- Conto a modo de broma, Goku la miro interesado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, creo que ella se estresa mucho porque tiene que hacerlo todo sola, no creo que se haya enojado contigo en serio, quizás si la ayudaras un poco o…bueno no lo sé si te esforzaras mas en ser atento o recordarla, aunque no te lo tomes enserio, claro que si alguna vez me hubieses escuchado antes cuando te daba consejos románticos las cosas habrían ido mejor…- Bulma quien había estado comiendo algo de helado de la mesa sin mirarlo creyó que se había quedado pensando profundamente, no obstante cuando volteo vio que ya no estaba, ante eso no pudo hacer más que molestarse- ¡Ese tonto me dejo hablando sola otra vez!

[+]

Chichi se movió de un lado a otro, paso a la izquierda y paso a la derecha, vuelta y regreso, vuelta nuevamente, junto sus manos y repitió el proceso creando una órbita perfecta en forma de ocho mientras veía el cielo oscuro, detrás de ella estaban Haru y Bulma platicando animadamente (La ultima quien ya se había llevado la decepción de su vida al saber sobre las preferencias del amigo de Chichi) sobre los preparativos, el vestido, los vinos y muchas cosas que Chichi le importaban un comino en ese momento, volvió a dar otra vuelta, trono sus dedos nuevamente, ¿Por qué organizar una boda tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Estoy un poco cansado de verte caminar de un lado a otro, y deja de tronarte los dedos o se enchuecaran tus manos…- Soltó Haru exasperado.

-Y si sigues con esa cara de preocupación tu cutis se arruinara y te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.- Acoto Bulma.

-¡Oh cielos siempre hace eso, ya le he dicho pero nunca me hace caso querida! Aunque hay una crema muy buena…- Bulma y Haru fácilmente hacían migas, Chichi les habría puesto más atención o se habría sentido bien por ellos de no ser porque estaba tan preocupada, estaba preocupada por los arreglos, por el baile, por la comida, por el pastel, por el vestido y por la ceremonia pero sobre todas las cosas estaba preocupada por Goku, miro al cielo nuevamente y soltó una alarido doloroso.

-¡Ay ya es muy tarde! ¿Dónde está? ¿Y si le paso algo o se perdió? O quizás alguien lo embauco y lo tiene retenido mediante una mentira estupida o…

-¡Cálmate el estará bien, no parece ser del tipo que se desespera fácilmente cuando esta perdido en los boques! No le pasara nada a tu novio simio.- Bulma asintió conciliadoramente ante lo que dijo Haru.

-Es verdad, seguramente se fue a dar un paseo por ahí, ya sabes cómo es Goku…

-Bueno quizás tengan razón pero solo faltan tres días para la boda y solo haremos dos ensayos, ¿En donde esta?- Volvió a dar otra vuelta preocupada, Bulma suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-Vamos no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que aunque se lo enseñes no es seguro que Goku lo aprenda así que, ¿Qué más da si no aparece por hoy?- Chichi negó desesperada tomando una copa de vino del chico que estaba dándole muestras a algunos de los presentes, luego se la tomo de un jalón y continuo con sus preocupaciones.

-No es solo por eso, no quiero que le pase nada o que se sienta mal, ¡Es por eso que debió irse con mi padre! No me gusta que este solo…- Bulma rodo los ojos.

-Te preocupas demasiado, el volverá…como los cachorritos que siguen a quien les da de comer.- Ante eso tanto Bulma como Haru rieron pero Chichi no pudo hacerlo tranquilamente, quizás era un mal presentimiento, o su miedo más profundo de la infancia o quizás era solo que no le gustaba que Goku estuviese lejos de ella.

Esa noche no pudieron tener un ensayo general en tiempo y forma, pues solo estaba ella, se aprendió algunas cosas que tenía que hacer pero en realidad no servía de mucho si el novio no estaba presente lo cual le recordaba constantemente que Goku podía estar suelto y libre por ahí afuera.

Ya en su cama no podía evitar recriminarse a sí misma. _Es mi culpa, es por lo que le dije que el aprovecho para irse ahora que es libre y si no, se tomo literal cuando le dije "vete" siempre se lo toma literal, ¡Rayos por que dije eso! _Rodo en su cama tres veces sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho que la asfixiaba, un sentimiento descriptible por quienes alguna vez se han aguantado las ganas de llorar, no obstante Chichi no iba a llorar, porque Goku no iba a abandonarla.

Claro era muy fácil pensarlo ese mismo día, pero cuando llevaba dos días de ausencia enserio empezó a preocuparse, su padre mando a varias personas a buscarlo y tanto Bulma como Haru se quedaron con ella para tranquilizarla, Chichi había terminado ya con los preparativos, todo estaba montado, toda la gente estaba lista y todos se hacían la misma pregunta, ¿Dónde estaba el novio? En cierta forma era avergonzante que los trabajadores cuchichearan sobre por qué Goku aun no aparecía o que algunas personas le viesen con lastima como si se compadeciesen de su preocupación, lo peor de todo es que no podía cancelar las cosas tan fácilmente, es decir podía mover algunos acuerdos pero le tomaría mucho tiempo.

En el tope de su desgracia haciéndola casi caer al precipicio es que todos creían en Goku y nadie quería cancelar nada, todos estaban diciéndole que se calmara, que el pronto aparecería o que simplemente siguieran con todo adelante, ¿Cómo demonios podían estar tan calmados? Chichi no lograba entenderlo, ella estaba triste, deprimida y temerosa aunque no lo demostrase mucho, ¿Acaso que lo que mas temía se volvería realidad?

Al parecer si por que su reflejo se lo estaba diciendo ese mismo día, ahí estaba ella en su habitación junto a Bulma y Haru, ambos hablando animadamente, poniéndole el vestido y cerrando el corsé, luego los guantes, Bulma había arreglado su cabello de un modo simple pero bonito y había colocado ahí un broche azul, también le prestó unos aretes y collar de perlas, zapatillas de un tacón moderado que estilizaban su figura, dos guantes de seda que adornaban sus manos y una expresión rígida y distante mientras la maquillaban.

-¡Por dios pon otra cara, verte así solo me provoca ponerte maquillaje de zombie!- Le riño Haru mientras pintaba sus labios, Chichi negó frustrada sin poder reprimirse mas teniendo uno de _esos _ataques.

-¡No, puedo, no puedo! ¿Cómo pueden ustedes si quiera seguir aquí como si nada? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿! Goku no está aquí pero ustedes siguen felices, arreglándome para mi boda que será en menos de una hora¡? ¡Están locos es obvio que no va a llegar y solo me harán pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida en público esperando ahí como una imbécil! Ya sabía que Goku no quería casarse pero de todos modos fui a buscarlo al torneo, eso lo sé muy bien pero no hay necesidad de hacer esto, es decir, ¡Seriamente el no tiene razones para regresar conmigo!

Ambos jóvenes habían retrocedido y se miraban atónitos el uno al otro, ella no había soltado ni una lagrima ni su voz se quebró en ningún momento, solo estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Goku no había llegado. Bulma quien tenía puesto un vestido rosa entallado al cuerpo se acerco con cuidado sintiéndose mal, ¿De verdad Chichi se sentía así? Todos había continuado con la boda porque conociendo a Goku y sabiendo cómo era lo más probable habría sido que se presentara de último momento, sin embargo Chichi creía que se había escapado porque si y eso era bastante triste.

-Vamos Chichi no tienes por qué pensarlo así, ya sabes cómo es Goku el de seguro llegara…

-¡No lo digas! ¿Sabes lo molesto es decir esa frase una y otra vez? ¡El no llegara pronto, nunca lo hará se fue para siempre y es por mi culpa!- Soltó con culpabilidad, Bulma se acallo ante aquello sin saber como contestarle, Haru por otro lado se acerco molesto.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, solo es un contratiempo por su "problema" y seriamente si alguien va a tener la culpa de algo aquí debería ser el!- Chichi negó desesperada en medio de su ataque frenético.

-¡No fue mi culpa por decirle que se fuera! ¡No puedes decirle a Goku una orden tan literal, el se lo toma todo literal!

-Chi escucha estas preocupándote de mas, el llegara y si no lo hace lo pones otro día, ¿Vale?

-¡No Bulma eso debió haber sido antes de que fuere el GRAN día! – Ambos se quedaron sin habla, sin saber cómo explicarle que no todo era tan malo y que quizás estaba exagerando las cosas pero Chichi parecía estar en medio de un ataque de nervios, como nadie dijo nada ella se limito cargar su vestido para caminar fácilmente- Voy a dar una vuelta…

-Pero dentro de poco…

-¡No habrá ceremonia sin novio así que el que yo salga a caminar no hace una maldita diferencia!

Y con eso salió de la habitación a paso veloz completamente furica, corrió sin importarle las miradas de quienes se cruzaban en su camino, fue hasta el patio trasero de su casa, se metió debajo de un puente que estaba encima de un arroyo donde corría agua y se sentó en una banca que siempre estuvo en ese lugar, nadie solía pasarse por ahí y sería un buen lugar donde podrían dejarla tranquila, una vez sola pudo respirar intentando calmarse, ¿Qué demonios había en la cabeza de todo el mundo?

_¡Es tan obvio que no vendrá! ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta y cancelan todo para que me sienta menos abandonada? _Bien quizás Chichi estaba siendo autocompasiva pero nunca le gusto la idea del abandono, desde que creció sin una madre u otro familiar aparte de su padre, cada vez que el salía a entrenar o pelear se quedaba con la terrible sensación de que no volvería a verlo y que terminaría por vivir sola.

Chichi siempre quiso tener desde niña una familia normal, no como la suya donde había lujos y esas cosas. Siempre deseo ser una chica común con una madre granjera o costurera y un padre trabajador que no tuviese que enfrentar su vida a nada o nadie y por su puesto también esperaba lo mismo de su propia familia, no obstante se mantuvo mucho años enfocada en la devoción hacia un solo hombre y sus ideales familiares que no pensó en las consecuencias que eso le traería o en otras posibilidades, como le estaba pasando en ese momento, Goku no estaría con ella y ella no tendría su familia feliz, o al menos no con el si es que algún día conseguía a alguien más.

Chichi suspiro limpiándose una lagrima traicionera con el dorso de su guante, en una parte muy profunda de su corazón agradecía que la boda no se llevara a cabo porque al fin de cuentas casarse con alguien que no te quería con la misma intensidad era lo mismo que casarse sola, pero en el otro lado se sentía despechada, traicionada y abandonada por alguien a quien le había dedicado muchos años y recientemente meses de su vida, lo peor de todo esto es que después de lo que vivieron juntos y de todo lo que ella acepto por él veía increíble que no fuese a suceder lo que había esperado toda su vida, no porque Goku no llegaría ese día si no por ellos podrían no estar listos para un matrimonio en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Pateo una roca con la punta de su zapatilla haciendo que esta cayera en el arroyo, mirlo las ondas que este producían causándole algo de paz y calma a su situación, limpio otra lagrima mas y suspiro en su lugar, ya estaba calmada, ahora debía quedarse ahí hasta que terminara la ceremonia y los invitados se hubiesen ido. _Puede ser que me hayan plantado en el altar pero no le daré a la gente el honor de verme despechada, regresare cuando todos se hubiesen ido y luego iré a buscar a Goku… _Era un pensamiento racional, aunque por otro lado Chichi encontraba algo estúpido que siguiese buscándolo con la esperanza de mejorar, a veces pensaba que tenía un problema… llamado necedad.

Repentinamente el sonido de pasos encima del puente llamo su atención haciendo que suspirara con fastidio. _¡Genial, seguro Haru y Bulma avisaron a alguien de que me fui y el les dijo que de niños esta era nuestra base secreta o que solíamos escondernos aquí, y ahora vinieron a buscarme lo que significa que el plan de "no ser vista en el abandono" se va al traste! _Negó con la cabeza, bueno quizás era mejor afrontar el problema que evitarlo, aun cuando fuese algo muy humillante, escucho mas pasos y un salto que estaba cerca, luego el movimiento de la tierra acercándose definitivamente hacia donde ella estaba, hablo con fastidio admitiendo la derrota.

-¡Bien ustedes ganan! Me quedare esperando como una estupida en el altar hasta que Goku "llegue". Claro que eso no sucederá y al menos yo podre tener la satisfacción de decirles "Se los dije"…- Quien la estaba buscando al parecer no la había encontrado hasta que ella hablo y eso hizo que Chichi maldijese por lo bajo. _Yo y mi bocota…_

-¿Chichi?- _Un momento…no podrá ser… _Chichi se agazapo en el banco donde estaba sentada retrocediendo asustada antes de escuchar un grito- ¡Chi aquí estas!

Chichi estaba mas rígida que una tabla, la luz del mini túnel que se causaba abajo del puente hacia parecer todo aun mas irreal, porque ese no podía ser Goku, solo era un producto de su imaginación, no obstante debía admitirse a sí misma que tenía una percepción y creatividad muy realista porque incluso veía que la figura corría acercándose, no…si lo hacía, aun incrédula retrocedió mas al ver como un emocionado Goku la agarraba por los hombros mientras hablaba completamente eufórico, lucia sucio y sus ropas de combate estaba descuidadas, ¿Acaso se había ido a entrenar?

-¡Chi lo recuerdo todo! Recuerdo que nos conocimos de niños cuando estaba buscando las Dragon Balls con Krilin y Bulma, y luego se unió Yamcha, recuerdo mis torneos de artes marciales y cuando llego Pikoro Daimao y mato a Krilin y entonces tuve que ir a matarlo pero no lo logre, entonces fui con el maestro Karin y entrene muy duro para derrotarlo.- Explico hiperventilando emocionado, Chichi habría dicho algo pero estaba demasiado atónita como para reaccionar así que siguió como una estatua mientras Goku continuaba alegremente.

-Y recuerdo haber regresado al torneo de las artes marciales, y ahí estabas tú y casi te volviste loca cuando no me acordaba de ti, entonces peleamos juntos y te propuse matrimonio, derrote Ten Shin Han y luego a Pikoro, luego fuimos a vivir a la antigua casa de mi abuelo, fuimos a la ciudad un día por una carta de tu padre y en algún momento dimos aparar a un hospital sin razón aparente, me encontré con mi viejo amigo Upa y fui por semillas del ermitaño para ti, recuerdo cuando llegamos aquí para visitar a tu padre entonces se decidió adelantar las cosas para hacer nuestra boda y creo que te amo…

_¿Qué? _Chichi aun estaba estática, el Goku frente a ella le sonreía afectivamente y hasta cierto punto con gracia esperando por una respuesta, Chichi no podía ni abrir la boca, ni tragar saliva ni nada. Su cerebro estaba asimilando e intentando aceptar toda la información que acaba de recibir, lentamente buscaba una explicación del ¿Por qué? De todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo todas sus dudas se fueron cuando escucho eso ultimo que Goku había dicho, de hecho por un momento no lo creyó sin embargo ahí estaba el sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso por la impresión de los hombros, finalmente fue capaz de decir algo.

-¿Qué?- Fue una pregunta seca y estupida pero al menos logro hablar, Goku rio de su cara tensa mientras le explicaba algo apenado.

-Uhm que…sería muy largo repetirlo todo pero, perdón por haberme ido de repente y por causar tantos problemas a todo el mundo, creo que esta vez si me pase…- Comento el rascándose detrás de la nunca con algo de embarazo y arrepentimiento por lo que el mismo dijo, Chichi al fin reacciono.

-Pero yo… ¿Esto es real?- Se pellizco la mejilla para cerciorarse solo encontrándose que le dolía como algo real, parpadeo dos veces aunque ahora riendo- Tu… ¿Estás jugando verdad? No más bien, creo me voy a enfermar.

-¡Oye cuidado!- Goku la agarro de la cintura y la recargo en la pared para que Chichi no cayera de la banca, se estaba tocando la cabeza como si tuviese migraña, luego se acerco a verla- ¿Oye estas bien?- Chichi lo miro rígida, podía ver el destello de preocupación en los ojos de Goku, abrió la boca y solo fue capaz de decir algo.

-¡No por supuesto que no, eres un imbécil Goku te odio! ¿!Como pudiste irte de paseo tantos días¡?- Soltó ella intentando reprimir las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y golpeándolo repetidas veces en el pecho, Goku se dejo con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento terminando por darle un medio abrazo torpe conforme Chichi se iba calmando, al final solo termino sollozando en su pecho- ¡Eres un estúpido desconsiderado! ¿Por qué me haces preocupar de esta manera? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Y ¿Por qué recuerdas tanto de repente? ¿Acaso quieres que me dé un ataque de muerte?

-¡No!- Chichi lo miro sorprendida y el continuo- Y bueno no quería preocupar a nadie pero cuando me fui de la habitación ese día me encontré con Bulma y me dijo de las esferas del Dragon entonces pensé, "Sera útil y divertido encontrarlas" y fue a buscarlas.- Explico el muy contento, Chichi frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hacer eso te tomo 3 días y que solo lo hiciste por diversión?

-No al final si lo hice por una buena causa, encontrarlas me tomo una hora, por que las demás estaban en la bodega de la casa, acordarme después de comer me tardo un día, hacer parecer al Dragon y elegir mi deseo me tomo dos días.- Explico con satisfacción como si el simple hecho de que hubiese regresado y estuviese ahí con ella fuese algo admirable, eso la hizo enojar un poco.

-¿Y tu deseo fue que te quitara el daño en la cabeza por al golpe cuando eras niño?- Pregunto ella sin expresión, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Goku bajo la cabeza ligeramente ruborizado.

-Bueno eso…digamos que en ese momento… no pensé mucho en el resto de mi vida porque lo que más me conflictuaba era la boda, así que…pedí que solo por hoy…- Goku buscaba la forma para explicarse sin parecer muy estúpido ante los ojos de Chichi, ella sin embargo no podía estar más enternecida, ¿Había echo todo eso por ella? Decidió ahorrarle esa vergüenza abalanzándose sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Descuida entiendo lo que pediste y…gracias. Es lo más dulce que has hecho por mí y hasta ahora lo de hace poco es lo más increíble que me has dicho en toda mi vida, gracias.- Dicho esto se apego mas a él sin importarle que estaba algo sucio, Goku se dejo abrazar sintiéndose avergonzado.

-De...nada.- Duraron así unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Chichi se separo limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y tomándolo de la mano para que se fueran de ahí, Goku quien iba junto a ella más relajado la miro sorprendido- Sabes estoy muy impresionado, siendo honesto creí que me ibas a estrangular o algo parecido por pedir tener mis recuerdos restablecidos solo un día cuando tuve la oportunidad de pedirlo toda la vida y considerando que es imposible pedir el mismo deseo dos veces…- Chichi lo interrumpió dándole un apretoncito a su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con él, una vez que Goku respondió a su acción, lo miro dulcemente.

-Goku ya te lo había dicho una vez, ¿Cierto? Que yo te amaba y eso sigue siendo así, por lo tanto no importa si tienes recuerdos o no, Goku siempre será Goku y eso es lo que importa.- Goku sonrió afectuosamente sintiéndose atontando por lo que ella dijo, principalmente en su estomago que parecía quisquilloso- Ahora que, si te hubieses ido a pedir el deseo pero no hubiese regresado en el día que era debido te habría asesinado con mis propias manos.- Le explico ella con una sonrisa peligrosa ante lo cual Goku solo pudo reír nerviosamente sintiendo escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

-A…ja… ¿Enserio? Pues…eso me da algo de miedo…

Chichi rio también aunque lo decía bastante enserio, suspiro bastante feliz de que las cosas se hubiesen solucionado, incluso se sintió avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento, supuso que tendría mucho tiempo después para hablar con Goku y lo importante en ese momento seria que el guerrero se arreglara para la boda, por lo cual dejo sus deseos de cuestionarlo para después y decidió llevarlo hacia el castillo, entraron por unos cuantos pasillos cerrados y Chichi lo dejo con Bulma para que se arreglara quien al final le soltó un bien merecido "Te lo dije" aunque Chichi tenía sus muy buenas razones para haberse puesto frenética.

Se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba Haru seguramente, Goku estaba siendo arreglado en la de él y ella seria arreglada en la suya, cuando llego Haru no se canso de reñirla y recriminarle lo tonta que era por haber ido así y preocuparlos, sobre todo por haber llorado y corrido todo su maquillaje pero a Chichi le importo, se mantuvo con una sonrisa tonta durante el proceso de embellecimiento que solo logro poner más molesto a su amigo mientras le decía repetidos "Te lo dije" pero a ello no le importo del todo, estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en sus 18 años de vida.

Antes cuando habían planeado todo había estado insegura todo el tiempo, hasta temerosa, incluso antes de que desapareciera Goku por que no tenía la certeza de que una unión sin la correcta equivalencia de sentimientos fuese una buena idea pero después de lo que había dicho Goku hacia poco fue como si alguien le hubiese desatado las cadenas que le impedían sentirse ligera y despreocupada, no había sido un "te amo" en esencia ni mucho menos, llevaba un "creo" de ante mano que indicaba que todo era una duda, algo fugaz en inseguro, incontrolable e inconsistente, pero muy en el fondo Chichi tenia la seguridad de que esa vez no iba a decepcionarse del todo, dejo que las preocupaciones se fueran por un momento y camino por el pasillo hacia donde la esperaba un alfombra que la llevaría al altar improvisado.

Su padre quien anteriormente siempre le comento que todo saldría bien ahora la miraba como si ella fuese la joya más hermosa del mundo, Chichi sonrió ante eso y se contagio de su emoción cuando él le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla fuera donde iba a decir sus votos, a casarse con Goku.

-¿Lista?- Chichi asintió sonriendo llena de confianza, ¡Sip! Nada arruinaría su gran día por que ese era el comienza de la nueva vida que siempre había deseado.

-Más que nunca…- Y con eso ultimo se abrieron las puertas dejando ver un hermoso paisaje lleno de invitados, flores y decoración donde en el centro se encontraba un confundido y ligeramente avergonzado Goku esperando por ella para llevar a cabo su matrimonio…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui lo tienen, en el proximo explicare mas de como estuvo la cosa con el deseo de Goku, ¿Ok? Grax por leer y espero sus comentarios :D<strong>


	11. Miel sobre Hojuelas

**¡Wow! Cuando revise hoy mi historia y vi 107 reviews me quede con cara de ¿WDF O.o De donde salieron tantos? Bueno pero ya enserio, nunca crei que la historia llegaria a tantos reviews en tan poco considerando que la quite, la volvi a poner y siendo honesta no pense que tendria tanta aceptacion entre los lectores, pero parecer ser que si ^^.**

**Bueno disfruten de este capitulo que explica algunas cosillas que algunas personas se preguntaban antes y si son amables lean el mensaje del final :p (Se que mas de uno lo hará si esta en busca de respuestas.)**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>XI.- Miel sobre hojuelas...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi habría estado viviendo un Deja Vu, es decir la escena era ya tan repetida y ocasional para ella que casi le causaba escalofríos, ambos arriba de la nube voladora, Goku detrás de ella con ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo sin abrazarla para que no cayera en alguna curva, ella sonriente mirando el atardecer mientras el viento revolvía caprichosamente sus cabellos finos y lacios cual seda, si…eso habría sabido bastante Deja Vu, de no ser por que Goku no vestía su traje de combate naranja si no un pulcro traje blanco de gala y ella estaba vestida con su hermoso traje de novia en camino a su hogar, a la antigua casa de Son Gohan que ahora seria de ellos, con todos sus regalos equipaje e incluso edificaciones nuevas guardadas en tres sencillas Capsulas Hoi Poi las cuales eran regalos de Boda que le había dado Bulma.<p>

Al recordar el momento de su Boda Chichi suspiro alegremente, todo había sido perfecto en su mente. La ceremonia en la cual Goku a pesar de mostrarse incomodo estuvo mirándola todo el tiempo sin arrepentimiento alguno, la comida, el enorme pastel que pidieron, los regalos, el brindis el baile… todo único a su manera, Chichi había dejado su hogar natal hacia menos de cinco minutos y ahora se encontraba a sí misma en camino a su nueva vida, tenia tanto de que hablar con Goku, tanto que hacer que le parecía no tener tiempo necesario para hacer nada en absoluto, cosa irónica pues apenas eran las ocho dado que se habían casado en la mañana y la fiesta termino en la tarde, pensar en esto la hizo sonreír mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de calma y satisfacción.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Goku resonó en su costado izquierdo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas y… dime, ¿De verdad nos casamos?- Pregunto ella reprimiendo el impulso de pellizcarse la mejilla ante lo cual Goku sonrió extrañado.

-Espero que si por qué no tengo ganas de quedarme parado enfrente de tanta gente mientras escucho a un anciano hablar por horas de nuevo, eso fue muy aburrido.- Se quejo él a modo de juego, Chichi sonrió negando.

-Pero Goku ni si quiera le ponías atención a lo que decía el Sacerdote.

-Sí pero eso fue por que estaba muy ocupado viend…- Pero se detuvo a sí mismo sin terminar la oración, Chichi volteo a verlo con la duda y una sonrisa retadora adornando sus ojos ante lo cual el cambio de tema haciéndose el tonto, y valla que era bueno en eso- Oye, tengo hambre Chi.

-¡Por dios pero si acabas de comer!- Exclamo ella asombrada, Goku se limito a mirarla con reproche.

-Sí pero…luego de hacer esa especie de danza extraña me dio más hambre, y como no me soltabas no me dejaste comer.

-Bueno pues lamento haberte molestado tanto, ya no lo volveré a hacer.- Jugo ella fingiéndose ofendida mientras hacia un mohín con sus mejillas aunque Goku no pareció percatarse de que no hablaba enserio.

-¡No, quiero decir…! No fue que me molestara o algo es solo que habría preferido que no lo hicieras o más bien, cuando me tomas del brazo no me puedo mover, bueno… por favor no te enojes.- Rogo medio asustado y suplicante sin saber que decir, Chichi rio bajito.

-¡Por supuesto que no tontito, solo estaba jugando!- _¿De verdad me tiene tanto miedo? Tengo que dejar de intimidarlo… _Pensó Chichi seriamente, en ese momento sobrevolaban un rio que estaba cerca de la casa haciendo ondas en el agua por la cercanía, Goku al captar que había sido una broma sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Oye…ya verás!- Chichi se retorció incómodamente encima de la nube mientras Goku le hacía cosquillas en el estomago.

-Go-Goku basta, ya…me haces…- Sin embargo el pelinegro demasiado divertido para escuchar no le ponía atención, y ella estaba demasiado risueña como para demandarle que la soltara enserio aunque deseo que si lo hiciera por que el corsé le apretaba horrores y reírse le incomodaba, siguieron así durante unos minutos hasta que Chichi sintió que se estaba inclinando hacia un lado- ¡Go-Goku ja..Goku!- siguió inclinándose, más y más y de pronto sintió como se sumergía.

Chichi soltó un gemido asustado cuando realizo que enserio de había caído al agua, de un jalón se saco a si misma del rio echándose en la orilla, aturdida y desorientada volteo a un lado para notar que el guerrero vestido de traje estaba al lado de ella mojado de pies a cabeza sonriendo torpemente mientras rascaba su cabello detrás de su nuca como solía hacer cada vez que se equivocaba, había cometido una travesura, o ambas. Chichi le vio con reproche admirando los guantes y su vestido mojados.

-¡Ay Goku!

-Soy inocente.- Exclamo el alzando ambas manos con una sonrisa traviesa consciente de su propia travesura, Chichi solo se cruzo de brazos molesta demostrándole que no causaba gracia de ninguna forma la pequeña jugarreta que el había echo, ante aquello Goku solo pudo subir los hombros- Vamos Chichi, pudo ser peor, pudimos haber caído al suelo y lastimarnos gravemente.

-¡De eso nada! Y agradece que el equipaje esta en capsulas, si no lo habríamos perdido todo.- Comento ella molesta mientras verificaba que la maletita de capsulas estuviese aun guardada en un bolso de su cintura, luego se paro y exprimió su cabello completamente despeinado- Vámonos de una vez, si seguimos aquí cogeremos un resfriado.

-Bueno, ¡Nube Voladora!- La pequeña nube amarilla se posiciono frente a ellos, Goku le cedió a Chichi pasara primero, luego se puso el detrás de ella aunque Chichi pareció desconfiada- Anda no volveré a hacerte nada, además no parecía disgustarse lo que hacía.

-¡Eso es por qué me estabas haciendo cosquillas y las cosquillas hacen reír a las personas!- Comento volviendo a exprimir su cabello y haciéndolo a un lado, Goku suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-Oye… ¿Estas enojada?

-No Goku, no.

El resto del viaje no fue diferente, ella no estaba molesta y sabia que Goku estaba enterado de aquello por que la molestaba cada cierto tiempo preguntándole si seguía enojada o si iba a prepararle un enorme banquete cuando llegaran a casa. Por suerte para ella su padre le había regalado algo de comida en una de las capsulas, los clásicos sobrantes de la boda y un poco de vino que podrían satisfacer el estomago del guerrero al menos por esa noche.

_Esa _noche, el solo pensar en eso le causaba escalofríos, ¡Pero no! _No va a suceder así que saca ese pensamiento de tu mente, simplemente haz como que esa no es siquiera un posibilidad. _Se repitió a sí misma con fuerza, es decir, era Goku quien se había casado con ella y aun cuando tuviese su memoria intacta en lo que restaba de ese día Chichi dudaba que la inocencia e ingenuidad de Goku hubiese cambiado por lo cual el hecho de que ellos "consumaran" su noche de bodas estaba completamente fuera de contexto, Chichi asintió sonriéndose para despejar esa idea de su mente. _Así es, que suceda eso esta noche es tan probable como que Goku deje de tener hambre._

Además ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día como para desperdiciarlo, sobre todo mucho de qué hablar con él y muchas cosas que preguntarle, incluso el pensar en gastar su noche de bodas en otra cosa que no fuese hablando parecía un desperdicio de información que Goku podía darle sobre muchos temas que ella deseaba saber, desde los inicios más profundos hasta el momento en el cual pidió su deseo, sin duda la noche de la verdad les llegaría en cualquier otro momento y ella no tendría problema con eso, es decir, ya había esperado varios años, otros pocos mas no le matarían, ¿Verdad?

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Chichi reacciono parpadeando dos veces para ver que la cara de Goku a su costado izquierdo estaba inclinada hacia ella, sus ojos expresaban ligeros matices de confusa preocupación.

-¿Ah?

- No me respondías y te quedaste como ida, pensé que te sentías mal o te había pasado algo, ¡Pero veo que estas bien!

Sonrió el con alivio dando un salto hacia abajo, Chichi estuvo a punto de gritarle al creer que había saltado al vacio pero realizo que habían llegado a la casa lo cual la hizo pensar que de verdad se había perdido en sus pensamientos como para no notar que ya habían llegado. Aun aturdida se desesperezo y bajo de un salto también cuidando que su vestido mojado no se manchara mucho, trasbillo ligeramente al saltar pero fue detenida de su caída por Goku quien la ayudo a mantenerse en pie, una vez ambos enfrente de la casa el guerrero la miro expectativo.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?- Chichi sonrió sacando una de sus capsulas y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, Goku la imito.

-A armar la casa donde vamos a vivir.

Dicho esto tiro la Capsula al suelo a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Gohan para notar como aparecía una linda casa de forma circular con dos pisos, tres habitaciones, una sala comedor baño, en fin su padre se había lucido con ese regalo, Chichi sonrió con emoción y Goku soltó un silbido de admiración mirando la vivienda armada maravillándose de todo lo que esas cositas podían guardar dentro de ellas.

-Bien eso luce bastante cómodo, ¿Qué va a pasar con la casa de mi abuelo?

-Supongo que podemos usarla como habitación de huéspedes y bodega, francamente apenas cabíamos ahí.- Goku soltó una risa ante eso.

-Ah si tienes razón, como esa vez que te tire de la cama…o aquella otra en la que me golpeaste la nariz en un atentado contra mi vida (No es cierto Chi), o cuando casi te caes en la cocina o...- Reenumero con sus dedos las innumerables veces que la causo una contusión física a Chichi o a sí mismo por la falta de espacio ella le miro algo ceñuda no contenta ante esas memorias no del todo agradables.

-Aja por eso nos cambiamos, ven quiero que veas lo interiores. Esta casa la elegí cuando te fuiste por tres días sin decirle nada a nadie.

Chichi a pesar de quererlo no podía evitar que al mencionar nuevamente su partida el resentimiento se hiciese presente en su voz, Goku ante todos los recordatorios de ello solo podía sonreír a modo de disculpa para que la situación no se volviese hostil entre ambos. Se acercaron hacia la casa y entraron uno a uno, Chichi le habría pedido que la metiese cargándola a modo nupcial si se hubiese tratado de un matrimonio normal pero nuevamente ella y Goku no eran un matrimonio normal por lo cual no veía caso en malgastar su tiempo y energía en esas tonterías que además mojarían mas el piso de la vivienda, en lugar de eso le enseño todas las habitaciones a Goku.

El guerrero a pesar de no mostrarse tan genuinamente emocionado como ella demostrando así que en realidad no le importaba vivir en una casa lujosa o una normal de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario de aceptación hacia esto o aquello, el último lugar al que fueron a parar fue la habitación en la cual dormirían. En esta se encontraba solo una cama en el centro, Chichi entro viendo el baño de adentro pensado que podría tomarse en buen baño de burbujas en cualquier momento, Goku por otro lado miro la habitación con duda mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban en busca de algo, al no encontrarlo volteo hacia ella para cuestionarla.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos, verdad?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Goku se limito a sonreír mientras se quitaba el saco húmedo y lo dejaba en el suelo, luego intento deshacerse el nudo de su moño con desesperación.

-Bueno si no mal recuerdo la última vez que me dormí contigo te molestaste un poco…mucho, bastante.- Chichi quien hasta ese momento había estado quitándose algunos adornos, el collar y sus guantes lo miro sorprendida para luego darle la espalda sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

-Esa fue una situación muy diferente por qué no estábamos casados y además nos vio otra persona, pero ahora que estamos casados nadie va a juzgarnos por ello.- Goku asintió aun peleándose con la corbata Chichi se acerco a ayudarlo lo cual para alivio del guerrero libero un poco de la incomodad que le proporcionaba ese traje tan molesto quedándose así solo con la camisa.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme esta ropa tan molesta?

-Uhm si pero, antes ayúdame un poco.- Pidió ella sintiéndose algo conflictuada aunque al final no importo, si a Goku no le importaba hacerlo o no le causaba incomodidad que ella se desvistiese enfrente de él, ¿Por qué debería a ella? _¡Sí, claro!_

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo desabrocharme el corsé, ven y desabróchalo por favor.

Le pidió ella ligeramente ruborizada mientras levantaba su cabello, Goku algo confuso se acerco para notar la extraña prenda que cernía el cuerpo de Chichi con muchas agujetas haciéndola lucir aun más delgada y pequeña de lo que Goku nunca la había visto dándole un aspecto frágil, aunque su corsé lucia más que incomodo casi doloroso.

-¿Oye de verdad llevaste esto todo el tiempo? Luce muy incomodo.- Chichi asintió mientras sentía unos jalones suaves atrás.

-Si, además me hace mucha presión en el pecho.

Le explico ligeramente incomoda esperando a sentir menos opresión en cualquier momento pero no pasaba nada, extrañada por la demora volteo a ver a Goku para encontrarlo con una mirada confusa en sus ojos y sus manos moviéndose indecisamente, al verse descubierto en su ignorancia de cómo quitar la prenda sonrió torpemente antes de rascarse la parte trasera de su nuca, señal de que estaba nervioso.

-Como que…no sé cómo desabrochar esta cosa.- Chichi suspiro antes de señalarse la parte más baja de corsé con dificultad.

-Deshaz este nudo y haz lo mismo con todos los demás, de abajo hacia arriba, después jala las agujetas en el mismo orden, cuando se afloje lo suficiente yo me lo quitare sola.

-Aja…

Mientras Goku le deshacía los nudos de atrás lentamente Chichi mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. _Cálmate, no va a pasar nada así que no te lo esperes, además es Goku de quien hablamos, el es inocente y no vería a nadie de esa forma… _Sin embargo Chichi no podía evitar recordar aquella vez en la cual ambos estaban en la cama sin nada cubriendo sus pechos además del sostén (en el caso de ella), en esa ocasión Goku la vio visto de forma curiosa, quizás no era una mirada de deseo pero al menos presento curiosidad, aunque era natural, ¿No? _Cálmate, no va a pasar mejor piensa en algo bonito que no sea el…_

Claro muy fácil de pensar aunque por otro lado el nerviosismo que experimentaba Chichi era uno común en cualquier mujer que celebraba su noche de bodas. Goku por el otro extremo se mantenía concentrado en su labor de desatar los nudos uno a uno de abajo a arriba, no quería aplicar demasiada fuerza por miedo de romper las cuerdas y hacerla enojar o peor aun hacerla llorar, después de todo el sabia lo valioso que era ese vestido para ella por que era de su madre y según lo que Chi le había comentado innumerables veces su madre había sido una persona muy importante para ella. Además cada vez que ella lloraba le entraba la desesperación por qué no sabía hacer para que se sintiera mejor, por lo cual se tomo su tiempo para desatar cada nudo con cuidado.

Luego de unos momentos los hubo desatado todos por lo cual procedió a aflojarlos para que Chichi pudiese quitarse esa extraña prenda, según lo que le había dicho Chi tenia de jalar las cuerdas hacia fuera sin usar mucha fuerza, así intento hacerlo sin embargo dio un tirón que las saco casi por completo usando mas fuerza de la necesaria, esto trajo consecuencias previsibles y obvias aunque Chichi quien no había estado prestando atención se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando el corsé resbalo por su piel hasta media cintura dejándola descubierta.

A pesar de llevar un sostén Strapple cubriendo sus pechos la acción la atrapo más que el pensamiento impidiéndole reaccionar al instante y de pronto Goku se encontraba viendo demasiado de Chichi, duro mirándola unos cuantos segundos más hasta que se volteo casualmente (rígidamente) y se dirigió a la puerta anunciando que se iba a cambiar en la sala.

El no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres por no decir nada pero en las pocas ocasiones que prestó atención a la desvergonzada actitud de su maestro pudo notar como las mujeres se molestaba cuando eran observadas constantemente o de cierta forma sobre todo si se traba de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, de hecho ya en una ocasión Chichi pareció molestarse con el por eso lo cual no era algo agradable y terminaba haciéndolo sentirse estúpido, se recargo en la pared del pasillo externo mientras jugaba con sus manos y esperaba a que ella saliera para cambiarse de verdad, después de todo el había dicho que se iba a cambiar pero se había salido sin ropas.

Chichi reacciono al fin tapándose con embarazo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante lo que paso hacia unos segundos, no podía creer que se hubiese quedado parada como estupida moverse lo cual ahora le estaba causando mucha vergüenza aunque por el otro lado Goku no pareció muy afectado al verla lo cual a pesar de no deprimirla ni nada si la decepciono un poco, muy dentro de sí esperaba que el guerrero reaccionase de una forma diferente al mirarla, claro que no había planeado mostrarle de semejante manera sus atributos, la cosa paso por qué paso pero aun así Goku se mantuvo como si nada, esto le trajo una duda algo alarmante.

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bonita para él? Bueno Goku no parecía ser muy exigente pero si el verla no le había dejado ninguna impresión eso podía significarse solo dos cosas; O por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento de ese tipo o necesitaba a una diosa para reaccionar lo cual Chichi no veía muy probable tomando en cuenta lo poco exigente que era, suspiro negando con la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso, lo mejor sería que simplemente se desentendieran de problema y no pensaran en ello por lo cual dejo de preocuparse y se cambio por un pantalón de licra para dormir y una camisa de tirantes lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar la noche por ese día, una vez que se cambio tomo su vestido de novia y lo metió en un cubo de plástico para lavarlo.

Al salir fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que Goku estaba esperando fuera de la habitación, ante la alusión del recuerdo sus mejillas ardieron levemente mientras enarcaba una ceja como cuestionándole que hacia ahí, Goku sonrió torpemente al verla antes de hablar.

-Yo… olvide sacar mi ropa para cambiarme, así que creo que lo hare dentro.

-Ah de acuerdo, cuando te quites el traje échalo en este cubo de ropa.- Le pidió ella mientras salía aunque sin hacer contacto visual con él, en cierta forma estaba aliviada de que Goku hubiese pretendido que nada paso, aun así había sucedido y el ver a Goku se lo recordaba por lo cual decidió irse de largo a la cocina para hacerle algo de comer.

Él no dijo nada más que un asentimiento antes de pasar a la habitación, Chichi aprovecho esto para ir a la cocina y buscar unas ollas donde calentar la comida que su padre le había dado del banquete, una vez que saco los alimentos de la capsula comenzó a cocinar suspirando o tarareando de vez en cuando, distrayéndose a sí misma de los eventos pasados y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

No paso mucho para que la comida estuviese caliente, Chichi la sirvió en platos enormes y la dejo en la barra para pasarla por partes, sin embargo al voltear se encontró con que Goku ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Con su barbilla recargada en su mano viendo hacia donde estaba ella fijamente, el notar esto hizo que Chichi sintiese una sacudida en el estomago al tiempo que se ponía nerviosa, ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí mirando? ¿Se acordaría o…? _No tranquila, solo está viendo como haces de comer, ya lo ha hecho antes, tiene hambre y está mirando la comida eso es todo. _Intento auto convencerse a sí misma, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente mientras pasaba la comida de la barra a la mesa con sumo cuidado.

-Ah perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estabas esperando.-Le explico Chichi procurando no verlo a los ojos, no al menos hasta que se le bajara la tensión, Goku parpadeo dos veces.

-¿Eh?

-Tu comida.- Le señalo ella con extrañeza, Goku pareció reaccionar sonriendo de buena gana.

-¡Ah gracias!- Goku comenzó a comer animadamente mientras ella lo observaba distraída.

En realidad no entendía por qué tenía que estar nerviosa, ella ya no era una niña chillona que se emocionaba con todo, y aun así estaba ahí preguntándose si iba a o no a pasar "algo" esa noche, aunque obviamente no era probable no podía evitar pensarlo, quizás era en parte culpa de Bulma y Haru que bromearon con ella sobre lo que haría su noche de bodas con semejante hombre durante la ausencia del guerrero, Chichi en ese momento se lo había tomado con gracia por que le parecía un momento muy distante o un hecho muy improbable pero ahora que estaba en la situación presente ya no se sentía tan segura.

_"¿Sabías que salir con alguien que quieres, pero no demostrar mucho afecto entre ambos puede causar una enorme tensión sexual en las personas?"_

Los ojos de Chichi se abrieron un tanto sorprendida por qué ese preciso recuerdo se manifestara en su cabeza mientras veía a su glotón preferido comiendo frente a ella como si no hubiera un mañana, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al realizar la inmediata conexión que hizo entre Goku y esa frase, luego negó frenéticamente tapándose la cara, ¡Estupida Bulma y estúpidas sus frases "interesantes"! ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar eso ahora?

Se preguntaba Chichi, se dio una cachetada en la mejilla para despertar del trance y respiro hondo tranquilizándose, al notar que funciono se alivio un tanto, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos otra vez y miro hacia enfrente encontró que Goku la miraba como si fuera un fenómeno de circo con la boca abierta y un rollo de Sushi que estuvo a punto de ser ingerido antes de que ella se hubiese golpeado a sí misma. _Ahora que lo pienso tiene razón de verme así, a los ojos de cualquiera parecería que estoy loca… _Razono Chichi rehuyendo la mirada de Goku y sintiendo hervir su sección facial, decidió hacerse la desentendida.

-¿Qué?

-Ah… creo que te acabas de golpear a ti misma, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto él con inocencia, el hecho de que le dijese exactamente lo que ella quería aparentar que no sucedió solo logro hacerla sentir más idiota e irritada, solo que no lo demostró.

-Sí, solo… fue un acto reflejo, por que de pronto recordé algo.

Explico ella intentando sonar segura, Goku le mando otra mirada rara antes de continuar comiendo, si bien no lo había convencido al menos dejo el tema de lado lo cual era bastante aliviante, aun así para quitar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente Chichi decidió hablarle de otra cosa, aprovecho la ocasión sobre todo para quitarse las dudas que tuvo alguna vez con el guerrero.

-Por cierto Goku, nunca me dijiste hasta cuando podrás tu sabes…recordar cosas.- Goku la miro antes de tragar y contestar.

-Ah sí, creo que se acaba a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.- Explico el antes de tomar un pedazo de pollo de la mesa, Chichi enarco una ceja mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano.

-¿En serio? Creí que seria a las doce o algo así como sucede en los cuentos.- Comento mitad irónica mitad honesta, el guerrero aun cuando no se percato de esto le aclaro el por qué de esa hora especifica.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando al fin le atine a como convocar a Shen Long eran las seis y media, entonces me quede pensando media hora hasta que pedí el deseo, como le dije que quería tener mis recuerdos durante todo el día se me concedió hasta las siete del día de mañana por que a esa hora pedí el deseo.- Chichi se sorprendió ante esa explicación la cual explicaba que nadie hubiese notado el cielo oscurecerse por que a esa hora todavía no salía de todo el sol, sin embargo algo llamo su atención más que nada su curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo al fin le atinaste?- Pregunto con extrañeza, Goku bajo la mirada sonriendo y sintiéndose algo acalorado por la vergüenza.

-Bueno es que no recordaba cómo llamarlo e intente muchas frases y cosas hasta que simplemente dije: ¡Ahhh! ¿Por no sales y cumples mi deseo? Aunque ahora que lo pienso eso ultimo lo dije más bien frustrado y dándome por vencido luego de muchos intentos.

Sorprendida Chichi observo al joven frente a ella ligeramente avergonzado, el solo hecho de imaginarlo diciendo cosas como; "Ábrete sésamo", "Alacazam" y "Abracadabra" mientras bailaba, saltaba o hacia poses ridículas la hicieron soltar una risita cantarina, Goku noto esto y se sintió un poco más torpe frente a ella pero tampoco era que pudiese hacer mucho por evitarlo, continuo comiendo hasta que Chichi nuevamente lo interrumpió sin poder reprimir sus deseos de conocer la experiencia de su esposo.

-¿Y cómo se sintió? Ya sabes, recordar tantas cosas que habías olvidado de pronto, ¿Cómo fue?- Goku hizo una mueca reflexiva mientras masticaba.

-Pheg ghomo gha fhegucila.- Chichi hizo un gesto desagradable mientras le veía severamente, Goku subió los hombros ante eso y trago- Perdón, como una película, fue como si de pronto miles de imágenes pasaran frente a mis ojos y entonces… me empezó a doler la cabeza y me sentí confundido.- Chichi asintió prestando atención, Goku de pronto se puso serio- Hay cosas que analice y en mi mente me dejaron satisfecho por como las había recordado, sin embargo algunos sucesos no embonaban del todo, como si me faltaran trozos de algo en mi memoria.

-Uhm, ¿Podría ser que Shen Long fallara algo?- Pregunto Chichi pero Goku negó ligeramente confuso.

-No por que todo lo recuerdo muy bien pero hay momentos que no encajan, por ejemplo estaba esa vez que salimos a comer malvaviscos a la luz de la luna…

_¡Oh, oh! ¡Tema prohibido! Que no lo diga, ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿!Qué hago¡? _Chichi apretó sus manos nerviosamente debajo de la mesa, sin embargo decidió no rendirse ante el nerviosismo y calmarse. _No tranquila, puede que hable de otra cosa, no debe ser necesariamente "eso" solo espera y…_

-Recuerdo que estábamos afuera en un par de troncos que antes usábamos mi abuelito y yo para hacer asados a las brasas, me hiciste prender la fogata ese día y me hablaste de tu madre, luego me dijiste que miráramos la luna llena que estaba tintada de rojo…- _¡Oh no aquí viene!_- Yo te dije que no lo hiciéramos por qué sucedían cosas malas, lo sucede es que en ese momento no recordaba que hace mucho tiempo mi abuelito me había dicho que nunca mirara la luna llena por qué un terrible mounstro aparece y el día que lo hice…ese mounstro llego y mato a mi abuelo de un pisotón.

Chichi se quedo petrificada cuando la comprensión la ataco ante sus palabras. _Goku mato a… _negó internamente mientras se apretaba las manos aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, ella podía recordarlo muy bien, que en esa ocasión cuando Goku miro a la luna se transformo en la bestia mas horrorosa que ella jamás haya visto en su vida y estuvo a punto de matarla, el pensar que no estaba consciente de absolutamente nada quería decir que Son Gohan pudo haber sido una víctima de su nieto sin que este se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, Chichi había decido aludir la falta de memoria de Goku en esa ocasión.

Pero si ahora que tenía sus memorias el único recuerdo que no veía era cuando se transformaba en mono toda tenía un nuevo sentido, algo inquieta se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose profundamente herida ante la cara reflexiva del guerrero. Goku no solía ser serio, de hecho Chichi nunca lo había visto comportarse tan seriamente hasta ese momento, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Pikoro y a Chichi no le gustaba, a pesar de que ella ya había considerado la posibilidad de que Goku matara a su abuelo cuando era niño o lo hiriera por accidente nunca pensó que el confirmar esa verdad y sobre todo que mantenerla oculta sería tan asfixiante, casi como si le dificultara respirar.

-Me he cuestionado ese día desde que lo recordé.- Continuo Goku viendo hacia su plato sin tomar bocado- Una vez que me monte en la nube voladora para ir al castillo de tu padre reflexione sobre ello en el camino, pero no importa que tanto me esforzara no lograba recordar que había pasado después de ver la Luna contigo ese día, siempre me venía a la mente un abismo negro y al despertar el mismo recuerdo, yo en el suelo del bosque desnudo y tu a unos metros de mi inconsciente.

-Ah…- Chichi no se atrevió a interrumpir y decirle que no pensara en eso cuando Goku volteo a verla con seriedad.

-Estabas muriéndote, tu cuerpo estaba lleno heridas, tenias todos los huesos rotos y apenas podía respirar. Te grite muchas veces pero no respondías y estaba asustado, primero te lleve a casa e intente hacerte reaccionar ahí pero como no reaccionabas de ninguna forma me desespere y salí encima de la nube voladora.- Chichi se sentía mas y mas culpable con cada palabra, incluso deseo que Goku no hubiese tenido que ayudarla y sufrir ahora que podía recordar las consecuencias- La verdad es que no tenía idea de a donde ir así que solo pedí por un lugar donde te curaras y la nube me llevo a un hospital.

Chichi recordaba perfectamente aquello, con la clara diferencia que ella se quedo hasta su desmayo y lo próximo que podía recordar era haberse despertado en su habitación del hospital. _Estoy escuchando el otro lado de la historia… _francamente no era lindo, no podía evitar sentirse mas y mas deprimida conforme Goku continuaba su relato.

-Cuando llegue ahí te llevaron a un cuarto muchos médicos y comenzaron a trabajar, recuerdo que estaba muy nervioso por que comenzaron a preguntarme que, ¿Qué te había hecho?, como quedaste así y por que tenía una cola.- Exclamo con una sonrisa desanimada, Chichi se paro negando energéticamente.

-¡Nada, todo lo que te hayan dicho esos doctores es mentira!- Goku pareció sorprenderse por la fuerza con la cual ella quería convencerlo al final termino por sonreír asintiendo.

-Quizás, ellos pensaban que yo era una clase alíen o algo parecido.- Comento riendo como si la sola idea de pensar aquello fuese ridículo- Y me hicieron muchas pruebas…. Brrr algunas jamás las voy a olvidar.- Comento en un escalofrió, Chichi volvió a sentarse y lo miro fijamente mientras hablaba con firmeza.

-¡Maldita sea solo mándalos al demonio! Eres el héroe que salvo la tierra en dos ocasiones, no eres una mala persona y tampoco eres un mounstro.- Exclamo ella intentando convencerlo, nuevamente Goku asintió aunque volvió seriamente hablar.

-Pero… aun así el día que mire la luna, cuando era niño después de eso sucedió algo tan similar, mi abuelo estaba muerto y yo no tenía idea del por qué, aunque creo haber despertado en mi habitación en esa ocasión, la verdad no logro recordarlo y también esa vez… cuando me quede atrapado en una celda junto a Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ullon, yo creo que…

-¡Basta! Vamos a dejar de hablar de algo tan… tan extraño en nuestro día de bodas, seguro todo esto es alguna coincidencia.

-Quizás tengas razón pero solo, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás yo tengo algo que ver en todo esto.

Comento Goku sonando herido, incluso temeroso Chichi volvió a sentir la culpa estuvo a punto de decirle que no pensaran en ello en un último intento de que la dolorosa verdad no saliera a la luz pero fui inútil, Goku se le adelanto a la hora de hablar

-La verdad es que nunca había pensado en ello y quizás lo habría olvidado por qué sucedió hace mucho tiempo, de no ser por que tu ataque fue reciente pude haberlo dejado pasar pero, simplemente no puedo evitar preguntarme quien te hizo eso…

-No lo hagas, escucha no tiene importancia, yo estoy bien eso es lo importante.

-Pero, ¡Tú no te viste en ese momento! Era como si nunca fuera a verte otra vez, en ese momento nunca cruzo por mi mente que todo fuese algo pasajero o que te podía revivir con las esferas del Dragon, era como si simplemente no fuera capaz de volver a verte por que ibas a morir y… ¿Qué tal si mi abuelito o alguien mas se veía así?- Goku la miro nuevamente pero esta vez con la suplica en los ojos- Escucha tu estuviste ahí, tengo que saber, por favor…

Chichi se encontró entonces entre la espada y la pared dividida entre la mente y su corazón. Por un lado no quería decirle la verdad a Goku y lastimarlo con ella, lo encontraba sumamente innecesario tomando en cuenta que él lo iba a olvidar de todas formas y ella no quería herirlo, por el otro lado también le dolía que la duda lo hiciese sentir tan mal y le causara malestar, Chichi llego a pensar que lo mejor era decírselo para que el guerrero se sintiese libre y lo superara, aunque nuevamente eso sería como decirle, "Si tienes razón mataste a tu abuelo y lo intentaste conmigo", francamente Chichi no tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para admitir algo así.

Y aun así ahí estaba el esperando con su respuesta, acomodando sus palabras hasta que de alguna forma logro esconder la pregunta de, ¿Fui yo o no? Chichi dudo, respiro hondo y estuvo a punto de decirle que él no había echo nada, no obstante al ver los deseos de verdad y suplica en la mirada de Goku su falsa calma se destruyo con un enorme suspiro de resignación, entonces Chichi bajo la cabeza incapaz de verlo o contestarle afirmativamente pero tampoco negando lo que el sugirió lo cual daba pie a una respuesta afirmativa que Goku termino por aceptar, suspiro sonriendo apenas de manera vaga.

-Si fui yo.- Dictamino él, no era una pregunta ni un susurro de inseguridad, era una afirmación. Como si el mismo auto impusiese ese tono firme para convencerse a sí mismo de que era cierto, Chichi intento aguantar pero no pudo evitar negar de manera obstinada.

-Goku quizás fuiste tú pero eso no te hace una mala persona, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por ello.- Goku asintió sin decir nada, Chichi enarco una ceja preocupada pensando quizás se lo tomo más seriamente de lo que debía. Sin embargo al subir su rostro mostro una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora de todas formas, más que disculparme con mi abuelito el día que muera, lo bueno es que ya no tengo la cola.

Comento como si no hubiese sucedido nada, Chichi se sorprendió enormemente ante esto dudando que en realidad el se sintiese tan relajado, aunque era Goku de quien estaban hablando, el hombre más fuerte, amable y honesto que Chichi conocía, quizás el era así de fuerte que tenía hasta la capacidad de tomar esas situación con sabiduría y optimismo en lugar de verlo como un amargo recuerdo. Goku termino la pierna que tenia de dos mordiscos y murmuro un "Voy al baño" para desaparecer por la puerta, Chichi suspiro sintiéndose culpable mientras recogía los platos.

¿De verdad estaba bien? Pensó Chichi mientras dejaba los trastes en el fregadero y se adelantaba a la habitación para extender la plática sobre cualquier otra cosa, principalmente algo que no estuviese relacionado a este tema. Aunque al final Chichi supuso que Goku simplemente se había comportado como siempre saliendo adelante de su crisis, sonrió intentando darse ánimos a sí misma. _Así es, Goku pudo con ello así que yo también, sería el colmo que yo estuviese peor que el por lo sucedido… _Sin embargo al entrar a la habitación Goku estaba sobre la cama recostado mirando hacia el techo como si este tuviese impreso un gran enigma que debía resolver, Chichi negó ante esto. _No, no me vas a engañar…_

-Goku…

Chichi se detuvo al notar que estaba tenso, como preocupado, no era la usual serenidad la que gobernaba su cuerpo en esos momentos si no la duda o…el dolor. Ella no podía decir que comprendía cómo se sentía Goku por que nunca había matado a alguien ni tampoco se volvía una bestia maligna de manera inconsciente además de que conoció a sus padres y sabía sus orígenes, pero al menos sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido y podía ayudar al guerrero con eso. Reaccionando al notar que ya había entrado Goku se medio sentó en la cama sonriendo como si nada.

-¡Ah! Ya llegaste, estaba pensando que sería interesante si entrenamos un poco antes de que se haga tarde y también podríamos tener un festín al día siguiente y…

Continuo con su parloteo y sugerencias de que hacer el resto dese día y el que le vendría a continuación pero Chichi le ignoro acercándose hasta rodearlo con sus brazos fuertemente en un abrazo conciliador que lo hizo callar, tensarse y quedarse en silencio total por un minuto hasta que fue capaz de cuestionarle que estaba haciendo sin corresponderla, solo rígido en su lugar mirando hacia el vacio.

-Basta es suficiente…-Le susurro ella suavemente ante lo cual Goku se mostro levemente confundido, ciertamente eso no respondía a la pregunta "¿Qué estás haciendo?" si no que lo confundía mas, Chichi aun abrazándolo lo acerco mas a ella mientras hablaba con indulgencia- No tienes por qué guardarte esto para ti mismo…

-¿Qué?- Chichi podía sentir como de su cuerpo irradiaba inseguridad, Goku soltó una risita nerviosa- ¿De qué estás hablando Chi? ¿Te sientes bien?- Chichi sabia que se estaba haciendo el tonto pero no le importo, en lugar de eso se mantuvo firme en su agarradura.

-Esa necesidad de permanecer fuerte y no dejarte caer la conozco muy bien créeme, claro que la manifestamos de forma diferente, yo con ruda determinación y tú con optimismo. No me malentiendas, tu acción de no querer preocupar a los demás por lo sucedido es muy loable pero por esta vez quiero que me muestres como te sientes en realidad…

-Pero yo no…- Chichi negó acurrucándose más cerca, cariñosamente consolándolo.

-Escucha no importa si no quieres decírmelo, simplemente por esta vez déjate cuidar sin esconder tus preocupaciones debajo de una sonrisa…

Lentamente, sin objeciones y con un suave asentimiento de cabeza el guerrero admitió la derrota por primera vez en su vida dejando sus facciones caer no en un gesto triste ni doloroso pero si mas neutral y coherente, no opuso resistencia, simplemente dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Chichi mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente intentando disipar sus preocupaciones con la ligera sensación de que las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza eran las misma que anidaban la mente de Goku, ¿Quién era el exactamente y de donde venia? ¿Cuál era el origen exacto de su transformación? Esta y muchas preguntas de aspecto similar llenaban a Chichi de angustia.

No obstante gracias al contacto que estaba teniendo era como si todo se resbalara dejándolos limpios de problemas, Chichi se había medio arrodillado encima de la cama y Goku recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho respirando acompasadamente, ¿Se había dormido? No era fácil de decir pues bien el podía simplemente estar muy relajado o reflexivo pero luego de unos diez minutos en silencio Chichi necesito averiguarlo por que empezaba dolerle el pie en esa posición por lo cual cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido bajo su cara hasta que pudiese encontrar los ojos de Goku, al hacerlo se sobresalto por que seguía despierto y más que eso la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa carismática.

-Uh…ah, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- _¡Estupida vaya pregunta más idiota! _Se regaño Chichi internamente aunque la sensación de inconformidad se fue cuando noto que Goku asintió ampliando su sonrisa, pero no una falsa para pretender que estaba mejor, esta era una honesta.

-¡Yup! Esto de "consolar" es mucho más efectivo que las semillas del ermitaño.- Comento el animado, Chichi se pregunto cómo las semillas del ermitaño podían ayudar a que sanaran las heridas del corazón pero decidió no indagar mucho sobre eso, en cambio se limito a sonreírle aliviada por verlo mejor.

-Cuando quieras, solo pídelo…

-Sin duda, gracias por eso lo necesitaba.- Comento bastante tranquilo, Chichi asintió aun mirándolo en esa posición extraña, de repente le habían entrado ganas de besarlo pero habría estado fuera de contexto en… _¡Espera un momento! ¿Esta es mi noche de bodas y besarse esta fuera de contexto? ¡Que pasa conmigo no pasara nada si lo hago, ya lo hemos hecho antes!_

Aunque como siempre pensar las cosas siempre era más fácil que hacerlas o decirlas y para ella con la pareja que tenía sentía que era aun mas complicado hacerlo, la cuestión era como acercarse al objetivo, ¿Ser directa o irse con rodeos? Miro a Goku quien aun la veía como preguntándose por que de pronto Chichi le estaba mirando de una forma extraña pero a la vez graciosa, casi adorable debatiéndose entre la vergüenza e indecisión.

_¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? He ahí el dilema. _Filoso para sí misma antes de tomar una decisión, apretó su puño para darse valor. _Y aquí voy…_

-Goku, hoy es nuestra noche de bodas.- Dictamino ella como si fuese un comentario al aire, Goku enarco una ceja.

-¿Si?

-Tú… sabes lo que se hace en la noche de bodas, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto seriamente a lo cual la cara dudosa de Goku se transformo en algo diferente, como si de pronto hubiese realizado algo.

-Oh, sí más o menos…creo.- Comento ya no sintiéndose tan cómodo debajo de ella- El maestro Roshi dijo…

-¡Olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te haya dicho ese viejo asqueroso!

Soltó de pronto Chichi en un tono un tanto diabólico que asusto a Goku, aunque Chichi no había podido evitarlo, el pensar que Goku no estuviese tan desorientado en el tema había sido un alivio temporal, sin embargo conocer la fuente de su conocimiento no le gusto nada y tratándose del maestro Roshi nada bueno podría haberle dicho a Goku, el guerrero parpadeo confundido ante su firmeza, en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que le dijo su maestro si no es que nada por que en ese momento estaba comiendo así que no veía por que ponerse tan histérica, aunque bueno así solía ser Chichi, aun así había algo que picaba la curiosidad de Goku.

-Claro pero… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas tan de repente?- Cuestiono el impasivo, Chichi se removió incomoda aun inclinada hacia el insegura, pero era todo o nada así que no iba a dudar al final.

-Bueno…- Supuso que no tenía mucho sentido preocupar a Goku sobre la noche de bodas en si por lo cual dejo de dar rodeos sin importarle su mirada indescifrable- ¿Podría besarte?

_¡Genial lo dije! Me he de haber visto muy bien… _Ironizo Chichi en sus pensamientos pero en el exterior miraba a Goku con intensa seriedad para demostrarle que no bromeaba ni nada, el guerrero que había estado curioso parpadeo dos veces como procesando la petición y digiriéndola en su cerebro, claro que a Chichi le habría ayudado mucho a bajar su nerviosismo que Goku no la mirara como perdido en el espacio. _Uhm ya se tardo mucho, esto me molesta… quizás deba decirle que no le de importancia o…_

-Uhm claro…

Comento no viéndola del todo, Chichi a pesar de aliviarse también se tenso un poco, pero ella misma lo había pedido y no iba a cometer la estupidez de echarse atrás una vez que había conseguido preguntárselo por lo cual algo insegura pero con decisión comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, entonces poso sus labios sobre los del rápidamente de una manera casi fugaz y se separo como buscando su aprobación, Goku quien había estado debajo todo el tiempo parpadeo dos veces sin decir nada, aventurada Chichi interpreto una afirmación como su silencio y volvió a acercarse.

El segundo beso no fue tan corto como el primero, fue más largo y a pesar de ser delicado Chichi podía sentir como un poco de intensidad empezaba a drenarse de su parte, no podía evitarlo pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se besaron y cuando lo hicieron en el altar no fue más que un roce representativo para llevar a cabo una tradición nupcial. Pero ahora estaban en casa, sin necesidad de demostrar nada a nadie y sin otras personas que miraran, solo ella y el. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, seguía siendo un contacto superficial aunque con algo de movimiento, Goku de alguna manera muy torpe correspondía, nervioso experimentaba de eso que nunca antes había sentido.

Era como un extraño mareo mezclado con fiebre y una sensación cosquilluda en todo su cuerpo además de que estaba paralizado, no podía decir que le desagradase ese contacto por que de hecho de un modo muy extraño le gustaba sentir aquello, aun cuando su respiración se agitaba o cuando le sudaban las manos o su cabeza se confundía más de lo que ya estaba normalmente, ¿Era eso común? A Chichi parecía gustarle, por que ella se lo había pedido y Goku comenzaba a … no desear que ella se separaba, aparte de todas las cosas antes mencionadas lo que estaban haciendo se sentía muy bien, cálido casi adormecedor con ese suave aroma… y de pronto paro dejándolo aturdido y desorientado, ¿Por qué se había detenido? Era como si de pronto la calidez se hubiese ido dejándolo con ese hueco…

Chichi se había parado para respirar, llevaban mucho tiempo en ese beso, más de lo que se imagino que podría conseguir, ella pensó que Goku de alguna forma iba a separarse cuando se cansara pero no lo hizo e irónicamente la primera en necesitar aire fue ella, agitada tomo una bocanada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la respiración del guerrero que le hacía cosquillas en los labios.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de mirar pensando en que decir para retomar la conversación o cortar el silencio incomodo, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que quería y además dudaba que Goku estuviese completamente dispuesto a seguir con eso sin sentirse incomodo o algo, estuvo a punto de agradecerle su gentileza cuando sintió algo suave en su boca.

Completamente sorprendida realizo que era el mismo Goku quien se había acercado a ella, Chichi se sintió tan impresionada que estuvo a punto de retroceder pero no lo hizo (No es como si no le hubiese gustado su iniciativa), en cambio cerró los ojos nuevamente y siguiendo un impulso lo rodeo con sus brazos de manera muy lenta para acercarlo, medio insegura pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. El problema fue que para atreverse a hacerlo en un último impulso lo acerco un tanto más de lo necesario haciendo que el quedara encima de ella, aun así ninguno de los dos se detuvo por ese équeño detalle.

Pasó algo extraño en esa ocasión para Goku, ese bien pudo haber sido como cualquier otro beso que hayan compartido antes, no obstante el pequeño beso del inicio se convirtió prontamente en uno mucho más grande y el abrazo que ella había forzado con su agarre se convirtió en manos enardecidas. Goku siempre había sentido curiosidad por el pecho de Chichi que claramente era muy diferente al suyo mas nunca se atrevió a tocar o preguntar algo directamente por temor a molestarla, sin embargo ahora que estaban intimándose tan fervientemente un impulso lo atranco, casi tan parecido como el impulso que sentía ella por masajear su cabello o acariciar su espalda haciéndolo sentir aun mas cálido por dentro.

Ella al notar entre pausa y pausa para respirar lo que distraía a su esposo tomo su mano y con timidez la acerco al objeto de su atención demostrándole así que tenia permitido tocar todo lo que quisiera, Goku así lo hizo encontrando extraño que algo tan simple resultara tan placentero para ambos, o al menos eso demostraba ella. De pronto era como si Goku no pensara del todo (No es como si hiciese eso muy a menudo) y se dejase llevar más por un instinto primario que por un pensamiento racional.

La antes ligera sensación de mareo y tibieza en su estomago fue reemplazada por un hirviente fervor, Goku sentía que ardía por dentro además su cuerpo parecía aun más sensible, sobre todo en ciertas zonas, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Chichi no parecía sentirse mal con eso, más bien lo contrario era como si lo deseara y a pesar de no saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando una cosa era segura; no quería que se detuviese.

Chichi en un estado igual al de él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Goku sabía lo que estaba haciendo mientras lo estaba haciendo? Bueno era difícil de decir, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, su cuerpo la comandaba más que su cabeza pero si las cosas seguían así tenía una idea de a donde iría a parar todo ese asunto y a pesar de avergonzarla la idea también la satisfacía como un merecido regalo para ella, para ambos.

Antes habría estado más dudosa o renuente a consumar su noche de bodas sin saber cómo se sentía el guerrero pero Goku anteriormente le había dicho que la amaba o que eso creía hacer, entonces, ¿Qué tal si Goku solo necesitaba un empujoncito para confirmar que la amaba? ¿Y qué mejor prueba de amor que esa para confirmarlo?

Además por mucho que ella lo desease detener lo que estaban haciendo estaba algo fuera de su control, con las pocas muestras de esa noche había entendido que Goku quería que _eso _sucediera y a menos que quisiera causarle una decepciona a ambos (Y tal vez una depresión a ella misma) no iba a detenerse, no podía hacerlo, después de todo, ¿Quién podría resistir estar con un hombre como Goku?

[+]

Chichi despertó lentamente de su letargo, estaba exhausta y le dolía la cabeza un poco, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las dos de la madrugada, estaba tirada sobre la cama boca abajo, recargada en una almohada. Goku estaba a su lado de la misma forma pero con la cara volteada hacia ella y un brazo sobre su espalda, aunque estaban un poco separados el uno del otro aun compartían el mismo calor por la cercanía, Chichi bostezo realizando que solo había dormido dos horas antes de despertar repentinamente, volteo hacia Goku sin poder evitar sonreír con dulzura.

Aun se mantenía incrédula ante lo que ella misma había echo con Goku, ¡Goku! El chico más inocente e ingenuo que había conocido en su vida y aun con todo eso sus mejillas se coloreaban graciosamente mientras recordaba su noche de bodas donde se confirmo que en cuestiones de afecto el sentimiento era mutuo, suspiro encantada mientras se recargaba en la almohada con una sonrisa serena y se acerco otro poco.

Cuando ella le había pedido un beso jamás pensó que se tornaría a escalas mucho mayores, de hecho aun no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, era un sueño realidad, era… tan impresionante que casi le causaba escalofríos, algo insegura pellizco fuertemente su brazo.

-Ouh…bueno duele como algo real.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja sintiéndose adormecida, se removió mientras sobaba el lugar donde se pellizco para disminuir el dolor y entrecerró sus ojos atesorando el recuerdo de esa noche en su cabeza, si sin duda ese sería su recuerdo más preciado en la vida.

-¿Chi?- La somnolienta voz de Goku la distrajo y sorprendió, el guerrero de cabellos alborotados al lado suyo levanto su cabeza con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto mirándola.

-Goku, no pensaba despertarte, de hecho ya iba a dormir…- Le comento ella casi igual de adormecida que él, Goku asintió ante eso acomodándose mejor en su almohada sin quitarse de su posición actual.

-¿Estas…bien?- Pregunto entre enormes bostezos, parecía costarle trabajo mantenerse consiente, Chichi sonrió ante su esfuerzo, ¿Desde cuándo Goku le parecía tan adorable?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te… despertaste, a mitad de la mañana…y dijiste… "Ouh"- Comento entre dientes, Chichi pensó que era agradable su atención para con ella pero lamento que le hubiese hecho platica por que se le estaba escapando un poco el sueño.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

Comento Chichi con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a dormir, estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero repentinamente recordó algo. _Son las dos… le quedan solo cinco horas a Goku y… _No quiso deprimirse con ese pensamiento pero quizás el olvidaría todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido, incluso que se casaron y aunque no pudiese evitarlo quería hablar con él un poco más al menos quitarse una preocupación, por lo cual algo adormecida se acerco hasta chocar su sien derecha con la cabeza del guerrero y hablar entre dientes.

-Goku, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- El aludido se tardo en contestar pero lo hizo luego de un suave jalón que Chi le dio a su mano.

-¿Qué..e?

-Bueno… no quiero…molestarte pero dentro de poco no recordaras y…- Se detuvo a si misma intentando elegir las palabras, Goku soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras abría un ojo, al parecer era incapaz de abrir ambos por el cansancio.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué pasa?- Chichi bajo la cabeza sin poder contenerlo.

-Bueno es que… todo parece tan perfecto y la verdad aun no lo creo del todo.- Inadvertidamente para ella el guerrero sonrió al escucharla y al recordar.

-Yo tampoco…- Chichi suspiro ante eso.

-¿Prometes no olvidarte de esto?- Pregunto mas como una ilusión que como algo enserio incluso de modo que pudiese interpretarse como una broma, la sonrisa de Goku se ensancho un poco tomándolo como un reto a conseguir.

-Hare lo que pueda…- Chichi asintió somnolienta mas tranquila por eso- Solo si tu prometes cortarme la cola tan pronto aparezca en el futuro sin importar lo que te diga…

La pregunta logro sorprenderla por un momento, esta si era algo seria pero aun así Goku lucia muy tranquilo como si ya hubiese superado y dejado ir esa parte desconocida de sí mismo, incluso la dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque probablemente se lo pensaría dos veces Chichi no quería dudar, esta vez haría lo correcto desde el inicio y no dejaría las cosas avanzar como lo hizo anteriormente por lo cual asintió sonando segura para que Goku se sintiese conforme con ella.

-Lo prometo…- Le contesto ella en un susurro y se acurruco más cerca de él.

Decidió no decir nada mas disfrutando del silencio, quizás más platicas podrían arruinar un momento tan intimo y maravilloso, además a veces era mejor enclaustrarse en un silencio acogedor que en una plática sin sentido y Goku ya le había respondido un monto de cosas, decidió dejarlo dormir y hacer lo mismo ella preparándose para un nuevo mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno antes de que algunos me maten o se suiciden por la decepcion (Ya sin exagerar) explico:<strong>

**1.- El capitulo anterior fue tan largo en comparacion a este que podria parecer que este es muy corto pero no lo es tanto, generalmente de nueve mil a once mil palabras es el promedio que uso por capitulo.**

**2.- Ok, Ok, ya se que a muuuuuchos les decepcionara saber que no habrá una noche de bodas "decente" (Lease algo de Lemon) pero creo que tengo una buena razon, cuando pensé esta historia la visualice un poco mas graciosa que romántica desde el inicio y pienso que si metiera algo tan profundo como una noche de bodas perdería ese aire de inocencia graciosa que le da a los personajes sobre todo a Goku, de hecho este es capitulo mas romántico del fic hasta ahora y créanme que me imagine uno con Lemon pero bueno, tengo motivos les prometo que en el futuro, en alguna otra historia les llegara su pedacito de Lemon que tanto quieren :)**

**3.- Puede que hubiese muchas cosas mas que explicar por parte de Goku para algunos pero pensé que lo lógico y mas importante era lo que había pasado cuando ella estuvo en el hospital y todo eso, espero me disculpe si esperaban algo mas pero bueno ya esta escrito :p**

**Por ultimo agradezco a todos esos lectores que me han estado dando su apoyo y reviews desde el inicio y tambien a los recientes y por su puesto no omitire a los que leen aunque no pongan reviews.**

**Creo que ya dije todo lo que debía, gracias por leerme y espero les haya gustado.**


	12. Re Inicio

**¡Upps, me volvi a tardar un poco! Pero bueno ya que esta mas o menos largo este capitulo, gracias por la espera y por todos los reviews que me dan y me animan a seguir, ya saben algunas explicaciones al final del capitulo, ahora limítense a disfrutar.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>XII.- Re- Inicio ...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¡Ough, creo que me dormí chueca! <em>Chichi viro hacia un lado pegando su cara con el colchón, al parecer sí que se había dormido en una pose incomoda, le dolía un poco la espalda y se sentía cansada, definitivamente no había descansado lo suficiente para que su cuerpo no resintiera la falta de sueño, aunque no le extrañaba después de lo activa que estuvo la noche anterior y de la plática en la madrugada de ese día. _Cierto, ya es de día… _Eso le recordó inevitablemente que el deseo se había disuelto y que Goku seguramente ya no recordaba las cosas nuevamente, no a ella y no a su noche de bodas, aun cuando era algo deprimente también la hizo reflexionar lo que ya poseía.

Aunque la idea de que se hubiese en cierta forma perdido todo el progreso de la noche anterior, al final Chichi supuso que si de pronto Goku pudiese recordar todo de todo sería raro para ella, de alguna forma estaba tan acostumbrada al antiguo Goku que no se acostumbraría fácilmente a un nuevo Goku, aunque sus sentimientos por él y lo que pensaba de él no cambiaria habría sido algo extraño. _Mejor que las cosas sigan como siempre… _Se convenció a si misma mientras se sentaba en la cama cubriendo su pecho desnudo con las sabanas para no sentirse triste, dio un buen estirón espantándose el sueño y volteo a ver hacia el reloj que había encima de un mueble cerca del closet para llevarse una tremenda sorpresa.

-¡Una y media! Dios mío, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- Se pregunto horrorizada y sintiéndose muy mal con ella misma, después de todo para ella despertarse temprano era una costumbre casi religiosa.

Miro a su lado buscando por Goku pero encontrándose que en la cama solo estaba su espacio vacío y las sabanas revueltas, esto la hizo preocuparse un tanto, ¿A dónde había ido? ¿A cazar algo? ¿A entrenar? _Bueno son casi las dos es normal que su estomago lo haya despertado. _Razono lógicamente aun sin poder deshacerse de ese tono de reproche para consigo misma antes de pararse de la cama e ir a darse una rápida ducha, luego se cambio por una muda de ropa limpia y saco la ropa sucia para lavar, ya iba bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor con el cesto de ropa en mano cuando escucho un sonido como de chasquidos agudos.

Extrañada bajo más lentamente reconociéndolo, era el típico sonido de cubiertos chocando con la superficie de los platos, _¿Goku? Demonios debió despertarse hace horas y empezar a comer solo, que vergüenza que haya dormido más que él, y eso ya es decir demasiado. _En cierta forma era preocupante por que Goku solía dormir de cuatro a cinco horas más que ella, resignada a haber fallado en su primer día como la "Esposa ideal" (Una buena esposa tenía el detalle de hacer la comida para su esposo) se mostro y en efecto ahí estaba el comiendo sonriente, frente suyo había un enorme cerdo asado que estaba siendo devorado poco a poco, a falta de algo que decir en realidad decidió simplemente denotar su presencia con un simple saludo.

-Buenos días Goku, tardes.- Mascullo reprimiéndose, ante su saludo el sonido de cubiertos se detuvo, hubo un corto silencio y luego un guerrero de cabello alborotado asomándose por encima del cerdo asado con sorpresa.

-¿Chi? ¿Dónde estabas?- Chichi apretó los bordes del cesto de ropa algo molesta consigo misma maldiciendo internamente esa manía de Goku de atinarle al tema que quería evitar.

-Durmiendo, en la habitación, ¿Y tú?

-Comiendo aquí.- Explico con simpleza mientras sonreía y le daba un mordisco a su carne- ¿No quieres desayunar?

-Ah, suena genial pero ya es muy tarde, tengo que lavar la ropa, arreglar la habitación y además…- Goku enarco una ceja interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que, ahora que soy tu esposa siento que es correcto que haga esas labores y como me levante tarde…- Goku hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

-¡Eso no importa! Ven, la comida esta deliciosa.- Acoto con alegría, Chichi miro a su cesto y luego a Goku medio frustrada, habría aceptado gustosa pero además de sentirse responsable por limpiar también tenía una manía por mantener las cosas en control y con la hora eso se había desordenado.

-No, creo que después lo hare.- Atajo ella volteando con la intención de irse, para su sorpresa Goku se puso enfrente tan solo dio dos pasos cubriéndole el camino y dejándola anonadada, _¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?_

-Por favor, es mejor cuando se desayuna acompañado de otra persona, yo no quiero comer solo y de seguro tu tampoco querrías.- Explico el seguro de sí mismo, en cierta forma tenía sentido pero había un "algo" que le impedía a Chichi aceptar del todo.

-Pues sí, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, comeré algo a la hora del almuerzo, además no tengo mucha hambre.- Le explico ella en otro atento por salir, ya iba por la puerta pero un jalón de la manga de su traje la detuvo, volteo para encontrarse con Goku.

-Por favor Chi…

_¿Qué demonios? ¡Que hay con esa cara! _Goku le estaba haciendo ojos de cachorrito dificultando enormemente su atentado por hacer lo que debía, estuvo a punto de decirle que desistiera de su objetivo cuando un enorme, garrafal y sonoro gruñido proveniente de ella misma la interrumpió cuando apenas había abierto la boca. Sorprendida y avergonzada sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente al tiempo en que Goku la veía curioso, al realizar lo que sucedía el chico de cabello alborotado sonrió picarescamente, _¡Maldito estomago infernal! ¿Por qué elegiste este momento para revelarte cuando nunca me habías dado problemas?_

-Anda, si tienes hambre ¡Vamos!- Chichi iba a replicar pero el guerrero no le dio oportunidad jalándola hacia la mesa divertido.

Y ahí estaba ella derrotada por uno ojos de cachorro, una sonrisa traviesa y un estomago suplicante por alimento. Suspiro resignada ante lo que ella mismo permitió y decidió disfrutar de su comida. Al inicio tuvo sus dudas acerca de Goku cocinando pero noto para su sorpresa que la carne estaba buena, al punto y completamente asada, supuso que él había aprendido de sus múltiples viajes y al vivir solo aprendió como cocinarse algo sencillo, por lo cual eso no debía tener nada de rar… _Espera, bien puede ser que Goku lo haya aprendido pero… ¿Le gusta tanto cocinar como para recordarlo como las peleas? _Miro al chico intentando descifrar que tan cierto era eso sin poder llegar a una respuesta afirmativa y más bien atribuyendo su logro a una acción de su inconsciente.

-Oye Chi, ¿Me pasas ese vaso con agua?

-Ah claro…- Ella atendió a su petición pasándole el vaso, siguió comiendo sintiéndose extraña, como si en su cabeza se estuviese armando un rompecabezas al cual le faltaba una pieza para darse cuenta de algo, Chichi sabia que se estaba perdiendo pero no daba con que.

-Oye… ¿Chichi? ¡Que te estoy hablando Chi!- Chichi despertó sobresaltada al escuchar que Goku la estaba llamando por su nombre… _mi… ¿Nombre? ¡Mi nombre eso es!_

Ignoro los constantes llamados del guerrero al realizar dentro de sí que todo ese tiempo Goku la estuvo llamando por su nombre lo cual era muy extraño tomando en cuenta que antes del deseo él la llamaba de esa forma solo en contadas ocasiones, tan pocas que Chichi apenas recordaba cuantas pero ahí estaba el habiéndola llamado ya cinco veces y aun nombrándola, incapaz de hablar lo miro extrañada, ¿Shen Long se había equivocado? ¿Goku se había golpeado la cabeza? O… _No, tonterías Shen Long nunca se ha equivocado y dudo que muestre algún favoritismo en cuanto a deseos o la disolución de los mismos. Por otra parte el golpe en la cabeza…_

-Goku, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele algo?- Goku enarco una ceja al verse interrumpido por esa pregunta cuando él llevaba media hora hablándole sin obtener respuestas.

-No, ¿Por qué debería?- Cuestiono mirándola raro, Chichi se anticipo en la paranoia.

-Bueno por qué me has llamado por mi nombre varias veces y…ya me estas asustando.- Declaro ella con franqueza mientras se pellizcaba la mano por detrás de su espalda, le dolió bastante. _No es un sueño, entonces, ¿Por qué?_

-¿Qué no te llamas así? ¿O me equivoque? ¡Dios he vivido engañado! No espera, tu…tu me dijiste que ese era tu nombre en el torneo de las artes marciales, ¿No?- Chichi le miro incrédula sin ser capaz de responder, cuando al fin lo logro le salió más bien una voz llena de frenesí y desconfianza exagerada.

-Ok, ¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a mi esposo?

-¿Qué? Soy Goku, de verdad.- Acoto él señalándose a sí mismo, Chichi no le pregunto más pero aun así se quedo intranquila, ¿Y si milagrosamente Goku se había curado de su enfermedad?

-Oye Goku tu… ¿Recuerdas bien quién soy? Uhm mas bien, dime todo lo que sepas sobre mi.- Goku lucia genuinamente confundido, frunció el ceño reflexionando lo cual le hizo pensar a Chichi que él era el mismo de siempre, sin embargo resulto no ser del todo así.

-Eres Chichi…algo no recuerdo de tu apellido, la hija de Ox satan y mi… ¿Esposa? No sé qué es eso exactamente pero sí recuerdo algo de una ceremonia y un vestido, uhm…eres buena peleando….- Aclaro él entre pausas donde se detenía a pensar, aun impresionada la pelinegra decidió continuar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Re-Recuerdas lo que paso ayer?- Pregunto Chichi nerviosa, después de todo esa era la pregunta de la verdad. Observo como Goku continuaba pensando unos momentos antes de responder seguro de sí.

-Creo que sí, hicimos una ceremonia extraña donde había MUCHA comida, y luego volvimos aquí, comimos otra vez y nos acostamos en la cama, y entonces nos juntamos, me quitaste el pantal…

-¡Ok, ya entendí!- Le corto ella algo molesta y visiblemente sonrojada por que fuese tan explicito, Goku se limito a rascarse detrás de la nuca con una media sonrisa y ahí se fue la conversación.

Chichi no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro en todo eso, que Goku recordase de pronto esas cosas le sonaba bastante inusual pero debía haber una explicación para eso, después de todo siempre había una explicación para las cosas que se desconocían por lo cual luego del desayuno y de haber hecho sus labores hogareñas fue hasta la bodega que había en una de las habitaciones de la casa para buscar un libro. Goku no estaba con ella por que había ido a entrenar, aunque el más bien lo había puesto en las palabras "Regreso luego".

Chichi salió de la bodega con una enorme enciclopedia en las manos que había comprado en una de sus múltiples salidas al centro comercial antes de la boda, sentada en la mesa con un bolígrafo para ubicarse busco hasta encontrar la sección que había investigado antes de manera superficial, en ella había varios datos interesantes sobre el cerebro humano incluyendo, entre los padecimientos la pérdida de memoria, suspiro reflexionando mientras releía lo que ella había subrayado.

Anteriormente Chichi había pensado que Goku sufría falla de memoria de corto plazo pues sus síntomas apuntaban todos a ese padecimiento sin embargo tomando en cuenta que con tan solo recordar todo lo que había vivido debido al deseo y ser consciente de ello una vez estaba empezando e decir datos de sus recuerdos Chichi tuvo razones para pensar que en realidad tenia falla de memoria de largo plazo, podía ser la única explicación y aunque ambos padecimientos eran similares compartían la enorme diferencia de que en uno podías recordar solo unos cuantos minutos de lo que sucedió antes del accidente y en la otra podías recordar los datos por semanas, meses e incluso años.

_Entonces pensémoslo de esta forma, si Goku tenía Falla de largo plazo cuando Shen Long le cumplió el deseo le devolvió todos sus recuerdos y se guardaron en su "disco duro", luego cuando se disolvió el deseo es como si simplemente lo hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza otra vez… _Si eso era verdad quería decir que Goku iba a recordar todo lo que paso en su vida desde la noche anterior por mucho, mucho tiempo o al menos algunos trozos importantes, ahora lo que no recordaría seria lo que pasara desde ese día en adelante, Chichi cerro su libro y fue a dejarlo a la biblioteca sin saber cómo sentirse realmente.

¿Feliz? ¿Impresionada? ¿Atónita? ¿Atontada? O quizás todas las anteriores. Guardo aire en su pecho para no soltarlo en una exclamación infantil y siguió con su siguiente labor; cocinar. Chichi se encontraba tan genuinamente emocionada por que Goku recordara tantas cosas que fue caminando de saltitos hacia las escaleras, y aunque él no pudiese recordar lo que sucedería después de ese día en adelante para ella estaba bien, no era como si fuese a pasar algo que la hiciera exasperar dentro de un tiempo corto, por ahora todo podía ser tranquilo, calmado y...

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

Y ahora estaba en el suelo con la cara pegada al piso, de seguro añadiendo un lindo chichón a su cabeza y con el dolor físico de la humillación por su torpeza. _Genial, esto es simplemente perfecto, estaba tan idiotizada por la idea de mi nueva vida que no me fije en los escalones, bien hecho Chichi. _Auto reprimirse parecía ser una costumbre que no se podía quitar, suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras esperaba a que se le pasara un poco el dolor que estaba invadiendo su tobillo. Sin embargo pasó un minuto y aun le dolía la muñeca y su pie, aterrorizada considero la posibilidad de que en verdad se hubiese lastimado seriamente, ¡No! No podía seguir arruinando las cosas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué paso? ¿Chi donde estas?- Esa era la voz de Goku, sonaba algo preocupado y agitado, quizás había corrido. A pesar de que ella no quería ser vista en esa condición el guerrero termino dando con ella rápidamente y cuando la vio…- ¿Qué? ¿Chi estas bien? ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?- Goku se acerco a ella ante lo cual Chichi suspiro resignada.

-Me caí de las escaleras por estar divagando en mis pensamientos.- Resulto ella mientras Goku se mostraba aliviado al notar que estaba consciente.

-Menos mal, pensé que te habías encontrado con un fantasma por ese grito, ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Se ofreció el sin preguntarle en realidad pues ya estaba tomándola del brazo con cuidado para pararla, no obstante esto hizo un clic en Chichi, ¡Ella no iba a quedar como una torpe!

-¡No Goku, yo puedo pararme sola!- Atajo ante lo cual Goku se quedo tenso en su lugar mirándola sorprendido, como si de alguna forma sintiese que ella estaba siendo algo ruda con él, Chichi noto esto por lo cual suspiro dejando escapar algo de la molestia consigo misma y le explico sus razones- Escucha agradezco que seas tan lindo conmigo pero quiero hacerlo sola, ¿De acuerdo?

-Uhm claro….- Acoto el no muy seguro de que fuese buena idea, Chichi se recargo en su mano derecha y se levanto con su pie izquierdo sintiendo como se tensaban sus tendones pero se sostuvo siendo firme, sonrió amablemente al guerrero para convencerlo.

-¿Lo ves? Estoy perfectamente…

-¡Wow!

Goku la rodeo por la cintura acercándola a él para impedir la caída mientras Chichi intentaba sostenerse, al momento en el cual quiso pisar el suelo con su pie derecho sintió una profunda punzada de dolor que la hizo trasbillar luego intento evitarlo recargándose con ambas manos a ambos lados de la pared pero al hacerlo con su mano izquierda otra punzada la ataco, de no ser por Goku estaría en el suelo nuevamente removiéndose adolorida, el se limito a mirarla aun mas consternado que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te paso?- Chichi estuvo a punto de gritarle que no la hiciera repetirse pero entonces recordó lo de su problema, respiro hondo, no tenia por que culparlo a él, después de todo ella había sido la estupida que se cayó por saltar hacia las escaleras.

-Me caí de las escaleras, escucha ayúdame a sentarme en la cama de nuestra habitación.- Le pidió ella apoyándose en su hombro, Goku asintió dudoso.

-¿Arriba verdad?- Chichi se limito a asentir para luego ser cargada por el guerrero hasta el lugar deseado, una vez que estuvo ahí y se quito su bota logro ver la torcedura mientras resoplaba fastidiada, empezaba a sentir que todo le salía mal y Goku noto su decepción por que la miro preocupado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma y te duele? O…

-Me torcí el tobillo y la muñeca, Lo más probable es que no pueda hacer los quehaceres de la casa en un tiempo.- Le explico aun enfada por ser tan torpe.

-Ah… y eso es… ¿Malo?

-Si por qué no me puedo mover, otra falla más que agregar a mi primer día como tu esposa.- Admitió con resignación impregnada en su voz, Goku enarco una ceja ante esto, estaba arrodillado al lado de ella en el suelo y ella estaba recostada en la cama.

-¿Por qué estas triste por eso? ¿Eso de ser buena esposa es tan importante? ¿Para empezar que es lo que hace una esposa?- Chichi le miro a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Una esposa tiene que ser cariñosa y amable con su esposo, hacer los quehaceres del hogar y la cena, si tiene hijos cuidarlos, educarlos y amarlos durante su crecimiento. Si es importante Goku, desde niña siempre lo único que desee en mi vida fue ser una buena esposa y tener una bella familia y ahora mírame.- Soltó ella con frustración- ¡Sentada como inútil en la cama hasta que se cure mi tobillo!

-Vamos eso no es tan malo, y no tienes por qué hacer todas esas cosas, yo puedo hacerme mi comida y convidarte.- Explico el guerrero intentando subirle el ánimo, sin embargo se sintió mal cuando noto que quizás estaba haciendo lo contrario por qué Chi bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, es una de las pocas cosas además de pelear en las cuales soy buena y ahora que me lesione solo seré un estorbo, no podre hacer nada y entonces dime, ¿Quién se ocupara de la casa?

- Yo puedo hacerlo, solo dime que hacer.- Dictamino Goku alegremente deseoso por ayudar, Chichi sonrió ante eso tristemente. _Tan amable, decidiendo ser útil. Contrario a mí que solo supe lastimarme para dejar la casa en manos de Goku… _Miro a las sabanas inseguramente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ese último pensamiento. _Dejar… ¿Dejar la casa en manos de Goku? ¡Oh no!_

-¡No, no, no, no, no no será necesario! ¡Mira ya estoy mejor, solo me parare y tomare un puñado de analgésicos!

Exclamo Chichi frenéticamente mientras sonreía de manera exagerada e intentaba pararse en un solo pie, no es que no apreciara las buenas intenciones de su compañero pero Goku era algo torpe y destructor en cuanto cosas hogareñas se trataba y si ella dejaba la casa en sus manos podía verla desaparecer frente a sus ojos antes de que pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo. Goku la detuvo por sus hombros al ver su reacciona desesperada, no sabía exactamente que le había pasado a Chichi pero si estaba consciente que las pocas veces que se había parado en los últimos cinco minutos se había caído, lo cual quería decir que no era bueno y debería dejar de hacerlo, ¿No?

-No, mejor no te pares. Escucha yo puedo hacerlo solo dime que hay que hacer.- Chichi continuo negando, Goku era muy loable con su insistencia pero ella veía perfectamente que todo podía irse mal en cosa de nada.

Aun cuando ella accediera y le pidiese que hiciera algo fácil él lo olvidaría al instante o a mitad del proceso, ¿Qué tal si quemaba la casa mientras cocinaba algo? O si rompía algún vidrio y se lastimaba o hacia explotar la lavadora o… ella pensó que lo mejor sería no meditar sobre eso por lo cual más tranquila pensó en una solución sencilla, sería una mentirita blanca pero mantendría algo de verdad, después de todo, ¿Qué las mejores mentiras no estaban maquilladas con un poquito de verdad?

-Bueno, estoy cansada creo que me iré a dormir. Mientras tú puedes irte a entrenar o hacer lo que quieras, me ayudarías mucho con eso.- Comento pensando que una vez dicho no sonaba tan convincente pero confió en la inocencia de su esposo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, enserio, descuida no me parare de este lugar.

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

Y con eso ultimo dicho salió de la habitación con paso apresurado seguramente de vuelta a su entrenamiento o lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, Chichi que había procurado recostarse mejor para aparentar que iba a dormir se sentó en la cama tan pronto como lo vio salir y suspiro bastante molesta, ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Lo peor era que le salía mal cuando las cosas habían comenzado a ir mejor _¡No, yo no puedo dejar que esto me afecte! Tengo que hacer mis obligaciones. _Se convenció intentando sonar segura de sí, ya había hecho la colada y todos los quehaceres, solo le faltaba hacer de comer, quizás sería difícil intentarlo con una sola mano pero lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo.

Primero se vendo ella misma la muñeca y el tobillo, luego se acomodo una pantufla suave para el pie herido y comenzó a bajar muy lentamente las escaleras cuidando de no pisar con su pie afectado ni recargarse en su muñeca vendada, una vez abajo busco un anaquel con medicinas que había cerca de la cocina y cogió unas pastillas para el dolor, se dispuso a tomarlas pero un pensamiento repentino la detuvo. _Espera, si tomo esto sin haber comido algo la pastilla no me va a hacer efecto, ya desayune hace unas horas así que debería tomarlo con un aperitivo, sin el dolor me será más fácil moverme. _

Convencida por esto se preparo unos huevos fritos, los comió y luego se tomo dos pastillas, conforme lavaba algunos trastos, acomodaba sartenes y sacaba lo que necesitaba para los platillos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo sintió que las propiedades de los analgésicos surtían efecto, pudo moverse mucho mejor sin sentir las punzadas de dolor y usar su mano con más facilidad aunque aun se le dificultaba hacer ciertos movimientos giratorios. Chichi decidió hacerle algo a Goku en compensación por haberse parado tarde y dejarlo a él tan hambriento que se vio en la necesidad de prepararse su desayuno.

Hacerle algo con carne cubriría la factura, también recordaba haberlo escuchado mencionar algo de Sushi y pan al Vapor como una de sus comidas favoritas. _Mmmm puedo hacer rollitos california con camarón y tempura frito, y los panes al vapor pueden estar rellenos de carne asada, verduras, nueces y también algunos con chocolate… _Sus mejillas se empacharon de solo pensar la reacción del chico al ver tanta comida deliciosa encima de la mesa a su regreso por lo cual puso manos a la obra estando realmente entusiasta.

Aproximadamente a las seis y media Goku regreso a la casa, estaba un poco sudado y lucia agitado, usualmente caminaba o iba a trote ligero de regreso a donde siempre iba descansar, sin embargo conforme se acerco a la casa logro oler algo realmente apetecible y decidió apresurar el paso, grande fue su sorpresa al notar la mesa llena de comida, había tallarines, fideos, Ramen, Pan al Vapor, Sushi, Cerdo asado y una tarta de manzana con chocolate. En uno de los extremos de la mesa Chichi le esperaba sonriente sin haber probado bocado.

-¡Cuanta comida, se ve todo delicioso!

Exclamo el alegremente mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba frente a la de ella, Chichi usualmente le habría regañado por no haberse duchado pero tomando en cuenta su error en la mañana decidió dejarlo ser, se limito a servirse en su plato lo que considero que iba a comer y que con el resto Goku hiciese lo que quisiera.

-Gracias, espero que te guste.- Acoto ella mientras recargaba su babilla en su mano sana y admiraba como Goku se servía en un plato enorme, naturalmente y como ella sospecho su primera víctima fue el pan al vapor.

-¡Provecho!- Dicho eso ultimo Goku le inco el diente al pan al vapor masticándolo, Chichi se dedico a mirarlo esperando que le hubiese gustado la comida lo suficiente para que descansara su conciencia perfeccionista.

Goku se dio cuenta de esto y lamentablemente lo hizo congelarse cuando saboreo el platillo impidiéndole ceder a su primer impulso, se quedo rígido haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar de masticar pero mirando hacia abajo. Curiosa, Chichi intento ver sus ojos, ¿Acaso sabia mal? Eso habría sido muy malo, algo nerviosa seguía expectante aunque para su enorme alivio cuando Goku levanto el rostro le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tragaba (literalmente) otro de los panes al vapor.

-Esta muy rico.

Comento tomando ahora los tallarines, los introdujo a su boca y luego trago, tomo el sushi, lo mastico y luego trago uno tras otro fue el mismo proceso, Chichi sonrió mas tranquila, al menos eso debía compensar los fallos anteriores y lograba calmar a su conciencia. Noto que Goku estaba comiendo mas agitado de lo común, quizás su entrenamiento lo había cansado mucho, subió los hombros como notando que no podía hacer nada al respecto y le dio una mordida a su pan al vapor con relleno de chocolate, una acción que deseo no haber hecho.

Su primer impulso (al cual cedió sin dudarlo) fue escupir lo que masticaba, tosió un par de veces tocándose el pecho y tomo agua intentado eliminar el sabor de su boca, Goku quien había estado concentrado en no hacer lo que ella la miro confundido y ligeramente preocupado, luego de unos cuantos segundos Chichi logro estabilizarse. Se tapo la boca sin poder creer que ella hubiese cocinado algo tan malo, es decir ella era buena cocinando, era en lo único que estaba segura podía alcanzar y superar las expectativas de Goku y ahora lo había hecho fatal. Además, a pesar de saber pelear nunca era realmente útil para el entrenamiento del guerrero, obviamente al haber fallado también con esa cena se sintió sumamente deprimida.

Goku seguía observándola expectativo y preocupado por quien sabia que, se sentía ansioso y jugaba con los palillos en sus manos, ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de su engaño? No es que a Goku le gustase mentir pero intuyo o inconscientemente supo que había ocasiones en las cuales era mejor ocultar la verdad, claro que nunca pensó que ella probaría su mismo veneno. Aun cuando Goku nunca había comido sus platillos antes (No que el recordara) había tenido la extraña impresión de que sabrían muy bien y en ese momento ambos habían descubierto que no era así.

Aun sorprendida Chichi miro recriminativamente al guerrero que se encrespo en su lugar por su mirada asesina.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabia tan mal?- Pregunto ella sonando en realidad herida, por el hecho de haber fallado en una de las dos únicas cosas en las que era buena y por que Goku se había torturado comiéndoselo sin decir nada, por que le había mentido.

-Ah yo… - Goku se removió incomodo en su lugar sin saber que decir, aunque la razón por la que lo había hecho no era del todo clara en su mente y ya ni recordaba que tan mal sabía lo que se comió. Termino por contestar luego de unos segundos de inseguridad- Creí… creí que te ibas a poner triste si te decía, así…que yo…

-¡Si pero ahora me siento peor por lo que hiciste! ¡Me mentiste!

-¡Pero…espera!

Chichi no le escucho mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación impulsada por una necesidad imperiosa de alejarse de él, incluso soporto el dolor de su tobillo hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse aunque en realidad el apresurar el paso no le ayudo de mucho por que en menos de unos cuantos segundos Goku ya estaba a la entrada de la habitación, Chichi probo ignorarlo, recordó cuando él le dio un bocado a su comida y fingió que le gustaba para no lastimarla y lo que era más aun siguió comiendo con tal de que ella estuviese feliz, eso definitivamente la hizo sentir peor.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de considerado? Habría preferido una y mil veces que le dijese que la comida estaba asquerosa y la tirara al suelo o algo, aun cuando eso la hubiese enfurecido. El que Goku hubiese aguantado la conmovía pero extrañamente también le hacía sentir que el guerrero la trataba con delicadeza por que creía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la verdad…_O por qué pensó que era lo suficientemente estupida para creer su mentira, No… ¡Maldita sea que es esto! _

-Chi…

-¿Qué? – Pregunto secamente, Goku retrocedió sorprendido al verla voltear y notar dos finas líneas de lagrimas en su rostro, ¿Por qué estaba así? ¡Detestaba cuando ella estaba así por que no sabía qué hacer! Ni mucho menos como detenerla.

-Oye…no, no llores…por favor, ¿Por qué estas triste?- Pregunto luego de poco sintiendo que la estaba fastidiando pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía por qué estaba triste ella, solo recordaba haberla seguido desde el comedor.

-¡Porque soy una inútil y desde la mañana he hecho todo mal! Y ahora falle en la única cosa que soy buena para ti, lo peor es que me mentiste para hacerme sentir mejor y eso en realidad me hizo sentir peor y en estos momentos estoy frustrada por qué no sé si estar triste, conmovida o furiosa.

Goku parpadeo dos veces al escuchar todo aquello que en realidad era demasiado complicado como para descifrarlo, Chichi por su parte se limpio las únicas dos lagrimas que le habían salido sintiéndose molesta, seguramente se veía muy débil y ridícula frente a él y eso la irritaba muchísimo, negó con la cabeza tranquilizándose, si hubiese sabido que accidentarse la pondría tan sentimental después habría sido más cuidadosa.

-Wow…suena complicado.- Acoto Goku de manera honesta y sin saber que más decir, por lo menos ella ya había dejado de llorar lo cual lo saco de su estado de shock temporal permitiéndole contestarle, prontamente Goku realizo que había algo que no sabía en todo ese asunto- Pero, ¿Por qué dices que has hecho todo mal? Y todas esas cosas, la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

-¡No me sorprende que alguien tan estúpido como tú no lo entienda!- Chichi se tapo la boca tan pronto se dio cuenta que pensamientos tan nocivos habían salido de su boca en palabras, Goku la miro impresionado sintiéndose algo incomodo al escucharla, ella por su parte no lograba entender por qué seguía descargando su ira reprimida contra él.

-Uh…perdón, creo que quieres estar sola…- La única reacción del guerrero fue reír y rascarse detrás de la nuca amablemente, se volteo para irse, no sabía que le pasaba a Chi pero tenía algo claro; no quería seguir haciéndola sentir mal y tampoco quería seguir escuchando ese tipo de comentarios- Bueno, vuelvo mas…

-¡No! No te vayas, por favor…yo soy una idiota es por eso que dije algo tan horrible.- Le suplico Chichi genuinamente arrepentida y algo confundida por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Se-Segura? Por que si de verdad te molesta puedo irme enserio.- Chichi negó frenéticamente.

-No, eso solo que…es difícil de explicar.- Comento ella con renuencia mientras le removía la mirada a Goku, el enarco una ceja y se sentó en la cama junto a Chichi con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libre, no iré a ninguna parte.- Ella le miro conmovida antes de suspirar y prepararse para explicar lo que la atormentaba, aun cuando él iba a olvidarlo en un minuto o dos. _Pero al menos lo intenta y por eso debes decírselo…_

-Escucha desde que era niña siempre quise tener una familia feliz, un esposo que me quisiera y un hogar. Pero como murió mi madre en realidad no hubo nadie que me pudiese enseñar bien como ser una esposa, es decir aprendí de lo que decía la gente y me enseñe a cocinar por qué me sería útil algún día pero no es lo mismo cuando tienes un ejemplo a seguir que te de la seguridad de que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.

Hizo una pausa en la cual respiro tomando aire y miro a Goku, el parecía bastante atento lo cual la animo a continuar.

-Además, bueno… a mi me gustaría atenderte mejor y hacerte sentir mejor, es parte de lo que considero mi trabajo como tu esposa y temo que si no lo hago lo suficientemente bien termines por aburrirte de mi.- Eso era en parte verdadero, aunque más bien la palabra habría sido "olvidarte".

-¡Vamos eso no va a pasar! Incluso ahora me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- Chichi se sorprendió ligeramente al notar un ligero tono reprochativo en su voz, se sintió mejor de que el pensara así pero de nuevo estaban sus lesiones que la hacían inútil y que arruinaron su cena por qué no batió, mezclo y cocino con la fuerza y técnica adecuada.

-De todos modos me convertí en una carga con estas heridas y te falle en lo que mejor suelo hacer, no cumplí un trabajo satisfactorio como esposa para ti y conmigo misma.- Goku la miro aun confuso y ella se explico- Pude hacerlo mejor, pude levantarme temprano y hacerte de desayunar y todas esas cosas pero la fastidie y me levante tarde.

-¿Y?- Chichi le miro incrédula ante su cara calmada, ¿Y? ¿Acaso no entendía lo mucho que le afectaba eso? Goku pareció darse cuenta de su confusión por que se explico tranquilamente- Actúas como si tuvieses que hacerlo todo perfectamente cuando no es así, en realidad no recuerdo nada de lo que dijiste y tampoco como es que llegamos aquí…- _Ah, solo Goku se le ocurre ser honesto en esta situación… _Pensó Chichi algo molesta mientras el continuaba- Pero eso de ser esposa, la verdad no me importa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, no sé como sean las demás esposas ni nada de eso pero… para mi tu eres genial, simplemente ahora no puedo pensar en algo que me desagrade de ti.- Chichi ladeo la cabeza atontada mientras el continuaba sonriendo emocionado- Es más, creo recordar que eres buena peleando, y tus comidas son las mejores, además… es como si, no importa cuánto lo piense, es como si siempre hubieses estado ahí conmigo.

Goku quien había estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo, concentrándose y pensando en algo que la hiciese sentir mejor volteo esperando encontrarla más animada pero se decepciono enormemente al ver que estaba peor, sintió una sacudida cuando la vio llorando de nuevo, ¿Por qué no podía evitar que ella hiciera eso? Le parecía incluso molesto que ella llorara y no saber qué hacer, por lo cual, como siempre término balbuceando incoherencias.

-¿T-Te hice llorar otra vez? ¡Perdón de veras lo siento! No quería que te pusieras así, si quieres ignora todo lo que te dije O….O golpéame, en realidad yo…- Goku miro para todos lados como ella aun sollozaba, se le estaba secando la garganta mientras pensaba en que hacer, o que decirle, por suerte Chichi le ahorro la molestia de pensarlo.

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien.- Goku enarco una ceja confundido, ¿Por qué sonreía si estaba llorando? Definitivamente Chichi a pesar de ser tan buena y divertida era rara, Goku supuso que eso venia con el paquete pero nunca terminaba de entenderla bien- Tienes razón, me estaba presionando mucho por nada. No tengo que ser la "esposa perfecta" y no tengo por qué angustiarme.

-E-Entonces, ¿No estás triste?- Pregunto el inseguro, Chichi negó limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No, estoy muy feliz enserio has sido muy atento conmigo y yo solo he estado auto compadeciéndome como una tonta.- Le explico Chichi tomándolo del brazo y recargándose entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, Goku la dejo haciéndole espacio pero aun mirándola preocupado.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo?- Chichi soltó esta vez una risita, ¡Era tan inocente!

-No lo sé, he estado muy sentimental últimamente con lo de la boda y luego los preparativos…pero ahora estoy bien.- Lo tranquilizo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y lo recostaba con ella en la cama, Goku cedió al instante pues estaba algo cansado de su entrenamiento.

-Ah claro…

-De todos modos te pido perdón por causarte tantos problemas y ahora si me quedare quieta aquí hasta curarme y no te preocupes por la casa, solo preocúpate por hacerte de comer.- Le explico ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, Goku lo acepto con una media sonrisa mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el área afectada.

-Claro, no hay problema…- Repentinamente y para sorpresa de Goku ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello al tiempo que le sonreía de una manera extrañamente familiar, sus ojos hasta se veían mas brillosos.

-Que… que tal si nos reconciliamos ahora…- Pregunto Chichi sin poder evitar el tono ligeramente tímido, aun así lo miro directo a los ojos con una sonrisa que cualquier persona descifraría al instante, Goku la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? Ah… eso.

Comento de pronto al notar como Chichi levantaba una ceja como diciéndole, "Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero" Si bien Goku podía estar inseguro de muchas cosas que no recordaba cómo habían pasado o si habían pasado en realidad algo que no se le olvidaba era lo que había pasado la noche anterior (fuese lo que fuese) y que había sido curiosamente excitante y satisfactorio por lo cual ignorando el súbito calor en sus mejillas sonrió al tiempo en que la miraba para encontrársela con _esa _mirada particular y asentía sonriéndole también.

Chichi completamente maravillada se entrego a lo que iban mientras se deshacían de sus vestiduras, recordó lo que había echo pasar a Goku ese día y se prometió a sí misma no volver a repetirlo, sobre todo no volver a molestarlo con sentimentalismos ni estupideces…

[+]

-Chi… ¿Estás bien?- Chichi se removió incomoda en su lugar mientras emitía un aura de odio, le miro medio asqueada antes de contestar con cansancio.

-Es evidente que no.

Ante eso Goku se removió incómodamente en su lugar y sudo frio, no sabía que había echo para que se enojara pero era evidente que estaba molesta por que estaba intentando matarlo con el poder de la indiferencia o con sus ojos, trago saliva sin saber que decir, usualmente no le gustaba que ella se sintiera mal pero ahora no se sentía especialmente motivado a subirle el ánimo.

-Ah…

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te largas a otro lado?- Le pregunto ella exudando fastidio y repugnancia hacia su persona como si Goku fuese una clase estorbo horrible, el se limito a asentir sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto e irse antes de que ardiera Troya, una vez que dejo la casa Chichi se destenso considerablemente aunque aun estaba furica.

¡Estaba harta de todo! De limpiar, de cocinar kilos y kilos de comida, de lavar siempre ropa asquerosa llena de sudor, barro y sangre, de que el no fuese responsable y de vivir en esa casa, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba harta de Goku. Habían pasado tres semanas y media desde su herida, la cual se curó con una semana de reposo, en ese tiempo todo parecía un sueño. Goku era atento y ella aun era una linda esposa ilusionada con ser buena y tratarlo bien, pero había limites para todo y Chichi había alcanzado el suyo hace unos pocos días, furiosa recordó lo que estaba haciendo y miro el bote de agua con una jerga dentro.

_¡Siempre lo mismo, no soporto a ese cerdo imbécil! Me mato toda la mañana trapeando la maldita casa para que el llegue a ensuciarla con sus botas llenas de lodo, luego cuando regresa y ya trapee de nuevo me ve cansada y me pregunta "¿Estás bien?" Con esa cara de estúpido que solo él sabe hacer. _

Aun molesta Chichi recogió los pedazos de tierra más grande y los tiro, barrio la basura y termino por sentarse en la sala comiéndose una rebanada de pastel para bajarse la molestia ¡Ah! Por qué claro, por culpa de Goku y de tener que limpiar tres veces no le dio tiempo de hacer de comer y se tenía que conformar con comer eso, por un momento pensó que haría el sin comida pero luego negó rechinando los dientes. _Es un idiota, que se muera de hambre._

La verdad es que quizás no había razón para estar tan molesta y Goku solo estaba siendo el mismo, a lo mejor el sintió su error después por que fue a preguntarle cómo estaba pero Chichi no había podido evitar hablarle de esa forma tan fría y hostil, el solo ver su cara y sentir su presencia la hizo rabiar terriblemente, estaba muy estresada por que Goku no parecía entender lo que una vida de casados conllevaba, sobre todo que era algo que se hacía en equipo, suspiro tristemente dejando su rebanada de pastel a la mitad. _Tal vez fui un poco dura con él, tomando en cuenta su condición…creo que me disculpare aunque Goku no vaya a recordarlo._

Planeo hacerlo enserio pues se sintió mal por la forma apelmazada y mansita en la cual el se había ido como si ella fuese una fiera de la cual debía cuidarse, obviamente ella no quería transmitirle esa imagen a Goku, así que decidió intentar no darle importancia a las cositas que Goku solía arruinar por accidente, después de todo los accidentes podían repararse y las cosas rotas podían reponerse pero no una relación tan compleja como la de ellos no se reponía tan fácilmente.

Una vez que termino sus tareas de limpieza y los preparativos de la cena se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer y desde que no era una real amante de la televisión se dio a la tarea de hacer un pastel, siempre le habían gustado los pasteles y no se le daban tan mal, además era un buen antojo que podría agradar al guerrero y con su mano sana ya no tenían por qué quedarle mal batidas las mezclas.

Le tomo un poco de su tiempo pero luego de lo que fue aproximadamente una hora tenía su pan hecho sin haberse quemado y con un sabor agradable, procedió a cortarlo por la mitad y ponerle un relleno cremoso en medio, luego comenzó a hacer la crema para cubrir todo el pan mientras tarareaba para sí misma más tranquila, no cabía duda que las actividades de esparcimiento ayudaban mucho a relajarse, miro la hora sintiéndose exhausta y decidió darse un baño. _Una vez que me haya duchado regresare a terminar este pastel y a poner la mesa, Goku no tardara en llegar seguro ya tiene hambre…_

Al ducharse Chichi noto que aun el agua helada no la refrescaba del todo, era como si su cuerpo entero estuviese ardiendo, quizás por eso estaba tan fastidiada e incluso imaginaba que tenía algo de fiebre, además le estaba empezando a doler el interior de sus piernas, signos comunes que sucedían en algunas mujeres cuando les iba a llegar su periodo, esto hizo un Clic en Chichi dejándole ver una explicación lógica a por que había estado tan irritada últimamente y por qué se había fastidiado de Goku con tanta facilidad.

Cuando Chichi termino de vestirse y se reviso la temperatura con un termómetro encontró que esta estaba bastante elevada, casi llegando a cuarenta grados, lo extraño era que en realidad no se sentía mal, solo un poco acalorada e irritada, pero debían ser cosas del periodo. Al final se tomo una pastilla para los cólicos y salió para continuar con su preciado pastel pero… ¡No había pastel! Solo unas pocas migajas en el traste donde había estado este, confundida miro alrededor y siendo honesta no le gusto nada lo que se encontró.

_Uno….dos… _Goku estaba en la mesa sentada comiéndose el pan a mordiscos y la crema para decorar como aperitivo, lucia contento y en cierta forma desinteresado del trabajo que le había costado hacer el pastel a Chichi_…tres….cuatro….cinco…_ Chichi respiro hondo sintiendo como si le doliese la cabeza, lo peor era que al parecer se le había caído un pedazo del pan con la crema y había manchado el piso nuevamente, para colmo otra vez había tierra y pasto en el piso_…seis…_

-¡Hola Chi! Oye estaba muy rica esta cosa aunque un poco seca, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- _¡Diez! _Chichi sintió como se apretaban sus puños y su cara comenzaba a contorsionarse en una mueca furiosa, y lo confirmo al notar la cara de espanto que le mostro Goku- O-Oye que te…

-¡Es todo, tenias que comértelo!- Goku se detuvo ante su reclamo y Chichi aprovecho esto para soltarle todo lo que la tenia molesta sin poder contenerse- ¡Primero ensucias toda la casa con tus botas cuando acababa de trapear, luego te comes mi pastel que aun no estaba terminado y vuelves a ensuciar el maldito suelo sin contar que todos los días sacas ropa sucia y eres muy desordenado con las cosas de la casa!

Goku la miro confuso un segundo antes de hacerle una de esas preguntas estúpidas a Chichi que solían sacarla de quicio fácilmente.

-¿Para qué haces un pastel si no quieres que se lo coman? La comida es para comerse.- Explico Goku alzando la mano como si su punto fuese importante, Chichi se limito recargarse en la pared sintiéndose cansada.

-¡Dios, creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza!- Comento algo estresada, Goku ajeno a que ella no estaba sobre exagerando la situación se acerco y la rodeo con su brazo derecho acercándola en un embrace amistoso en el cual estaban pegados mejilla con mejilla.

-No es tan malo Chi, sea cual sea la razón que te hizo enojar siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo como hoy.- Chichi frunció el ceño sin entenderle a lo cual Goku se explico sonriente y de modo juguetón- Hoy aprendiste que la comida que haces es para comerse y yo aprendí que debo ensuciar la casa antes de que trapees.

-¡Goku no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!- El guerrero totalmente sorprendido por esa expresión llena de desprecio y el hecho de que ella lo empujo soltándose de su agarre se acerco tomándola del brazo e impidiendo que se fuera más lejos.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Dicho esto la puso de frente a ella y le bloqueo el paso con una mirada consternada como si al fin hubiese comprendido que había hecho algo malo de verdad y que no estaban jugando, Chichi se limito a negar con la cabeza, de pronto era como si no importara que tan paciente quisiera ser o todo lo que intentara comprenderlo, de alguna forma u otra Goku era insoportable para ella, casi al punto de no soportar estar con él en una misma habitación, lo curioso era que solo le estaba sucediendo con él pues no se sentía así de irritada con otras personas_. Bueno, no hay personas tan exasperantes como Goku_. Chichi volvió a soltarse de su agarre y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Nada Goku, solo… comete lo que está en la mesa y vete a dormir mientras yo limpio esto.- Aclaro tomando una escoba que estaña recargada en la pared, nunca la quito de ahí después de barrer por segunda ocasión en ese día por lo cual la tenía a la mano, Goku se limito mirarla confundido.

-¿No vas a comer conmigo?

-No.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que no!

Esa no fue una buena noche, Chichi se sentía más molesta que nunca. Usualmente era muy paciente pero ahora era como si no pudiese aguantarlo aun cuando él seguía comportándose como siempre lo había echo, ¿Quizás era que ella había esperado un cambio después del matrimonio? No, definitivamente no era aquello. Suspiro lavando los últimos trastes de esa noche, ya había barrido el piso nuevamente y se dirigía a la habitación, en ella estaba Goku con un pantalón de licra y una camisa de tirantes blanca en la cama mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa distraída como si hubiese un muy buen chiste escrito en el.

Esta no era una actitud rara en Goku, desde siempre había sido así de disperso en cuanto su entorno, Chichi usualmente no podía imaginarse en que cosas pensaba el guerrero cuando se quedaba absorto en el espacio de esa forma, al final subió los hombros y se cambio por un camisón largo antes de entrar en la cama, Goku tomo esto como señal de la hora para dormir y se metió entre las sabanas también.

Removiéndose entre las sabanas, Chichi se detuvo al sentir como una mano grande y varonil se deslizaba lentamente por debajo de su cintura para abrazarla y acercarla a él, esta actitud no era del todo nueva. Goku había comenzado a hacerlo desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se recargaba un poco en ella y la mantenía a su lado mediante ese agarre, Chichi se había sorprendido mucho la primera vez que el hizo eso al punto de sonreír complacida, sin embargo en esta ocasión solo pudo tensarse e irradiar incomodidad, solo luego de unos minutos intentando acomodarse sin éxito comprendió algo realmente extraño y en cierta forma perturbador; le molestaba que Goku la abrazara de esa forma.

Quizás era por que se acababa de disgustar con él o por que estaba estresada pero no lograba acomodarse por lo cual, luego de muchos intentos fallidos por aguantar termino por quitar el brazo que Goku había puesto encima de su cintura y removerse unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de su cuerpo, aun así no era como si hubiese mucha diferencia por que seguía sintiéndose rara, al final lo atribuyo al estrés, se metió dentro de las sabanas y se acurruco dándole la espalda al guerrero alejándose un poco más para tener espacio sin entender del todo la verdadera fuente de todos sus problemas.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana Chichi encontraba imposible dormir, estaba sudando por el calor, se sentía incomoda, le dolía la entre pierna y sentía fuertes estocadas en su vientre, muchas punzadas de un dolor profundo que se le subía hasta el estomago y le causaba deseos de vomitar era como si alguien le estuviese clavando algo en el vientre con un enorme martillo o como si le estuviesen rascando con una cuchara las entrañas, su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca por la incomodidad, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dio un vuelta nuevamente sin lograr deshacerse de esa sensación tan molesta.

Abrió los ojos en un impulso irrefrenable al tiempo en que se paraba desesperada e iba a la baño para lavarse el rostro, su reflejo le mostro una mujer cansada con una cara que claramente expresaba deseos de haber tenido un sueño reparador, suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de darse una ducha con agua caliente para intentar mitigar su malestar, el baño pareció ayudarla, al menos ya no sentía como si una pesa de novecientos kilos le impidiese caminar con soltura. Salió a la habitación y comenzó a vestirse aprovechando que Goku seguía dormido, al mirarse en el espejo dejo salir un gemido de sorpresa mientras se ponía de perfil, estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, mucho más delgada.

Lo peculiar era que sus brazos eran los delgados al igual que sus piernas, ahora lucían como los de cualquier mujer común, es decir ya no mantenían ese grosor firme y musculoso que tenían antes, lucían simplemente normales, en cambio su pecho y área del torso seguían igual que antes haciéndola ver rara, Chichi se miraba de perfil comprobando que la manga de su traje le quedaba algo grande por lo cual eligió uno sin mangas preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando sin embargo el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado por su estomago, ahora tenía hambre.

_Cierto, no he hecho el desayuno… _decidida a llenar su estomago decidió ir a cocinar algo, no obstante conforme bajaba las escaleras noto que su falta de energía rayaba en lo ridículo, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón sin descanso alguno y apenas tuviese energía para estar consciente, esto último se confirmo cuando le peso cargar una simple jarra de agua _¿Qué demonios pasa?_

-¡Buenos días!- Chichi casi tiro la jarra de agua ante el saludo radiante de Goku, algo molesta volteo a verlo y noto que contrario a ella estaba muy despierto, feliz y lleno de energía.

-Hola.- Contesto no de muy buena gana antes de comenzar a preparar su comida, Goku se acerco ante el olor de la comida con interés.

-Uh, ¿Qué haces? Sabes, deberías hacer filete asado, Mmmh…filete…- Goku hizo un gesto gracioso mientras acariciaba su estomago, sin embargo Chichi negó ante su sugerencia.

-No, voy a hacer un Omelette y Panqueques.- Goku hizo un mohín con sus mejillas mientras la observaba, estaba sentado en la mesa.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cansada, necesito algo que me dé más energía y además no tengo antojo de filete que asco.- Comento con desagrado de solo imaginar el pedazo de carne asado, Goku soltó un sonidito de inconformidad.

-¡Pfff! Pero yo quiero filete asado.

-Bueno, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos cariño.- Le espeto ella irritada mientras comenzaba a hacer los panqueques, Goku la miro fijamente pensando que lo que dijo antes la convencería pero no pareció ser suficiente.

Pues aunque no lo pareciera y el generalmente no fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo sabia como actuar para que la gente le creyera algunas cosas, incluso sabia hacerse el tonto, claro que algunos lo aludían a su personalidad incluso cuando el fingía, y en esos momentos no era solo un antojo común lo del filete. Era un antojo en serio, era como si cuerpo fuese a rechazar cualquier alimento que no fuese un filete, Goku nunca solía ser tan selectivo en cuanto sus alimentos pero cuando tocaba, tocaba y en esa primera ocasión le estaba tocando su turno al filete, hizo un ademan reflexivo antes de decidir algo y sonreír con un gesto travieso.

Se acerco pasito a pasito con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, justo cuando estuvo detrás de ella la abrazo por atrás rodeando su cintura y apretándola hacia él, a Goku le gustaba hacer eso por que se sentía cálido estar con ella, y en esta ocasión como extra le convenía para intentar convencerla de cumplir su capricho.

-¡Chi, hazme filete!- Sin embargo Goku realizo que no fue una buena idea cuando ella volteo gruñéndole (literalmente) mientras intentaba perforarle el alma con los ojos, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder asustado y volver a la mesa esperando por su comida sin hablar más sobre los filetes.

Chichi por su parte volteo hacia la estufa algo agitada, ¿Qué había sido eso? Más allá de que le haya molestado la insistencia de Goku le molesto el simple hecho que se acercara a abrazarla y mas desconcertador aun en el abrazo lo que la hizo reaccionar de un modo tan hostil fue cuando sintió como toco Goku su estomago, como si de alguna forma ella hubiese bardeado esa zona como algo prohibido, pero, ¿Por qué comportarse de esa forma? Insegura mordió su labio inferior mirando de reojo al distraído guerrero (Ya se había olvidado de lo de hacia unos segundos) _¿Qué me está pasando? Siento como si no supiese que pensar…antes habría estado encantado por ese abrazo pero ahora…es como si no soportara que me tocara._

Chichi estaba empezando a preocuparse, ella parecía poseer el comportamiento de una mujer bipolar o neurótica, negó con la cabeza y llevo su desayuno. No hablo mas con Goku quien a mitad de la comida murmuro un "Me gustaría comer filete" como si la discusión de antes no hubiese existido, ella se limito a comer lo que usualmente satisfacía su estomago pero luego de repensárselo volvió a servirse una ración mas por si acaso, tenía la extraña sensación de que si no comía lo suficiente terminaría por desaparecerse tarde o temprano.

El resto de esa semana fue más de lo mismo, poco a poco Chichi estaba empezando a consternarse por su actitud tan inestable y al fin se estaba replanteando el atribuirlo todo al estrés o a su inexistente periodo que aun no se hacía presente, aunque se había convencido de que al bajar mucho de peso por no comer las mujeres comenzaban a suprimir diferentes funciones del organismo para guardar energía. _Claro, eso te aplicaría muy bien si no comieses raciones dobles todo el tiempo, además solo se da en casos muy extremos de desnutrición… _

Era claro que algo raro pasaba, sin embargo sus señales de alarma se activaron por completo cuando paso media semana mas, Goku había ido a entrenar temprano ese día y ella se quedo cocinando todo iba relativamente normal hasta que sintió como le hormigueaban las piernas como si le hubiese dado un calambre y termino en el suelo media hora sin poder moverse, eso activo su alarma defensiva y decidió al final, admitiendo la derrota (Ella podía sobrevivir con medicinas) ir al médico esperando que nada malo le pasara…

[+]

_"Goku antes que nada quiero que hagas todo lo que te digo en esta carta al momento en que la lees._

_Tuve que salir de emergencia a un lado, come lo que quieras del refrigerador pero NO ROMPAS NADA y quítate las botas antes de entrar, si ya estás en el comedor y no te las quitaste en la entrada quítatelas en este momento que estás leyendo esta nota, ¿De acuerdo? Más te vale que lo hagas._

_No vayas acabarte la comida de la casa (Esta bien que puedas agarrar lo que quieras, pero no exageres) y date un baño, si no lo haces te hare dormir en el sofá, vuelvo mas tarde._

_Atte. Chichi_

_P.D: Lo del baño es enserio…"_

Goku hizo una mueca mientras releía la carta, luego de unas siete lecturas el dejo en la mesa. Se quito las botas y las dejo tiradas a un lado de la puerta, luego fue hacia el refrigerador realmente hambriento cogiendo todo lo que podía, queso, verduras, fruta, el tarro de mermelada, la pierna de Jamón ahumado, arroz frio, tallarines… comenzó a comer como solo el sabia hacerlo mientras se preguntaba por qué el lugar se sentía ligeramente callado.

Goku no era una persona muy observadora, casi siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos o se distraía rápidamente pero incluso con su escaso don para darse cuenta de las cosas noto inconscientemente que la casa estaba algo solitaria, tanto que lo único que se oía era el sonido de chasquido del cuchillo que usaba para cortar algunas cosas pues lo demás lo estaba comiendo con sus mano, intento disuadir el molesto silencio tarareando mientras masticaba pero no sirvió de mucho. Además se sintió algo decepcionado al comer, como si de alguna forma esperase que las cosas hubiesen tenido un mejor sabor.

Luego de haber comido dio un vuelta buscando como entretenerse, en realidad no había nada que lo divirtiera, solo trastes, muebles y… eso era todo, al final termino encima de la cama con una mueca de aburrimiento esperando, aunque en realidad sin saber el que exactamente.

Chichi por otro lado venia de regreso del médico que había en la ciudad más cercana, se encontraba callada y tiesa encima de la nube voladora tan estática que podía fácilmente pasar por una gárgola, de hecho incluso estaba pálida y se sentía medio mareada, era esa la reacción que tenían algunas personas cuando recibían un gran noticia, tan grande que los dejaba como en estado vegetativo en este caso así estaba ella, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad o el shock profundo.

Tenía la garganta seca y sentía ganas de vomitar pero su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de esas acciones, era natural pues venia de uno de los momentos más pesados y traumáticos de su vida donde ahí en ese consultorio lejos de decirle una buena noticia le dictaminaron una sentencia que ella no merecía, e incluso le demostraba la ironía de la vida, una en la cual su más grande sueño era también el problema más exasperante que afrontaría en su vida.

Apretó sus manos nuevamente en el agarre que tenia para mantenerse centrada, ¿Cómo es que había sucedido? Bueno, ella no era inocente y era perfectamente consciente del por qué se habían dado las cosas de esa forma, no obstante le frustraba pensar que ahora tenía que librar con algo completamente nuevo para ella, después de todo nunca tuvo una figura a seguir o alguien que le dijese que hacer, como comportarse, etc.

En el consultorio le habían dado unos cuantos folletos con información pero eso no la hacía sentir en realidad muy conforme, por lo cual también compro una enciclopedia (La educación era lo más importante, y estar bien informado era un gasto que lo valía).

Llego a la casa en poco tiempo, las luces ya estaban prendidas lo cual era indicio de que Goku ya había llegado, Chichi sin embargo se quedo encima de la nube alrededor de quince minutos hasta que reacciono y bajo de esta para caminar dentro, aun estaba medio atontada, le parecía algo increíble que ni ella lo creyera pero tenía razones para impactarse. Encontró la puerta abierta, al lado había unas botas enlodadas que se limito a mover hacia un lado mientras iba a la cocina, busco un vaso y tomo la jarra que había entre los restos de comida encima de la mesa, conforme tomaba el agua sintió que digería la idea misma y se calmaba un poco.

Dejo sus cosas y subió hacia la habitación decidiéndose para aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo y por su puesto contárselo a Goku, pues era algo que los concernía a ambos por completo, abrió la puerta lentamente siendo recibida de una forma que no se imagino.

-¡Chi qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento aquí solo!- Chichi se dejo abrazar algo ofuscada, de alguna forma extraña y que el médico no logro diagnosticar correctamente aun estaba inestable en cuanto a sus emociones, por lo cual después de aguantar unos segundos lo separo de ella acalorada, Goku hizo una mueca lastimera ante eso- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-N-No…mas bien, estoy un poco cansada es todo.- Comento ella evadiéndolo mientras se dirigía a su tocador donde comenzó a quitarse unos tocados, Goku la siguió como chicle lleno de intriga.

-Y… ¿Dónde estabas?- Chichi suspiro decaída, en verdad necesitaba dormir algo.

-En un consultorio.

-¿Cómo se come eso?- No era necesario mencionar que ante tal ocurrencia Chichi rodo los ojos pero logro controlar su extraña bipolaridad, una parte de ella estaba pensando que era un idiota insoportable mientras la otra se sentía algo enternecida.

-No es comida, es un lugar donde van las personas cuando se sienten enfermas.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿De qué? ¿Te duele? ¿Qué tienes, tienes fiebre?- La avalancha de preguntas comenzó a atosigarla un poco, además de que Goku seguía acercándose invadiendo su espacio personal, Chichi volvió a hacerse un lado, y se sentó en la cama, Goku la siguió atento esperando una respuesta que finalmente Chichi le dio llena de resignación.

-Goku te tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala… ¿Cuál quieres?- Ante esa pregunta el guerrero olvido lo de la "enfermedad" por un momento removiéndose indeciso.

-Ah…la buena, ¡No! La mala…no…bueno… si la mala. -Asintió luego de dudarlo mucho, Chichi supuso que el orden en si no era tan importante tomando en cuenta que todo iba a acabar en el mismo resultado por lo cual respiro hondo y confesó el origen de sus síntomas.

-La mala noticia es que estoy embarazada, la buena es que lo vas a olvidar dentro de poco.

Acoto fingiendo desinterés, por supuesto que estar embarazada no era una mala noticia pero tratándose de Goku, donde una responsabilidad de ese peso lo ataría a una vida sin aventuras y sin luchas como antes era como una mala noticia, ¿No? Y era obvio que al olvidar lo del embarazo él no se iba a estresar lo que convertía eso en buena noticia. Chichi espero incomoda enfrente de un confuso y en cierta forma meditativo Goku a una respuesta, ya fuese negativa o afirmativa, el carraspeo un poco y luego la miro genuinamente confundido.

-¿Cómo se come eso?- Al escuchar eso ultimo Chichi sintió que se la caía la quijada de la impresión ante la poca sutileza, la ignorancia la… normalidad, negó para sí misma, Goku solo estaba siendo el mismo así que ella debió imaginarse que algo así sucedería, se limito a rodar los ojos, rodearlo y cambiarse para meterse entre las sabanas.

_Esta será una laaaaaaaaarga espera de nueve meses…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pues si, Chichi esta embarazada, quizas les parezca muy pronto pero estoy intentando seguir la linea temporal del maestro Toriyama (Apesar de haber transgiversado asi su historia xp) y por eso el embarazo es pronto.<strong>

**Ahora una aclaracion sobre este embarazo, como se trata de mi fic y mis ideas locas hago lo que me plazca con sus malditos sintomas, asi que si quiero que Gohan nazca de un huevo nace de un hevo, ¿Ok? Ja, no ya enserio siempre que he leido fics de esta pareja noto un embarazo muy...humano cuando es evidente que los hijos de Goku tenian mas genes de Saiyajin que de humanos, por eso pondre sintomas distintos, ya veran ustedes.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan disfrutando la historia.**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Conteo

**Jo, jo, jo ya se que no tengo perdón de dios por tardarme tanto pero ahora con las escuelas, el carnaval, las visitas y las fiestas estuvo un poco distante, menos mal pude terminar hoy el capitulo así que espero lo lean :D**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.- Deja vu...<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol se alzo al alba demostrando así el inicio de la jornada para Chichi quien había bajado a hacer un bien variado desayuno, era todo un día común en la casa de los Son, Chichi haciendo sus labores y Goku yendo de un lado a otro sin ninguna ocupación fija además de sus entrenamientos diarios, no había nada que en realidad marcara una diferencia en ellos, bueno casi nada…<p>

-¡Uggh! ¿Qué es ese olor?

A inicios del medio día Son Goku regresaba a su casa, sudado y sucio por su entrenamiento recibiendo de lleno el olor de aquella "cosa" que su esposa estaba cocinando en la estufa. Chichi completamente ajena a sus quejas tenía el ceño fruncido de concentración y molestia mientras intentaba seguir la receta del libro de acuerdo a las especificaciones dadas en los ingredientes. No podía llevar gramos de mas o carencia de alguna sustancia por que el efecto relajante que estaba buscando al hacer ese menjurje no sería el mismo por lo cual requería de extrema concentración, claro que eso no era fácil si tenias un cabeza al lado de la tuya mirando lo que estabas haciendo con disgusto y respirándote en la nuca.

-¿Qué quieres Goku?- Pregunto ella removiendo su infusión de hierbas, el guerrero quien alimentado por su curiosidad se había acercado solo pudo seguir mirando "eso" esperando que no fuera la comida de ese día.

-Ah… nada, ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto sin poder contenerse ya señalando la mezcla verdosa con salpicaduras cafés que no parecía nada apetecible, Chichi echo agua a la cacerola sin molestarse mucho por la intromisión de Goku.

-Una infusión de hierbas medicinales para el dolor.- Goku enarco una ceja sin entender del todo a lo cual ella se explico rodando los ojos- Te lo pones en la piel y te deja de doler.

-Ah… pero, ¿Para quién? ¿Qué te duele algo?- Pregunto Goku mientras la examinaba, ciertamente ella no parecía tener alguna contusión física evidente y no estaba quejándose.

-No Goku solo la estoy haciendo para ver los colores hipnóticos en la cacerola y llenar la casa con su delicioso aroma.- Atajo ella con un tono lleno de fastidio y sarcasmo que hasta un niño podría haber captado.

-Entonces si no te duele…

-Estaba siendo sarcástica. Si me duele algo.- Le interrumpió Chichi mientras negaba con la cabeza y aplicaba algo mas a la cacerola, siguió revolviendo, Goku la miro genuinamente interesado.

-¿Enserio? Yo te veo muy bien, como si nada te molestase.- La antigua guerrera suspiro con cansancio estirándose para alcanzar la miel que estaba en la repisa más alta de la cocina sin mucha suerte, al momento de hacerlo sintió un ligero malestar en la parte baja de la espalda que estaba cercana a la cintura y sin pensárselo toco ese lugar.

-El hecho de que me vea bien no quiere decir que me sienta de esa forma, gracias.- Goku asintió luego de haberle pasado la miel al haberla visto en dificultades, le dio espacio pues por alguna extraña razón, presentía de manera inconsciente que Chichi podía molestarse si se quedaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te sientes mal? ¿Has estado entrenando de mas?

_Oh no, ya empezó… _Chichi sintió como empezaba a molestarse por esa pregunta digna de un Neandertal, últimamente estaba muy irritada, ¿La razón? Un poco que sufría de cambios hormonales por el embarazo y un poco que Goku tenía la innata habilidad para desquiciarla con una facilidad impresionante, y eso era incluso antes de su estado actual.

-¡Si Goku, he estado aquí en la cocina todos los días "entrenando" a como limpiar la casa y evitar a un idiota!

Le contesto medio mordazmente con otra respuesta sarcástica. Chichi se había visto en la necesidad de usar el sarcasmo con el mas seguido en esos últimos días pues no quería lastimarlo y si le hubiese dicho lo que en realidad estaba pensando en ese momento jamás habría acabado de hablar, por lo mismo prefería medio desahogarse con frases de ese tipo, total terminaba diciendo lo que quería en esencia y Goku no lograba percatarse de la ofensa. O bueno, eso parecía pues a pesar de no decirlo el guerrero tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal, era como si no pudiese confiar en que lo que ella decía fuese todo cierto.

-…. ¿Segura?- Pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa mirándola de reojo de cuando en cuando, Chichi solo dirigió su vista hacia el cielo como rogándole a Kami paciencia y serenidad, controlo un ligero tic que había atacado a su inocente ojo derecho y volteo hacia Goku hablándole en el tono más amable posible.

-Goku, ¿No quieres darte un baño?

-Bueno en realidad no tengo…

-Goku báñate.

El guerrero asintió captando que no era un pregunta o una sugerencia si no una orden directa por lo cual salió disparado de ahí hacia donde estaba la regadera. Chichi aun en la cocina suspiro aliviada, había estado a punto de explotar en reclamos por lo cual creyó conveniente deshacerse de él antes del apocalipsis (Por muy cruel que sonase) y seguir con lo suyo, en menos de nada estuvo lista la infusión que Chichi pondría en su cintura y espalda una vez que esta se enfriara, suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla con pereza.

Si hacia una cuenta algo inexacta ella debería estar en su segundo mes de embarazo, según el libro que se había comprado en este mes eran normales los cambios de apetito, inestabilidad hormonal, sueño y fatiga. Claro que había momentos en los cuales Chichi se sentía ridículamente fatigada, mas aun que lo que decían los libros o revistas, esto la ponía en la molesta necesidad de a) Comer más o b) Dormir todo el tiempo. Como ella era más bien una mujer activa que fácilmente se desesperaba si se quedaba sin hacer nada opto por comer mas, aun así eso no le ayudaba.

Chichi sabia por lo que había investigado y algunas explicaciones del médico que el consumo de energía que le exigía su cuerpo era debido a los cambios que iban a presentarse en su anatomía sin contar el crecimiento del bebe, el cual requería de enormes cantidades de alimento para desarrollarse adecuadamente, sin embargo Chichi no podía evitar sentirse cansada aun cuando continuaba comiendo, era realmente increíble y frustrante que aun comiendo así se sintiera cansada, pues al final de todo ese proceso las consecuencias se verían en su figura que seguramente aumentaría varias tallas.

_El bebe es de ambos pero yo soy la única que cargara con las consecuencias, ¡Que injusticia! _Pensó ella más tarde mientras ella y Goku estaban cenando, ahora Chichi debía hacer el doble de comida que hacía antes para poder satisfacer a Goku y a sí misma. No hacía falta mencionar que esto la dejaba aun mas cansada y con más hambre lo cual aun no lograba mejorar su situación de ninguna manera. Algo molesta carraspeo luego de tomar agua y comerse un enorme pedazo de pastel de carne con algo de disgusto. _No lo entiendo, es como si en lugar de alimentar un feto estuviese alimentado un ejército… _Al momento en que este pensamiento se cruzo en su mente sus ojos fueron directamente hacia Goku y al iluminarla la luz de la comprensión se sintió horrorizada.

¿Y si su bebe era igual que Goku? ¿Y si comía igual que él y por eso ella estaba tan hambrienta? No es que ella no estuviese dispuesta a tener otra boca que alimentar pero si le parecía terrible la idea de otro ser con cuatro estómagos, aturdida por la probable posibilidad dejo el tenedor y se apretó los labios, hasta ese momento nunca lo había pensado pero de pronto la idea de un hijo igual de comelón también le trajo la idea de un hijo único, con cola de mono… _Ya esta, ¿Cómo le hago con esto?_

Algo nerviosa se apretó las manos mirando perdidamente hacia el vacio. A ella no le molestaba la idea de un hijo con cola de mono, si bien era algo extraño y Chichi preferiría evitarlo sabia que irremediablemente al momento de ver a su hijo no iba a encontrarle defecto alguno, ella lo amaría sin dudarlo incluso con sus cuatro estómagos no obstante el problema de la cola no la concernía a ella directamente si no también a Goku. _Le prometiste que si le salía la cola se la cortarías sin dudarlo, ¿Eso quiere decir que deberías hacer lo mismo con su hijo? _Chichi no podía estar segura y lamentablemente era uno de esos temas que se debían hablar al momento, por eso aun cuando Goku no lo recordaría luego decidió preguntarle, si no tenía la extraña sensación de que no podría dormir esa noche.

-Goku, ¿Tu que pensarías si tuvieses un hijo con cola?- Pregunto por primera vez yendo directo el punto, sin chistar aunque sintiéndose muy nerviosa por dentro, el guerrero de cabello alborotado que hasta ese momento estuvo comiendo parpadeo dos veces para luego tragar su comida y verla extrañado.

-¿Un…hijo? No lo sé, en realidad nunca he tenido un hijo (¿Qué es eso?) así que no sabría decirte…

-¡Ya sé que no has tenido un hijo! Por eso te estoy preguntando.- La irritación la ataco otra vez, pensó que Goku comprendería y haría al tonto un poco antes de responder pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que le contesto con una sonrisa de disculpa, incluso con algo de seria timidez.

-Lo que quiero decir es como… que no tuve padres, así que en realidad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Contesto de manera franca para resumir la idea mirando su comida en el proceso, al escuchar eso toda la irritación que Chichi antes sintió se bajo de golpe para dar paso a la culpa y el arrepentimiento, ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía? Se removió aun mas incómodamente en su lugar antes de contestarle en un tono muy bajito y suave como con miedo a tocar mas temas de ese tipo, su mirada reflejaba la suplica por el perdón ante semejante intrusión personal.

-Lo siento Goku.

Respondió ella aun más bajito de lo que pensó, casi tanto que parecía ni haberlo escuchado aunque el sí lo hizo, Chichi estaba consciente de su error pero el tema de la cola era importante y ella quería tratarlo antes de que se fuese la oportunidad idónea, por lo cual decidió reformular la pregunta de una forma más indirecta pero precisa esperando no tocar otro nervio aun cuando a Goku no parecía importarle en realidad la ausencia de sus padres pues ya estaba comiendo alegremente.

-A lo que me refiero es… bueno.

Chichi repentinamente encontró que no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle lo que quería explicarle, Goku ya le había dicho que no tenía idea de lo que era un hijo, ni si quiera de lo que era tener un padre por lo cual no podía imaginarse una situación similar, algo frustrada se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver a los inicios de todo como siempre.

-Escucha un hijo es un bebe que nace cuando dos personas tienen relaciones…hm en este caso tu y yo.- Dictamino algo bajo y carraspeando eso ultimo como para no ahondar en el tema, Goku asintió mirándola atento- Bueno, el bebe que es de los dos y nacerá en unos siete meses es muy indefenso y nuestro deber como padres es cuidarlo, alimentarlo, bañarlo y educarlo para que sea un persona de bien…

-Como una… ¿Mascota?

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No es una mascota es nuestro hijo! Un ser humano como tú y yo pero más pequeño y de un nivel más alto que un animal.- Le corrigió ella con dureza asustándolo por un momento, pero no había podido evitar ese arranque de molestia ante tal comparación, Goku quien estaba escondido detrás de un plato asomo los ojos antes de preguntar algo con inseguridad.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?- Chichi se tranquilizo antes de contestarle haciendo una distancia de tamaño con sus mano.

-Como de este tamaño.

-¿! Tan pequeño ¡? Entonces no es una persona como tú y yo, nosotros no somos así de pequeños.- Replico Goku como si estuviese defendiéndose de la última regañiza, Chichi se limito a negar con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

-Las personas crecen con el tiempo Goku, piensa en nosotros dos, cuando éramos niños no teníamos este tamaño, ¿Verdad? Éramos más pequeños.- Goku hizo una mueca reflexiva.

-Mmmh… cierto. Pero no éramos tan pequeños, creo… creo que éramos como de este tamaño.- Acoto el mostrándole el nivel con la mano, Chichi se sorprendió un tanto por que lograse recordarlo, claro le tomaba un poco pero luego del deseo podía hacerlo, aun así algo estaba mal en su teoría.

-Eso es por qué no lo recuerdas, pero al nacer seguramente eras así de pequeño, y yo también.- Le aclaro ella, Goku hizo una mueca como no creyéndolo ante lo cual Chichi suspiro- Escucha sé que es difícil de creer pero así son las cosas, cuando nacen los bebes y luego crecen son niños, después adolecentes y luego adultos como nosotros, al final terminan siendo ancianos como el maestro Roshi.

-Uhm… de acuerdo, ¿Y dónde está el bebe?- Pregunto convenciéndose en menos de un segundo y sonriendo, Chichi se sorprendió por esto y al mismo tiempo se fastidio un poco, ahora tendría que darle otra explicación que la desviaba del tema principal.

-Bueno como te había explicado nacerá dentro de unos siete meses, mientras tanto el está creciendo aquí…

Dicho esto señalo su vientre esperando que Goku lo aceptara también sin dudar pero no fue así. Sin antes Goku había puesto una cara de incomprensión y desconfianza con lo que ella había dicho ahora lo hacía más que antes, era una mezcla de mirada llena de extrañeza e incluso algo de miedo, Chichi se ruborizo por aquello frunciendo su ceño un poco, eran esos los momentos en los cuales deseaba que Goku fuese más normal.

-¿Entonces el… "hijo" esta en tu estomago? Quiere decir que tu…

-No, no me lo comí ni ninguna de esas ideas idiotas que estas teniendo, así que quita esa cara de susto.- La cara de Goku se relajo considerablemente al escuchar aquello pero aun conservaba cierta duda sospechosa en su mirada.

-Pero entonces…

-Escucha, en términos "simples" el día en que tu y yo…hicimos… bueno cuando estuvimos en la habitación…- Goku pareció captar la idea por qué decidió ayudarla a terminar lo que quería decir sin sufrir de ninguna inhibición.

-Te refieres a cuando nos metimos en la cama y nos quitamos la ropa, y luego bajaste tu cabeza para…

-¡Si Goku ese día!- Interrumpió ella aun mas ruborizada que antes, Goku pareció darse cuenta de su error por qué susurro un apenas audible "perdón" soltando una risita traviesa, ella lo ignoro antes de continuar- Bueno como iba diciendo, después de eso ocurrieron una serie de cambios conmigo y ahora el bebe que va a nacer está creciendo en mi vientre.

-Pero, ¿Cómo come ahí? ¿Cómo cabe ahí? ¿No dijiste que cuando nacían eran de este tamaño? ¿Cómo respira?- Pregunto cómo reprochándole que en realidad estaba mintiendo, Chichi se golpeo la frente con tal fuerza que dejo una marca roja en ella, suspiro y reunió paciencia antes de contestar.

-Ok, escucha. El bebe al inicio es muy pequeño pequeñito, mas chiquito que un grano de arroz, luego conforme yo voy comiendo el va creciendo, digamos que lo que yo como se divide entre nosotros dos por que el está ahora dentro de mí.

-Ah… pero, no va a caber ahí, tu eres muy pequeña.- Explico Goku haciendo énfasis más que nada donde Chichi se había señalado antes, un tanto alagada por eso ultimo sonrió tontamente.

-Bueno, pero la piel se va a estirar y va a caber de alguna forma, yo me encargo de eso.

Goku volvió hacer otra mueca de esas pero no dijo nada mas, se limito a terminar de comer y darle las buena noches para luego subir, Chichi tan ensimismada de había quedado consigo misma por la última conversación con su esposo que no cayó en cuenta que no pudo tocar el tema principal en ningún momento, suspiro resignada pensado que ni siquiera sabía todavía si el bebe iba a tener cola por lo cual en realidad no debía preocuparse ella ni preocupar a Goku, al final supuso que en el momento indicado ella sabría que hacer como siempre.

Recogió los trastes, limpio un poco la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación consolándose con el hecho de que tendría siete meses más para pensar en que hacer luego del nacimiento de su hijo.

No obstante las preocupaciones no se alejaron tan fácilmente como Chichi lo había pensado, a inicios del tercer mes empezó a notar algo irregular en su abdomen que lucía exageradamente abultado para una mujer de solo tres meses, más bien parecía de seis y los dolores debido a la expansión de su piel la estaban matando, tenia estrías rojizas cubriéndole el estomago y le daba mucho escozor el área de su vientre por lo cual debía tomarse muchos analgésicos y ponerse crema en el área afectada.

Por lo demás todo parecía normal, sentía muchas ganas de orinar y tenía hambre, mucha hambre pero el que su vientre estuviese tan abultado en tan poco tiempo la tenia preocupada por lo cual había solicitado una consulta privada con un doctor que vendría a la casa ese día o al siguiente dependiendo de su horario, eso la mantenía algo ansiosa pues iban a hacerle un ultrasonido para el chequeo general y temía que ahí se revelara alguna malformación o problema con su bebe o con ella que pudiese afectar la salud de ambos.

-¡Hola!- Chichi se espabilo al notar que Goku había entrado en la habitación sonriente, con una bandeja en mano y un plato vacio en la bandeja, se lo acerco y ella lo miro sin entender hasta que observo los labios de su esposo, entonces la comprensión la ilumino al instante.

-Goku… ese plato de pudin esta vacio.- Goku asintió como embelesado.

-Sí, estaba delicioso.

-Uhm de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que te diga que vallas por un refrigerio intenta que este llegue vivo hasta aquí.

Espeto Chichi algo fastidiada dejando el plato vacio en la cómoda de al lado, Goku observaba sus movimientos con intensa curiosidad, no solo eso la estaba observando a ella fijamente como hipnotizado, aunque precavido pues fingía no hacerlo de cuando en cuando para volver a mirarla en silencio intentando no ser muy evidente, Chichi habría guardado silencio sobre su conocimiento en este comportamiento de Goku de no ser por que comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa y decidió preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo mejor él quería algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Goku al verse descubierto se sobresalto un poco antes de voltear fingiendo distraerse con el ventilador del techo y su hipnótico girar.

-Nada, yo estaba…-Sin embargo no pudo decirle que estaba "haciendo" por qué Chichi le interrumpió al instante.

-Goku no sueles mirarme tanto tiempo cuando se trata de nada, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué no puedo mirarte solo por que me gusta?

Pregunto haciéndose el inocente, Chichi debía admitir que sintió un mariposeo concentrado ante esa frase de alguna manera romántica que por un momento casi logro hacerla desistir de su duda pero al final solo pudo enarcarle una ceja demostrándole su negativa, el guerrero termino perdiendo la pelea como siempre que se trataba de luchar contra ella.

-Bueno es que te ves algo rara…más bien como diferente o... circular.- Termino por decir el con energía al haber dado con la palabra que estaba buscando, ante aquello Chichi perdió todo el hilo de romanticismo que había ganado cerrando los ojos e intentando no molestarse, Goku al notar que no le había gritado ni se había desquiciado entro en confianza y continuo su descripción- Si, es como una bola o un algo, aquí en tu estomago, ¿Comiste de mas o…?

-¡Claro que estoy "circular" imbécil! Es por qué estoy embarazada.

-¿Envarada? Te duele algo o…

-No, embarazada y te diré que si me siento algo molesta en este momento.- Hablo entre dientes volteándole la cara con dignidad como una señal de rechazo. Goku se acerco en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor pues no le gustaba verla molesta o triste.

-Vamos no te enojes, anda sonríe…- Chichi en realidad se sentía molesta pues no solo le dijo "gorda" entre paréntesis si no que también le regreso la preocupación de su vientre demasiado abultado, intento mantener una expresión rígida para que Goku la dejase en paz pero no le era difícil con el picándole el estomago juguetonamente- anda, solo tienes que subir la boquita…

-¡Goku ya!

Aun a veces era Goku quien ganaba la batalla como en ese momento, Chichi de pronto se sorprendió al notar que estaba negando cohibida mente los piquetes cariñosos de Goku mientras intentaba alejar la mano de su esposo de su estomago, no se habría sorprendido de estar ruborizada por que se sentía de pronto mas cálida. Goku se había sentado en la cama al lado suyo picándola y molestándola entre risas, duraron así un momento hasta que ella retrocedió un poco en el colchón incluso con sus dolores, aun sintiéndose cansada pero de mejor humor gracias a él.

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno…- Comento ella aun entre risas estabilizando sus respiración, no obstante Goku negó acercándose otra vez.

-Vamos, si te estás divirtiendo.- Continuo él con tono juguetón, Chichi debía admitir que le estaba costando alejarlo de ella aun cuando el solo pensaba en aquello como un juego inocente.

-Mira ya sonreí, ¿Ves?- Le mostro ella una sonrisa encantadora para convencerlo- ¿Ahora por qué no vas a dar una vuelta? Yo estaré bien…- Acoto Chichi esperando que el fuese a entrenar o algo mientras el doctor la atendía pues no le habría gustado tener interrupciones vergonzosas de ningún tipo.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió algo curioso, Goku se removió medio incomodo mirándola rápidamente como en busca de algo a la desesperada, ella le enarco una ceja aun con las mejillas sonrojadas no entendiendo su comportamiento, entonces Goku negó medio nervioso.

-Sí pero aun falta…por qué…tu cabello todo caído y extraño, míralo esta tan raro y tu cara se ve toda rara y tus ojos tienen esos círculos negros alrededor que te hacen ver cansada...

Explico revolviéndole los mechones lacios de cabello al costado de su cara y señalando los "defectos" en su rostro causados por el embarazo, Chichi volvió sentirse molesta ante eso, si había algo que detestaba profundamente era que criticaran sus defectos y más aun que fuese Goku quien lo dijera, suspiro apretando el puño para decirle que se fuera pero al parecer el no había terminado.

- Mhmm no, no pareces muy feliz así que será mejor que me quede aquí para ayudarte.- Exclamo él con una sonrisa carismática

Fue en ese momento que Chichi sintió que comprendía algo aunque no podía estar muy segura de ello. Desde siempre Goku había sido un joven distraído y poco afectivo, bien Bulma le había contado a Chichi que antes de ella Goku no había tratado nunca ese tipo de contacto afectuoso que solía darse por naturaleza entre dos personas que se amaban con nadie y obviamente la falta de esto no lo hizo dependiente de ese tipo de relaciones, además era inocente por lo cual no solía entender lo que conllevaba un noviazgo ni nada de ese estilo, ahora estaba aquí sacándole defectos ridículos y alegando que podía ayudarla a estar feliz como si todo se tratase de un juego.

_Sé que es una tontería pero y si… ¿Y si Goku solo quisiese quedarse aquí para estar conmigo un rato y no supiese como expresarlo bien…? Y por eso inventa excusas tontas para no irse. _Chichi sonrió burlescamente ante eso ultimo pensando que quizás era demasiado romántico para venir de él, sería un gesto muy bonito aunque poco probable, el guerrero seguía mirándola como expectativo y ligeramente ansioso, ella sonrió sinceramente impresionándose por que el simple hecho de considerar eso como una posibilidad le hubiese bajado la molestia, Goku la miro sorprendido por esa reacción tan inesperada aunque no dijo nada.

-¿A si Goku? ¿Mi cabello es así de raro? ¿Mis ojeras están así de marcadas? ¿O de pronto te parezco fea?

Pregunto Chichi con una sonrisa maliciosa como retándole a responder afirmativamente pero también tomando la situación de manera divertida por una vez, el guerrero quien había estado pendiente de sus reacciones y se había sentado al lado de ella en la cama repentinamente retrocedió medio nervioso balbuceando antes de contestar.

-Bu-Bueno n-no diría que… que te veas muy ra-rara o más bien, lo que quise decir fue…- Chichi casi podía ver el humo proveniente del esfuerzo que el cerebro de Goku estaba aplicando para intentar no hacerla enojar, si bien eso le dio algo de risa y le causo ternura no era agradable que fuese tan temeroso por lo cual decidió cambiar aquello por lo menos en esa ocasión, ya vería ella que haría después- Bueno, co-como en realidad no se qué es ser fea, entonces…

Chichi negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a él lo suficiente para casi rozar su nariz, eso logro acallarlo lo cual Chichi agradeció internamente, luego lo beso fugazmente en los labios para separarse y encontrarse con una boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y una ceja enarcada por la duda en el rostro de Goku que a pesar de intentar decir algo no podía hacer más que balbucear sin que su boca respondiese, Chichi solo atino curvar un poco mas su media sonrisa.

-Hablas demasiado…

Le soltó en un susurro débil pero perfectamente audible para ambos antes de acercarse nuevamente y darle otro pequeño beso pero esta vez a modo de disculpa pues pudo notar como al sentirse derrotado Goku le había visto muy ligeramente reprochativo, el correspondió un poco al final olvidándose de su descontento y ella no tuvo objeción alguna en seguir con ese pequeño despliegue de afecto unos momentos más.

De pronto era como si solo estuviesen ella y él en esa habitación sin el tiempo arreándolos o las obligaciones que llegarían dentro de poco, el se había olvidado completamente de quien era en ese momento y por que estaba ahí, su mente apenas se concentraba en disfrutar del contacto con ella como para registrar nada aun cuando la sensación era curiosamente familiar y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su tacto por sí solo, ¡Pero claro eso ya había sucedido antes! Y en esa ocasión Goku recordó como terminaron las cosas causándole una sonrisa de medio lado mientras seguía en su actividad labio a labio con Chichi de manera ligeramente más energética.

Ella por otro lado aun disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese contacto le producían hizo sonar sus alarmas personales cuando noto que el ya estaba encima de ella y que ambos estaban más pegados que antes, incluso se sorprendió por que ella misma ya había pasado su brazo detrás del cuello de Goku para acercarlo, si bien esa era una reacción natural e inconsciente que Chichi sufría no era precisamente el mejor momento para que estuviesen juntos tomando en cuenta que el médico llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo cual haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se separo de él antes de hablar entrecortadamente.

-Bu-Bueno ya estuvo, así está bien…- Le pareció increíble lo poco convencible y ridícula que ella misma sonó, lo sedienta que se sentía, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su ultima vez con él? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Bueno, se cual fuese el caso las ganas se le habían acumulado sin siquiera saberlo.

-Venga ya.- El susurro ronco que salió de él la sorprendió más que el beso que el guerrero le dio a continuación retomando su actividad anterior pero no menos que ella hubiese caído nuevamente y ahí estaba otra vez entregándose gustosa.

El sobre ella dejándose llevar por ese deseo carnal tan dominante, ella haciendo lo mismo aun cuando en una parte muy distante de su cabeza podía escuchar aquella vocecilla de alerta diciéndole que alguien llegaría en cualquier momento y que ella no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones para acostarse con Goku… Al realizar lo que significaba este pensamiento Chichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella estaba embaraza y era un embarazo poco común, o riesgoso además estaba terriblemente panzona, ¿Y pensaba en acostarse con Goku? _Primero muerta…además no es conveniente._

-Go-Goku ya, está bien…

Soltó volviendo a separarse aunque consiente que aun con todas las razones que tenia no aguantaría mucho, lo malo de intimar con Goku era que el guerrero era capaz de quitarle el control sin darse cuenta de ello.

Lamentablemente para Chichi (en esta ocasión) Goku parecía aferrado e terminar lo que habían empezado, Chichi incluso se pregunto si estaba consciente de cómo estaba ella físicamente hablando o solo se estaba dejando llevar, se habría detenido más tiempo a pensarlo o martirizarse por su fisiología de no ser por qué sintió un par de labios acercándose a su cuello y una mano deslizándose por debajo de su camisa logrando espabilarla, al final Chichi opto por que lo más seguro era que Goku no estuviese consiente del todo así que decidió hacerle esa inteligente observación.

-Re-Recuerda que…estoy embarazada y me siento mal y…- Genial, ahora era ella la que no sabía decir, prácticamente por que eran mentiras realmente falsas, ni si quiera sonaba convencida de ello hablando entre ligeros suspiros, como pudo detuvo la mano de Goku a mitad de su espalda y se separo de él un poco ganando su atención- Ya, además tenemos cosas que hacer…

-Chi, por favor.- _Bueno al fin y al cabo la carne es débil…_

Con este pensamiento presente dejo de caer al vacío su parte racional para entregarse completamente, en cierta forma no era como si fuese a aguantar mucho tiempo más considerando que había pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que estuvo con él y eran muy pocas las atenciones de Goku para con ella como parara desperdiciarlas, sobre todo cuando iban dirigidas con esas intenciones y con tal intensidad ya fuese manera consciente o inconsciente. Decidió dejar para después la reflexión y las preocupaciones de su estado o del comportamiento de Goku mientras le revolvía la rebelde cabellera aun más de lo que ya estaba como si el guerrero no tuviese suficiente con la forma en la cual su cabello ya había nacido.

Siguieron en su tarea unos cuantos minutos más, besándose y acariciándose, Goku a pesar de que no era una persona muy observadora no podía evitar sentir que había diferencias a la primera vez, claro era por ella, por que su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender era diferente, pero eso no le molestaba. Le causaba curiosidad conocer un cuerpo nuevo en la misma mujer y sentía lo mismo que las primeras veces, calidez y un cosquilleo agradable intensificándose dentro de sí poco a poco, pudieron continuar en ello como una eterna melodía de no ser por qué un sonido ajeno que parecía distante comenzó a distraer a Chichi, conforme mas se repetía el sonido más claro lo escuchaba, ¿Era un timbre? _¡El doctor!_

-¡Y-v… Voy, ya voy!- De una manera algo milagrosa Chichi logro separarse del todo de Goku quien la miro entre aturdido y desorientado.

-¿Qué…?

-Goku párate, párate rápido y ve a abrir la puerta por favor.- Comenzó a farfullar ella a la desesperada bajándole la camisa que estaba hasta arriba de los hombros y dándole empujones para sacarlo de la cama, Goku aun confundido no atinaba a comprender que sucedía ni por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

-¿Qué…? Pero que no íbamos a…

-¡No Goku! Ve a abrir por favor.- Le suplico Chichi acomodándose las vestiduras y el cabello con desesperación, ¿Por qué se tuvo que dejar llevar tan irresponsablemente?

-Pero Chi…

-Vamos ve no insistas mas, el médico se va a ir y vive a muchos kilómetros de aquí, además conseguir cita con el es muy complicado.- Con eso espero escuchar el "De acuerdo, todo en orden" pero Goku solo le mando una mirada llena de inconformidad como si le reclamase la interrupción por algo que el claramente no veía importante básicamente por qué no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que Chichi dijo- Vamos yo te lo repongo en la noche, además ya se me bajo todo…- Comento Chichi en un último intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

De mala gana y rascándose la cabeza aun confundido Goku bajo las escaleras hacia la puerta de abajo para cumplir con la petición de Chichi, ella suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras se recordaba nunca volver a ponerse así con él cuando tuviese un compromiso cercano, ella había pensado que tenía bastante control sobre si misma e incluso sobre el pero resulto no ser así y ahora estaba realmente avergonzada, además besar a Goku le fundía las neuronas por qué no pensó en lo que estaban haciendo y tan pronto como se le bajo la calentura volvió a sentir el dolor, seguramente si ella hubiese continuado habría acabado molida por el cansancio esa misma noche.

En menos de nada llego el doctor a la habitación acompañado de Goku, Chichi enrojeció súbitamente al notar lo aun mas despeinado y con la camisa arrugada de lo usual que portaba Goku sin contar que aun lucia medio aturdido como si se hubiese perdido una parte de la película, ajeno a este hecho el doctor ahí presente la observaba como incrédulo y Chichi podía entender por qué. Ese doctor era el mismo que la había atendido en su primer mes de embarazo y para cualquier ser humano, incluso sin ser medico el ver a alguien con semejante cambio en tan poco tiempo debía ser impactante, no solo por que se veía cansada si no por que parecía tener unos seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Son… Chichi? Vaya…esto es bastante impactante.- Admitió el a falta de que decir sentándose en una silla que ya había sido puesta ahí por Chichi desde antes pues sabía que el necesitaba estar al lado de la cama para poder atenderla, Goku les miraba con curiosidad desde la puerta.

-Buenos días doctor.

-Si perdone los modales pero en todos mis años de profesionista…jamás había visto en cambio tan…radical, hace un mes no se te notaba el embarazo y ahora...- Comento de manera franca, Chichi asintió ligeramente apagada con las preocupaciones volviéndole, ¿Acaso estaría tan grave?

-¿Quién es usted?- Como siempre Goku se había encargado de cortar toda la tensión existente en el ambiente, no es como si en esta ocasión Chichi no se lo agradeciera pero habría preferido quedarse sola mientras el doctor la analizara en caso de que la noticia no fuese buena.

-Soy Ken Fuji, su esposa fue a mi consultorio hace unos meses para una revisión y para ver el estado de su embarazo.- Le explico Ken saliendo también de su asombro por las condiciones de su paciente, Goku enarco una ceja confundido no entendiendo eso último.

-¿Qué?

-Goku, ¿Por qué no vas por un jabalí al bosque? Ya sabes para cenar al rato.- Le interrumpió ella de modo amable deseando que aceptara de buena gana para que terminaran con ese chequeo de una vez.

-De acuerdo… pero, no creo que debas…

-No importa, ve.

No hacía falta decir lo ligeramente molesto que se mostro Goku por la segunda interrupción antes de irse y lo sorprendido que se mostro el médico, quizás y era común en este caso la paciente estaba teniendo alguna descarga hormonal que le hacía ponerse irritada, muy normal en los primero meses de embarazos… _Bueno de embarazos normales, esto me preocupa… _Su mente volvió a la clara voluminidad del vientre en tan poco tiempo, dejo del lado los otros pensamientos para enfocarse en ella.

-Bueno dime Chichi, ¿Has tenido alguna molestia en particular o algún factor fuera de lo común aparte del tamaño de tu vientre?

-Bueno, aparte de eso nada, aunque he estado muy cansada, siento que no importa cuánto coma o duerma nada me satisface por completo y me siento sin energías, además me duele muchísimo la parte trasera de la cadera…- Comento ella, Ken asintió reflexivo aunque no tomándolo muy enserio, era muy común que las madres primerizas tomaran incluso los síntomas mas minúsculos y delicados como algo del otro mundo, aun así y como código profesional no debía pasar nada por alto.

-Aja, y dime, ¿Qué has estado comiendo últimamente? ¿Estás comiendo bien?- Chichi se removió incómodamente aun sentada en la cama, Ken inmediatamente interpreto esto como un intento por ocultarle algo y eso era lo peor que se podía hacer por que los pequeños detalles podían explicar varios problemas mayores- Sera mejor que me digas la verdad, ¿Si comes suficiente?

-Si de hecho creo que más de lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno ya le he dicho que por más que como no… no me lleno, incluso me quedo con hambre, ayer me comí un pierna de jamón entera y media olla de arroz.- El doctor Ken enarco una ceja, no era común que alguien comiese tanto sin llenarse, tomando en cuenta que el estomago era del tamaño de su puño.

-Bien de acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto voy a tomarte un ultrasonido para ver las condiciones del embarazo, si no sale ninguna anormalidad entonces veremos las siguiente opciones hasta llegar a lo más drástico… ¿De verdad pudiste comer todo eso sin satisfacerte?

-Si doctor...- Comento ella ocultando su fastidio, comenzaba a irritarle que todos la criticaran cuando ella no era la causante de semejante barriga, aunque algo se le quedo atorado en el tintero mientras veía como el doctor sacaba unas maquinas de una capsula y acomodaba algunas cosas- Oiga doctor… ¿Cual podría ser la… peor explicación de este problema?

-Bueno supongo que alguna especie de tumor cancerígeno que no se noto a tiempo y que este explicando esa inflamación antinatural en un embarazo de tres meses…- Explico como si nada haciendo que a Chichi se le formase un terrible nudo en el estomago, ¿Un tumor? Era horrible el solo imaginarlo y el que el doctor lo dijese al aire no mejoraba las cosas.

Nuevamente comenzó a pensar paranoicamente en varias posibles explicaciones a su problema, por un momento concluyo que había cometido un error al haber sido tan irresponsable la primera vez que se acostó con Goku, nunca se hizo pruebas de nada y tampoco pensó en usar protección en ese momento, no por qué no supiera de ello si no por que el hecho de acostarse con él en su noche de bodas fue completamente inesperado, aunque eso no era una excusa, ella podría traer al mundo a un niño enfermo o podía ser que su bebe no sobreviviese por su culpa. _No por favor no, Kami que no sea así…sé que me he quejado mucho de esto pero por favor…_

_-_¿Chichi?- La aludida se desesperezo al escuchar su nombre para encontrase con la mirada consternada del doctor- ¿Puedes levantarse la blusa hasta esta altura?- Chichi asintió atendiendo su petición y subiendo su blusa hasta la altura del nacimiento de su busto, suspiro intentando centrarse en la revisión.

Pero Chichi había olvidado la segunda cosa fea de su abultado vientre y para cuando lo recordó ya era demasiado tarde, el doctor toco con renuencia las numerosas estrías rojas que adornaban su vientre, Chichi se mordió el labio sintiéndose mal por aquello, después de todo y aunque no lo demostrara era vanidosa y el ver su piel así le preocupaba aunque no le preocupo más que la mirada de incomprensión que le envió el doctor antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Avísame si te duele, ¿De acuerdo?- Chichi asintió nerviosa, entonces Ken decidió presionar ciertas partes de su tórax para ver si notaba alguna bola o anomalía pero se encontró con algo aun más impactante, se encontró con una dureza realmente inusual- Disculpa… ¿Eres deportista o algo así?

-Luchadora.- Aclaro ella sin entender, aunque se alivio al notar que el doctor pareció comprender algo que guardo para sí mismo pero no exteriorizo de ninguna forma.

Fue un momento terrible para Chichi, estar ahí con un doctor que hablaba para sí mismo en sus términos mientras descartaba padecimientos, la última prueba del chequeo fue el ultrasonido y luego de analizarlo el doctor le explico sus conclusiones.

Básicamente le había dicho fenómeno. Le explico en palabras muy suaves varias de las anomalías que encontró en ella como su inmenso apetito, el desmesurado desarrollo de su bebe que si seguía creciendo en esa escala podría nacer antes de los nueve meses, de la extraña deformidad que presentaba el feto parecido a un brazo muy largo, del tipo de sangre desconocido que ella ahora tenia y era diferente a su sangre anterior ( El doctor no pudo creerle a pesar de que Chichi le juro y perjuro que ella era A negativo), de la gruesa capa de músculos y grasa que se formo en las paredes externas de su vientre como una especie de escudo protector innecesario para el feto y blah, blah, blah.

Al final la había dejado peor que antes por que ni siquiera el sabia de que se trataba lo que le sucedía o para que estaba ahí, había descartado tumores y otras cosas pero en si no llego a nada que pudiese ayudarla a sentirse mejor e incluso deseo haberse quedado en la ignorancia, estaba sentada sobre su cama, al lado suyo había dos pequeñas fotos del bebe que ella había visto, un feto bien desarrollado y grande con dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza y una extremidad larga y delgada que el doctor había confundido con un brazo pero Chichi se antojaba y sabía que era más bien de otra cosa, de una cola de mono...

Cuando llego el momento de que el doctor se fuese Chichi se paró de la cama y le agradeció la "ayuda" y "valiosa" información aun cuando no le hizo sentir mejor en realidad, ante todo estaban los modales por lo cual no iba a despreciar el viaje que él hizo desde el poblado más cercano hasta allá, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y ella la abrió para que el doctor saliera de la habitación y se fuera a la puerta solo pero al momento de girar la perilla la puerta se abrió sola por el peso de un cuerpo que estuvo ahí recargado con anterioridad, escucho una exclamación de sorpresa y observo un cabellera negra tropezando hacia adelante, tanto ella como el doctor retrocedieron dos pasos para no chocar con el cuerpo de Goku quien se detuvo a mitad de su caída y volteo a verlos con el nerviosismo marcado en la cara.

-¡Ah Hola! ¿Q-Que… quien es usted?

Chichi enarco una ceja hacia Goku captando al instante la mentira de su pregunta, no por qué no creyese que Goku pudiese haber olvidado el nombre del doctor si no por que era una especie de excusa extraña para justificar algo que en realidad no debía justificar.

Chichi no estaba furiosa ni nada por estilo, pues sabía que Goku poseía una enorme curiosidad y el que se hubiese quedado espiando detrás de la puerta era comprensible, lo que le extrañaba eran las razones y el por qué estaba intentando excusarse ante ella como cuando hacia algo indebido. _Bueno, tampoco es como si últimamente no le hayas dado razones para disculparse de todo… _Admitió ella para sí misma recordando su comportamiento hostil e inestable en los últimos días.

-Es el doctor Ken Fuji, vino a hacerme unos análisis pero ya se va.

-Así es, nos veremos en la próxima cita que será dentro de unos tres meses, ¿Cuídese de acuerdo?- Chichi asintió viéndolo partir y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo había seguido mientras el bajaba para despedirlo y Goku la había seguido a ella por inercia, grave error pues al verla voltear se sintió medio nervioso.

-¿Goku que hacías espiando detrás de la puerta?- Lejos de preguntarlo como un reproche Chichi lo pregunto solo por curiosidad, quizás no le dio esa impresión a Goku por que comenzó a hacerse el tonto.

-N-No estaba espiándote y no estaba ahí por nada en especial, en realidad solo estaba recargado por la puerta…o algo así, ni- ni si quiera sabía que había gente adentro.- Respondió el muy rápido como si no quisiese hablar del tema, algo sorprendida y desorientada por ello Chichi decidió restarle importancia al momento en el cual lo que le había dicho el doctor se hizo presente en su mente.

-Bueno, no te metas en líos, ¿Si?

Dicho esto subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto distraídamente y se hecho en la cama mirando al infinito blanco del techo, tomo las fotos y las vio nuevamente haciendo una mueca de dolor e incomprensión. Lo que menos había querido ella era causarle problemas a lo más sagrado que alguna vez tendría en su vida y eso eran sus hijos, no quería que por su imprudencia y falta de planeación algo hubiese afectado a su bebe, solo quedaba esperar con el tiempo a que no fuese nada que perjudicara al niño, dejo las fotos a un lado y suspiro tristemente al tiempo en que hacia una mueca de remordimiento, se habría quedado dormida un buen rato de no ser por que el peso extra en el colchón a un costado suyo le aviso de la presencia de alguien.

-Hola.- Saludo Goku quien se había sentando al lado pero sin acercarse y con algo de renuencia que Chichi no pudo notar estando tan distraída en otros temas.

-Hola.- Contesto con aire ausente, el hizo una mueca dificultosa y se removió inseguro en su lugar varias veces antes de hacer la pregunta del millón- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- _¿Por qué siempre tiene que preguntarme eso? ¿De verdad soy tan enojona?_

-No Goku no tiene nada que ver contigo y no estoy enojada.-Le explico en un tono más suave como para convencerlo, pareció funcionar pero no fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para dejar la habitación en silencio.

-¿Entonces…?

-Pues… nada, estoy pensativa eso es todo.

-¿En qué piensas?

Chichi cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiro, era obvio que no iba a quitárselo de encima mientras se sintiera deprimida y era obvio que no iba a dejar de sentirse deprimida hasta que naciera su bebe sano y en buenas condiciones por lo cual decidió contárselo sin importarle que Goku no lo retendría en su mente, el punto era dejarlo satisfecho por el momento y desahogarse un poco.

-En nuestro hijo, el que está aquí dentro de mí y podría sufrir un grave peligro incluso antes de su nacimiento.- Explico tocándose el vientre como si fuese un paquete muy preciado e importante, Goku enarco una ceja antes de acercarse a mirar su abultado vientre.

-¿Nuestro hijo que está aquí adentro?- Pregunto señalando su vientre con ese tonito incrédulo que usaba cada vez que hablaban de ese tema.

-Si Goku, nuestro hijo está aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Así que grábatelo en la cabeza de una buena vez.- Atajo ella con fuerza a lo cual Goku solo ladeo la cabeza de lado.

-Uhmm de acuerdo, ¿Y por qué está en grave peligro?- Pregunto como si del clima se tratase, Chichi lo miro medio molesta, esperaba que su esposo se tomara más en serio los problemas de su hijo, aunque de nuevo, Goku no era un genio en esas cosas y carecía de experiencia por lo cual le iba a faltar mucha paciencia en lo que terminaba el embarazo.

-Por que la apariencia "circular" que tengo ahora, debería tenerla hasta dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses, estoy muy adelantada en tamaño y eso es peligroso.- Le explico Chichi apoyándose de su panza para explicar, Goku la miro curioso.

El podía ser distraído pero no era tan distraído, por supuesto que notaba que ella era diferente a como era antes, su panza estaba muy crecida como si hubiese comido muchísimo aunque Goku no recordaba nunca haberla visto de esa forma, en su mente ella siempre era pequeña, delgada y frágil, curiosamente ahora aun con su aumento considerable de tamaño lejos de verla más fuerte Goku la notaba más frágil que antes, pretendía no ponerle atención a este detalle por que no le gustaba complicarse la existencia con cosillas de ese tipo, sin embargo en momentos como esos donde solo estaban ellos dos, solos y sin otra actividad que hacer su mete no podía evitar preguntarse muchas cosas sobre el estado de su esposa.

-Ah ya… y, ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas así?- Chichi rodo los ojos ante su incomprensión antes de explicárselo nuevamente.

-Por que estoy embarazada, eso quiere decir que tu y yo vamos a ser padres de un niño, es decir una persona como tú y como yo que nacerá siendo muy pequeña y comenzara a crecer poco a poco, pero para eso primero debe terminar de formarse dentro de mi.- Resumió su explicación de forma clara, aunque Goku tuvo todo el tiempo esa cara de "no entiendo" algo en la mirada del guerrero hizo sentir a Chichi que le había entendido al menos en esencia lo más importante.

-Y ¿Te duele?- Pregunto el inseguro de tocarla o no.

-No

Mintió ella acomodándose mejor para que Goku tocara, aunque en realidad no mentía del todo pues lo que le dolía eran las caderas y la espalda, no el vientre. Goku pareció tomar seguridad de lo que ella dijo por qué acercándose otro poco pico su panza con cuidado y retiro la mano rápidamente como si alguna especie de mounstro fuese a salir de ahí, Chichi rio internamente ante esa conducta tan peculiar, tomo la mano de Goku luego de una cuarto piquete y la dirigió hacia el nacimiento de su vientre donde puso la palma extendida de su esposo sobre la piel de una manera suave pero firme.

Al inicio Goku pareció sobre acogido con aquella sensación tan extraña, como si de el estomago de ella emanara una radiación calurosa, como un suave palpitar como si…como si hubiese algo vivo ahí dentro, o al menos eso era la único que lograba pensar Goku pues no se sentía lo mismo si tocaba una mano o un brazo de ella, no. En su panza había algo irradiando energía que le parecía vagamente familiar a Goku algo que le llamaban… ¿Ki? Si, esforzándose mucho podía recordar esa palabra de varias de sus andanzas anteriores, pero, ¿Por qué había un "algo" con Ki dentro de Chichi?

-¿Goku me estas escuchando?- Chichi se encontró sorprendida al ver el sobresalto que sufrió su esposo, como si su voz le hubiese caído como un balde de agua fría.

-Ah…no, ¿Qué…? ¿Alguna vez te has comido un animal vivo?- Cuestiono interrumpiendo su pregunta inicial ante la cual Chichi hizo un gesto extrañísimo antes de contestarle.

-No, ¿Por qué?

- Pues por qué de tu panza se siente un como…. "Buuuzzzm"- Goku hizo un gesto gracioso de ondas con las manos para luego volver a tocar su vientre, Chichi enarco una ceja dándole a entender que no lograba seguirle el hilo de conversación- Si algo así como una onda de calor o un…ki, eso es un ki pequeñito, pequeñito.- Con esa explicación todo se aclaro en la mente de Chichi.

-Ah eso. No tonto ese es nuestro bebe, el calor lo irradia mi cuerpo y el suyo por que está vivo, creciendo y desarrollándose. Las ondas que dices deben ser su corazón palpitando y si dices que tiene "Ki" imagino que sacara muchas cosas de su padre aparte del inmenso apetito.- Concluyo ella cruzando los brazos e imaginando a otro niño igualito a Goku, el frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo le hizo para llegar hasta ahí?- Chichi se dio un golpe en la frente, lo cual Goku interpreto de una forma bastante acertada para sorpresa de la guerrera- ¿Ya me lo habías dicho verdad? Perdón se me olvido, anda dime, ¿Te lo comiste?

-No, sucedió… es un proceso complicado que no es importante, el punto ahora es que el bebe que está adentro puede estar enfermo.- Le explico ella reanudando el tema inicial de conversación, Goku quien seguía acariciándole el vientre la miro confuso.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Cómo con fiebre o resfrió? Pero…esa cosa esta dentro de ti, ¿No?

-¡Goku no le digas así a nuestro hijo!

-Perdón, ¿Pero bueno si es cierto lo que dije?- Por un pequeñísimo instante Chichi tuvo la ligera sensación de que Goku estaba siendo muy cruel con su bebe pero decidió darle una oportunidad tomando en cuenta que a él no solían importarle esos detalles y lo dejo pasar.

-Bueno si, básicamente si, ¿Por qué?

-Por que es como si estuvieses enferma, ¿No?

-No, no, no te preocupes por eso, lo único que debes hacer ahora es intentar aprenderte que este niño aquí dentro es un ser humano y es nuestro hijo, no una "cosa"

-Aja, oye ¿No tienes hambre?

Si antes Chichi había pensado que Goku fue ligeramente despectivo en cuanto a su hijo ahora lo confirmo, se pregunto por qué si él no era así antes, no era malo con el ni podía decirse que lo odiaba pero Goku parecía…desinteresado del tema a un nivel exasperante y eso estaba comenzando a molestarla tomando en cuenta que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Goku te estoy hablando de algo importante, ¿Puedes hacerme caso?

-Te estoy haciendo caso, estás hablando de la cosa que hace "Bzzz" adentro de ti.

-¡Basta deja de llamarlo cosa!- Chillo ella con las mejillas encendidas de ira y acercándose peligrosamente a Goku quien había retrocedido en la cama sintiéndose temeroso- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio respecto a un tema tan, tan importante? ¡Me parece muy grosero y cruel de tu parte que te expreses así de tu propio hijo!- Chichi comenzó a sentirse de pronto muy triste y muy afectada, a lo mejor le estaba dando otro cambio de humor por qué sintió sus mejillas mas húmedas y Goku puso una cara horrorizada.

-Pero…Chi, no… oye Chi no llores, no te lo tomes personal no tengo nada contra ti ni contra esa cosa…- Chichi que había parado de sollozar para mirarlo frunció el ceño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y comenzó a golpear a Goku con furia en el pecho al tiempo que él se daba cuenta de su error- No, quise decir… es que Chi no llores mas enserio, s-si no, no me concentro igual…- Le pidió, más bien le suplico con mirada de cachorro, ella solo le volteo el rostro molesta.

-¡Como quieres que me ponga si eres tan desconsiderado!- Bufo ella aun sin mirarlo, Goku por otra parte se mostro tan aliviado de verla menos llorosa que olvido de lo que estaban hablando, bueno de hecho eso ya lo había olvidado hace rato, lo único que tenia presente era que Chichi estaba molesta por que él le estaba diciendo "cosa" a algo.

-Pero Chi, si yo le digo a … "eso" de esa forma es por que ni siquiera tiene nombre, solo por eso.-Intento explicar Goku sin que se notara mucho que ya no sabía de que estaban hablando exactamente, aunque Chichi se lo recordaría después.

-¿Nombre? ¡Nombre, tienes mucha razón Goku no podemos tener un hijo sin nombre! Bueno, creo que por aquí había…- Eso fue lo más raro que Goku presencio en su vida, de estar molestar y triste ella paso a verse animada y alegre mientras hablaba para sí misma y anotaba o tachaba cosas en un papel.

Sin embargo esa no fue la última cosa rara que paso durante ese tiempo, un día común y corriente Goku iba regresando de su sesión de entrenamientos (Desde que recupero la memoria procuraba ejercitarse aunque fuese un poco todos los días) pensando en sus cosas y en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando al llegar a la puerta en la parte de afuera pudo escuchar la voz de Chi al otro lado, a Goku por alguna extraña razón se le hizo raro escucharla hablar, sobre todo por que nadie le respondía lo que ella decía y su voz sonaba supremamente melosa, cosa que no era común en ella.

-Awww ¿Mi amorcito me dio una patadita?, claro que sí, mi guerrerito divino esta de pillo.

-Pues que yo recuerde no he pateado nada hoy.

Chichi volteo sorprendida al notar que Goku estaba parado detrás de ella con ambas manos recargadas en sus hombros, el guerrero decidió entrar a la casa y al escucharla decir eso ultimo no pudo evitar comentar lo que Chichi decía. Ella por otro lado sonrió emocionada al verlo sin poder esperar a darle la nueva noticia. Había pasado un mes más desde la visita del médico, ella quien ahora contaba con cuatro meses y medio lucia (para su alivio) exactamente igual pero ya no requería de tanta comida como antes y los cambios hormonales habían disminuido en gran medida lo cual era un descanso considerable para la pareja, y ahora hacia tanto solo cinco minutos Chichi presencio un hermoso momento dentro de sí misma.

-Goku, Goku ven es maravilloso.

-¿Qué?- Chichi decidió primero actuar pues podría ser que pasara en cualquier momento y no quería que Goku se lo perdiera por nada, lo sentó en el sillón junto a ella y puso la mano de él sobre su panza, después le explico que estaba haciendo para que quitara esa cara de confusión.

- Tu solo espera y veras, dios es tan lindo y al menos una muestra de que está sano…- Goku a cada comentario se confundía mas y mas, estuvo a punto de preguntarle de que demonios estaba hablando pero antes de hacerlo un movimiento atrapo sus palabras y lo dejo mudo.

Atónito a inseguro de saber si lo que sintió fue real o no presiono solo con un poco mas de fuerza donde estaba su mano y espero a que sucediera. Volvió a sentirlo, era como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpecito en la palma de la mano pero eso era imposible, ¿O no?

-A-Algo… ¡Se movió! Algo s-se movió ahí dentro.- Exclamo medio asustado y frenético, aunque para su sorpresa Chichi solo pudo reír ante eso.

-Claro que algo se movió tontito, ese fue nuestro pequeño hijo.- Goku hizo una mueca, tenía la ligerísima y extraña sensación de que ya había escuchado eso antes pero decidió desecharlo de su mente.

-¿Y por qué esta ahí dentro? ¿No te hace daño?

-Por vigésima vez no, pero quería que lo supieras por que es la primera vez que lo hace, ay es tan lindo…- Chichi soltó un suspiro de niña enamorada como esos que le dedicaba a Goku en los inicios de la relación, el se limito a enarcar una ceja sin entenderla del todo- Ay, ahí está otra vez, mi amorcito divino esta de travieso dándome patadas, ¿Verdad que si corazón, verdad que si?- Chichi se inclinaba hacia su panza para hablarle en tono cariñoso, Goku solo rodo los ojos recostándose mejor en el respaldo del sillón.

Probo distraerse pensando en la mancha del techo, o el hipnótico brillo del foco (aunque no logro pensar mucho en eso por que le lastimaba los ojos), e incluso en su cabello despeinado pero las explosiones de cariño y melosidad que Chichi hacia al lado suyo estaban comenzando a empalagarlo por no decir otra cosa, y era extraño por que el no solía ponerle atención a esas cosas o si lo hacía en realidad no lo recordaba, bueno en este caso si recordaba que ella estaba hablándole de esa forma a la cosa (Si, aun le decía así) dentro de su panza aunque no sabía la razón con exactitud, finalmente y luego de dos minutos llenos de miel con mermelada empapando frases como "Mi bebito precioso" o "Mi amorcito divino" no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

-¿Por qué le hablas a la cosa dentro de tu panza? No es como si te fuera a responder…

Al momento de escuchar eso la sonrisa que estaba adornando el rostro de Chichi se desvaneció por completo dejando notar su incrédula confusión, volteo hacia Goku pero el parecía absorto en el techo como si no quisiese verla. Aturdida intento comprobar que lo que había escuchado de verdad había sido dicho por Goku, por que era una frase bastante fastidiosa si podía decirlo, luego de pellizcarse acepto que en efecto Goku había dicho eso y su única reacción fue cuestionarlo.

-¿Co-Como que por qué? ¡Claro que puede escucharme, está vivo y me está demostrando su afecto mediante pataditas! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer preguntas tan hirientes sobre nuestro hijo?- Goku volteo a verla confuso.

-¿Hirientes? No sé qué es eso, pero volviendo a la tema de la cos…- Se detuvo al notar la mirada amenazante de Chichi y decidió reemplazar la palabra "cosa" por lo que ella había dicho hace unos instantes- …Nuestro hijo, no creo que pueda escucharte por que no tiene orejas.- Le explico el seguro de sí, Chichi frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no tiene?- Replico Chichi cruzándose de brazos a lo cual Goku señalo su panza mientras se explicaba.

-Nadie pero es que yo no le veo la orejas por ningún lado- Dicho esto Chichi rodo los ojos imaginando la imagen mental que Goku tenía de su panza con un par de orejas a cada lado, negó con la cabeza y lo miro seriamente.

-Goku el bebe está adentro, por lo tanto sus orejas están adentro y en este momento nos está escuchando.- Goku la miro medio sorprendido lo cual Chichi aprovecho mientras él le ponía atención- Y está escuchando que le dices "cosa" y eso nos hace sentir mal.

-Ah perdón, lo siento.

Chichi asintió complacida con sus disculpas y siguió en lo suyo, Goku por su lado a pesar de sentir en realidad esa disculpa seguía pensando que era muy rara la forma en la cual ella se expresaba sobre la cosa-hijo de ellos por que el en realidad no podía imaginar que esa cosa-hijo pudiese escucharla, además le generaba una sensación extraña que cada vez que ella hablaba con esos sobrenombres cariñosos y el volteaba se daba cuenta que no hablaba con el si no con el bebe-cosa. Era una especie de vacío que termino por ignorar.

Sucedieron más cosas raras, todas ellas relacionadas entre sí las cuales Goku nunca fue capaz de relacionar por que no recordaba lo que sucedían pero la más rara de todas fue durante el sexto mes de Chichi. En ese su panza creció realmente muchísimo alcanzando el tamaño de los nueve meses que no tenia, ella se podía mover con mucha dificultad y le dolía de a horrores la cadera, aunque Goku no notaba todos los cambios si noto que estaba más grande y sintió que era mas frágil por lo cual estuvo como sombra pegado detrás de ella todo el tiempo, Chichi deseo que él no hiciera eso por que solo lograba fastidiarla.

-Goku por favor deja de mosquear atrás mío todo el tiempo y más bien ve a otro lado.- Le pidió ella ligeramente impaciente e irritada pero intentando sonar amable, Goku negó a su lado.

-No, es que siento que te va a pasar algo.- Aclaro el confundido e inseguro- Mh…no mejor me quedo aquí.

-Pero mi amor no me va a pasar nada aquí recostada en la cama, ¿Por qué no me puedes entender?- Soltó Chichi sintiendo una mezcla de ternura y fastidio en su voz, ¿Cómo es que Goku siempre lograba conmoverla y exasperarla al mismo tiempo?

-P-Pero ¿Y si quieres ir al baño y te caes en la tina? ¿O-O si de pronto ruedas en la cama y te quedas en el suelo como tortuga sin pode pararte?¿Y si tan pronto como salga de esta habitación te quedas inconsciente?

-¡Ay Goku deja de decir tonterías! Nada de eso va a pasarme, escucha si quieres quedarte hazme el favor de estar a mi lado y no detrás de mí como una sombra.-Goku asintió sentándose a su lado y mirando como hipnotizado a Chichi con su ahora prominente panza y la cara llena de sudor mientras buscaba un numero en la agenda que tenía en las manos, lucia cansada y adolorida.

-¿Segura que estas…?

-¡Sí! Por enésima vez estoy bien.

Era mentira, estaba fatigada, le dolía la entrepierna a horrores y sentía muchísimas ganas de ir al baño pero pararse le parecía realmente molesto, se podía aguantar un poco más, al menos hasta que Goku decidiera irse. Como eso no sucedió y luego de cinco minutos el seguía ahí con ella hablando decidió recurrir a un engaño para que la dejara en paz mientras iba al sanitario sola, por que con lo atento y paranoico que estaba era capaz de querer quedarse ahí dentro con ella para que no le pasara nada.

-¿Goku puedes traerme un vaso con jugo de arándanos?

-Claro.

Dicho esto dejo la habitación y ella pudo respirar tranquila, sabía que llegar al baño le tomaría muchísimo tiempo por que le dolían a horrores las caderas y la entre pierna, como pudo se paro y apoyándose en la pared camino lentamente hacia el baño sintiendo un calor tremendo en la entrepierna acompañado de varios espasmos de dolor, entre retorcijones abrió la puerta del baño dispuesta a hacer sus necesidades y esperar que el dolor se le fuera pero en un ultimo retorcijón especialmente fuerte las ganas de ir al baño disminuyeron un poco y Chichi encontró que el suelo donde estaba sus pies de hallaba húmedo. _No puede ser…_

Aterrada miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con una charca de agua que había salido de ella misma, negó con la cabeza medio frustrada, se suponía que eso no sucedería hasta dentro de unos tres meses mas pero ahí estaba ella, aunque eso no fue lo peor. Al inicio Chichi había pensado que se le había roto la fuente pero cuando intento caminar por una toalla para limpiarse sintió más humedad cayendo de su cuerpo, una sorpresa enorme se llevo al notar que lo que chorreaba no era más agua si no sangre, aturdida y sintiéndose mareada toco el área para encontrar más sangre que emanaba del lugar, ¿Era eso normal? Chichi no pudo saberlo por qué lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo choco con el suelo sumiendo su cabeza en la negrura de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aja, antes de que me maten por dejarlo ahi quiero decir que esta justificado por que poner el despertar y toda la cosa seria algo muy complicado y largo y haria que este capitulo hubiese sido mas largo aun y por ende tardara mas.<strong>

**Bueno tambien quiero que sepan que el embarazo fue ligeramente diferente por que yo se los adverti antes, ya se que fue algo raro pero similar, o al menos espero que asi se haya sentido.**

**No me queda mas que decir que lamento la ligera tardanza y espero les haya gustado el episodio.**


	14. Futuro prometedor

**Bueno antes que nada deben saber que lamento muchas cosas, entre ellas la excesiva tardanza y el hacer esperar en los lectores, pero nada lamento mas que este sea el final de la historia tan maravillosa que hize para ustedes, no voy a mentirles pues este sera el ultimo capitulo de historia que tengan, las explicaciones las dare al final asi que, si no es mucha molestia espero que logren disfrutar lo ultimo que les ofrezco, que en esta ocasion es el capitulo mas largo del Fan fic.**

**Las aclaraciones estarán también al final de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por: Irazue Kira...**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV.- Futuro prometedor...<strong>

* * *

><p>Como una pesa sofocante que le impedía respirar Chichi sentía la presión causando estragos en sus pulmones, el frió sudor descendía por su cabeza mientras se fruncía su ceño en una mueca dificultosa causada por la ansiedad e incomodidad que su cuerpo le confería. Se sentía como aprisionada o como si no pudiese moverse con libertad, no podía hablar ni podía abrir los ojos, era algo tan raro que se asimilaba a una especie de trance donde tu mente esta consiente pero tu cuerpo está paralizado y por más que intentes gritar o pedir ayuda no funcionaria ¿Seria ese el caso de ella?<p>

Quizás si lo era por qué Chichi estaba consciente de la temperatura del ambiente que era cálida, de una tenue luz blanca que se filtraba por sus ojos cerrados, incluso de un ligero olor a alcohol y desinfectante de ese que usaban en los hospitales, entre mas y mas lo pensaba mas se despertaban sus sentidos pues ahora podía escuchar un constante pitido cercano a ella que había comenzado primero como un zumbido agudo y se fue aclarando poco a poco, seguramente de una maquina que estaba midiendo sus signos vitales, frunció mas el ceño sintiendo una punzada en su frente. _Ya esta…esto me parece familiar… _Si definitivamente familiar, como esa ocasión en la cual Goku la hirió gravemente y ella despertó en un hospital_¿Un…un hospital?_

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento y todos los problemas que le ocasionarían a Goku y a ella cruzaron su mente abrió los ojos de manera salvaje con estos casi saliendo de sus orbes, se sentó en la camilla del hospital respirando de manera agitada y movida por un impulso intento salir de la cama para atorarse entre varios cables conectados a su cuerpo que se lo impedían.

Hastiada y ansiosa por irse antes de que la encontraran despierta y quisieran hacerle estudios debido a su bebe con cola de mono se arranco todo los cables y aparatos para luego pararse y correr hacia la primera puerta con la que se cruzo en esa habitación la cual la llevo al baño. No lograba recordar nada claro, todo era una mezcla de mareos, sangre incomodidad y su nombre siendo repetido varias veces lo cual no ayudaba en nada a su situación actual, se habría tirado como loca a seguir corriendo de no ser por que de pronto se mareo nuevamente.

Respiro hondo varias veces calmándose y pensando, luego lavo su cara con abundante agua para despertarse por completo y tener alertas los sentidos, si estaba en un hospital lo mejor era no precipitarse, además en esta ocasión a Goku no le harían nada por qué no tenia cola, la única afectada habría sido ella y su niño pero él estaría seguro mientras ella lo tuviera dentro de su vientre… _Espera un… ¡No puede ser! _Aterrada, asombrada e incrédula toco su vientre plano, el espacio vacío, el hueco que alguna vez contuvo un cuerpo vivo adentro ahora tenía nada más que una planicie, estaba frio no vibraba y no le respondía, demasiado afectada como para creerlo tambaleo hasta chocar con la pared y recargarse en ella evitando caer de bruces al piso.

¿Dónde estaba su hijo o hija? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? Miles de preguntaban se atimonaban en su mente una tras otra poniéndola mas y mas paranoica con cada posible respuesta, aun incrédula se pellizco fuertemente la mejilla (Pues todo eso era como una pesadilla) y volvió a mirarse con incredulidad al sentir el dolor que le avisaba esa escena era real, estaba plana otra vez, quizás no tan esbelta como antes pero igualmente muy delgada, vacía, sola… _¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estoy y donde esta mi bebe? ¡Maldita sea que es esto! _

Apresurada salió de un portazo del baño dispuesta a irse de la habitación y mover a todo el hospital entero si era necesario con tal de encontrar a su bebe. Aunque nadie le aseguraba que su bebe estaba vivo ella tenía una corazonada y si ellos se habían atrevido a tocarlo o hacerle una prueba extraña… _¡Se van a enterar de quién soy yo! _Camino hacia la única puerta restante olvidándose de sus dolores y deshaciéndose de su inseguridad para abrirla de par en par con su objetivo fijo en mente aunque al abrirla no encontró precisamente lo que esperaba.

-¿Chi chi? ¡Chichi dios mío estas bien!- Acto seguido Chichi recibió uno de esos abrazos tan fuertes, aprisionantes y embrazadores que podían partirte todos los huesos del cuerpo…literalmente, al inicio no había visto quien le estaba abrazando pero luego de dos segundos en los cuales aprovecho para tomar aire lo averiguo.

-Pa…ya…para, para.- Afortunadamente su suplica fue escuchada por que unos segundos más y ella habría sido quebrada por la mitad, al separarse pudo ver el rostro sonriente y aliviado de su padre que la miraba como si fuera un tesoro my preciado que se perdió hace muchos años.

-Hija mía, esto es tan especial… no puedo creer que al fin estés bien, y caminando como si nada.- A pesar de que ver a su padre era un alivio enorme la preocupación de su bebe la mantenía distraída por lo cual lo tomo del brazo con urgencia.

-Papa por favor déjame pasar, tengo que buscar a mi hijo.- Sin embargo, aun con sus deseos de correr a buscar a su hijo o hija nuevamente fue aprisionada por una agarradura, esta vez su padre la estaba tomando del brazo impidiéndole irse- Pa… Papa, Por favor suéltame tengo que ir a…

-No, espera hija, todo está bien.- Chichi quien había estado intentando zafarse a la desesperada le miro sin entender. ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquilo? Estuvo a punto de exigirle que la soltara pero su padre cerró la puerta sin compasión impidiéndole el paso.-Escucha lo importante ahora es que te recuestes y descanses…

-¡Pero como…! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Con los brazos cruzados se sentó en la camilla mas no se recostó sospechando que algo extraño sucedía, estaba dispuesta a irse tan pronto como su padre le explicara lo que tenía que explicarle y ella pudiese decirle que estaba bien y que quería buscar a su hijo.

-Bueno no tengo los detalles exactos pero sé que llegaste a este hospital ensangrentada y al punto del colapso en tus signos vitales, cuando llegue ya te habían operado pero seguías inconsciente, me llamaron de aquí una vez que Goku les dijo tu nombre y reconocieron el apellido que te relacionaba conmigo.- Le sonrió su padre a lo cual Chichi a pesar de sentirse aliviada volvió a ponerse ansiosa con lo de la supuesta operación.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Dónde está mi bebe? Papa yo sé que no te conté antes pero puede que mi bebe tenga una…- Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase con "Cola de mono" por que su padre alzo la mano para hablar nuevamente evitando así que ella explotara en el frenesí.

-Descuida el está bien, le pague a los doctores y enfermeras de este hospital para que no lo investigaran y no hicieran nada.- Explico el Rey ogro esperando que su hija al fin se tranquilizara aunque para su enorme sospesa no sucedió de esa forma.

-¡Menos mal! ¿Está bien? ¿Le…le pasa algo? Fue por que nació prematuro, ¿Verdad? Dios mío déjame ir a verlo…- Se paro otra vez como gallina loca revoloteando e intentando franquear sin éxito el increíble muro que era su padre, quien se dio a la tarea de tranquilizarla nuevamente.

-Descuida es un niño tan sano y fuerte… se parece mucho a ti aunque tiene la exclusiva herencia de su padre.

Al escuchar la palabra "exclusiva" Chichi sabía que su padre no se refería precisamente al físico o fuerza de Goku si no su cola desconocida e incluso su tipo de sangre particularmente inusual, esto hizo por un momento que la ansiedad se le bajara dejando en ella una peculiar necesidad de explicarle a su padre sobre su hijo "extraordinario".

-Papa yo…sé que no me comunique mucho contigo, y aunque te contaba mediante cartas mis fases no era del todo suficiente, el caso es que lo de la cola de mi bebe no creí que fuera conveniente explicártelo en una carta…- Comento ella esperando algo de seriedad aunque en lugar de eso recibió una sonrisa llena de absoluta comprensión que logro sorprenderla bastante.

-Oh no se por qué le tomas tanta seriedad, hemos visto más cosas a lo largo de nuestra vida, además Goku tenía cola de niño hija, ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla mi nieto?- Pregunto él y Chichi por un mili segundo pudo jurar ver un destello de orgullo en los ojos de su padre al hablar de su nieto.

-Sí pero cuando la luna…

Chichi se detuvo sin terminar su oración comprendiendo el por qué de la calma de su progenitor, ahí estaba la diferencia entre ella y su padre. Si ella nunca hubiese vivido lo que sucedió cuando Goku se transformo habría estado tan cariñosamente enternecida de la cola de su hijo como su padre, no obstante ella sabia la verdad detrás de esa extremidad y las consecuencias de la misma, eso le recordaba el peso de una promesa que le había hecho a su esposo y el mismo daño que su cuerpo alguna vez había recibido. Pero no podía contárselo a su papa, no lo haría y no tenía el valor, lo mejor sería ocultarlo y mirar luego como se desenvolvía el asunto, mientras tanto tenía que desviar la conversación antes de que la cuestionaran.

-Quiero decir…estoy algo confundida.- Exclamo fingiendo un dolor de cabeza para que no le hicieran más preguntas, para su suerte funciono. Suspiro mirando a su alrededor y volvió a ver a su padre con una cuestionante mas- ¿Sera que puedo ver a mi hijo?

-Claro, ahora que estas mejor podemos ir a tu casa, lo encontraremos ahí.- Le explico Ox satan mientras presionaba el botón de atención del hospital, Chichi se sintió más tranquila al saber que todo estaba en orden, no obstante al escuchar esa última frase de su progenitor algo hizo renacer su preocupación.

-¿En la casa? ¿Con quién está en la casa?

-Lo trasladaron junto a Goku y…- Pero no lo dejo terminar de hablar pues con el simple hecho de escuchar el primer nombre fue suficiente para enloquecerla por completo siendo casi imposible razonar con ella.

-¿Con Goku? ¡Por dios papa! ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¡Debe estar muerto de hambre, o nadie habrá cambiado su pañal o quizás Goku lo tiro de cabeza y-y entonces…!-Las exclamaciones de terror y ansiedad se amontonaban una detrás de otra sin permitir que el Rey de la montaña Fry pan le explicara qué era lo que sucedía- ¡No claro! ¿Por qué no mejor decidiste tirar al bebe de un edificio tu mismo? ¡No tenias que dejarlo con Goku y ahora, cuando lle-llegue los dos es-estarán…!

-¡Chichi tranquilízate! Una enfermera del hospital está con ellos en la casa, atendieron al bebe desde que salieron de aquí. El caso es que no deseábamos que el bebe se quedara mucho tiempo en el hospital por las opiniones de otros médicos y tampoco convenía que mi Yerno se quedara así que ambos se fueron.- Explico su padre pacientemente con una sonrisa llena de calma, Chichi suspiro luego de haber respirado repetidas veces y calmarse, repentinamente bajo la mirada sintiéndose triste.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Sé que entre más tiempo estuviesen aquí seria más arriesgado pero no podía afectarles mucho esperarme un día o dos…

Chichi levanto su cara decepcionada para encontrarse con una mueca dificultosa que su padre le estaba dedicando, ella lo miro extrañada ante eso a lo cual Ox Satan volvió a sentarla en la camilla de la habitación (Ella se había parado completamente frenética cuando escucho lo de su hijo y Goku solos)

-Hija será mejor que te sientes para escuchar esto.- La mueca de duda que tenia Chichi se torno nuevamente a una de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo con el bebe, con Goku o conmigo?-Su papa negó rápidamente, aun así en su cara podía verse una mueca de seriedad.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… bueno ellos no te esperaron por qué… haz estado dormida cuarenta días…

-¿!Que¡?

Chichi quien se había mostrado más o menos calmada se paro en un instante mirando a su padre incrédula y con ojos desorbitados sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, se seco su boca y su corazón se acelero por un momento, ¿No podía ser verdad, o si? Su padre se limito a asentir como para confirmarle una pregunta que nunca hizo, y ella atónita y sin poder creerlo se dejo caer de sentón en la cama. Trago luego de varios segundos en los cuales su cerebro logro responde para hacer una única pregunta.

-¿P-pero como fue… posible? ¿Cómo es que…?

-No lo sabemos hija. Los doctores dicen que… Goku llego cargándote en brazos, y tú estabas inconsciente. Yo personalmente no lo presencie pero si me contaron que habías perdido mucha sangre, tus signos vitales habían descendido considerablemente y estuviste al punto del colapso.- Chichi sintió un escalofrió descender por su espalda al escuchar eso de colapso, ósea la muerte, el no despertar. Respiro mirándolo con duda.

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás por el bebe, suele suceder que las mujeres tengan embarazos riesgosos y en algunos casos…mueran.

Comento él con un tono bastante triste y melancólico que solo usaba cuando habla de su madre, Chichi entonces recordó que ella había sido uno de esos casos donde el nacimiento del niño deploraba o terminaba con la vida de la madre, trago saliva sintiéndose algo culpable y triste ante ello. Su madre no murió el día en que ella nació pero desde ese momento su salud fue disminuyendo haciendo que viviese muy enferma hasta el día de su muerte. Pensar que ella pudo haber sido un caso así y que ella provoco eso en su padre la hizo sentirse mal.

-Papa yo…

-No, está bien Chichi, es momento de ir a casa.- Contesto el sonriendo de mejor humor sin dejarse afectar por el pasado, ante aquello Chichi solo pudo asentir sin evitar hacer el intento de animarse ella también aunque no podía.

Después de todo cuarenta días eran demasiado, muchísimo y muy alarmante sin contar que decepcionante era el saber que se había perdido el primer mes de vida al lado de su hijo. Chichi no podía saber la razón exacta de su peligro pero se hacía a una idea de ello, por el momento se limito a vestirse para salir y coger sus cosas en lo que su padre salía a arreglar los pagos y algunos últimos informes.

Cuando Chichi comenzó a cambiarse y se quito la bata del hospital miro su vientre nuevamente, entonces pudo comprobar que el haber estado dormida cuarenta días no era del todo in-creíble. Al parecer le habían practicado una cesaría y en su vientre quedaban algunas cicatrices que estaban bien cerradas y apunto de sanar lo suficiente como para empezar a hacer sus labores diarias, suspiro mirando su piel plana y sintió un vacio muy triste que la hizo sentirse sola. Quizás se debía a que su hijo estaba lejos y ni siquiera pudo verlo el día de su nacimiento pero eso no terminaba de explicar ese abandono que su cuerpo resentía por la usencia de su bebe.

Algo era seguro y eso era que estaba ansiosa por ver a si hijo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, abrazarlo y asegurase de su bienestar. Por otro lado ver a Goku lejos de aliviarla solo iba a preocuparla y hacer que se sintiera incomoda, ahora que era seguro que su hijo tenía cola solo le quedaba ver qué hacer con ello. Chichi en lo personal no tenia ningún problema con esa extremidad, ella amaba a su hijo y no le importaba que tuviese un arma letal bamboleándose de un lado a otro con alegría, además una parte de su corazón deseaba ahorrarle el sufrimiento de cortarle una extremidad a su bebe pero la otra le decía que si Goku deseaba no tomar riesgos ella atendería su petición sin replicar ni poner excusa alguna.

Salió del hospital con su padre vestida con una nueva muda de ropa pues según lo que le conto su progenitor su otro vestido había quedado demasiado manchado como para lavarlo, mientras recorrían la carretera en el auto Chichi no podía evitar preguntarse si Goku recordaría lo de la promesa, esperaba que no por que, por irónico que sonase recordar las cosas en esta ocasión podía causar más dolor y preocupaciones que beneficios, y en esos momentos Chichi estaba harta de los problemas, solo podía esperar a ver qué pasaba mientras se cuestionaba a si misma que estarían haciendo su esposo y su pequeño hijo en casa…

[+]

Goku se removió incómodamente por enésima vez en ese día, llevaba haciendo eso muy seguido y no podía dejar de hacerlo, era una sensación extraña como cuando tienes un pendiente en particular que te hace estar inquieto o cuando estas buscando algo o alguien en algún lugar y no logras encontrarlo, el problema con él es que no había ni un pendiente, o problema o nada…el solo era consciente de que regreso de su entrenamiento hacia una hora y en esa misma no había parado de moverse de un lado a otro en órbita de mosca rascándose la cabeza o gruñendo para sí mismo.

No, no era un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, provenía de su boca y era provocado por la inconformidad de la situación (Aun cuando él no sabía exactamente "que" le molestaba de la situación), algo fastidiado se levanto del sofá donde había estado recostado y decidió ir hacia afuera a entretenerse con cualquier cosa que le llenara ese maldito vacio que sentía, al hacer eso casi choco con la "Jaula cuadrada de madera" como el solía verla y como siempre sucedía desde hacia cuarenta días en los que se topaba con aquella "Jaula" Goku no pudo detener a su persona e inmensa curiosidad de revisar el contenido encontrándose con una bola rosa cubierta en sabanas en el centro de un mullido colchón diminuto.

Y como en todas esas ocasiones enarco una ceja soltando un humeo mientras inspeccionaba al pequeño pedazo de humanidad en esa cuna, dando varias vueltas en órbita alrededor de él se acercaba y alejaba preguntándose qué demonios era exactamente esa cosa, que curiosamente parecía estar viva y respirar, para comprobarlo la pico tres veces en el estomago alejando su dedo fugazmente y observando su reacción.

La pequeña criatura siempre omitía un quejido muy suave y fruncía su cara por completo antes de volver a relajarse y dormir, aunque en algunas ocasiones la imprudencia de su curioso padre le causo un malestar mayor desembocando en un llanto infernal que saco unas cuantas canas verdes a la pobre enfermera contratada del hospital que en ese momento estaba reportándose en el teléfono de la habitación de arriba.

Goku a pesar de querer evitarlo no podía detenerse a sí mismo de hacerlo, para el ese era el ser humano más extraño y único que había visto hasta ahora, parecía ser muy frágil y suavecito como una pluma. El había visto y vivido muchas cosas, así no recordara la mayoría de ellas si tenía presente que en el mundo había muchos tipos de personas pero jamás imagino o conocía antes a alguien que fuese más bajo que lo que median sus rodillas, y ahora frente a el había una bolita de carne envuelta en sabanas apenas más grande que el espacio que ocupaban sus dos manos.

-Vaya cosa graciosa…

Puntualizo picando el pequeño ser con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad e incluso traviesa, la criatura comenzó a hacer las muecas con todo el rostro mientras se quejaba, Goku no lo estaba picando fuerte y además sus llamadas de atención a la criatura tenían un propósito que básicamente era ver sus ojos pues el no había visto que los abriera nunca (claro que si había sucedido, no lo recordaba)

-¡No señor Goku!

-¿Chi?

Goku volteo instintivamente ante el grito y ese tono de regaño en la voz de aquella chica cuyo nombre no conocía, sin embargo al voltear y notar que no era ni remotamente parecida a quien el nombro sufrió una extraña baja de ánimo adjunta a una sensación de vacío, fastidio y aburrimiento. La chica comenzó a parlotear no se qué cosas sobre un llanto infernal y meterse con alguien de su tamaño pero Goku la ignoro mientras salía al patio a pasar el rato, ni si quiera sabia por que había dicho ese nombre antes que todos los que conocía o recordaba pero estaba claro que esa chica con ropa blanca no era Chi.

Estando encima de una roca algo apartada de su casa, de manera perezosa Goku rodo los ojos preguntándose por que tenia la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que había sido regañado por acercarse a la bolita de carne en la jaula de madera, aunque él sabía perfectamente que esa era la "primera" vez que le pasaba no podía quitarse ese Deja vu de encima, y no contando eso no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios tenia la criaturita adentro o el por qué era tan valiosa, al menos eso sospechaba el por qué la chica de blanco le había pegado miles de reclamos acerca de tocarlo, ¡Como si se fuese a romper por un par de piquetitos!

Y no es que él lo hiciese con el afán de lastimarlo o molestar, simplemente era por curiosidad y pura curiosidad su cometido, aunque al final terminaba sin averiguar nada sobre lo que quería, igual ese no era un gran problema pues el terminaba olvidado todo, como en ese momento en el cual después de cinco minutos sin hacer nada de su mente se borro la escena completa con la chica de blanco y la bola de carne, aun así Goku no volvió a la casa pues en su cerebro se había grabado una especie de advertencia inconsciente que le decía no sería bueno estar cerca de casa en esos días.

Mirando hacia el cielo de manera perezosa comenzó a encontrarle forma a las nubes que este tenía, las cuales empezaban a tornarse amarillentas o naranjas debido al atardecer, sus ojos recorrían y giraban mentalmente las nubes para encontrarles alguna forma y tener básicamente algo con que matar el tiempo, había una en forma de pan al vapor, otra con cuerpo de dinosaurio, una picuda, otra llena de bolas, un que parecía un pierna de pavo, una nube con una persona encima, un pollo… _¿Una con alguien encima? _ Goku se sentó en la roca aturdido mientras buscaba con la vista la nube que creyó haber observado pero ya no estaba más ahí, había sido rápida y fugaz como un flash que deshizo la forma de las otras nubes.

_¿Una nube…rápida? _ Goku se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño en señal de reflexión, ese era uno de los momentos en los cuales tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba dejando de lado algo importante o que sabía algo pero no podía extraerlo con facilidad, de alguna forma una nube amarilla donde la gente podía montarse no le sonaba a una idea del todo ridícula, como si el mismo hubiese hecho eso cuando… _¡Pero claro! _Goku se paró de un salto al recordar, una nube amarilla era el transporte que el usaba cuando era niño, no solo eso también siendo adulto.

La idea de que la nube solo se movía cuando alguien estaba montado lo hizo pararse de un salto, y adjunto a ese pensamiento un olor familiar le hizo despertarse los sentidos, de alguna forma no era que desconociese esa esencia por lo cual decidió volver a casa a ver que sucedía, después de todo el ligero aroma iba en esa dirección y el guerrero tenia la curiosa sensación de que esta vez no lamentaría regresar antes de tiempo…

[+]

El frio viento calaba los huesos de Chichi mientras la nube se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia su hogar, sabía que debía haberse ido con su padre en el auto y que ambos llegarían de esa forma a eso de las once del día siguiente pero no había podido evitar el adelantarse a ver a su hijo. Tan pronto como habían salido del hospital y habían recorrido unos diez minutos en el auto hacia la salida del pueblo Chichi recordó lo de la nube.

Sabía que no era el transporte más seguro o acogedor del mundo y que en cierta forma no era recomendable montarse en ella con su estado actual, mucho menos era generoso dejar solo a su padre únicamente por sus ansias pero también era cierto que la angustia por su hijo la estaba matando y su padre tan comprensivo como era le permitió irse dándole un ligero chal con el cual abrigarse adjunto a un "Ten cuidado". Eso fue lo único que Chichi necesito para asentir y montarse en la nube sin temor alguno a caerse, ya había vivido cosas más horribles o emocionantes como para empezar a sentir miedo en ese momento. Calculaba que llegaría en una hora a lo mucho si seguía con un ritmo que no fuese lo suficientemente veloz como para votarla lo cual agradecía profundamente.

Cuando Chichi comenzó a reconocer las primeras montañas cerca de su hogar sintió su ansiedad y excitación aumentar al saber que se acercaba mas y mas a su pequeño, empezaba a atardecer y el cielo estaba tornándose de un amarillo suave a un naranja más oscuro, casi tirando a morado. Finalmente y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Chichi estuvo descendiendo frente a su casa, bajo de un salto sin importarle que casi se cayó en el proceso y se lastimo el tobillo, se estabilizo rápidamente y camino hacia la entrada con una sonrisa llena de impaciencia intentando abrir la puerta sin un resultado aparente, entonces toco algo molesta preguntándose por que su propia casa estaba cerrada con seguro sin importarle interrumpir a quien hablaba del otro lado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo que no ha llegado nadie? ¡Puedo olerla!

-Espere un momento por favor señor, están tocando la puerta.

Chichi ignoro que de hecho quien le abrió la puerta seguía detrás de ella, tan pronto como esta se separo dos centímetros del marco Chichi empujo lo que la obstaculizaba de entrar aplastando a la enfermera sin cuidado, sus ojos se posaron sobre la cuna que había en medio de la habitación ignorando todo sonido o ser vivo que no fuese su hijo.

Dormido entre el color azul celeste de su sabana con una piel suave, blanca y unas mejillas ligeramente rojas Chichi lo tomo entre sus brazos atesorándolo más que a nada en ese mundo, mientras le daba repetidos besos y lo pegaba un tanto a su rostro. Estaba vivo y sano, era un bebe sin ningún defecto, todo era perfecto en él y al reconocer el tacto de su progenitora abrió los ojos ligeramente sin llorar o emitir algún quejido (Cosa que sucedía muy amenudeo cuando era cargada por la enfermera). Chichi solo podía llorar sus ojos llena de alivio y felicidad, sabía que su hijo tenía un mes ya de vida pero para ella era como verlo recién nacido.

Apartado unos cuantos pasos de la escena pero no por eso ajeno a ella Son Goku miraba boquiabierto a la persona que acababa de entrar, ¡El sabía que era ella! Su olfato nunca lo engañaba y había seguido la esencia de Chichi desde que la sintió acercarse a la casa, había llegado un poco antes pero fue por un tiempo al parecer mínimo del cual él no se percato por estar tan azorado en su discusión con la chica de vestido y gorro blanco que en ese momento se encontraba tirada de sentón en el suelo con una expresión aturdida pensando que si no le hubiesen pagado tanto habría desertado de aquel trabajo mucho tiempo antes.

Volviendo al guerrero mono, continuo observando a la mujer que seguía con el mini pedacito de humanidad en sus brazos, a pesar de no tener recuerdo alguno de ellos tenía la sensación de que no la había visto en un tiempo y ahora que confirmo que era ella y estaba de vuelta cedió a su primer impulso con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Yo Chi!- Saludo alegremente. Dicho esto se acerco mientras la atrapa en un abrazo que la rodeo completamente a ella con todo y bebe aunque el guerrero no se dio cuenta de eso en realidad y poco le importo.

Chichi por su parte despertó de su trance de alivio cuando sintió que Goku la apretaba y con eso mismo al cuerpo de su hijo. Aunque lo había extrañado mucho y la idea de un abrazo grupal-familiar era algo bello la sorpresa pudo más que su sentimiento de conmoción logrando que soltara un gritito ahogado, de hecho también se sorprendió de ser recibida de esa forma por Goku, era como si en esas ultimas horas su bebe hubiese ocupado su mente por completo y Goku se hubiese desplazado a un segundo plano.

Algo aturdida estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar y recargar su barbilla en el hueco que había entre el hombro y cuello del guerrero pero un gemido débil la advirtió que la situación estaba tornándose molesta para el pequeño del grupo por lo cual decidió intervenir antes de que lo lastimaran o comenzara a llorar.

-¡Basta Goku, por favor!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El aludido atendió la llamada de atención al instante retrocediendo un paso sin entender del todo que pasaba ahí, Chichi lo agradeció internamente mientras inspeccionaba a su pequeño hijo, suspiro con alivio al notar que estaba bien y cargándolo entre sus brazos miro a Goku quien solo le sonreía con la cabeza ladeada a un lado como si fuese la primera vez que la veía después de muchos años, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando noto a la enfermera aun aturdida tambaleando en la pared por su causa.

-¡Ay dios mío, Goku ayúdala por favor!- El asintió ayudando a la enfermera, cuando esta noto que era él quien la estaba ayudando se soltó medio molesta recordando todas las complicaciones que Goku antes le había causado y siguió caminando sola, Chichi lo habría notado de no haber estado tan embelesada con su hijo.

-¿Señora Chichi?

-Sí, disculpe mi falta de educación y el golpe…- Soltó ella con una sonrisa avergonzada antes de continuar- Lo que sucede es que yo estaba muy ansiosa por ver a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo y…

-No, no. No me lo explique, solo necesito que firme este documento por favor.

Explico ella exasperada a lo cual Chichi asintió sin molestarse mucho por los modales de aquella empleada, después de todo si ella su hubiese tenido que hacer cargo de Goku y un bebe dentro de la misma habitación durante cuarenta días también se habría estresado de ese modo. Una vez firmando el documento la chica profirió un suspiro mas aliviado.

-Bien, hasta aquí llegan mis servicios, espero que vuelva a contratarnos y felicidades.

La enfermera prácticamente se voló tan pronto como dijo eso dejándolos solos a ella, Goku y su hijo en la estancia de la habitación. Chichi se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que llego a esa habitación que su más grande sueño al fin se había hecho realidad, tenía un hermoso hijo en brazos y un esposo al lado suyo, una casa acogedora en la cual vivían juntos y un futuro prometedor. Por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió aliviada y plena, feliz y completa, casi vaporosa.

Incluso se sintió más liviana disfrutando de la realización de algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, una vez que lo asimilo y comprendió a la perfección sonrió aun con más ganas y beso la frente de su hijo para luego apretujarlo con cariño logrando así que el bebe abriera los ojos. _Esto es tan maravilloso…nada podría arruinar este…_

-Chi tengo hambre- _…momento. _Chichi negó con la cabeza murmurando un "Nunca cambiaras" y volteo a ver a Goku quien le miraba con ojos suplicantes como si no hubiese ingerido alimento en meses. Suspiro resignada mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bueno supongo que no puedo negarte una cena, después de todo a esta hora debes tener hambre.

Soltó ella despreocupada mirando el reloj colgado en la pared, dejo al bebe en la cuna y fue hasta la cocina con un embelesado Goku detrás suyo cuya boca comenzaba hacerse agua imaginando los ricos manjares que ella prepararía, no obstante cuando Chichi agarro el primer sartén realizo algo que la dejo petrificada

-¡Comida! Es verdad no he alimentado al bebe.

-¿Ah?

Goku miro con completo asombro como su hambre era ignorada por Chi quien se dirigió a la sala de donde vivían, la guerrera no podía creer lo estupida que había sido al no percatarse de que no había alimentado a su bebe con leche materna en todo ese tiempo lo cual si bien no lo mataba tampoco era algo bueno, el hambre de Goku paso a segundo plano en un santiamén para dejar solo la alimentación de su pequeño el cual Chichi cogió en brazos antes de sentarse en el sillón y prepararse para amantar por primera vez.

_Recuerdo que los primeros meses de vida con leche materna son muy importantes por que fomentan el desarrollo de mi bebe, quiero que mi hijo sea un gran investigador y no puedo permitir que no crezca adecuadamente por mi culpa. _Chichi asintió para sí misma bajándose la manga derecha de su brazo y acercando al bebe a ella quien inmediatamente respondió empezando a succionar el vital liquido, aunque algunos apretones le causaban dolor para Chichi fue un experiencia maravillosa que le hizo sentirse serena y más unida que nunca a su hijo, nunca en la vida creyó que ese momento sería tan tierno y conmovedor…

-¿Qué demonios…estás haciendo?

La gélida expresión de Goku rompió esa burbuja donde solo estaban ella y su pequeño regresándola a la realidad donde el guerrero, la veía completamente anonadado, incrédulo, asombrado pero sobre todo extrañado por lo que ella hacía, algo avergonzada pues había olvidado lo difícil que sería explicarle a Goku el delicado proceso de amantar un niño tapo la cara de su hijo con el reboso que su padre le había otorgado con anterioridad, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para eso por que Goku lo había presenciado y la miraba a los ojos en espera de un explicación.

-¿Oye Chi que estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué esa cosa…?

-¡Goku que te dije de decirle así a nuestro hijo!- Le riño ella exasperada de que el no lograse comprenderlo, en cierta forma también esperando que eso hiciera que Goku olvidara lo que había sucedido, cosa que no ocurrió así pues después de encresparse en su lugar corrigió lo que había dicho.

-Perdón, ¿Por qué "nuestro hijo" esta mordiéndote el pecho?- Le cuestiono azorado por la curiosidad, Chichi noto que el guerrero había dicho lo de "nuestro hijo" con esa carita de "No sé de que hablas pero te sigo la corriente" lo cual la molesto un tanto, aun así cosas debían ser explicadas y era hora de que ella las explicara.

-Mira, nuestro hijo es muy pequeño y no puede cazar o conseguir su comida como tú lo haces, ¿Verdad?- Goku asintió sin entender su punto, ella ignoro esto continuando con la explicación- Por esa razón yo, que soy su madre debo alimentarlo hasta que el sea lo suficientemente fuerte y grande para valerse por sí mismo.- Goku rasco su cabeza algo confuso.

-Aja, pero, ¿Por qué le das de comer a ti misma?- Chichi le miro sorprendida ante la conclusión a la cual el guerrero había llegado- Es decir, si tiene hambre por que no le das de comer cualquier otra cosa, ¿Por qué tiene que morderte?- Chichi suspiro.

-No le estoy dando mi carne, escucha en estos momentos le estoy dando leche.

-¿Leche?- Pregunto Goku mientras retrocedía incrédulo y extrañado, hasta ahora el único animal que hacia leche del cual el tenía conocimiento era un vaca.

-Sí, mi cuerpo la produce mediante lo que como, y esta sale por mi pecho.

Explico ella pacientemente, Goku se sentó junto a ella aun confuso con todo eso de la leche, en realidad no entendía por qué el pequeñito tenía que comer de ella pero tampoco le importaba mucho mientras eso no significase que él debía sacrificar a su estomago. Espero a que la criaturita ahora cubierta por el reboso se saciara y ella al fin regresara su atención a él, no obstante pasaron cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince, media hora…

-¿Oye hasta cuando vas a dejar de darle de comer a esa cosa?- Pregunto ahora algo fastidiado tocándose el estomago debido al hambre que sentía, Chichi le miro molesta por esa actitud.

-¡Hasta que esté satisfecho y deja de llamarlo así!- Comento ella furiosa, Goku solo soltó aire con disgusto.

-Oye tengo hambre, ya deja eso y vamos a comer algo.

-¡Si tanta hambre tienes ve a cazar algo!- Goku hizo un mohín con sus mejillas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero no es lo mismo si como yo solo…- Aunque Goku lo dijo en un susurro bajo fue perfectamente audible para ella, Chichi suspiro mirándolo a los ojos antes de contestar con una cara más amable.

-Escucha, ve a cazar algo y regresa aquí con la carne de lo que traigas, prometo cocinarte después.- Comento ella reacomodándose de posición, el guerrero se sintió más tranquilo con eso, aun así podía sentir un extraña sensación de inconformidad mientras se alejaba de casa.

No es que el quisiese absorber la atención de Chichi ni mucho menos, pero por alguna extraña razón un parte de si le decía que era como la primera vez que la veía en mucho tiempo aun cuando eso no era verdad, cuando lo más seguro es que la noche anterior había dormido junto a ella, aun con todo eso Goku no podía quitarse esa sensación y adjunto a todo eso ahora había sido esplendorosamente ignorado por culpa del pequeño humanoide que Chichi cargo en sus brazos.

El pensar en aquello hizo que Goku negara de nuevo mientras buscaba algún animal de buen tamaño. No conocía nada de esa pequeña bolita de carne, ¿Desde cuándo había llegado? ¿Estuvo desde antes y el no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Goku debía admitir que a pesar de no saber nada sobre la cosita le causaba mucha intriga por varias razones, en ese preciso instante la razón principal era saber por qué Chichi le cuidaba tanto, ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Contenía algo especial dentro de sí? A simple vista Goku no lo consideraba alguien poderoso y ahí es donde radicaba la segunda cosa que lo intrigaba de esa criaturita.

Era algo que al guerrero ya le había pasado anteriormente con otra persona, aunque de manera diferente, ahora sin recordar lo que sucedió antes tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia la persona-cosa que tanto protegían, le generaba al guerrero una de esas sensaciones molestas en las cuales no sabes exactamente como sentirte.

Una parte de el de alguna extraña manera sentía agrado hacia el pequeño, aun cuando Goku no lo conocía de nada, simplemente no podía evitar reprimir esa sensación de calidez y simpatía cada vez que la persona-cosa reía, abría sus ojos, hacia alguna mueca graciosa o aquella ocasión en la cual la personita miniatura le tomo uno de sus dedos con una mano tan pequeña que apenas y podía rodearlo, a pesar de que Goku no recordaba ninguno de esos momentos en concreto el sentimiento estaba ahí latente y le impedía odiar o sentir un desagrado total hacia la personita, además de todo le parecía graciosa.

Por el otro lado la mitad de él se sentía extrañamente vacía. Aunque no se daba cuenta de esto Goku solía sentir siempre el Ki de las personas y mediar su opinión de ellas mediante su nivel de pelea y el entorno que las rodeaba, podía poner como ejemplo a Pikoro y Chichi, Goku de alguna manera inconsciente podía separarlos en grupos dejando a Pikoro con los luchadores fuertes y a Chichi con los luchadores o personas más comunes, mientras que Goku no tenia ningún problema con la gente común (es más le agradaban de a montones) solía sentirse más interesado y emocionado cuando se traba de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

Esto lo sentía mediante el Ki y podía hacer que se anticipara en excitación pensando (Sin saber por qué) que sería interesante derrotar o enfrentarse a esa persona. Ahora volviendo al tema de la pequeña criatura Goku no podía evitar sentirse ligado a ella, de alguna u otra forma era como si hubiese algo ahí que los uniera y debido a esta unión (a la cual Goku era completamente ajeno) había…esperado que la pequeña cosa fuese más…fuerte o tuviese un Ki más impresionante, pero simplemente era una persona común, casi rayando en la debilidad.

Aun cuando esto no le molestaba en las demás personas (De hecho jamás lo tomaba en cuenta) con la cosita era diferente, no podía evitar sentirse extrañado, con una mezcla de vacío, molestia y consternación que muchos habrían definido como decepción, si eso era lo que sentía y mientras que no podía odiarlo completamente tampoco podía evitar sentirse decepcionado al notar su debilidad.

Aunque en ese preciso instante esos problemas no estaban dentro de las preocupaciones del guerrero, lo único que sabía ahora es que tenía hambre y llevaba un enorme pescado a su casa para comerlo asado. El simple pensamiento de esto podía hacer que se le hiciese agua la boca y que sus piernas corrieran más rápido hacia su hogar…

[+]

Chichi se dejo caer incrédula y exhausta en el sofá, no tuvo cuidado en hacerlo con elegancia, simplemente se desparramo sobre el sillón, ¿! Quien hubiera imaginado que una persona tan pequeña pudiese comer tanto¡? Seriamente, si no había desaparecido era por un milagro de Kami sama, aun así Chichi se encontraba estupefacta ante el hecho de que su hijo había tomando tanta leche que incluso sentía drenados ambos senos. _Bueno, no exageres… _aunque hablando en términos serios el alimentar a su bebe le había dado un hambre inmensa y eso le recordó a Goku quien había ido a cazar algo.

Supuso que no le haría daño ir hacer alguna olla de arroz o algo pero alimentar a su bebe también la había dejado exhausta, miro al pequeño en la cuna sonriéndole como si fuese su mundo, y de hecho así lo era. _Aunque no lo había sido hasta ahora… _La voz de su conciencia le recordó haciéndola sumergirse en una reflexión profunda respecto a eso.

Era cierto y una gran verdad que hasta hacia unos días su mundo solo era Goku, vivía para él, cocinaba para él, dormía con el e interactuaba con el todo los días, todo por el gusto de estar a su lado y complacerlo, por alimentar su relación…pero ahora que había visto a su hijo y lo había tenido a su lado Goku había sido desplazado a segundo plano tan fácilmente que Chichi comenzaba a preguntarse si era correcta su conducta hacia la situación.

_Tonterías, mi hijo me necesita… _Se dijo a sí misma con una cara llena de dureza. _Cierto, pero sabes que no es una razón que justifica desplazar a Goku a un segundo plano cuando él estuvo ahí desde antes, ¿No es así? _Chichi negó con la cabeza, no quería pararse a pensar en eso pero también sabía que no era correcto darle más importancia a uno o al otro, sin embargo cada vez que veía a su pequeño se enceguecía con amor y el bebe lograba absorber su atención completamente, además el era pequeño e indefenso, Goku lo entendería… _claro, pero a nadie le gusta ser ignorado… ¡Aggh diantres por qué me regaño a mi misma!_

Decidió al final que no tenía por qué decidir entre uno u otro, aunque por ahora se encargaría del pequeño, ella sabía que los tres juntos llegarían a una forma de llevarse bien, solo tenían que conocerse, algo tranquila por este pensamiento logro echarse sobre el sillón otra vez (Se había parado cuando su consciencia comenzó a mortificarla) y lograse descasar un poco, todo estaría bien en tanto el bebe no comenzara a llorar.

-¡Hey Chi tengo hambre! ¡Traigo comida!

Lo que antes habría sido un alegre anuncio de bienvenida y alivio para dos estómagos vacios se vio roto por un ensordecedor, furioso y garrafal llanto que logro hacer que el guerrero se encrespara viendo hacia todos lados en busca del pobre animal al cual estaban torturando que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que su hijo ahora despierto de su siesta.

-¡Oh no!

Chichi quien se había parado ante el grito de Goku golpeo fuertemente su frente haciéndose una marca roja y se dejo caer al escuchar el incesable llanto del pequeño, Goku molesto y confundido se acerco a ella entre gritos y señalo al bebe que se retorcía en la cuna.

-¿!Que demonios le pasa¡?

-¡Lo despertaste!- Grito ella de vuelta tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras intentaba calmarlo, nunca había estado en una situación similar y debía admitir que no era agradable- Ya, ya cielo no llores, mama está aquí…- No funcionaba mucho, de hecho no se callaba y Chichi empezaba preocuparse.

Goku habría comentado o sugestionado cualquier cosa que ayudara pero los chillidos era tan molestos que ni siquiera se sentía cómodo hablando por lo cual gesticulo con sus manos que tenía hambre pero no había caso, Chi seguía absorbida por la cosa débil esa que no paraba de llorar, por un momento el sentimiento de decepción y molestia hacia la criatura aumento ligeramente en la balanza del guerrero, quien después de poner a asar su pescado espero a que este estuviera listo en la mesa, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados, intentaba ignorar aquel molesto chillido a la espera de su comida.

Chichi por otro lado seguía meciéndolo en sus brazos y susurrándole palabras conciliadoras, algo hambrienta y desesperada notaba que nada parecía funcionar, ni los golpecitos en la espalda para aliviar el estomago, ni los arrullos, ni los arrumacos y el bebe no tenía hambre por qué no había querido comer, algo desesperada y sin saber que hacer le cantaba canciones de cuna que seguramente no podía oír en realidad por lo alto de su llanto, profirió suplicas para que el pequeño callara pero no había caso en realidad, al final Chichi se rindió cuando Goku entro (ya de mejor humor) con un plato de pescado asado enorme tentando a su estomago, decidió que quizás el bebe se cansaría de llorar mientras ella comía.

Ambos se sentaron a comer pero no fue tan acogedor y cómodo como lo esperaban, no fueron capaces de hablar entre ellos por que el llanto les detenía y la agudeza del mismo comenzaba a lastimarles las orejas, Goku aun así disfrutaba del simple hecho de ver a Chichi ahí con él, aun cuando era un sentimiento tonto tomando en cuenta que ellos "no" se habían separado recientemente ni nada por el estilo.

La paciencia aun con todo esto no duro mucho y casi a la mitad de su comida Goku mordía los pedazos de pescado con dureza y una expresión de molestia en so rostro, Chichi se sentía más bien exasperada, había decidido dejarlo cansarse bajo el dicho de, "Tendrá que calmarse en un momento u otro" sin embargo tardo más de lo que habría imaginado, para su buena suerte después de dos horas de interminable llanto el bebe al fin se quedo dormido y ella fue capaz de respirar en paz, Goku quien había estado con ella todo el tiempo también pareció mas feliz al notarlo callado.

-¡Uff menos mal quebg mff!- En un acto reflejo Chichi se hecho sobre Goku echa una fiera, le tapo la boca y miro asustada hacia el bulto en la cuna pero este no se movió, aliviada pero a la vez seria se acerco al pelinegro lo suficiente para rozar su nariz y observarlo directo en el ojo, le miro con el ceño fruncido sin destapar su boca.

-_¡Escucha por nada del mundo hagas algún ruido fuerte o grites o nada! No queremos que se despierte otra vez, ¿De cuerdo?- _Susurro en voz baja, suave pero seria.

Goku asintió medio nervioso mirándola directo a los ojos, algo aliviada por que al parecer capto el mensaje suspiro dejando caer su cabeza y quitando la mano de su boca, el hecho de que el bebe no se despertara era un alivio y podía des tensarla por completo aunque no sirvió de mucho por que se tenso nuevamente al subir la mirada y notar que Goku la veía intensamente.

No con disgusto, no con una sonrisa, simplemente la miraba sin quitar sus ojos de ella como si no lo hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo, curioso expectativo con esa sensación de calidez y cosquilleo recorriéndole toco el cuerpo, naciendo desde el centro de su estomago y logrando que se sintiese muy sutilmente (agradablemente) acalorado.

Chichi se removió incómodamente incapaz de retroceder realizando que era la primera vez en meses que estaban así de cerca, y además estaba solos…bueno el bebe estaba por allá pero no molestaría, entre abrió los labios sintiéndose de pronto muy necesitada de algo que no había requerido hasta ese momento, en el cual podía sentir la respiración del guerrero, parecía que ninguno de los dos se decidió por hacerlo o no hacerlo, Chichi estuvo a punto de alejarse y entonces sucedió.

Ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba y tan pronto como sus labios se juntaron fue como si los hubiesen pegado al otro con cola y no lograsen despegarse, Chichi debía admitir con vergüenza que la abstinencia de Goku la había puesto más excitada de lo que había estado nuca, o quizás se sentía así por que era la primera vez que ambos se estaban tocando y besando con tanta urgencia como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, que para el caso se sentía lo mismo con unos cuantos meses.

Ambos se despeinaron el cabello y se desacomodaron las vestiduras, en menos de lo que se imagino Chichi estaba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala con las mangas de los hombros casi descubiertas mientras que Goku tenía el cabello hecho una jungla y paraba de besarla solo ocasionalmente para respirar, aun cuando una parte de su mente le decía que no debían hacer "eso" en ese preciso lugar y momento la otra mitad la alentaba a terminar lo que habían empezado, después de todo no había nadie que fuese a verlos, era de noche y lo estaba extrañando fructuosamente…

Al final decidió que las cosas que pasaban sucedían por algo y tenían razón de ser, por lo cual se "resigno" mientras lo apegaba mas a ella jalándolo por su cuello y este intentaba acomodarse desabrochando esa cosa molesta que le retenía el pecho, todo bien, eso prometía ser una noche como no la habían tenido en semanas hasta que repentinamente y justo en el momento en el cual ella había jalado la cinta de su pantalón de combate Goku se separo de ella varios centímetros dejándola ansiosa y exasperada, pero sobre todo desconcertada.

-¿Qué…?

Sin embargo Chichi no necesito de una explicación pues al separarse realizo que de hecho la mitad de su cuerpo (de la cintura para arriba) estaba irregularmente tirado sobre el piso y la otra mitad reposaba sobre el sillón, Goku estaba en iguales condiciones pero resistiendo mas bien su peso con ambos brazos para no aplastarla como si fuese a hacer una lagartija muy forzada, Chichi entendió en ese momento que al acercarlo del cuello había echo que casi ambos se cayeran de bruces al suelo con dolorosas y predecibles consecuencias.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar o hablar Chichi se paro del suelo con Goku tomado de su mano, el pelinegro tuvo la atención de continuar exactamente donde se quedaron pero ella negó entre besos entrecortados mientras lo jalaba hacia la habitación, bueno más bien era como si ambos caminaran muy lento y chocándose con las paredes en el trayecto hacia las escaleras que los conducirían a su lecho. Por un acto inconsciente más que nada, justo cuando ambos comenzaron a subir el primer escalón Chichi hizo un esfuerzo realmente grande para estirar su mano hasta el interruptor de la luz y apagarlo, bueno, eso no fue muy buena idea…

El chillido que siguió a continuación de aquella acción fue tan agudo, acribillado y potente que causo que una mordida suave y provocativa en el labio inferior de Goku se convirtiese en una herida ligeramente profunda en su entre labio, afectado por lo inesperado de esa reacción retrocedió tan sorprendido como ella saboreando la metálica esencia de su propia sangre entre quejidos, Chichi tan aturdida como el tardo varios segundos en comprender todo lo que había sucedido en menos de un segundo.

Con una cara llena de angustia por el garrafal error que ella misma cometió tapo sus oídos mientras los incesantes lloriqueos del bebe le taladraban las orejas, Goku hizo un gesto de molestia mirando a todos lados como en busca de un bicho MUY molesto.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Desperté al bebe, al parecer no le gustan los cambios de iluminación…

Soltó Chichi fastidiada en un tono de voz bastante alto, Goku hizo un gesto de irritación, subió los hombros de manera resignada e intento retomar su actividad anterior, sin embargo cuando sus labios estuvieron solo unos cuantos centímetros aparte otro berrido volvió a hacerse sonoro cortando todo romanticismo o tensión sexual latente en la pareja, Goku soltó una especie de enfurruño antes de desesperarse.

-¡Detenlo Chichi ya no lo soporto!

-¡De acuerdo pero no hagas ruido tu también! Sube a la habitación te alcanzo en un segundo.

En condiciones más justas Chichi habría hecho que él se quedase ahí hasta que el bebe se calmara de no ser por que había sido ella la culpable de su llanto, aun así no pensaba quedarse con la carga ella sola y eso era por una simple razón. Ellos eran un equipo y como equipo debían apoyarse, además Chichi no deseaba quedarse en la sala donde podía caer dormida en cualquier momento lastimado su cuello o espalda.

Decidió en este caso sería lo mejor subir a la habitación donde había otra cuna, alimentar a su bebe y dormir una vez que se asegurase nada lo molestaría, aunque también pudo haberlo dejado abajo Chichi no tenia corazón para hacerlo, era peligroso y por encima de todo eso estuvo a punto de olvidarse de su hijo debido a una noche de intimidad con su esposo ( Que no desmerecía nada), eso no podía ni debía ser por lo cual decidida subió con el pequeño bebe en brazos y llego a la habitación esperando que se durmiese pronto y ella lograse pegar ojo aquella noche.

[+]

Montaña Paoz, 5:30 de la madrugada…

Un chico, una chica y un pequeño angelito con llanto de demonio inundado en la habitación, era el escenario que se encontraba en la familia Son. Cada llanto, cada minuto, cada pasar de las aspas del ventilador o el constante "Tic-tac" del reloj colgado en la pared era como una lenta tortura que ella no merecía, ¡Valla que ni si quiera el mismísimo Son Goku merecía!

Bolsas y Ojeras en los ojos de ambos (mas en los de ella que en los de él), cabello despeinado, incomodidad, sueño pero sobre todo y aun más llamativo esa mirada perdida que se posaba en los seres humanos cuando filosofaban el clásico, "¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?". _Liarte en una noche desenfrenada con Goku sin protección… _Le recordó la maldita consciencia a Chichi la razón de su sufrimiento, pero mas allá de eso estaba la desesperación y la incógnita de ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien llorar toda la noche sin cansarse?

Chichi miro hacia su costado donde Goku movía sus manos inquietamente mientras dormitaba cada tres segundos para ser despertado por el llanto de su hijo en un ciclo continuo que lo mantenía exhausto, Chichi esta vez podía comprenderlo. Había sido una noche horrible y la mañana no pintaba mejor desde que el bebe no dejaba de llorar, cuando ella lo había subido tuvo la ingenua e inocente idea de que al alimentarlo, cambiar sus ropas por unas mas cómodas y arrullarlo el bebe se dormiría pero no fue así.

Aun cuando la criaturita comió al menos durante otra hora y satisfacio su estomago, al momento en el cual ya no quiso beber más de su pecho y se separo comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Goku había logrado tomar una ligera siesta en esa hora pero después de aquello le fue imposible, paso una hora con cantos, abrazos y arrumacos pero el bebe seguía llorando, paso una hora en la cual realmente exhausta Chichi le imploro a Goku que se concentrara y lo mantuviese vigilado mientras ella dormía un poco, paso una hora en la cual Goku mas desesperado de lo que jamás ella le había visto soltó que no podía callarlo y que estaba harto de los lloriqueos.

Paso un hora en la cual ambos se sentaron espalda con espalda cabeceando recargados sobre el otro, mientras Chichi mecía la cuna del niño, paso una hora en la cual ambos descubrieron que ni tres almohadas sobre sus cabezas cubrían el ruido de la criatura lo suficiente para dejarlos dormir, paso una hora en la cual Chichi cambio un pañal sucio por primera vez en su vida. Paso una hora en la cual Goku, tras la dura insistencia de su esposa había cargado a la cosa en sus brazos dándole golpecitos en la espalda, pronto Goku fue a quitarse la camisa al baño por que el bebe había comido demasiado.

Y de esa forma, exhaustos, hambrientos, confusos (sobre todo el que no recordaba todo lo que había pasado pero si sabía que la razón de ellos estaba aprisionada en esa jaula de madera), somnolientos y fastidiados miraban a la oscuridad de la habitación sin pegar ojo, siendo atosigados por cada ruido, Chichi algo cansada por todo lo sucedido esa noche y Goku preguntándose cómo es que podían existir criaturas tan lloronas que no les importaba hacer sufrir a los demás con su llanto.

Luego de cinco minutos Chichi se sentó en la orilla de la cama apretándose el cabello con frustración y acercándose a la cuna, no entendía por qué sucedía aquello cuando antes estaban también pero de seguir así no podría soportarlo, fue al baño a limpiar su cara, definitivamente no estaba teniendo la recuperación que le habían recomendado los doctores, suspiro cansada y salió de la habitación viendo derecho a la mesita de noche donde guardaba su ropa, entonces una visión extraña la hizo ladear la cabeza y preguntarse si ya hasta alucinaciones tenia.

Junto a una foto de su boda estaba sobre un trozo de manta de seda la esfera de cuatro estrellas que perteneció al abuelo de Goku, restregándose los ojos Chichi vio que de alguna forma estaba brillando de manera intermitente. Algo confusa paso de largo y la tomo en sus manos, incluso parecía vibrar… miro hacia Goku para ver si él podía explicar lo sucedido pero el pelinegro estaba muy ocupado tronándose los dedos y cabeceando nuevamente, Chichi regreso su atención a la esfera mientras susurraba un "¿Qué es lo que sucede Son Gohan?", el efecto de estas palabras fue realmente increíble, y prontamente Chichi escucho algo muy diferente al llanto, casi como una risa… ¿Un risa?

-¿Esto te gusta, hijo?- Volteo ella con un tono de voz en realidad muy cansado mientras le mostraba la esfera a su pequeño hijo quien solo atino a sonreír y estirar los brazos en respuesta- De acuerdo, toda tuya.

La esfera más grande que la cabeza del bebe no representaba un peligro para el por lo cual Chichi la dejo ahí tranquila. Fue como magia…fue hermoso, los constantes llantos fueron desplazados por distantes risas que bajaron de volumen hasta desaparecer en una suave respiración, completamente exhausta y casi al borde de las lagrimas de alivio Chichi se derrumbo sobre la cama cayendo justo a un completamente dormitado Goku que roncaba sonoramente pero no le importo, lo único que sabía era que eran las siete de la mañana, y que iba a dormir finalmente…

[+]

-¿Un…nombre?

La pregunta intempestiva que le habían hecho al guerrero solo le permitió contestar con otra debido a que no sabía a qué se refería la persona frente a él exactamente, aun algo confuso se talla los ojos y suelta un enorme bostezo; muestra de su cansancio debido a una noche ligeramente difícil, aunque claro el no lo recuerda. Por esa misma razón Goku no entiende la peculiar sensación de pesadez que azota a sus parpados, no obstante resiste los deseos de cerrar sus ojos pues en la cocina Chichi estaba preparando una deliciosa cena (el hambre a veces podía más que su cansancio) y el estaba en medio de una conversación con…O…Ox sa , ¿Algo? Goku no lo tenía muy claro pero lo recordaba de algo, aunque muy poco.

-Así es Goku, me sorprende que aun no hayan pensado en nada, aunque bueno las circunstancias no se prestaron para ello.- Comento el Rey Ogro a su Yerno, Chichi escuchaba todo atentamente desde la cocina entre bostezos y gruñidos provenientes de su estomago.

-¿Circunstancias? Espera… ¿Un nombre para quién?- Ninguno de los dos presentes se sorprende ante esta pregunta, de hecho su suegro sonríe encontrando espontanea y ocurrente la personalidad del guerrero, Chichi por otro lado sigue escuchando con atención.

-¡Pues para tu hijo hombre! Es una decisión muy importante en tu vida, pues así deberán llamarlo para siempre.- Comento el Rey ogro rebuscando unos pergaminos entre sus cosas, Goku se paró de su asiento rascando su cabeza y cerrando un ojo con sueño antes de continuar.

-¿Cuál hijo? – Ox satan le señalo la cuna por respuesta, Goku se acerco y al observar su contenido hizo una mueca de fastidio- Ah, eso…

¿Por qué se sentía molesto? Ni el mismo lo sabía pero a su mente venia una especie de traumático recuerdo en el cual un chillido ensordecedor le zumbaba los oídos. Esto no paso desapercibido para Chichi que si bien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la poca importancia que Goku daba al bebe tampoco podía recriminarle esta vez que le viese de esa forma pues el pequeño "angelito" había echo un berrinche eterno la noche pasada que incluso a ella había fastidiado, y tomando en cuenta que el guerrero recordaba las emociones fuertes…bueno Chichi supuso que de alguna forma u otra a Goku el bebe no le pasaba desapercibido.

-Casualmente tenia pensados unos cuantos nombres para el.- Comento Ox satan al fin encontrando su rollo, dispuesto a abrirlo y mostrar el listado, no obstante Chichi (Quien ya estaba poniendo la mesa) lo detuvo con una decisión simple.

-No te preocupes papa, ya tiene nombre.

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuál es?

Para Chichi no pasa inadvertido el tono indispuesto de su padre, seguramente el se imaginaba que ella iba a dar un nombre feo o complicado (Y en realidad esa había sido su primera intención) como "Arquímedes" o "Einstein" sin embargo después de la trasnochada del día anterior y de resolver lo único que calmo a su hijo decidió en agradecimiento y por causas de fuerza mayor (en este caso detener el llanto del bebe) cambiar sus intenciones y ponerle un nombre más rudimentario y fácil.

-Gohan- Soltó ella con simpleza- Son Gohan me suena bastante bien.- Comento finalmente sentándose a desayunar junto a Goku, su padre solo observaba. En realidad no tenía hambre por que el ya había comido antes y no creía que fuese bueno un desayuno a las siete de la tarde.

Esto radicaba básicamente en que, cuando el llego de su viaje en auto la familia de tres integrantes seguía dormida a pierna tendida siendo las seis de la tarde, pero eso no le importaba a él, de hecho se esperaba algo así y supuso que ellos debían prepararse para pasar más noches como esa, soltó una sonrisa medio burlona, al menos a la primera noche habían sobrevivido.

Volviendo al tema del nombre Ox satan se encontró muy complacido e impresionado de ver que su hija había optado por un nombre común, sobre todo de un antiguo maestro suyo muy respetado, el estaba bien con Gohan. Goku quien había comido todo el tiempo, pero reflexionando lo que ella dijo de pronto logro atar cabos y sin poder detenerse lo soltó tan pronto como ese pensamiento se cruzo en su mente.

-¿Gohan? ¿Ese no era el nombre de mi abuelito?

-Así es.- Contesto Chichi por respuesta, a sus oídos llego el sonido de una risita infantil que la hizo sentir aliviada- Es un lindo detalle ponerle el nombre de tu abuelito en agradecimiento por su ayuda, y además, a Gohan le gusta, ¿Cierto cielo?- Volteo Chichi con una sonrisa cansada hacia el bebe, quien en respuesta le contesto con otra risita, Goku solo los veía pensativo.

Otra vez tenia los sentimientos encontrados, aunque claro el no lo veía así, si nomas bien como una molestia interna inexplicable y carente de importancia, aun cuando en el fondo para él no lo era. Comía enormes cantidades de arroz viendo a la cosita de la jaula, la mitad del con ganas de sonreír junto al pequeño y la otra mitad medio molesta por algo, que quizás tenía que ver con el cansancio que sentía por que ni energía le quedaba para entrenar.

-¡Bueno estoy muy contento por ustedes y le traje a mi nieto muchos regalos!

Comento Ox satan jovialmente señalando una montaña de regalos muy bien envueltos allá atrás, Chichi rodo los ojos ligeramente ante la exageración con los obsequios pero se guardo sus comentarios, después de todo su padre siempre había querido otro hijo pero nunca pudo tenerlo, así que ella lo deleitaría con los nietos.

-¡Vaya esos son bastantes!- Goku si que no se reprimió de sorprenderse causando una risa en el rey Ogro- Oiga, ¿Algo de ahí es comida?

-¡Goku son regalos para Gohan! Además tú tienes toda la comida que necesites en esta casa.

Comento ella inteligente, Goku subió los hombros y continuo en su labor de comer y recuperar energías mientras Chichi hacia lo mismo comiendo lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, en sus ojos brillaba un nuevo tipo de madurez que podía deslumbrar a Goku fácilmente aun cuando no sabía explicar cómo o por qué.

Se veía muy bonita…bueno no, no tanto. Goku no quería pensar en esas cosas tan confusas, pensar podía doler a veces y molestarlo, además cuando esa clase de pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente le daban ganas de acercarse a ella y algo dentro de sí mismo (Llamado sentido común) le decía que no era el momento indicado para ello, fuese lo que fuese que lo impulsara a pensar de esa forma.

Chichi por otro lado se sentía muy serena, ahora con lo del nombre y la esfera controlar a Gohan y cuidarlo era relativamente muy sencillo, aun había momentos en los cuales lloriqueaba mucho pero nada comparado con la primera noche de todas. Su padre amaba al niño, que va, ¡Lo adoraba! A veces parecía su propio hijo y a Gohan le caía bien su abuelo, eso la mantenía contenta y en más de una ocasión la hacía conmoverse demasiado ¡Eran tan lindo tener una familia!

Después de una semana su padre tuvo que irse de regreso a su reino, el debía ocuparse de sus cosas y no quería inmiscuirse más entre ellos por lo cual después de una afectuosa despedida con su nieto y su hija regreso a Montaña Fry pan para mantener todo en orden, tan pronto como se fue Chichi se sintió ligeramente incomoda. Antes no le sucedía eso pero todo cambio desde el viernes pasado en el cual ella le había pedido a Goku que cuidara a Gohan un minuto mientras iba por un biberón de la nevera.

A los veinte segundos supo que eso no fue una buena idea por que escucho el atronador llanto de Gohan y soltó el biberón furiosa dispuesta a regañar a Goku por haberle hecho algo al niño, ¿Qué tan difícil era cuidar de un bebe en una cuna? Siguió a paso firme hasta la entrada de la habitación y abrió la puerta de par en par con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de fastidio preparándose para mimar a su bebe y regañar al padre en el acto.

-¡Son Goku esta vez te juro que si voy a…!- Pero Chichi no pudo continuar cuando vio la razón por la cual lloraba Gohan, por que los niños normales no tenían cola de mono y Goku al darse cuenta y cargar al bebe de esa precisa extremidad hizo una mueca seria dedicada hacia ella en espera de una explicación.

Goku podía ser despalomado, muy torpe, estúpido, carente de tacto y olvidadizo pero de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida tenia algunos momentos muy claros entre los miles de hoyos negros que se borraron en sus recuerdos. Uno de esos momentos claros que incluso le causaba pesadillas al soñar que pisaba a sus amigos o a Chichi convertido en mono era el de la cola, el hecho de que ese pequeño bebe/niño podría convertirse en mono al ver la luna llena y que Chichi le había echo una promesa respecto a eso era difícil de olvidar.

Ahora si bien Goku no tenía nada en contra del niño y tampoco era una situación muy radical o seria ( de hecho si no se hubiese dado cuenta habría seguido la fiesta en paz) se sentía nervioso con ese peligro latente, el ya había dejado a Gohan sollozando a la cuna, ¡Vaya que era llorón, solo lo había cargado y ya! Chichi por otro lado se apretaba las manos muy nerviosa, ¿Acaso estaba molesto? No, no era eso pero claramente quería saber que estaba pasando ahí, Chichi maldijo, ¡Era la primera vez que no le agradaba que Goku se acordara de algo!

-Goku yo…escucha, yo cuidare que él nunca vea la luna llena, es que…-Goku suspiro preguntándose que era ese cosquilleo pesado que sentía en el pecho mientras ella ponía esos ojos como de… como acuosos, no entendía pero lo hizo suspirar con resignación, ¡Tampoco era una especie de tipo sanguinario dispuesta a cortarle a cola a alguien que aun no había causado ningún daño!

-Esta bien, el no ha hecho nada malo.

-Pero…

-Voy a entrenar un rato.

Eso había dicho Goku en esa ocasión, Chichi recordaba que al regresar de su entrenamiento el guerrero estaba muy feliz y distraído, señal de que había olvidado todo pero ella no, y para demostrar su agradecimiento hacia Goku quien le evito el dolor de amputarle una extremidad a su hijo decidió cumplir al pie de la letra su promesa; todos se dormían temprano y Chichi contaba los días en el calendario para evitar las lunas llenas, además siempre corría las cortinas todas las noches y nunca salían al aire libre después de las seis de la tarde.

Aunque eso resolvía un problema aun estaba el otro conflicto que se tenía con su esposo, y no. No se trataba de su intimidad con él, de hecho eso había ido de maravilla tan pronto como su padre se fue a su reino, no. El problema con Goku radicaba en algo mucho menos intimo pero más serio viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo, suspiro de forma decaída mientras lavaba algunos vegetales mirando el reloj, Goku debía estar por llegar y ella seguía impaciente por poner su plan en acción.

La cosa era que Goku aun se mostraba algo distante con Gohan y a Chichi no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, ¡Se supone que era su hijo! Y debía quererlo y jugar con él, pero las pocas veces que ella había intentando juntarlos o dejar que él lo cargara Goku lo hacía como si Gohan lo fuese a morder y lo mantenía ligeramente lejos de su cuerpo con una extraña mueca de incomodidad, ¿Tanto temía lastimarlo? ¿O es que simplemente no le nacía ningún gesto afectivo con su hijo? _¡No, eso no puede ser! No del Goku que conozco, solo necesitan…una oportunidad eso es todo, aunque se está tardando en llegar…_

-¿Chichi donde estas?- _¡Justo a tiempo! _Chichi hizo una expresión de victoria con el brazo antes de voltear con su mejor sonrisa persuasiva y ajustar sus ojos de cachorrito.

-Hola Goku que bueno que llegaste, para tu mala suerte la comida no esta lista.

-¡Oh que mal! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- No era mentira, Chichi pudo escuchar un gruñido como comprobación pero eso a ella no le importaba en ese momento, haría que Goku pasara algo de tiempo en calidad con Gohan lo quisiera o no, solo esperaba que el pobre Gohan no saliera lastimado.

-Si lo sé, pero escucha hay un modo en el cual puedo terminar muy rápido, si me ayudas…

-¿De verdad? ¡Hare lo que sea! Solo dilo.- Chichi sonrió complacida.

-Bueno vez esa cuna de allá.- Señalo ella emocionada, Goku asintió con la cabeza- Bueno dentro de ella esta Gohan…

-¿Gohan…? ¿!Mi abuelo¡?

-¡No Goku, nuestro hijo! Ah como sea, ve hacia allá y juega con él, no se háblale o haz algo en lo que yo termino, ¿Está bien?

Goku asintió dándole razón aun cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que ella quería con su… ¿Hijo? Qué raro, Goku no recordaba tener un hijo, sea lo que fuere exactamente aquello. Subió los hombros y se acerco a donde ella le había señalado, ahí entre las sabanas estaba la criaturita que Chichi anteriormente había nombrado como Gohan, Goku hizo una mueca sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cuna mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer en lo que estaba la comida. _Juega con él, háblale, haz algo… _La voz de Chichi sonó en sus pensamientos dándole una guía, pero, ¿Hablarle? ¿Acaso el pequeñito podía escuchar? _Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar…_

-Ah… ¿Hola?- Saludo Goku sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido (más de lo normal) al hablar con una criatura que probablemente no le contestaría ni escucharía, miro a la cuna donde el bebe parpadeaba atentamente- Soy Goku.

Silencio….un par de ojos diminutos mirándolo con cierto brillo de curiosidad y otro silencio, Goku carraspeo ligeramente intentando ser amistoso pues le estaba dando la ligera sensación de que el pequeño de hecho podía oírle, aunque, ¿Podría entenderle? ¡Qué curiosa sensación!

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?- Pregunto el olvidando el nombre de aquella personita. No hubo respuesta y Goku termino viendo al pequeño interminablemente en espera de una respuesta que no sucedió, suspiro antes de continuar- Eres la persona viva más pequeña que he visto hasta ahora…debe ser raro, ser así todo pequeño y extraño, con el riesgo de que algo te pase…- No hubo respuesta aparte de una risita del bebe que hizo que Goku enarcara una ceja.

-Veo que te da risa, aunque no es común que la gente se ría por cualquier cosa…ahm… tengo hambre.- Esto último Goku lo soltó como un alarido lleno de dolor, grande fue su sorpresa al notar la risa cantarina y risueña del pequeño, ¿Se estaba burlando de él? El bebe se detuvo y al verlo nuevamente rio. Si, se estaba burlando de el

- ¿Te parece muy gracioso no? No debes saber lo que es tener hambre tu pequeño…coso.

Dictamino señalándolo acusadoramente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin embargo toda pequeña molestia se cambio por sorpresa cuando el pequeño tomo el dedo de Goku con su diminuta mano y el guerrero noto lo pequeña que era esta, cualquier pensamiento de fastidio o molestia se vio reemplazado por la sorpresa y curiosidad, de pronto Goku se encontraba sonriendo ligeramente apelmazado sintiendo un no sé qué agradable (Que muchos habrían definido como ternura) mientras su hijo le apretaba el dedo o cada vez que reía haciendo un gesto gracioso, esto resulto en el guerrero haciendo caras graciosas para el.

Chichi había estado a punto de interrumpir la escena cuando la comida estuvo lista y quiso gritar para avisarle a Goku, para su buena suerte los miro antes de gritar y al hacerlo la conmoción ahogo sus palabras para llevarla finalmente a un suspiro lleno de felicidad, Chichi los alcanzo a ellos un minuto más tarde, llevo a Gohan con ella y a Goku a su lado sonriendo divertido mientras hablaba un no sé que del hambre que tenia.

Más tarde esa noche ocurrió algo inexplicable, después de dormir a Gohan como si se tratase de una nueva conexión que daba paso a una perfecta armonía su hijo durmió entre ellos dos por lo que sería la primera vez en muchos días que le seguirían a ese, siendo ya de madrugada Chichi aun se mantenía despierta reflexionando los sucesos ocurridos en su vida durante los últimos meses, incluso retrocediendo en los últimos años, desde el momento en el cual decidió comenzar a practicar artes marciales hasta ahora.

Curiosa era la forma en la cual se había desenvuelto su vida y como lo que antes parecía un imposible ahora era uno de los pilares que construían su nueva realidad, así podía comprobarlo de solo ver a Goku su ahora esposo dormido con un brazo extendido donde reposaba la cabeza de ella, haciendo un hueco en el cual estaba el cuerpo de su hijo, la nueva adición de una familia que por un momento considero no tener, al menos no con Goku aun cuando eso habría significado tirar a un lado una parte de su felicidad.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, ahora Chichi había crecido, había madurado en muchos aspectos y quizás Goku lo había hecho también un poco o al menos había conseguido un cambio en alguna parte de su subconsciente desde que recupero una gran parte de sus recuerdos del pasado, Chichi le sonrió a la vida con una nueva perspectiva, era un linda esposa casada con un hombre maravilloso y madre de un hijo único, hermoso y especial. La vida seguro pintaría mejor en los años venideros, no había nada por lo que preocuparse…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora las aclaraciones:<strong>

**1.- ¿Por que es esta la historia del Fic? ¿Por que no habra algún seguimiento con la aparición de Raditz y demás enemigos?  
>R: Considero a Goku y Chichi dos personajes a los cuales les he tomado mucho cariño (Mas al primero), la forma en la cual cree a este personaje y le di vida estaba diseñada para tener mas momentos de gracia que de seriedad, aun cuando empezo a madurar muy ligeramente al final.<strong>

**El hecho de que la historia sea buena como esta me alegra, no quisiera entorpecer la lectura despues al hacerla excesivamente larga. Como fan de Dragon ball respeto el trabajo del maestro Toriyama y no me atreveria a cambiar nada de sus peleas, o al menos intentaria mantener la escencia de ella, el problema es que al tener Goku este problema, conforme se enfretase a enemigos mas serios la situacion seria dificil de llevar, en otras palabras entorpeceria las peleas y la trama podria fracasar.**

**Aveces aun cuando sea difícil es mejor dar un buen final corto que una mal rollo largo, no me mal entiendan, amo la historia y me gustaria continuarla pero, conforme la situacion con los enemigos de Goku aumentara seria muy complicada respetar la trama original, por ahora solo espero que les haya gustado la conclusion en la cual deje la historia.**

**2.-¿Por que una conclusion tan abierta?  
>R=Bueno vamos, no seamos inocentes. Todos sabemos que Chichi pudo estar muy ilusionada y en efecto vivir su vida plenamente con Goku en esos cuatro años pero jamas se imagino que su vida se tornaria mas infeliz que plena y maravillosa. <strong>

**No digo con esto que ella sera infeliz, solo que, como ustedes saben Goku morira y las cosas de la trama se desenvolveran como en el anime, en este caso ella sera igual de feliz que lo fue en el anime en los momentos que lo fue.**

**3.- ¿Que pasa entonces con Goku?  
><strong>**R= Tenia la idea de que al morir y volver a la vida Goku recuperara la capacidad de retener la información como cualquier individuo, pero eso le habria quitado total chiste al Fic despues.**

**4.- ¿Por que Goku rechazaba al bebe Gohan?  
>R= No lo se, ¿Sangre Saiyajin? Bueno tengo la firme creencia que es verdad tomando en cuenta que de a ratos le salian impulsos Saiyajin antes de saber de sus origines. (Por cierto, el resto de la historia seria como el resto del anime)<strong>

**Bueno creo que eran las preguntas mas importantes, espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna otra duda les respondere por un mensaje.  
><strong>

**Me despido, nos leemos! :) **


End file.
